Mi profesora de seduccion
by flor de cerezo con crema
Summary: -¿Crees que si me enseñas todo lo que sabes sobre...sexo - susurró - podré estar con Stefany? Miré a Syaoran de arriba abajo. Gafas de pasta, ropa anticuada y...virgen. ¿Podría con este reto? - Por supuesto, Syaoran..seré tu profesora de seducciccion...
1. Chapter 1: soy como soy

Hola como están?

Yo muy bien, aquí les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a las grandiosas mujeres que pertenecen a Clamp y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo

CAPITULO 1 SOY COMO SOY

Lo que me habían pedido mis amigos había sido descabellado, ¿o no? Además tendría mi recompensa, esa que había buscado por mucho tiempo...pero, ¿podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Era yo el tipo de persona capaz de cambiar a un cerebrito en un tío bueno? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle todo lo que sé de sexo? La respuesta era simple, clara y rotunda. Por supuesto.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi cuarto. Me maquillé y me peiné mi melena castaña hasta la cintura en perfectas lizo y ondas en las puntas. Mi falda negra muy por encima del muslo combinaba a la perfección con mi camiseta escotada morada. Para mi, para Sakura Kinomoto, era un deber ir a la universidad perfectamente arreglada y maquillada.

¿Que si era popular? No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, aunque me conocían todos. Era envidiada por las chicas y perseguida y deseada por los chicos, simplemente. Era cierto que tenía reputación de calienta pollas, de guarrilla o de putón...¿y a mi qué? Sólo quería pasarmelo bien, y eso era lo que hacía. No me hacía falta ser amigas de esas huecas niñatas santurronas que me llamaban guarra por pegarme un par de revolcones por semana; como si ellas no hicieran lo mismo a escondidas.

Pero esa gente me daba igual. A mi, lo único que me hacía falta para estar cien por ciento bien eran mis amigos de siempre. Ellos nunca me fallaban. Además eran mi único apoyo, ya que mis padres vivían entre viaje y viaje por sus negocios. Desde que cumplí los dieciseis, una buena edad para madurar según ellos, apenas los veía unas cuantas semanas al año. Y realmente aprendí a vivir sin ellos. Desde los 18 vivía en la gran casa familiar que teníamos en Tokyo completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente.

Justo en frente de mi vivían los Daidoji. Los asquerosamente hermosos gemelos Daidoji Lien, y Tomoyo. Nos conocimos en la secundaria cuando me mudé a Tomoeda un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Por el trabajo de mis padres. Sus padres, al igual que los míos, vivían la mayor parte del año fuera del país. Aunque para ellos era diferente, ellos se tenían el uno al otro...yo en cambio estaba sola.

Tomoyo era guapísima, una modelo jodidamente hermosa y con una mala leche directamente proporcional a su belleza. Era alta, Morena y con las curvas perfectas. Sus ojos Violetas podían ser tan cálidos como amenazadores dependiendo del momento y la persona, y con la pizca de sabiduría e inteligencia tan característica de ella. Sin duda era la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás; ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis problemas...que habían sido unos cuantos.

Lien, por el contrario, era la calma en persona. Era igualmente hermoso, obviamente. Moreno, alto, ojos azules y unos perfectos músculos distribuidos perfectamente por toda su anatomía. Él era el único que podía calmarme cuando estaba nerviosa y el único que podía darme ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Básicamente, era uno de mis mayores apoyos.

Los tres éramos inseparables hasta que hace algo más de seis meses el grupo se agrandó. Nos encontrábamos a mitad de curso cuando llegaron a la universidad tres alumnos nuevos procedentes de Hong Kong. Eran hermanos y se mudaron también por motivos laborales de sus padres. El padre, el doctor Li, era un eminente cirujano al que se le quedó pequeño el hospital donde trabajaba.

En seguida conectamos con ellos, al menos con dos tercios del grupo. Meiling fue la primera en hablar conmigo. Al principio se me hizo raro, ya que por lo general las chicas no quieren ser amigas mías, me repelen porque se creen que voy a intentar follarme a sus novios...en fin, no logran entender que, al menos, respeto a los chicos que están pillados. Sin duda Meiling era diferente. Era una chica bastante más bajita que yo, alrededor del metro cincuenta...en vez de parecer una chica de diecinueve años parece una niña de doce. Su pelo es la viva imagen de una niña de 8 años, siempre estaba de la misma forma: en dos coletas que le llegaban a media espalda, y que hacían relucir su personalidad aniñada...Sus ojos rojos y exóticos que aparentaban ser un rubí eran sinceros y su sonrisa grande y sin falsedad. Su hermano mayor, Eriol, la llama la enana compradora. Sí, quizás Alice era un poquito adicta a las compras.

Eriol era el hermano mayor, tenía casi los veintiuno. Era tan enorme como un oso, fuerte, alto y con el pelo negro azulado. La primera vez que le vi reconozco que me dio un poco de miedo por sus dimensiones. Aunque cuando abrió la boca y soltó una de sus paridas no pude evitar reírme. Desde entonces somos como hermanos. Era un niño grande, sus ojos azules y traviesos chispeaban en cuanto se le ocurría alguna de sus locas ideas...Meiling le llamaba el oso loco.

Y por último estaba Syaoran. Sinceramente, en un principio llegué a creer que syaoran era adoptado, aunque la idea quedó descartada cuando Meiling me aseguró de que eran mellizos. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, ni en el carácter ni en el físico. Era tímido y retraído se escondía tras sus gruesas gafas de pasta oscura de intelectual. Se podía decir que syaoran era el cerebrito de los tres. Sacaba unas notas envidiables y era el favorito de los profesores. Eso y el ser el miembro honorifico del club de ciencias, le sirvió para que la mayoría de gente le calificara de friki. Su inexistente vida social se volvió aún más oscura.

Nunca le había podido ver sin gafas, aunque aseguraba que bajo aquella extraña fachada se podía ocultar un tipo interesante. Nunca vi a Syaoran hablar con nadie, excepto con los chicos del club de ciencias y nunca, jamás, le había visto hablando con ninguna chica. Detrás de esas gafas se podían intuir unos ojos ámbar bastante bonitos...aunque los ojos quedaban eclipsados por su pelo. El pelo de Edward era el sin vivir de Meiling; insistentemente estirado y repeinado con una raya milimétricamente peinada. Además de su ropa excesivamente formal...y excesivamente anticuada. Aún no había tenido una conversación entera con Syaoran ya que siempre estaba enfrascado en alguna lectura o en algún trabajo y cuando los chicos y yo salíamos, él prefería quedarse en casa estudiando.

Tras la llegada de los Li llegó cierta estabilidad para el grupo, al menos para los Daidoji. Tomoyo y Eriol se enrollaron el primer día que se conocieron y desde entonces no han dejado de manosearse y Líen y Meiling se enamoraron perdidamente desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Sinceramente hacían muy buenas parejas y estaba feliz por ellos. El que más sufría era del grupo era el pobre Syaoran...demasiadas hormonas reunidas y demasiadas bromas sexuales para su bienestar mental.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al salir por la puerta me encontré con el BMW rojo descapotable de mi amiga Tomoyo. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de marca y sus labios estaban perfectamente maquillados de un brillante rojo, para lo que le iba a durar el pintalabios...a su lado iba un sonriente Líen.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no vais en plan parejitas? - dije mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

- No, hoy mi peluchito estrena el Jeep que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños – Lien y yo rodamos los ojos por el sobrenombre de Eriol.

- Y habeis venido a buscarme porque os han dejado plantados, ¿no? - fingí un puchero.

- Oh, Saku...dale un descanso a tu adorado Bugatti...desde que te lo regalaron no te has bajado de él – dijo Líen y era cierto...adoraba a ese coche.

- Morena– grité desde el asiento trasero - ¡sube la música!

Nuestra llegada al aparcamiento del campus fue sonada, como todos los días. Varios estudiantes se quedaron mirando el coche de Tommy hasta el punto de babearlo. Mientras aparcábamos vimos un enorme Jeep de color oscuro entrar en el estacionamiento. Por fín podía estrenar su adorado coche...En verdad el vehículo le pegaba a Eriol, era tan enorme como él. Del coche se bajaron los tres Li. Eriol sin decir nada a nadie se abalanzó sobre Tommy y le hizo la primera revisión bucal completa del día.

- Ahora sí, buenos días chicos – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de pintalabios rojo.

Meiling se acercó a Líen dando saltitos y le besó mientras le daba un azote cariñoso en el culo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, eran taaan monos. Y por último se agregó al grupo un tímido Syaoran. Susurró un saludo con la cabeza agachada, pero algo pasó detrás de mi que le llamó la atención; parecía que había tenido una revelación divina o algo parecido...hasta que se sonrojó. Me di la vuelta para cotillear, como buena mujer, y me sorprendí cuando vi que se trataba de Estefany Satsuki. Vaya, Syaoran tenía gustos exquisitos, notese el sarcasmo. ¿En verdad estaba pillado por la suelta de Estefany? Pero si hubo momentos en los que pensé que Syaoran era gay.

Estefany era una de las animadoras, una popular. Era guapa y tenía muy buen cuerpo...todo proporcional a la arrogancia y superficialidad. No me llevaba mal con ella, pero me ponía enferma cuando se hacía la fina...en verdad era más puta que las gallinas. Sí, sí, sí...yo no soy precisamente la indicada para hablar, pero al menos no lo negaba como hacía ella. Si Syaoran estaba pillado por ella era caso perdido. Jamás se fijaría en él, ni aunque fuera el último tío en la tierra.

- Hermano, deja de babear – bromeó Eriol. Aunque de lo único que sirvió fue para que Syaoran se sonrojara aún más y mirara el suelo avergonzado.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes cómo es – le susurré mientras entrábamos a clases.

Me sonrió brevemente y salió escopetado hacia sus clases de medicina. Realmente le compadecía. Él era todo un santurrón y le había tocado estar rodeado por un grupo de locos salidos y hormonados.

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón de literatura y me senté en el lugar de siempre a esperar. Varios chicos me miraron y me sonrieron, aunque ninguno se acercó lo suficiente a mi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que noté una presencia masculina sentarse a mi lado. Miré de reojo y sonreí. Ahí vamos.

- Hola, Yue – dije sonriendo mientras ponía cara de niña buena que no me la creía ni yo.

- Hola, guapa.

Me había liado varias veces con Yue desde que empecé el año pasado la universidad. Se podía decir que era uno de los tipos más codiciados. Era atractivo, alto, con unos penetrantes ojos azules grisáceos y una sexy coleta de pelo platinado que le caía por la espalda. El único fallo es que era un chulazo...¿y a mi qué? Lo único que nos unía era una cosa. Sexo. Miré disimuladamente sus brazos y me mordí el labio. La de veces que había clavado las uñas en esos brazos mientras le tenía encima...o debajo...o...

- Hace mucho que no me haces caso – dijo fingiendo un puchero - ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mi?

- Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Yue...lo que pasa es que he estado un poco liada con las tutorías, pero si quieres...podemos...

Media hora más tarde me encontraba en uno de los baños de los vestuarios con la falda en la cintura y las bragas en un lugar indeterminado por el suelo. Le quité la goma del pelo a Yue y pasé mis dedos entre sus mechones. Tenía las piernas fuertemente ancladas en sus caderas que en ese mismo momento se movían contra mi de manera gloriosa haciéndome rebotar contra la puerta, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

- Yue...Yue...más fuerte – jadeé.

Acto seguido Yue cumplió mis deseos y aceleró sus embestidas agarrándome fuertemente de las caderas. Segundos después ahogué un gemido en su cuello cuando el orgasmo me atravesó el cuerpo. Cuando recuperé el aire de mis pulmones me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse las bragas de nuevo mientras él se quitaba el condón y se colocaba la ropa.

- Me encanta hacerlo contigo – dijo mientras se recogía el pelo de nuevo en una coleta – Eres tan jodidamente caliente...y este culito...- me dio un azote suave.

- Vale, quita – le aparté la mano mientras sonreía.

- Nena, a ver si la próxima vez al fin podemos follar en una cama... – bromeó.

- Puede – le dije mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios y salía de los vestuarios.

El timbre sonó. ¿Ya era la hora del almuerzo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del baño? Fui hasta mi taquilla, recogí mi bolso y fui hasta la cafetería.

Mis amigos ya estaban enredados entre si, es decir, comiéndose los morros los unos a los otros. Syaoran, por su parte, aguantando el tirón con un libro haciendo barrera.

- Hola, chicos...Podiais cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – bromeé mientras abría mi refresco.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Mei se acercó a mi y olfateó a mi alrededor. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Tommy - ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – dijo Eriol.

- ¡Tu cállate hermano oso! - y le tiré a la cara parte de mi almuerzo.

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez el afortunado, si puede saberse? - preguntó Líen.

- Yue – dije con indiferencia – No es nada nuevo – aunque tenía que reconocer que el polvo que había echado minutos antes había sido de lo mejor. Aún me temblaban las piernas.

- ¿Nada nuevo? Nos dijiste a Tommy y a mi que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo – volví a repetir.

Miré a Syaoran y de pronto le volví a ver con la misma expresión soñadora de esta mañana. Me giré disimuladamente y vi que detrás de nosotros estaba Estefany. No me extrañaba nada que a Syaoran se le cayera la baba. La falda que llevaba la pelinegra no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era incluso más corta que la mía y ya era decir.

- Syaoran...olvidala. Es una creída – le dijo Meiling.

- Mei...- susurró – Aquí no...

- Es verdad, tío – continuó Eriol – Desde que llegamos aquí el año pasado no haces más que babear por la Barbie animadora...y lamentablemente ella te ignora.

Me dio lástima la cara de Syaoran. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho y estaba fuertemente sonrojado. De repente levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no lo se? - abrí mucho los ojos. Jamás había oído ese tono de voz en Syaoran – Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones, no soy su tipo, de hecho dudo que pueda ser el tipo de nadie...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria...

Se levantó y se fue. En verdad nunca antes de esta mañana me hubiera imaginado que Syaoran pudiera estar pillado por Stefany. Y mucho me temía que no era la primera vez que los hermanos Li tenían una conversación sobre este tema. Giré la cabeza para ver por donde se había largado Syaoran cuando vi que entraba Rika. Su melena castaña rojiza y rizada parecía fuego alrededor de su cara. Un puto demonio. Me miró con aire de superioridad con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y se sentó en el grupo de las animadoras.

- Te has pasado – le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol.

No, no me he pasado. Por Dios, Tommy, Syaoran tiene que evolucionar. No puede seguir en esa burbuja intelectual en la que vive. Hay que sacarle de su ensoñación y hacerle ver que Estefany jamás se fijará en él...Joder, si al menos quisiera cambiar...tiene que salir, divertirse, follar...por lo más sagrado, es un tío de diecinueve años y...

- Chicos, dadle su espacio. No le atosigueis – dije apartando la mirada de Rika – Es obvio que Syaoran necesita un cambio, pero no espereis que sea cuando os apetezca a vosotros.

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de hacia a donde podría haber ido hasta que vi su cabellera color chocolate y repeinada brillar bajo el sol. Estaba sentado en un banco cerca del gimnasio.

- ¿Puedo? - le pregunté señalando el banco. Se encogió de hombros lo que tomé como una invitación – No te lo tomes a mal, Syaoran. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso.

Me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que venía a rematarle? Me miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas de pasta.

- Lo se...pero no soy como ellos, Saku. Es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo.

- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil – abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó – No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba insultando ni nada parecido, es sólo que...

- Syaoran – le corté, estaba empezando a hiperventilar – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asintió – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo las veces que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asintió y fuimos juntos a la cafetería. La gente nos miraba un poco extrañada, aunque me daban igual; yo iba con quien quería y cuando quería y al que no le gustase...a mirar para otro lado. Al llegar a nuestra mesa los chicos nos miraron.

- Syao...- dijo Eriol con cara de bueno – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas.

- No, Eri, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – dijo frustrado.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – dijo Meiling.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuró Syaoran.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – ambos miramos a Mei – Saku...¿serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

_Hola el primer capitulo de este ficc.. espero les aiga gustado tanto como me gusto a mi y quiero repetir gracias a _Atenea85 por permitir adptar este fic a nuestros lindos personajes. Si gustan pueden pasar a mi profile y buscar la historia que esta en mis favoritos… bueno si tienen alguna opinión son libres de escribirla. Nos leemos pronto se cuida. Saludos.

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Pero mis pensamientos se disolvieron ipso facto ante la aparición de una chica. Estefany._

_Estefany era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo Negro y unos ojos azules increíbles. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Estefany se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche..._


	2. Chapter 2: ME MATAS STEFANY

CAPITULO 2 STEFANY, ME MATAS

Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana de un lunes. Me encontraba sentado en la cocina de mi casa esperando a que mi hermana terminara de arreglarse. Meiling llevaba exactamente desde las siete de la mañana metida en el cuarto de baño. ¿Para qué se arreglaba tanto una chica si sólo íbamos a clases? No entendía por qué la gente iba a la universidad como si de una pasarela se tratase. Íbamos a estudiar, no a desfilar. "Es cuestión de moda", se limitaba a decir Meiling, mi hermana melliza.

Mei era una adicta compulsiva a las compras, que el cielo nos ayudase. En su habitación estaba el vestidor más grande que jamás podría ver...Llevaba detrás de mi más tiempo del que podía recordar para hacerme un cambio de imagen...Definitivamente mi aspecto no era el mejor, de eso era más que consciente, pero me encontraba seguro tras mi fachada.

De todas formas, ¿para qué cambiar? La gente por lo general no se acercaba a mi; la gente normal, me refiero. Los únicos con los que tenía contacto en la universidad era con los chicos del club de ciencias y con los profesores.

Aunque siendo sinceros, eso no era del todo cierto. El año pasado nos mudamos a Tomoeda en mitad de un semestre debido al traslado de hospital que tanto ansiaba mi padre. Me alegré mucho por él, en serio...pero a mi me costó muchisimo hacerme al cambio. Para mi era un suicidio social; yo era tímido, retraído con la gente y por lo general me encerraba en mi burbuja personal ya que me costaba mucho abrirme a los demás. Para mi fue muy duro el cambio. Ya me había acostumbrado a las clases de Hong Kong, en una universidad sin duda mucho más pequeña que la actual.

Por suerte o por desgracia no estaba sólo. La parte buena era que mis hermanos estaban conmigo. La parte mala es que no nos parecíamos en nada absolutamente. Ellos eran graciosos, estilosos, populares allí donde pisaban. Igualito que yo, vamos. El contraste entre nosotros era devastador...

Meiling era mi hermana melliza, aunque lo único que compartíamos en común eran la edad y el espacio vital en el útero de nuestra madre durante el embarazo. Eriol no hacía más que reirse porque decía que yo había acaparado toda la energía mientras estábamos dentro de nuestra madre, ya que ella era chiquitita y menuda. Era chillona, mandona y algunas veces exasperante, aunque era todo corazón.

Eriol era nuestro hermano mayor. Era grandullón, fuerte y con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño aunque no por ello era menos inteligente, cuando le daba la gana, claro. Podía tirarse horas enteras gastándome bromas sexuales pesadas...Aunque detrás de esa fachada se escondía un tipo listo y con una gran personalidad.

Ambos eran extrovertidos, salían con gente, se divertían...yo no. Siempre me encerré en mi mismo y como vi que en mi burbuja estaba a salvo, ahí me quedé. El tema de las relaciones personales me había costado mucho desde pequeño...así estaba yo ahora.

Cuando empezamos aquí las clases mi hermana no tardó ni diez minutos en hacer amistades, como venía siendo costumbre. El primer día empezó a hablar con una tal Sakura. Era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo de color castaño hasta la cintura y con los ojos verdes esmeralda. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica bonita.

Sakura era amiga de unos hermanos gemelos, los Daidoji. Tomoyo era una chica espectacular, justo del estilo de mi hermano. Llevan juntos desde el minuto en el que pusimos un pie en el campus...no se les puede separar ni con agua caliente...

Lien era un tipo bastante amable y calmado que se enamoró perdidamente de mi hermana. Pobrecito. Como fuera, me alegraba de que al fin mis hermanos encontraran la estabilidad. En algún momento llegué a pensar que eran balas perdidas.

- ¡Ya estoy! - dijo mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos.

- Ya era hora – murmuré.

- Hermanito, yo no tengo la culpa de que vistas como un abuelo en vez de como un chaval de diecinueve años.

Bajé la mirada para revisar mi indumentaria. Quizás no fuera lo más chic del momento, notese el sarcasmo, pero yo no lo veía tan mal. Llevaba una camisa de rayas abotonada hasta arriba, como siempre. Y mis pantalones beige de pinzas estaban perfectos. ¿qué problema tienen siempre con mi ropa? Sacudí la cabeza sin entender.

- ¿Dónde está Eriol? - le pregunté a mi hermana cambiando de tema.

- Está poniendo a punto el Jeep, gracias a los cielos que lo estrena hoy. Un puñetero día más dándome la brasa con el coche y no se lo que le hubiera hecho... – rodó los ojos – Así que hoy nos vamos los tres solos.

- ¿A que es precioso mi bebé? - preguntó mi hermano Eriol acariciando el frontal del Jeep justo cuando entramos al garaje.

- Digamos que es proporcional a tu tamaño – le contesté mirando a la mole que tenia por coche.

Contra todo pronóstico, y gracias a la conducción temeraria de mi hermano, llegamos a las ocho menos cinco a la universidad. En el aparcamiento ya estaban los Daidoji y Sakura. Nada más llegar mis hermanos hicieron el ritual de besuqueo delante de nosotros.

Miré de reojo a Sakura; he de reconocer que en cierto modo me intimidaba una mujer así, por eso apenas hablaba con ella. Ese día llevaba una falda negra y una camiseta morada que remarcaba sus pechos. Sus bien formados pechos, he de añadir. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba como mis hermanos recibían las muestras de cariño de sus parejas.

Sakura no tenía novio, al menos no serio. En la facultad era conocida por su larga lista de...amantes, por así decirlo. Muchas chicas la envidiaban y otras la odiaban, por eso la insultaban de vez en cuando y se metían con sus "actividades".

No se por qué la increpaban por eso. Era su vida y su cuerpo y ella hacía lo que quería. Yo en cierta manera la envidiaba. Sakura era un espíritu libre que vivía la vida sin pensar en el mañana y...Mis pensamientos se disolvieron estupefacto ante la aparición de una chica. Estefany.

Estefany era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo negro azabache y muy brilloso y unos ojos azules increíbles. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi, obviamente. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con los jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Quizás era el prototipo de mujer con el que soñaba, algo asi como un amor platónico...Estefany se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. En cierto modo me obsesioné un poco por tener lo que los demás tenían. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche...

- Hermano, deja de babear – dijo Eriol. En ese momento me avergoncé. Sentí mi cara arder, lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de agachar la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – me susurró Sakura.

Eran pocas las veces que hablábamos y en este momento agradecía su apoyo. Yo no era el único que era blanco de las bromas de Eriol; ella también se llevaba buena parte, aunque sabía encajarlas muchisimo mejor que yo. Su humor para ese tipo de cosas también me resultaba envidiable.

Le sonreí o al menos lo intenté y caminé hasta la facultad de medicina. Mi carrera era mi única fórmula de escape para mi día a día. Estaba estudiando para ser tan buen cirujano como mi padre, aunque igualarle sería casi imposible. De todos modos yo le ponía empeño. Ya desde pequeño me fascinó la medicina; cuando mis compañeros leían comics yo leía tomos sobre el sistema circulatorio.

Entré y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, en primera fila para no perder ni una coma de la clase de hoy.

- Cuatro ojos – susurró alguien detrás de mi.

Ahí empezamos con el pan de cada día. Al parecer el estar centrado en mis estudios en vez de en mis músculos y no ir a la moda estaba mal visto. Al menos se cortaban a la hora de pasar a insultos mayores o a algo peor; todos temían a Eriol. Ignoré al chico que me había insultado y me centré de lleno en la clase en cuanto el profesor comenzó.

Estábamos dando un interesantísimo tema de neumología cuando el timbre sonó. Las clases se me pasaban demasiado rápido.

Recogí mis cosas ignorando las risitas que se oían a mi alrededor y caminé solo hasta la cafetería, como siempre. Los chicos según se fueron sentando iban comenzando la sesión de besos, sobeteos y magreos de turno. Rodé los ojos y me metí de lleno en la lectura de uno de mis libros para evitar mirar tal espectáculo e interpuse mi libro como escudo.

- Hola, chicos. Podeis cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Bajé un poco el libro para mirarla; tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que esta mañana no tenía.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - Meiling se acercó a ella y olfateó a su alrededor arrugando su pequeña nariz de duende. La otra loca, hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Tommy. Tuve que mirar a ambos lados de la mesa para ver si alguien la había oído. Pues...sí, ya había un grupo que miraba hacia nuestra mesa - ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

Dejé caer el libro un poco para centrarme en la conversación de las chicas...¿De echar un...polvo? ¿Pero donde? Si estábamos en el campus, ¿en verdad había tenido relaciones sexuales aquí? ¿Y olor a sexo? Algunas veces me lamentaba de ser tan inocente.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – bromeó Eriol. Sakura como respuesta le tiró parte de su almuerzo manchandole la cara.

- ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado? - preguntó Lien con un deje de preocupación.

- Yue. No es nada nuevo – dijo encogiendose de hombros como si lo que hubiera compartido con él no fuera nada.

- ¿Nada nuevo? - dijo Mei – Me dijiste que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo.

Dios...¿Por qué siempre me avergonzaba cuando oía estas conversaciones? ¿Y por qué ellos podían hablar con tanta facilidad sobre sexo sin tan siquiera ruborizarse?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Estefany con el resto de las animadoras haciendo que momentaneamente me olvidara de la conversación que mantenían los chicos. Saludó a varios chicos y a algunos los besó en la mejilla con esa risa coqueta en sus labios. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y dejaba ver su cuello y su clavícula...y esa falda...si hiciera un movimiento un poco brusco se la vería...

- Syaoran, olvidala. Es una estúpida – me dijo Meiling de repente despertandome de mi ensoñación. De nuevo había sido pillado mirando a donde no debía. Además esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido unas cuantas veces en casa.

- Meiling...aquí no – le rogué. No quería avergonzarme más, al menos por hoy.

- Es verdad, tío. Desde que llegamos aquí el semestre pasado no haces más que babear por esa Barbie...y lamentablemente te ignora y me temo que lo va a seguir haciendo – murmuró Eriol.

Agaché la cabeza pero esta vez no fue por vergüenza...fue por rabia. Siempre estaban con lo mismo y ya estaba empezando a estar harto. Soy miope, no ciego.

- ¿Que te crees? ¿Que no lo sé? Conozco mis limitaciones, creéme. No soy su tipo y tampoco espero serlo...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria.

Todos me miraban como si fuera un alien. Era la primera vez que contestaba a mis hermanos de esa manera y delante de la gente. Estaba al límite, así que me levanté y me salí de la cafetería con la intención de que la mente se me despejara un poco antes de terminar diciendo algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

Vi un banco solitario y me senté bajo el tenue sol. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Acaso era inferior por no ser tan divertido y enrollado como ellos? Por Dios...me gustaría cambiar, claro que si...pero simplemente no podía, al menos no sólo.

- ¿Puedo?

Alcé la vista y me encontré cara a cara con Sakura. Estaba frente a mi con expresión seria. ¿Vendría a darme la puntilla? No...Sakura no era así. Me encogí de hombros y ella se sentó a mi lado. En ese momento podía parecer absurdo darse cuenta de que su pelo al sol brillaba con tonalidades cobrizas y caobas... los dos al mismo tiempo

- No te lo tomes a mal, Syaoran. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso – la miré sorprendido. ¿Venía a malgastar su tiempo intentando animarme? Buena suerte, Saku.

- Lo se...- suspiré - pero no soy como ellos. Es...es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear – confesé.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo – en su boca se formó una sonrisa sincera que agradcí.

- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil - no, no, no...bocazas. Sentía mi cara arder. ¿De verdad que la había llamado fácil? Ugh - No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba llamando chica fácil ni nada de eso...es sólo que...- Dios, qué difícil.

- Syaoran – me cortó y de nuevo se lo agradecí – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asentí como un idiota incapaz de decir nada – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asentí y fui junto a ella hasta la cafetería. No se por qué Sakura tenía esa fama de frívola. No era como la describían, era una chica agradable...aunque en cierto modo distante. Era una combinación un poco extraña.

- Syao – dijo Eriol cuando llegamos a la mesa – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas – miré los ojos arrepentidos de mi hermano.

- No, Eri, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo me sentía. No me aguantaba ni yo mismo.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – me dijo Mei dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuré.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – Sakura miró a mi hermana justo en el momento en el que yo hacía lo mismo - ¿Saku, serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo…!_

_Espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi.._

_Quiero agradecerle de nuevo a _**Atenea85 **_que adapte el fic.. Espero y sigas escribiendo haci, lo haces muy bien… Nos leemos pronto.._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Hay trato? - preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa._

_- Hay trato – contesté._

_Tras un murmullo general de aprobación, los chicos empezaron a bromear y a soltar burradas de sus bocazas. Mei empezó a decir que iba a quemar toda su ropa y que le iba a cortar el pelo y...y tuve que callarla antes de que cogiera carrerilla._

_- Meiling, para, para...Creo que tenemos que empezar con lo principal y más básico._

_- ¿Con el misionero? - bromeó Eriol..._


	3. Chapter 3: Profesora

CAPITULO 3 PROFESORA...¿DE QUÉ?

Dejé de repente el montadito que apenas me había dado tiempo a morder. Meiling tenía una expresión maquiavelica en el rostro que no me gustaba para nada, aunque la del resto de mis amigos no era mucho mejor. Shaoran y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Meiling.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos – Si Shaoran quiere un cambio supongo que la mejor para el caso eres tu. Tú eres la experta en tendencias y moda – dije sonriendo.

- No me refiero a un cambio de vestuario, aunque no te vendría mal un cambio de estilo, cariño – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a su hermano – Me refiero a...ya sabes – alzó una ceja - ...que le enseñes...a defenderse en la vida – soltó una risilla tonta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos confundidos Shaoran y yo.

- Que fina te has vuelto, Mei...- espetó Eriol - Lo que está queriendo decir la enana es que le enseñes a echar un buen polvo – dijo alzando la voz.

- Jesús – murmuró Shaoran mientras poco a poco se escurría en la silla. Apenas se le veía la cabeza.

- Eriol, no grites – le dijo Tomoyo haciendo que se le escaparan de la boca varias migas de lo que parecía pan, aunque no estaba segura.

- ¿Qué me estais contando? ¿De...de quién ha sido la idea? - pregunté mirando a todos.

- De ellos – se apresuró a decir Lien – Yo no he tenido nada que ver, de verdad cielo.

- Esto es de locos – susurró Shaoran.

- Chicos...¿por qué no hablamos de esto en casa? - dijo Lien – No creo que este sea el sitio adecuado – dijo mirando al pobre Shaoran. Su cara se asemejaba a un farolillo rojo de Navidad en todo su esplendor.

- Yo...no yo...no puedo irme...tengo que ir a clases y...- balbuceó Shaoran.

- Vamos, hermano...será tu primera vez – Eriol movió sugerentemente las cejas – La primera vez que harás pellas.

Shaoran fue literalmente arrastrado por sus hermanos con una expresión de profundo terror en esl rostro. No sabía si reirme o llorar...¿En verdad me habían pedido que enseñara a al primer hombre ''mojigato'' del mundo ...sobre sexo? Esto sin duda era lo más surrealista que me había pasado, al menos hasta el momento. O quizás se tratara de una broma, ¿no?

Tommy condujo en un increíble silencio hasta su casa, es decir, en frente de la mía. Nadie abrió la boca y yo preferí no alterar ese silencio; intentaba sopesar los acontecimientos sin éxito. Cuando aparcamos, el recién estrenado Jeep de Eriol hizo lo mismo. Entramos todos juntos en la casa de los Li.

- Está bien – dije mientras me sentaban en los sofás - ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

-Shao...- empezó Eriol – Está pillado por Estefany. Ella es una guarrilla con gustos exquisitos...sinceramente, Saku, Stefany nunca se fijará en él – Shaoran desvió la mirada hacia su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Shao, Stefany...Como decirlo.. No es una chica de ralaciones serias y...

- ¿Quién dice que yo quiero una relación seria con ella? - me cortó. Todos los ojos se centraron en su cara – Quiero decir...quiero decir que...¿y qué pasa si lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella? - todos abrimos mucho los ojos – Se cómo es Stefany, la he observado. Le gustan los jugadores de fútbol llenos de músculos y de cabezas vacías; le van los tíos buenos...está claro que yo no soy nada de eso – dijo señalándose a si mismo.

- Le gustan los chicos con experiencia...ya sabes...en...sexo – se sonrojó profundamente – Reconozco que Stefany y yo somos muy parecidas...no queremos compromisos, sólo queremos un poco de diversión, aunque ella sabe disimular mejor sus actividades – murmuré.

- Por eso hemos pensado que tu eras la persona idónea para ayudar a Shao – dijo Tommy.

- ¿Pero de verdad quereis que le enseñe a Shaoran como echar un polvo? Además, ¿le habeis preguntado a él sobre esto? - dije señalándole.

- Sí, Sakura...queremos que le enseñes todo – dijo Eriol – Tendrías que ser muy idiota para no estar dispuesto – murmuró a Shaoran.

- ¿Pero qué os pensais, chicos? No me puedo creer que me hayais pedido esto. Es surrealista. ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

- Hombre...si le enseñas bien te puedes llevar un par de meneos de los buenos – bromeó Eriol.

- Creo...- habló Lien por primera vez desde que entramos en casa – Creo que podemos hacer que esto sea beneficioso para ambos – le miré con cara de no entender nada – Rika – gruñí ante su mención – Vamos...tu ayudas a Shao en lo suyo y nosotros unimos fuerzas y...

- Cielo, no se si quiero remover el pasado – los Li se miraron con cara de no entender. Ellos no sabían cómo de largo era el historial de mis problemas con Rika.

- ¿Y vas a seguir dejando que te insulte? Se que esconde algo y creo que entre todos podemos intentar descubrir de qué se trata – me miró fíjamente. Si alguien sabía de mis problemas con Rika ese era Lien – Piénsalo Saku...ahora somos más para dejar sus trapos sucios al aire, se que los tiene...podemos desenmascararla. Así ambos salís ganando – lo pensé por un momentos...la oferta de descubrir a Rika en algo sucio era realmente tentadora.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Shaoran? - le pregunté a Shao en un suspiro.

- ¿Crees que si me enseñas...todas esas cosas...podré estar con Stefany? - me preguntó timidamente.

- Sí...si hacemos un buen trabajo...aunque no te garantizo nada. No dudo de mis habilidades como profesora de...seducción, digamoslo finamente...Dudo de que ella quiera algo serio con nadie – le dije.

- Me conformo con lo que se conforman todos. Con pasar con ella una noche me basta – asentí haciendole saber que había entendido su punto.

- ¿Hay trato? - preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Hay trato – contesté.

Tras un murmullo general de aprobación, los chicos empezaron a bromear y a soltar burradas de sus bocazas. Mei empezó a decir que iba a quemar toda su ropa y que le iba a cortar el pelo y...y tuve que callarla antes de que cogiera carrerilla.

- Mei, para, para...Creo que tenemos que empezar con lo principal y más básico.

- ¿Con el misionero? - bromeó Eriol.

- Con la actitud y con la autoestima...- le eché una mirada entrecerrada – Y luego el exterior, ¿vale?

- Lo que tu digas – murmuró Meiling de mala gana – Mi diversión tendrá que esperar.

- En cuanto al sexo...- Shaoran volvió a sonrojarse - ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

- Bueno...quiero cambiar...es decir...quiero ser un chico que pueda estar a la altura de las circunstancias y...

- Y no correrse en cuanto Stefany le de los buenos días – bromeó Eriol de nuevo. Si Tommoyo no le daba una colleja en breve se la daba yo. Miré a Shaoran para que continuase.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo – susurró.

- ¿A todo?

- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes – las chicas silbaron como camioneros.

- Eso es mucho decir, cuñado – dijo Tommoyo.

- Creo que deberíais administrar el tiempo, ¿no? Si no será una locura...Algo fijo...no se, un par de días a la semana...martes y jueves, por ejemplo – propuso Meiling.

- ¿Te viene bien, Shao? - él me asintió – Bien...martes y jueves en mi casa después de clases...así habrá más privacidad – dije mirando a Eriol en particular – Ni qué decir tiene que esto no va a salir de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

- Yo...chicos...hay algo que no...no sé...- balbuceó Shaoran. Todos le miramos para que siguiese – Como he dicho...estoy dispuesto a todo...pero...arg...

- ¿Qué? - le animé - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira...se que no tienes nada serio con los chicos que sales...pero...me sentiría raro si...si tu y yo...comenzamos las clases y...- ahí vamos de empezó a tartamudear.

- Se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Lien asintiendo con la cabeza - Te puedes sentir incómodo sabiendo que te vas a comer las babas de los demás –Shaoran asintió avergonzado. Bien, entendía perfectamente su punto.

- ¿Y? - le animé de nuevo a seguir.

- Creo...creo que deberías de dejar de salir con todos tus "novios" - hizo comillas con los dedos - mientras esteis con las clases de sexo – aclaró Lien.

- ¿Qué? Vamos Liemm...- me quejé.

- Sakura, no te preocupes...si dentro de nada vas a tener a Shao dandote lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – bromeó Eriol. Levanté la mano para darle un collejón, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Shaoran lo estaba pasando realmente mal, así que lo dejé por imposible.

- Está bien...nada de chicos...Por el momento...- refunfuñé.

- Contrato de exclusividad, ¿eh? - dijo Meiling.

- Vale...una cosa más...podeis torturarme que de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que hagamos – los chicos abrieron sus bocas para protestar aunque no les di oportunidad para ello – Ah, ah, ah...eso es innegociable...

- De acuerdo – me contestó Shaoran – Sólo una pregunta más...¿cuándo empezamos?

Un par de horas más tarde, y tras un sin fín de bromas por parte de mis amigos, decidí irme a la soledad de mi casa.

Una vez dentro me quité la ropa que llevaba, me puse un chandal y me recogí el pelo. No me podía creer que yo hubiera aceptado llevar a cabo una idea tan alocada...De todos modos no era nada malo, ¿verdad? Éramos dos personas adultas y conscientes de nuestros actos...¿Qué problema había? ¿Qué me costaría a mi enseñarle a Shaoran unos truquitos para follarse a la animadora morena? Siendo sinceros...me iba a costar un huevo y parte del otro. Si el problema de Shaoran fuera estético, podríamos solucionarlo con una tarde de compras con Meiling y una sesión de peluquería...pero no. El problema nacía directamente de su forma de ser. Era inseguro, tímido y muuuuy inocente...además de virgen...Que el cielo me ayude.

Decidimos fijar la primera clase el martes de la semana que viene. He de decir que esos días anteriores fueron una locura.

Yo por mi parte decidí aprovechar los últimos días que me quedaban de libertad; estaba dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las normas impuestas, aunque me jodiera soberanamente. Quería a Lien, en serio...pero bendita la hora en la que había abierto la boca para poner esa "regla". No estaría con nadie más mientras durasen las clases, así que decidí darme un homenaje por estos días.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, dándolo todo en el asiento trasero del coche de Sergio en el desvío cortado de una carretera secundaria. Al menos yo estaba intentando darlo todo. Sergio no era mi tipo, pero pensé que para un apaño valdría...me equivoqué. Reconozco que estaba algo desesperada y pillé al primero que vi para un polvo rápido, así me salió la jugada. El pobre se movía menos que un play movil, así que me quité yo misma la camisa y el sujetador y me arqueé para ponérselo fácil.

- Dios...qué tetas...– murmuró antes de abalanzarse bruscamente sobre mi - Uy – dijo separándose de mi cuando reparó en el aro de mi pezón – Como mola – dijo tontamente.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por concentrarme, pero en vez de acariciarme parecía que me estaba ordeñando. Se apartó de mi para quitarse la camiseta y la lanzó en algún lugar del coche. Con rapidez le desabroché los pantalones y saqué su miembro...vale, el último chico con el que había estado fue Yue, y sinceramente, no había comparación. Mientras él se ponía el preservativo yo me aparté la ropa interior y me penetró. Era agradable, pero nada fuera de lo normal...yo estaba acostumbrada a ligas mayores. Me moví rapidamente para que se corriera lo antes posible. Estaba a punto, porque aquí mi amigo jadeaba tanto que parecía que había corrido un maratón. Cuando acabó me aparté sin pena ni gloria.

- Ha sido...puf – dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Si...puf – dije sin entusiasmo mientras me colocaba la ropa.

Sergio me dejó en la puerta de mi casa insistiendo en volver a quedar. Tras varias evasivas salí del coche casi corriendo y me metí en casa. Lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño de mi cuarto y darme una buena ducha en intentar que el agua caliente me relajara después de la tarde de mierda que había tenido. Nada más salir del baño llamaron a mi puerta.

- Hola, guapa – dijeron casi a la vez Tommy y Mei. Me hice a un lado para que pasaran al salón.

- Que raro veros solas...¿dónde habeis dejado a vuestros sementales? - bromeé mientras subíamos a mi cuarto.

- En casa, supongo que estarán torturando un poco a Shaoran – dijo Meiling – Pobrecillo...mañana empezais, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Y veo que te has dado el último homenaje, ¿eh? – dijo Tommoyo moviendo las cejas.

- Pues para lo que me ha servido – ambas alzaron las cejas a la vez – Me he follado a Sergio en el asiento trasero de su coche – las chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

- Joder...con Sergio...vaya despedida que te has dado – dijo Tommy - ¿Por qué no has llamado a Yue, el follador?

- Le he llamado – reconocí – Pero está fatal con la gripe...en vez de un polvete me hubiera echado un estornudo...

- Bueno...siempre te quedará el conejito rosa – dijo Tommy riéndose a carcajadas.

Tommy era muy buena amiga, pero definitivamente era una amiga muy perra. Para mi último cumpleaños la muy guarra me había regalado un consolador con un conejo rosa dibujado en un lateral. He de reconocer que hasta ahora no lo había usado; ni siquiera lo había sacado de la caja...aunque quizás iba siendo hora...

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermano mañana? - las palabras de Meiling hicieron que la imagen del vibrador saliera de mi mente.

- Meiling...¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle el primer día? ¿Violarle? - dije de manera sarcástica mientras me sentaba con ellas en mi cama.

- No se...te veo tan...incompleta – bromeó y le tiré un cojín - ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Sergio te haya dejado a medias – sonrió – Por cierto...Dáselo, Tommy...- la miré extrañada.

- Ni de coña...Daselo tu que a mi me da la risa – dijo la pelinegra escondiendose detrás de Meiling.

- ¿De qué coño hablais? - Meiling suspiró.

- Toma – ambas se volvieron a reir. No me gustaba un pelo sus caras.

Cogí la bolsa negra que me dio Meiling sin mirar el nombre de la tienda y la abrí. Dentro había un tubo de lubricante con sabor a fresa. Alcé una ceja interrogante.

- Es por si mi hermano no te pone lo suficiente cuando te le folles, quizás necesites ayuda extra...- Meiling se rió como una hiena – O para cuando uses el regalo de tommy...

- Eres...eres más bruta – dije guardando el dichoso lubricante en un cajón de mi escritorio - ¿Y tu quieres que yo te cuente detalles de las clases? Y una mierda.

- Oh...vamos...yo personalmente tengo curiosidad sobre la evolución de nuestro Shao– dijo Tommy.

- Lo que hagamos Shaoran y yo en mis clases será cosa nuestra.

- ¿Serás tan perra de no contarnos nada? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- Sí...¿a ti te gustaría saber lo que hacen Meiling y lien?

- Ese caso no me vale...no hace falta que le pregunte nada a la enana, ya me lo dice ella. Se que el último polvo que echaron fue encima de la lavadora de mi casa – empecé a reirme a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Meiling con el ceño fruncido – Era una de mis fantasias...el centrifugado me da morbo...

- Chicas...lo entiendo – dije poniendome seria – Sabeis que no tengo ningún problema en hablar de sexo con vosotras...pero no quiero que Shaoran se sienta mal o avergonzado, ¿me entendeis?

- Sí... - suspiró - sólo espero que Shaoran cambie...preparate, Saku...el día que folles con mi hermano haremos una fiesta épica.

Y tanto, eso mismo pensaba yo...A ver cómo se desenvolvía en la primera clase...

_¿Qué os ha parecido? La acción comienza en breve, jeje. _

Espero les guste la historia

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Antes de marcharme a mi siguiente clase cogí a shaoran de la manga de la camisa y tiré levemente de él. Al sentirme dio un respingo y me miró muy nervioso. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un yuyu malo._

_- Shaoran, ¿estás bien?_

_- No...¡digo sí! Algo...algo nerviosillo...por las clases, ya sabes – balbuceó._

_- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?_

_- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sincero y directo._

_- Bien...entonces te espero en mi casa a las seis, sin prisa, ¿vale? Nos vamos a tomar el tiempo que sea necesario..._


	4. Chapter 4: Comenzando!

CAPITULO 4 COMENZANDO...

Al día siguiente en la universidad noté a shaoran especialmente nervioso. En la hora del almuerzo no hizo otra cosa que recolocarse innecesariamente las gafas una y otra vez y moverse de su silla cada dos minutos. Incluso llegué a pensar que Eriol le había gastado una broma/putada de las suyas echándole pica pica en la silla. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, ¿qué se esperaba que íbamos a hacer el primer día?

Los chicos estaban cada uno a lo suyo, es decir, metiendose mano debajo de la mesa sin molestarse en disimular un poco. Eran únicos. Empecé a sonreir sola hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Rika. Su simple presencia me bastaba para que mi nivel de mala hostia fuera peligroso. Aún no entendía por qué demonios me odiaba tanto.

Se creía un ser completamente superior al resto; se movía por el campus como si de una divinidad se tratase, como si fuera un regalo del cielo...idiotas. La pelirroja entró con su séquito de santurronas imbéciles. Sí, santurronas...oh, claro...se me pasaba un pequeño detalle. Rika, Naoko y Chijaru eran animadoras, populares...y habían hecho una estúpida promesa de virginidad. Las tres llevaban el anillo de promesa con el que juraban acabar vírgenes la carrera. De modo que eran estudiantes ejemplares, ciudadanas cívicas y solidarias – ja – y con unos valores que la mayoria de la juventid carecía y bla, bla, bla...Tamaña gilipollez, ¿y a mi qué me importaba si esas tres eran vírgenes? De todos modos, Naoko lo llevaba claro si era verdad lo de la promesa, con lo cabeza hueca que era iba a tardar una vida entera en acabar sus estudios...el pobre tío que se la folle necesitará un cortafríos para hacerse paso...

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la loca castaña y chillona pasó por nuestra mesa para acercarse a mi.

- Chupa pollas – dijo bien alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Tommy, como si tuviera un radar escondido, dejó de meter mano a Eriol en el acto. Se levantó y la miró desde arriba ya que le sacaba como diez centímetros de altura a la cotilla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Es que no se...creo que no te he oído bien – dijo furiosa. Todos en la mesa nos enderezamos. Todos mirábamos la escena atónitos pero los Li mas que nada.

- Deja a la chismosa, Tomoyo...no vale la pena – dije con indiferencia mientras bebía de mi zumo de frutas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas, así que me la soplaba.

- Claro que la voy a dejar, pero sin pelo – dijo Tommy dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo por decir las verdades? Todos sabemos que tu amiga es una zorra...sin ir más lejos ayer se la chupó a Tyler en su coche como la guarrilla que es...– oh...Sergio...te la has buscado...

- No se la chupé. Simplemente me le follé...ya le hubiera gustado, no te jode... – Eriol se rió por lo bajo – De todos modos, ¿a tí que mas te da? - pregunté con cansancio – Es mi cuerpo y es mi vida. ¿O es que estás tan amargada por no echar un polvo que tienes que meter esa operada nariz en todos lados?

- ¡Mi nariz no está operada! - chilló mientras se sobaba la nariz.

- Naki – la llamó Rika – Vamos – y se marchó mirándome desafiante.

Tiré de la mano de Tommy para que se sentara; conocía muy bien a mi amiga y la creía capaz de ir tras Naoko y arrancarle el implante o lo que quisiera que llevaba en la nariz. En nuestra mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de esos que se cortan con cuchillo. Aunque era normal, era la primera vez que esto pasaba delante de los Li. Alcé la cabeza y los miré uno por uno. Nadie hablaba.

- Chicos – los llamé – No pasa nada.

- ¿Que no pasa nada? Te ha vuelto a insultar – espetó Lien con rabia.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que a estas alturas me afecta lo que me llaman? Pfff, me da igual...lo que no me da igual es que Sergio se haga el machote delante de la gente...el picha floja...- murmuré.

- Pero...pero tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo un tímido Shaoran – No tienen derecho a meterse en tu vida...

- Lamentablemente hace mucho tiempo que se metieron, Shaoran. Y ahora, chicos...no dejemos que esas zorras puritanas nos arruinen la comida, ¿vale?

Seguimos comiendo en un ambiente algo tenso, aunque gracias a las bromas de Eriol esa incómoda sensación poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Para cuando sonó el timbre que nos avisaba del comienzo de las clases ya nos reíamos a carcajadas, como siempre.

Antes de marcharme a mi siguiente clase cogí a Shaoran de la manga de la camisa y tiré levemente de él. Al sentirme dio un respingo y me miró muy nervioso. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un yuyu malo.

- Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

- No...¡digo sí! Algo...algo nerviosillo...por las clases, ya sabes – balbuceó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sincero y directo.

- Bien...entonces te espero en mi casa a las seis, sin prisa, ¿vale? Nos vamos a tomar el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Vale – susurró.

Me marché a mis clases de literatura inglesa y me metí de lleno en el mundo de las letras. Coger un libro me evadía del día a día, me transportaba a nuevos y diferentes horizontes...escapaba de la realidad. Podía parecer lo contrario, pero me encantaba eso, leer y escribir, aunque por desgracia la escritura hacía algún tiempo que la tenía un poco olvidada. Por mi forma de ser daba la impresión de ser una hueca, una tonta que no veía más allá de sus tetas...nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca había suspendido ninguna asignatura, y mis notas siempre eran buenas; lástima que mis padres nunca habían estado a mi lado cuando recibía las excelentes calificaciones.

La clase se terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Recogí mis cosas y cogí mi mochila para ir al aparcamiento cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Sergio...oh, Sergio...con que te la chupé, ¿no? Se iba a cagar. ¿Que por qué me ofendía? Porque yo siempre era consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que me exponía a que imbéciles como Sergior fueran contando mis intimidades...¿pero hacerte el machote diciendo mentiras? No, eso si que no. Además...que coño, me apetecía atormentarle un poco por el simple hecho de haberme dejado a medias el otro día.

- Hola, Saku – canturreó a mi lado – Que guapa estás hoy – sonreí de la manera más dulce que pude fingir.

- ¿Sí? ¿Estoy guapa? Muchas gracias – ronroneé falsamente – Si quieres...te lo puedo agradecer mejor.

- El pobre rió tontamente mientras yo miraba a ambos lados. No había nadie. Me acerqué a él y le pasé el dedo índice por el pecho.

- ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos en tu coche, Sergio? - paseé mi dedo por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago.

- Estuvo muuuuy bien – dijo respirando fuerte. Mi dedo pasó el ombligo y llegó a su bragueta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tanto como para contarselo a tus amigotes? - asintió confundido mientras bajaba más el dedo, por la cremallera – Sí...claro...Esto es para que vuelvas a contar lo que haces con una mujer, boca chancla(1) – le agarré fuertemente de las joyas de su corona – haciendo mi particular "cascanueces" y apreté fuerte. Se le escapó un chillido demasiado agudo para ser un chico...- y esto – giré mi mano haciendo que Sergio se arqueara hacia delante – Por contar mentiras...¿Yo te la chupé? - como no me contestaba apreté más fuerte - ¿Te la chupé? - negó con la cabeza como pudo. La expresión de su cara era casi cómica, de hecho me daban ganas de reirme – Bien – le solté – Ahora, ya sabes...en boca cerrada no entran moscas...ni huevos retorcidos. Que tengas un buen día,Sergio.

Abandoné el pasillo reprimiendo una carcajada...sí, soy mala...pero me había quedado como Dios. Dejé al maldito bocazas en medio del pasillo y retorciendose de dolor. Un hombre jamás, jamás debería de contar las intimidades de su amante...aunque fuera tan liberal como yo.

En el aparcamiento me despedí de los chicos, me subí a mi audi azul y conduje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa. Me di una ducha bien caliente para despejarme; demasiadas emociones y encontronazos por hoy. Aunque la guerra con Rika era oficial y siempre me mostraba serena tenía que reconocer que por dentro siempre me corroía la sangre. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha; me lavé el pelo con mi champú favorito y esperé a que el agua saliera fría para salir del baño. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes para recibir a Shaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh Dios mío...oh, Dios mío...Habían acabado las clases y ya íbamos de vuelta a casa. En el coche íbamos Tomoyo, Eriol y yo y miedo me daba llegar a nuestro destino. Apenas me quedaban un par de horas para que diera comienzo la primera clase de...Dios santo...la primera clase de sexo.

Esto sería diez veces peor que las clases de educación sexual que habíamos recibido en Alaska cuando teníamos doce años. No, sería cien veces peor. Esta vez recibiría las clases en mis propias carnes y de la mano de una chica guapa, con buen cuerpo y experta en artes amatorias en vez de un hombre cincuentón y con una avanzada alopecia como había sido el señor Yassuko.

Me iba a morir de la vergüenza, ya lo estoy viendo. Me estallarían los mofletes debido al exceso de trabajo de mi sistema circulatorio. ¿Cómo empezarían las clases? ¿Tendría que desnudarme? Pues claro, imbecil. Vas a dar clases de sexo. De sexo. Arggg. ¿Y si Sakura decidía que no había arreglo con lo mío?

Era muy triste, pero a los 19 años no sabía nada en cuanto a sexo me refería. El único contacto más próximo que había tenido con el sexo fue cundo trabajé en el proyecto del aparato reproductor. Y he de reconocer que me avergoncé profundamente cuando tuve que exponer la maqueta que había realizado delante de toda la clase. En fin, que era más vírgen que un angelito salvo por los toqueteos que de vez en cuando me daba yo mismo. Mi virginidad me estaba incomodando seriamente en los últimos seis meses.

Pero eso se había acabado...o al menos lo iba a intentar. Sabía que era de locos hacer todo lo que iba a hacer tan sólo por acostarme con Stefany, una chica por la cual parecía que mi corazón latía de manera diferente. ¿Se fijaria en mi una vez acabado todo el proceso? ¿Podría convertirme Saku en un chico que llamara la atención de Stefany aunque fuera por una noche?

Cuando me bajé del enorme coche de mi hermano quise huir a mi habitación, a darme una ducha, a relajarme, a colgarme de la lámpara...pero no. Mi "querido" hermano me agarró del brazo cuando apenas había pisado el primer escalón.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo Eriol sonriendo con picardía – Tenemos que darte un par de consejos para esta tarde...

Miré hacia la puerta justo cuando entraban Meiling y Lien. Y quise gritar cuando mi hermana se marchó con Tomoyo a la cocina. Ahora me quedaba sólo con aquellas hormonas con patas. Y eso que Lien casi siempre me echaba un cable...pero su sonrisa diabólica me decía que hoy me iba a dar caña.

- Por Dios, Eriol...bastante me torturasteis el otro día...

- ¿Tu que crees, Lien? - dijo ignorandome por completo – ¿Crees que Saku ha trazado un plan de estudios? - ambos se rieron – De seis a seis y media, kamasutra. De seis y media a siete, sexo oral. De siete a...

- Tu sentido del humor hace que se me salten las lágrimas, Eriol – le corté.

- Y tu estás un poco agrio...nadie diría que en pocos minutos vas a empezar unas increíbles clases de sexo – movió las caderas de modo que intentó parecer sensual...en verdad parecía un mono cojo.

- No hace falta que me atormenteis, en serio...para eso me valgo yo solo – murmuré.

- Vamos...en estos momentos cualquier chico pagaría por estar en tu lugar...ya verás que no es tan trágico como piensas. El sexo es algo natural.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Eriol. Yo soy vírgen – susurré como si alguien pudiera oirme – Todo esto...es nuevo para mi...

- ¿Eres vírgen? ¡No jodas! - dijo Eriol riendose a carcajadas. Ahí vamos de nuevo con la broma - ¿Lo pillas? No jodas – siguió riéndose de su propia broma. Lien rodó los ojos y me miró.

- Tranquilo, Shao...Sakura sabe lo que hace...

- Claro que lo sabe. Es una puta bomba sexual...sin contar con mi Tommy, claro – dijo Eriol mientras se secaba aún las lágrimas.

- A lo que me refería es que sabrá tratar el tema adecuadamente – explicó Lien tras dar una mirada matadora a Eriol – Ella no hará nada que pueda incomodarte, te lo aseguro.

- Tu la tienes mucho aprecio, ¿verdad?

- Muchisimo, Shaoran. La quiero como a una hermana – confesó Linm – Y la conozco. Te aconsejo abiertamente que confíes en ella. No hagas caso de ninguno de los rumores que vierten sobre su persona – dijo totalmente serio.

- No lo hago – dije con convicción – Por cierto...- bajé la mirada – el numerito de hoy conNaoko y Rika...- dejé en el aire la pregunta.

- Larga historia, amigo – dijo palmeando mi espalda – Ahora nos vamos a ir y te vamos a dejar tranquilo – Linm tironeó con fuerza del brazo de mi hermano.

- Está bien...pero antes un consejo – dijo mortalmente serio – Trata de no correrte antes de cinco minutos.

Lo último que oí antes de taparme la cara con las manos fue la risa estridente de mi hermano...y justo después el reloj. Las cinco. Aún me daba tiempo a darme una ducha rápida...o a tirarme por el balcón. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza...Al final me decanté por la primera opción.

Al bajar de nuevo recé por no encontrarme con ninguno de los chicos. Gracias a los cielos así fue. La única que parecía estar en casa era mi madre.

- Hola, cielo – me besó en la mejilla - ¿Vas a salir? - me preguntó cuando vió que cogía mis llaves.

- Estoooo – no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes...- Voy a casa de...Saku...a...a estudiar – bueno, en eso no mentía.

- ¡Perfecto, hijo! - me aplaudió – Me encanta que salgas un poco de casa, aunque sea para estudiar...ponle empeño, hijo – gemí ante las palabras de mi madre...si tu supieras qué tipo de empeño tenía que poner...

Fui caminando hasta la casa de Sakura, apenas estaba a un par de manzanas de la mía. Tras colocarme las gafas diez veces y secarme el sudor inexistente de mis manos en los pantalones decidí llamar. Sakura me abrió la puerta y, sinceramente, no se lo que me esperaba encontrar, pero de seguro no era nada parecido a esto. Sakura estaba delante de mi, con unos vaqueros piratas desgastados y con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes. Sin gota de maquillaje. Completamente informal...y nada sexual a la vista. Todo era...normal.

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola, Shaoran– me sonrió – Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

Gemí quedamente y tragué en seco mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella. Que el cielo me ayude.

_Espero y os aiga gustado porque a mi sii..! _

_Q tal ehh saku y shao se van a divertir mucho de ahora en adelante.. Y yop también escribiendo JIJIJIJI nos leemos luego.._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar. El cachondeo de mis hermanos iba a se de lo peor...abrí la puerta. No, de lo peor no...iba a ser una tortura medieval en toda regla, ya que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá. La verdad es que no quería que Eriol metiera la pata y preguntara alguna grosería de las suyas delante de mis padres._

_- Hola, hijo – me saludó mi madre - ¿Qué tal la tarde de estudios con Sakura? - en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar...y Eriol a reirse._

_- Eso, Shao...¿cómo es Saku como profesora? Me han dicho que le ponen mucho empeño – oh Dios...mío..._


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¡QUE ESPERABAS!

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?

A las seis en punto sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Bajé las escaleras sin molestarme en ponerme algo de calzado. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Syaoran; bailaba de un pie a otro como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño. Oh, y estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un guiri tras una buena sesión de playa. Sin protección solar, por supuesto.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola Syaoran. Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

No se si fueron mis oídos, pero me pareció escuchar un suave gemido. Subimos las escaleras en silencio – si obviamos las respiraciones nerviosas de Shaoran – y entramos en mi habitación. Syaoran miraba todo con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido. Extrañado. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Sábanas de raso negro y fustas colgadas por las paredes? ¿Antifaces y ropa de cuero? Sonreí cuando le vi mirar con recelo mi gran cama de matrimonio perfectamente hecha y cubierta con una delicada y femenina colcha lila. Miró detenidamente las estanterías de libros que forraban prácticamente la totalidad de mi pared.

- Bueno...siéntate y ponte cómodo – se sentó tan al borde de la cama que por un momento temí que se cayera. Como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo si eso fuera necesario.

- Te...te gusta leer, ¿eh? - dijo señalando mi colección de libros.

- Sí, me encanta...- carraspeó.

- ¿Qué...qué me vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó con un deje de miedo.

- ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte? - pregunté divertida.

- Pues...no lo se...me vas a enseñar sobre...- miró a los lados como si fuera a oírnos alguien – sobre sexo.

- Sí, eso nos ha quedado claro...- sonreí – De todas formas quiero que sepas que hoy no me voy a abalanzar sobre ti como una gata en celo ni nada de eso – bromeé haciendo que él sonriera – Primero vamos a trabajar la actitud, a ver como trabajamos, y luego nos ocuparemos de las clases prácticas – respiró aliviado - ¿Empezamos? - asintió – Dime las experiencias que has tenido, más o menos para saber con qué base trabajaremos.

- ¿Experiencias?

- Sí...con chicas...que seas virgen no quiere decir que no hayas salido con chicas, ¿no? - me miró con la boca muy abierta, ay Dios – No...no has salido con ninguna chica, ¿verdad?

- No – susurró.

- Vale...Eh, ¿tu primer beso? - agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla.

- Yo no...no...no me ha besado nunca...nadie...

- ¡No jodas! - rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho; eso me había quedado muy al estilo Eriol – Digo...¿qué? ¿Tienes 19 años y no has besado a nadie?

- Pues...no...Mírame – dijo como si fuera obvio - Sakura...no soy atractivo...y...

Le miré de arriba abajo analizando su indumentaria. Realmente, antes o después, tendríamos que hacer algo con el aspecto de Syaoran porque con lo que llevaba puesto en estos momentos Stefany no se fijaría en él ni para pedirle la hora, vamos...que no le tocaría ni con un palo. Los pantalones de pinzas tiraban más al look de alguna década pasada, las camisas de rayas abotonadas hasta arriba eran de frikki...y sin duda había que hacer algo con el pelo. Sea como fuera, el cambio de look lo dejaríamos cuando el tema de la timidez y la autoestima estuviera controlado.

- Vale...a ver...punto número uno: nunca te menosprecies a ti mismo ni te muestres inseguro delante de la gente aunque por dentro sientas lo contrario. Tienes que aprender a quererte y a valorarte a ti mismo. Fuera inseguridades...te lo digo porque a mí me pasaba algo parecido...

- Dudo mucho que no te valoraras...eres guapa – se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No siempre he estado tan segura de mi misma, Syaoran – miré hacia otro lado para cambiar de tema – Ahora tenemos que dejar bien claros los objetivos de estas clases...Te gusta Stefany – afirmé.

- Sí...me atrae mucho...es...es muy guapa...pero sé que ella no va más de una noche...y yo me conformaría con eso...

- Espero que no te haga daño, Syaoran – dije sincera – Las chicas como nosotras podemos llegar a ser muy crueles si nos lo proponemos – recordé el incidente de Sergio – Vale, a ver...tenemos que tratar varias cosas – me senté a su lado en la cama – Para empezar...la forma de expresarte...- me miró sorprendido – Sí...se que te va a costar, pero de tratar decir una frase del tirón, sin atascarte ni tartamudear...

- Bien, tomo nota...

- Otra cosa...eres muy correcto – alzó tanto su ceja derecha que le sobresalía por encima de la montura de las gafas de una manera casi cómica – A ver...¿qué te gusta de Stefany? No te cortes, di lo que más te gusta.

- Es...es muy guapa.

- Muy guapa – asentí con la cabeza – Cualquier otro chico hubiera dicho que está tremenda, que está buena, que le echaría un casquete...- abrió los ojos cuando entendió a donde quería yo llegar.

- ¿Quieres que diga palabras mal sonantes? - me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Prueba a ser un poco "el chico malo"...- sonreí - ya sabes, a las chicas nos gustan los tíos malos que dicen tacos y se rascan los huevos simplemente para que dirijamos la mirada hacia esa zona en concreto – abrió mucho los ojos – Aunque esto último no es estrictamente necesario...Venga, anímate...¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de stefany?

- Bueno...me gustan...- tosió – Me gustan sus...pechos - Suspiré.

- No, no, no...- me levanté de la cama de un salto haciendo que Syaoran diera un respingo - ¿Sus pechos...? Ponte en situación...estás ahí dándolo todo con ella en algún rincón oscuro, la estás besando, la quieres meter mano y cuando lo haces le dices...¿cómo me gustan tus pechos? ¿Por qué mejor no decir mamas? - ironicé – Prueba a decir tetas, peras...a ver, di: me gustan las tetas de Stefany.

- Dios...- se frotó la cara con las manos – Me...megustanlastetasdeStefany – dijo todo seguido.

- ¿Un poco más despacio? No se...simplemente para que pueda entender lo que dices - dije mientras me volvía a sentar a su lado.

- A ver – suspiró...el pobre lo estaba pasando mal – Me...me gustan...las tetas de Stefany...por Dios – murmuró.

- ¡Bien! ¿Ves cómo tú puedes? La próxima vez sólo tienes que decirlo sin tartamudear y sin ponerte tan rojo como un tomate maduro – sonrió ligeramente – Así que...viendo la poca práctica que tienes con el tema creo que lo mejor será que vayamos despacio con las clases...

- ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

- Depende de lo cómodo que tú te encuentres...aunque me da que no va a ser coser y cantar,Syaoran...no se...quizás para la fiesta de primavera más o menos podemos estar listos.

- Eso son muchas semanas – respondió.

- Syaoran...hemos empezado a dar clases de sexo y me acabas de confesar que no has besado a nadie – suspiré - ¿Eres consciente de que tu y yo tenemos que pasar por diferentes etapas...hasta acostarnos? - se atragantó él sólo - ¿Te incomoda algo? Porque estamos a tiempo de dejarlo y...

- No, no...- se apresuró a decir - ¿Tu...tú te sientes incómoda con esto? - miré sus ojos color Ámbar a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas.

- No, para nada...– soltó todo el aire de golpe – Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

- ¿Ya? ¿Así...y ya? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí – me reí – Te lo he dicho antes, hoy no tocaba tirarme encima de ti y follarte salvajemente – volvió a atragantarse - ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a hacer hoy?

- Bueno, no se...en fin. Las cosas...mejor despacio – murmuró secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Además...si las clases salen como creo que saldrán...el que me va a follar salvajemente vas a ser tu – su cara adquirió un profundo color granate.

- Madre mía – murmuró - ¿Qué...que haremos el jueves? - dijo tragando fuertemente - Lo digo para ir haciéndome a la idea...

- Vamos a ver...¿el profesor te da las preguntas de un examen? - negó – Pues entonces no pretendas que te de un anticipo de lo que haremos...además, si te doy un adelanto vas a estar comiéndote la cabeza hasta la próxima clase y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? - asintió levemente.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y le acompañé hasta la puerta. La noche estaba calmada aunque ya empezaba a refrescar en serio. Antes de salir de mi casa Syaoranse giró y me miró fijamente.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Sakura.

- No es nada, además yo también saldré beneficiada. Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con cierta pelirroja.

Asintió y me sonrió antes de salir. Una vez dentro de mi casa me tiré sobre el sofá de cuero negro aún sonriendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir todo esto...Justo en el momento en el que iba a encender la televisión y relajarme un rato sonó el teléfono. Me levanté con andares cansinos y descolgué.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Hija? - resonó la voz lejana de mi madre a través del auricular. A saber dónde demonios estaban ahora - ¿Eres tú? - rodé los ojos. No mamá, soy la Vecina...

- Sí, mamá...soy yo...

- Bien hija, tengo apenas unos minutos para hablar contigo antes de tomar el tren. Te llamo para decirte que la visita que teníamos programada para verte por las fiestas dentro de unas semanas seguramente se cancelará. Tenemos que viajar a una sucursal de Suiza y ya vamos a aprovechar el viaje para esquiar en los Alpes...En esas fechas es cuando mejor está la nieve y...

Dejé de escuchar cuando empezó a contarme las bondades de Suiza...no van a venir... ¡Qué novedad! Cuando no eran los negocios eran las vacaciones y si no cualquier otro motivo...La voz de mi madre a través del auricular era apenas un murmullo para mi...Eso era a lo que siempre estuve acostumbrada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de casa de Sakura entre decepcionado e ilusionado. ¿Ya está? ¿Esta había sido mi primera clase? Estaba acongojado, por no decir otra cosa...me esperaba algo más...impetuoso. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer la primera clase...había sido todo tan...normal.

De todos modos, ¿yo en verdad la...follaré salvajemente? Para eso estamos, Syaoran. Dios mío...llegará el momento en el que me acueste con Sakura. Yo. Y con Sakura. Arggg.

De camino a casa me puse a pensar...se supone que tu primera vez, en lo que sea que fuera...se supone que tenía que ser con la persona a la que amaras, ¿no? Pues yo no. Aunque no venía mejor persona para hacer todo esto.

Puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero...si algo salía mal me quedaba el consuelo y la excusa de estar aprendiendo. Al fin y al cabo no iba a quedar mal con nadie, ¿no? Dios, no sonaba como un egoísta, sonaba como un cabrón. ¿He dicho cabrón? En fin...teniendo estos pensamientos en verdad parecía que me iba a aprovechar deSakura...pero no. Esto lo habíamos hecho los dos de mutuo acuerdo. Nadie se aprovechaba de nadie, nadie salía perdiendo. Tooooooodos ganábamos. Oh, si.

También me había descolocado un poco lo que me había dicho Sakura. ¿Ella insegura? No la conocía de toda la vida, ni mucho menos, pero me costaba creer que ella alguna vez en el pasado tuviera algún tipo de problema social. Me costaba creer que se había parecido a mi, siendo los dos la noche y el día. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Habría sido capaz de cambiar hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy? Porque de ser así se me abría una gran puerta a la esperanza.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar. El cachondeo de mis hermanos iba a ser de lo peor...abrí la puerta muuuy despacio...No, de lo peor no...Iba a ser una tortura medieval en toda regla, ya que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá. La verdad es que no quería que Eriol metiera la pata y preguntara alguna grosería de las suyas delante de mis padres. No podría con ello.

- Hola, hijo – me saludó mi madre - ¿Qué tal la tarde de estudios con Sakura? - en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar...y Eriol a reírse.

- Eso, Syao... ¿cómo es Sakura como profesora? Me han dicho que le ponen mucho empeño – oh Dios...mío...

- Eh...bien...todo bien.

- ¿Te ha explicado bien el temario? ¿O simplemente te ha hecho un plan de estudios?

- Sí...el temario – murmuré - Tengo...que terminar de repasar unos apuntes...Me subo...

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso a la velocidad del rayo. Me senté en la cama a esperar...Uno, dos, tres...la puerta resonó con fuerza. Perfecto, ahí viene el interrogatorio,...Vamos, Syaoran...no tienes que contar nada, porque no ha pasado nada...Abrí la puerta con temor. Eriol y Meiling se abrieron paso sobre mi y se tiraron encima de mi cama.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - preguntó Eriol.

- ¿Te ha hablado sucio? - siguió Meiling.

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - bromeó mi hermano.

- ¡Chicos, ya esta! - les corté – No tiene gracia...me estoy tomando esto con la seriedad correspondiente, ¿no podéis hacer eso por mi? - ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos – Ha sido la primera clase, ha sido corta pero ha estado bien, ¿vale? Me ha servido para saber cómo va a ser esto...Y no voy a decir nada al menos por ahora. Según vayan pasando los días, según como me vaya viendo así haré...pero de momento prefiero no hablar del tema. Sabéis lo mucho que me cuesta...

- Está bien – dijeron al unísono y después de unos segundos de silencio. Se levantaron para irse.

- Definitivamente no ha mojado el churro – oí decir a Eriol mientras salía de mi cuarto.

No pude evitar reírme por el comentario de mi hermano. No había mojado el churro...aún.

Espero Que les guste el capitulo, como me gusto a mi..! Gracias por los reviews..

Nos leemos pronto..!

Ahhh, gracias a:

Guest.. Por decirme en un review que había repetido el capitulo, sinceramente no me había dado de cuenta.. te lo agradesco.. ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Estas creando a un monstruo

CAPITULO 6 ESTÁS CREANDO UN MONSTRUO

Esa noche apenas dormí. La llamada de mi madre había perturbado un poquito mi paz, aunque no debería de ser así. Llevaba muchas semanas sin verlos, pensé que al menos las fiestas las pasaría con ellos...pero seguramente no iba a ser así. Ellos pasarían el fin de año a saber en qué parte del mundo, rodeados de lujo y de gente, riendo y bailando...y mientras tanto yo aquí sola.

Tras una buena sesión de maquillaje debido a mis ojeras y llevando un modelito de los míos, puse rumbo al campus. Sonreí cuando vi los coches de mis amigos. Como era de esperar hoy me atosigarían a preguntas. En momentos como este compadecía a Syaoran; Meiling y Eriol podían llegar a ser muy insistentes cuando se proponían algo...me daban escalofríos imaginarme el recibimiento que tuvo Syaoran en su casa la noche anterior y eso que sólo había sido la primera clase.

Para ellos era fácil todo aquello porque ellos siempre habían sido así. Populares, reconocidos y seguros de si mismo. No comprendían lo que es pasar por un cambio como el que estaba a punto de pasar Syaoran y por el que pasé yo...claro que la diferencia estaba en que Syaoran decidió su propio cambio...y a mi prácticamente me obligaron.

Para la hora del almuerzo los intentos por hacernos hablar no cesaron, aunque todo en vano, por supuesto. No les iba a dar ese gusto.

- ¿Le tocaste algo, Syao? - le preguntó Eriol a Syaoran dándole codazos fuertes de los suyos.

- Eriol – susurró – Déjalo ya...- a Syaoran se le notaba el sufrimiento a leguas. Con el pudor que le daba hablar de estos temas...

- ¿Una tetilla? - insistió el grandulón.

- Eriol – le llamé – Yo no tengo tetillas – remarqué la palabra – Yo tengo lo que vienen siendo un buen par de tetas – las chicas silbaron como camioneros, Lien se rió y Syaoran…Syaoran se sonrojó como era habitual.

- Eso es verdad – le dijo Meiling – Sakura tiene unas tetas impresionantes...

- Chicos...vale, dejadlo ya. Esto no es cosa de broma – Syaoran me dio las gracias con la mirada.

- Chicos...¿por qué no empezamos a trazar un plan para pillar a Rika? - preguntó Lien cambiando de tema.

- Joder, hermano...parece que tu tienes más ganas que Saku de dejar mal a la zorra pelirroja – dijo Tomoyo.

- No me gusta esa tía, así de simple...Ya sabes lo que pasó – se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia – Hizo daño a Saku y Sakura es como mi hermana – sonreí cálidamente a mi amigo.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos saber qué coño pasó con Rika? - preguntó Eriol inusualmente serio – Tía, tienes todo mi apoyo sin pensármelo – me miró a los ojos – No queremos saberlo porque seamos morbosos, sino porque te queremos ayudar.

- Lo se Eriol, de verdad...y yo os lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea el momento. Creo que debemos dejar las cosas tan y como están con Rika. Si la seguimos de cerca lo único que vamos a conseguir es que se de cuenta de todo.

- ¿Quieres que se relaje y que la cague? - preguntó Tomoyo. Yo asentí.

- Claro...Rika es lista, pero no es perfecta. En el fondo se que la rodea algo oscuro. Toda esa...perfección que la rodea no es normal...De todas formas me conformo con saber por qué cojones me odia tanto.

- Bueno, dejemos los temas serios para otro momento - dijo Eriol aligerando el momento - ¿Qué les parece si esta tarde quedamos para ver unas pelis?

- Me parece bien – contesté - ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? - le pregunté a Tomoyo.

- En la mía. Syaoran, vendrás, ¿no?

- No se...tengo que estudiar y...

-Esa no es la actitud, Syaoran – le miré fijamente – No puedes pasarte más de seis horas estudiando en la universidad y otras ocho estudiando en casa...Tienes que vivir un poquito, hay más vida aparte de tus apuntes – suspiró sonoramente.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente.

Los chicos, como si todos fueran movidos por la misma fuerza, miraron primero a Syaoran y luego a mi. Estaban sorprendidos; Syaoran nunca se había unido a nosotros ni aunque quedásemos en casa. En fin, yo sólo esperaba que esto fuera el comienzo de algo.

Cuando entré a mi siguiente clase vi que Yue ya había regresado. Se había sentado en su mesa de siempre, cerca de la mía. Tenía la nariz roja e hinchada hasta extremos insospechados debido al la gripe, aunque su rostro seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre...bueno, o casi. Me miró sensualmente aunque en el intento le dio un ataque de tos horroroso. Tuve que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que recuperara el aire.

- Siento no haber podido quedar contigo el otro día, Saku – dijo con voz nasal cuando pudo coger aire.

- No pasa nada...

- Si quieres...- estornudo – Si quieres – estornudo - ¡Joder! Si quieres podemos quedar luego en mi casa – dijo sonándose la nariz.

- Eh...no, no puedo, Yue...he quedado – noté en su rostro la decepción y...otro estornudo. Ugggggh.

- Bueno...Otra vez será – dijo cuando el señor Maxico entró en clase.

Otra vez será...¿pero cuándo? Aunque podía entender a la perfección la norma que habíamos puesto, la de no estar con nadie...me jodia simplemente porque la perjudicada iba a ser yo. Cierto es que no veía justo que Syaoran se comiera las babas de los demás. Nunca, nunca había estado jugando con dos tíos a la vez a pesar de mi fama. Y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. La idea de estrenar el puñetero conejito rosa de Tomoyo cada vez iba ganando más y más puntos.

Agradecí el hecho de que la clase se me hiciera corta esta vez; los estornudos de Yue me desconcentraban como un demonio y lo único que me apetecía era pasar un rato tranquilo con mis amigos...aunque teniendo en cuenta a Eriol eso iba a ser dificil tirando a imposible.

Llegué a casa rápidamente. Me quité la ropa para ponerme algo más cómodo y crucé la calle para encontrarme con mis amigos. En la puerta de la casa de los Daidoji estaba el porsche amarillo canario de Meiling. Somos unos pijos de mierda...

Fui la última en llegar. Las chicas estaban haciendo palomitas y comida para un ejército y los chicos discutían sobre qué película poner. Al entrar en la cocina vi que las chicas se estaban peleando con una de esas bolsas de palomitas.

- Te digo que se pone de este lado – decía Tomoyo.

- Y yo te digo que se pone así – respondió Meiling. Tomoyo me miró en cuanto crucé la puerta.

- Sakura, dile a la enana de los cojones cómo coño se pone la puta bolsa de las palomitas – me chilló Tomoyo.

- Chicas...las dos lo estan haciendo mal – me reí de sus caras – Se pone así para que no se queme al sacarla, miren la indicación – la coloqué y la metí en el microondas.

- Zorra Frikki – murmuró Tomoyo.

- Lo sé, lo sé...- bromeé – Chicas...ayer hablé con mi madre – ambas dejaron de hacer lo que tenían en las manos y me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Llamaste tu, ¿no? - preguntó Tomoyo. Cuando negué abrió mucho los ojos – Joder...¿está mal?

- Que va, se van a los Alpes a esquiar...así que simplemente me llamó para decirme que se cancela la visita de dentro de un par de semanas...y probablemente la visita de Navidad también – suspiré.

- No jodas – dijo Meiling – Bueno, por eso no tienes que preocuparte...cenas con nosotros y listo – sonreí cálidamente a mi amiga.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad...pfff, cada vez me gustan menos las fiestas...- dije frunciendo el labio.

- ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres? - preguntó.

- Cuatro meses, sin contar los dos días que pasaron aquí por mi cumpleaños. Y dando gracias al cielo - dije rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, tía – dijo Tomoyo – Mis padres viajan mucho por trabajo, pero cada pocas semanas se pasan por aquí para estar con nosotros.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – Estoy acostumbrada...- en ese momento pitó la alarma del microondas – Venga, vamos con los chicos.

Al final los chicos – más bien Eriol - se decidieron por una película de miedo de serie B más mala que pegarle a tu mama el dia de las madres. Las chicas se quejaron, como siempre que elegían los chicos, y yo no pude evitar reírme. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Tras colocar la comida en la mesita del salón y poner el dvd empezamos a coger sitio. Tommy se sentó encima de Eriol en un sillón individual, Meiling se sentó entre las piernas de Lien en el suelo, Syaoran y yo nos sentamos cada uno en una punta del sofá grande.

Tras diez minutos de película se confirmó lo mala que era; trataba del típico asesino en serie que lleva una careta que ni las de Halloween que persigue a las jovencitas buenorras del insituto y las mataba...eso sí, después de follarselas, claro. No, el tío no era tonto.

La película no llevaba ni veinte minutos cuando quise mirar a los chicos; ellos ya estaban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas. Tommy y Eriol habían cogido una manta grande y estaban haciendo movimientos más que extraños debajo de ella mientras Meiling y Lien se sobeteaban encima de la ropa totalmente ajenos a nosotros. Cabrones con suerte...

Syaoran no hacía más que desviar la mirada de la tele a sus hermanos. Se movió incómodo cuando en la película se insinuó a la próxima víctima chupándosela al asesino. Me acerqué a Syaoran haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda? - le susurré - ¿Eso – señalé a los chicos – o eso? - señalé a la tele.

- Creo que es una mezcla – murmuró – aunque me decanto por eso – señaló a sus hermanos – Es un poco desagradable ver como tus hermanos...intiman con sus parejas – me miró fijamente - ¿Hasta ahora has aguantado tu sola esto? ¿Nunca nadie que ha...acompañado a ti?

- Si me preguntas si alguna vez he traído a alguno de mis amigos a casa...la respuesta es no. Siempre estoy sola con ellos...aunque cuando veo que las cosas se ponen calientes me retiro discretamente. Tampoco es que se note mucho mi ausencia... – Syaoran volvió a clavar la mirada en la imagen de la televisión. Ahora los protagonistas estaban haciéndolo en la parte trasera de un coche mientras el matón de la peli los acechaba. Apartó la mirada avergonzado - ¿Te avergüenzan esas imágenes?

- Un poco – reconoció.

- ¿Nunca...nunca has visto una peli...subida de tono?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si nunca has visto una peli...porno? - me miró con horror. Bien Sakura...has hecho la pregunta demasiado rápido.

- ¡No! ¡Que va! - se apresuró a decir - ¿Tu si?

- Claro...son muy educativas – dije muy seria.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - la expresión de su cara era cómica.

- No, no bromeo...te lo digo muy en serio. Aprendes mucho viendo una peli porno.

- Jesús – murmuró Syaoran.

- Vamos, tío – miré a los chicos para ver si se estaban enterando de nuestra conversación. En lo más mínimo – No tiene nada de malo...

- Pues yo siempre he creído que el porno era para pajilleros compulsivos – me miró de reojo.

- No tiene por qué...- le miré fijamente de nuevo. Hablando del tema... - ¿Alguna vez...tu...tu te has...te has...masturbado?

- ¿Qué? - gritó en un tono demasiado agudo como para ser un tío.

- Que si alguna vez te la has sacado, Syaoran.

- Dios mío...- susurró - ¿tengo que contestar a eso?

- No, no tienes por qué...pero solo te diré que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se da placer a si mismo en algún momento de su vida – joder, qué técnico me había quedado eso.

- ¿Tu te...tu te has tocado alguna vez? - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con un deje de curiosidad.

- Sí – las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon.

- Está bien...yo también – susurró.

- Bien...Eso es algo natural...tan natural como lo que le está haciendo Tomoyo a tu hermano debajo de la manta – los movimientos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

El resto de la película la pasamos en silencio. Una vez que la bazofia terminó, los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar, seguramente para acabar lo que habían empezado durante la película. Syaoran y yo salimos de la casa de los Daidoji y nos quedamos en la puerta.

- Bueno, Syaoran...mañana nos vemos.

- Sí...mañana - carraspeó - ¿A la misma hora en tu casa?

- Sí, claro.

- Vale...pues...hasta mañana...

Le vi alejarse calle abajo en dirección a su casa aún con el cuerpo tenso. Crucé la calle negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir la reacción de Syaoran al enterarse del temario de nuestra clase de mañana.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de la casa de los Daidoji algo desconcertado. La tarde había sido rara...pero había estado bien. Pasé un buen rato mientras observaba cómo charlaban y bromeaban los chicos...hasta que comenzó esa película de terror de serie B que Eriol se había empeñado en poner. Tras un par de amenazas de las suyas, Lien y yo accedimos a que la pusiera. La pelicula, evidentemente, resultó ser una bazofia en la que eran más interesantes los pechos, perdón, las tetas de la protagonista que el argumento en sí.

De todos modos, ¿por qué había insistido tanto mi hermano en poner esa porquería de película si en realidad a lo que se estaba dedicando era a meter mano a su novia? ¿No podían cortarse un poquito?

Y para colmo la conversación con Sakura. ¿Me había preguntado si yo me la...había Sacado? ¿En serio? No sabía si sentirme avergonzado o excitado. Definitivamente, excitado. Cuando Sakura me confesó que ella si que se había masturbado alguna vez sentí mis mejillas arder...y mi entrepierna crecer. La miré dos veces para ver si se estaba riendo de mi, pero no. Lo había dicho bien en serio y ni siquiera se había sonrojado.

Agradecí cuando acabó el intento de película y nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa. Sakura había dicho que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se masturbaba...¿Estefany también entraría en ese tanto por ciento? Bueno, eso no lo sabía con certeza pero si sabía lo que Sakura me había confesado. Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa las imágenes inundaron solas mi mente. Esas en que Sakura se estaba tocando...no, para. Ella te lo ha dicho como amiga y tu, pervertido de mierda, lo estás convirtiendo en una fantasía erótica. Sí, sí, sí...fantasía erótica o no, me había excitado. Como un burro.

Cuando entré en mi casa miré agradecido a mis padres; ambos se habían quedado dormidos viendo la televisión y no tenían pinta de despertar pronto. Corrí hacia mi cuarto del tercer piso y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Me imaginé a Sakura desnuda. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía comencé a quitarme la camisa. A mi mente, y sin pedir permiso, vinieron imágenes de Sakura tocándose entre las piernas. Deslicé mi cinturón y me quité los pantalones. Los boxer que llevaba se me hacían incómodos debido a la excitación. Sakura deslizando sus dedos por...Me quité la ropa interior y observé que mi erección estaba a punto de explotar, de manera literal. Dios mío, esto iba a acabar conmigo. Era un depravado, lo se...aún así agarré mi pene con la mano en un puño y me acaricié lentamente. De nuevo la figura de Sakura con las piernas extendidas y acariciándose inundó mis pensamientos. Aceleré los movimientos de mi mano y toqué la punta de mi miembro para extender las gotas nacaradas que manaban de mi cuerpo. Escuché en mi mente a Sakura jadeando. Con la otra mano me acaricié los testículos. Faltaba muy poco. Sakura gritando mi nombre...entonces exploté. Me corrí en violentas sacudidas sobre mi mano y mi estómago. Me tomó más de cinco minutos recuperarme un poco para levantarme e ir hacia la ducha a lavar el estropicio que había formado en mi cuerpo.

¿Debería de sentirme mal por lo que acababa de hacer pensando en Sakura? Seguramente, sí...aunque ya me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Lo vuelvo a repetir, era un depravado, pero un depravado muy contento. ¿Estaría Sakura creando un monstruo?

_Bueno, bueno...¿se nos está convirtiendo Syaoran en un pervertido? ¿Será el comienzo de su cambio? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?_

_no será de golpe, será algo más escalonado...a ver que tal! Un beso!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? - me dijo incrédula._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - supliqué – No he hecho esto nunca...no se si voy a hacerlo bien. Mejor dicho, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal – confesé._

_- Vamos, Syaoran..esto no es una puta competición. Vas a besarme a mi, a tu profesora...no tienes nada que perder...Ven aquí y bésame como si quisieras follar conmigo – casi me gritó..._


	7. Chapter 7: Besame Otra Vez!

CAPITULO 7 BESAME OTRA VEZ

Al día siguiente me levanté con remordimientos de conciencia; me había masturbado pensando en Sakura...oh, cielo santo...¡me había masturbado pensando en Sakura! Con su imagen en mi mente mientras tenía entre mis manos mi...arggg. Vale, ¿y qué quieres? No todos los días viene una chica de esas características y te confiesa que se da placer ella sola. Porque una cosa es que te lo puedas imaginar...y otra muy distinta que ella misma te lo confirme de sus propios labios. Dios santo, por mi bienestar físico y mental tenía que apartar esas imágenes calenturientas de mi mente. Cada vez que la mires vas a recordar que te la cascaste pensando en ella, marrano. ¿Cómo vas ahora a mirarla a la cara?

Pues bien, ese día casi no lo hice. Durante toda la jornada me pasé todo el rato esquivándola deliberadamente. Apenas la saludé con la cabeza agachada en el aparcamiento del campus y agradecí a los cielos, a los ángeles y hasta al niño Jesús cuando un chico del club de ciencias me dijo que a la hora del almuerzo había reunión. Gracias, Dios...espero seguir cayéndote bien...

Sí, sí, sí, canta victoria...de todos modos no te vas a librar de ella...Esta tarde la verás, en su habitación, en su cama, completamente solos en su casa y...cállate, conciencia de mierda.

Venga, Syaoran...es mejor enfrentarte a lo que te viene. Respiré hondo una vez que estuve en frente de la puerta de su casa. Vaaaamos, Syaoran. Como dijo ella misma, es algo normal y natural, ¿no? Pues no le des más vueltas a la cabeza. Y eso fue lo que hice – o al menos lo intenté - cuando llamé al timbre y Sakura me abrió la puerta.

Como la vez anterior, iba vestida de manera totalmente informal y sin apenas maquillaje...¿Por qué demonios se maquillaba si su piel era tan perfecta? Cosas de chicas, supongo.

- Syaoran – me sonrió mientras me dejaba paso para entrar haciendo que su aroma de su champú se colara por mi nariz – Hoy apenas nos hemos visto...

- Eh...si, ya sabes...el club de ciencias y eso – rodé los ojos. Despeja tu mente, capullo.

- Oh...bueno...por un momento pensé que me evitabas... - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? - si, tu – No, para nada...- bieeen, encima de pajillero, mentiroso.

- Bueno...Está bien – dijo encogiendo los hombros - ¿Vamos arriba?

Subí las escaleras detrás de ella. Decidí desviar la mirada a los bonitos cuadros pintados al óleo que la madre de Sakura tenía colgados por las paredes; el trasero de Sakura llegaba justo a la altura de mis gafas, de modo que podía seguir ese delicioso movimiento, un escalón, y otro y...déjalo ya, ¿vale?

Entré en su ya conocida habitación – y lo que te queda por conocer, pensé – y me acomodé como siempre en el borde de la cama por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo hacia algún lugar...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con un poco de práctica? Estaría bien comenzar con los besos, ¿no crees? - bieeeen, pensé - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto, Syaoran? Ya sabes...¿no te gustaría que tu primer beso fuese con alguien que te gustase de verdad? - la miré de arriba abajo.

- No, tu eres la mejor para enseñarme. Quiero que sea contigo – lo que quieras hacer conmigo, hazlo, dije para mis adentros.

- Vale – se sentó a mi lado – a las chicas nos gusta que un chico sepa exactamente qué tiene que hacer; aunque también nos gusta tomar la iniciativa nos gusta que un tio sepa controlar la situación. Como te dije, lee sus reacciones. Si está hablando contigo y no te quita ojo de los labios...blanco y el botella. Quiere que la beses. A ver...Lo primero de esta lección, nada de nervios, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – Un beso es la tarjeta de presentación para algo más intimo...Tienes que aprender a besar como un puto ángel, que a la chica con la que estés se le caigan las bragas cada vez que la besas – abrí mucho los ojos – Si llegas y le das un beso de mierda a la tía que quieres impresionar probablemente piense: ¿si besa así de mal...cómo follará?

- Wow – ahora me sentía realmente intimidado. Por Dios, no sabía besar...no sabía follar, una regla de tres muy sencilla y muy devastadora para mi. ¿Era eso lo que Sakura me había querido decir? ¿Y era mi impresión o mi forma de hablar, aunque fuera en el pensamiento, había empezado a cambiar?

- Si, wow – dijo Sakura – Vamos a ver...acércate y bésame.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? La miré por unos instantes buscando la gracia de la frase...pero no, estaba esperando a que la besara, ¡en serio! Noté que mis mejillas enrojecían...bueno...a ver...Me acerqué a ella tanto que pude oler su esencia de fresas...miré sus labios sonrosados...un poco más...hasta que hice contacto con ella besándola en la mejilla. Se giró hacia mi con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? - me dijo incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - supliqué – No he hecho esto nunca...no se si voy a hacerlo bien. Mejor dicho, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal – confesé.

- Vamos, Syaoran...esto no es una puta competencia. Vas a besarme a mi, a tu profesora...no tienes nada que perder...Ven aquí y bésame como si quisieras follar conmigo – casi me gritó.

Suspiré en alto. Vamos, tío...la media de edad en la que los jóvenes se besan por primera vez es a los trece años...les sacas seis. Syaoran, tu puedes hacerlo. Miré de nuevo sus labios carnosos y sonrosados y lentamente me volví a acercar a ella, de nuevo ese olor taaaan rico...hasta que posé suavemente mis labios sobre su boca. He de reconocer que me daba pánico acercarme más a ella; las imágenes de lo que hice anoche pensando en ella vinieron a mi mente en el momento mas inoportuno. Estaba seguro de que si me acercaba un poco más podría oír mis latidos erráticos...por no hablar de los latidos que sentía en otra parte de mi cuerpo situada un poco más abajo de la cintura. Dios...estaba besando a Sakura Kinomoto, con esos recuerdos en mi cabeza...decidí romper el beso antes de estropearlo todo. Muy despacio me separé de ella.

- ¿Qué tal? - susurré.

- Bien...- dijo con el mismo tono de voz - no ha estado mal, pero hubiera estado mejor si me hubieras metido la lengua, Syaoran – por favor...eso sonó demasiado sensual – es imprescindible que un tío sepa utilizar debidamente la lengua.

- Oh.

- ¿Quieres que yo te muestre cómo se hace? - soy todo tuyo, pensé.

Me sequé el sudor inexistente de mis manos en la pernera del pantalón, cerré los ojos y casi al instante sentí los suaves y cálidos labios de Sakura. Al principio el beso empezó como el anterior...hasta que sentí cómo lamió mis labios. Dios santo, que sensación. Sentí que empezaba a excitarme de nuevo y eso no era bueno; el cuerpo de Sakura estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Un sonoro y vergonzoso jadeo se escapó de mis labios. Entonces aprovechó ese momento para meterme la lengua. ¿Ahora qué debía de hacer? Moví la lengua, probando el sabor de su boca. Pronto ambos movíamos los labios y las lenguas, acompasados. Esto estaba muy bien, demasiado bien...si no fuera porque la sangre se me estaba acumulando en su totalidad en un sitio que no eran mis mejillas. Bella pasó las manos por mi nuca, ese movimiento me hizo unas deliciosas cosquillas que no ayudaron en nada a mi vergonzosa situación. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía sus suaves mejillas en mis manos hasta que lamentablemente el besó se acabó...cosas que pasan por tener que respirar...Mi primer beso...wow.

- Joder – susurré. Sakura abrió los ojos y me miró raro - ¿Qué?

- Has dicho un taco - ¿de verdad? ¿Y a quién le importaba ese detalle en este momento? Lo único que tenía en mente era repetir ese fantástico beso una y otra vez.

- Sí...¿cómo he estado?

- Sorprendentemente...muy bien - ¿si? Noté que mi cara se ensanchaba en una involuntaria sonrisa – Ahora empieza tu.

Estuve a punto de mirar al cielo y dar gracias por escuchar mis plegarias. Con más rapidez de la que yo mismo quise, me abalancé sobre sus labios y repetí la misma acción que antes, sólo que ahora fui más atrevido. Ahora fui yo el que pidió paso a su boca, lamiendo sus labios con ansias. Como respuesta me mordió el labio; no me bastó más que eso para que mi excitación llegara al punto más álgido. Después del pequeño mordisco Bella separó nuestros labios.

- Muy bien – me miró detenidamente – Aprendes jodidamente rápido – dijo... ¿jadeando?

- ¿Sí? Tengo buena maestra – dije mirando sus labios rojos por mis besos – No tengo con quién comparar, pero creo...no, no creo...estoy seguro...besas de muerte – oh-oh...¿yo había dicho eso?

- Gracias...lo que no estaría nada mal para las próximas clases es que usaras un poquito más las manos, ya sabes – subió la mano hasta mi mejilla y bajó con un dedo lentamente por el cuello...reprimí un gemido cuando paró – Algo así...las caricias y los besos son una muy buena base para lo que viene después - me respondió sonriendo – Bueno...creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Ya está? - me dieron ganas de hacer una pataleta como un niño pequeño...con lo bien que estaba yendo la clase de hoy...

-Syaoran, no creas que porque aprendes rápido esto sea un proceso acelerado. Hay mucho con lo que trabajar así que creo que por hoy es suficiente...

Muy bien, de acuerdo, ella es la profesora, así que si ella lo dice...espera. Si me levanto me verá...oh cielos, me verá el aparatoso bulto que se había formado en mi pantalón. Casí necesitaba un andamio...¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y si a lo tonto me quedo aquí y hago como que no pasa nada? Sakura me miraba sin entender con cara de mueve-el-culo-tío.

- No...no creo...que sea una buena idea que...yo me levante ahora...

- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo?

-No...- susurré – Bueno...sí...creo que...¡que vergüenza!

- Vamos, suéltalo...- me animó.

- Creo que me he excitado – murmuré. La mirada de Sakura me recorrió el cuerpo hasta la entrepierna y...abrió los ojos mucho. Arggg, eso me excitó aún más...

- Bueno...¿y qué? - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Que me da vergüenza – repetí, aunque agradecí el hecho de que ella no me tomara por un salidillo ni nada parecido.

- Vamos, Syaoran...es normal – se acercó a mi hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara - ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que yo también me he puesto burra? - ¿ein?

- ¿Tu también te has excitado? ¿Conmigo? - uh, las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca.

- Pues si...- se acercó a mi oído, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? - Estoy tremendamente mojada – susurro.

Oh-Dios-Mío. En estos momentos yo mismo me sentía mojado y si no salía pronto de este cuarto iba a tener un serio y vergonzoso problema en mi ropa interior. Tragué en seco mientras me levantaba de la cama de Sakura. Me miró de nuevo el bulto y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, en serio...

- ¿No te...molesta que yo me haya...? - me señalé a mi mismo.

- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Syaoran...¿a ti te ha molestado que yo me haya excitado contigo? - esta conversación era la más surrealista que había tenido hasta la fecha. Ambos reímos.

- Para nada – pero sólo de pensar que Sakura estaba mojada por mi...mmmm – Creo que me...voy – y qué ciertas eran mis palabras – Espero que esto se baje – dije reacomodando mi pantalón.

- Agua fría – bromeó.

- Creo que te digo lo mismo - ¿yo había dicho eso? Salí de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No me tiraba de los pelos porque mi peinado no me dejaba, menos mal que no iba mucha gente por la calle porque iba a haber sido un poco vergonzoso que la gente me viera en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo con "esto" y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte como el día anterior. Todos, y cuando digo todos, estaban en el salón de mi casa. Mis padres, mis hermanos y sus parejas. ¿Alguien más que quiera pasar? ¿Doy entradas o algo parecido? Perfecto, yo con un calentón de la leche y con espectadores. Me puse detrás del sofá para que no fuera evidente mi protuberancia; no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora si Eriol descubría mi estado.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal con Sakura? ¿Habeis estudiado mucho? - preguntó mi madre.

- Si, Syao, ¿qué tal con Saku? - los chicos se rieron - ¿Qué habeis estudiado? ¿Para los exámenes parciales...o para los totales? - dijo moviendo las cejas...en ese momento quise matarle...

Mis padres estaban ajenos totalmente al juego de Eriol y compañía...evidentemente no sabían nada de las clases. Para ellos simplemente...estaba estudiando con Sakura. Bueno, relativamente no era mentira.

- Con Sakura bien, gracias. Ahora si me disculpan...me voy a...estudiar.

Por primera vez mentí delante de todos y de forma descarada. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos porque necesitaba aliviarme si o si. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde estaba en la ducha bajo el agua caliente y con el pene entre las manos. Entonces me di cuenta de otra cosa...me estaba masturbando de nuevo con la imagen de Sakura en la mente, no con la de Estefany.

_Syaoran va aprendiendo poco a poco, jeje. Las clases aún son un poco light, aunque dentro de nada empezarán con lo bueno ;)_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura que se me escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. Cielo santo, aún tenía el sabor de sus labios del otro día, quería repetir lo que hicimos en la última clase, pero..._

_- ¿Qué haces, Sakura? - susurré._

_- Schhhh, ¿por qué no te relajas un poquito? - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez cerca de la boca - ¿Te molesta?_

_¿Molestarme? Oh, por favor. Me puede molestar que alguien me meta en dedo en el ojo, ¿pero que Sakura me meta la lengua en la boca? ¡Ja!..._


	8. Chapter 8: En el Cine!

CAPITULO 8 EN EL CINE...

Era viernes. Al fin era viernes. Tenía ganas de dejar aparcados los apuntes y los libros y salir un rato y evadirme. No me importaría irme a tomarme algo y a bailar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía...aunque últimamente salir con los chicos era como salir completamente sola. Ellos se encerraban en su mundo, besándose y metiéndose mano y yo tenía que buscarme la vida sola; al menos yo no tenía ningún problema a la hora de buscar algo de compañía interesante. Vale, entonces salir a bailar quedaba descartado porque en estos momentos no podría buscarme compañía por las malditas normas que habíamos impuesto.

Joder, casi contaba los días para poder pasar a otro nivel con las clases de Syaoran. Me sorprendió muy gratamente la clase de ayer, no me había imaginado jamás que Syaoran podría besar de esa manera...teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido su primer beso. No podía esperar a comprobar las demás cosas que podría hacer con su lengua...Putona pervertida...esto no lo haces para tu propio placer...lo haces para que un par de amigos se ayuden mutuamente...¿no?

Volviendo al tema que me preocupaba inicialmente...sí, casi queda descartado salir a bailar. ¿Los chicos querrían ir al cine? Puaj, estaba en la misma situación, iria con ellos y luego, ¿qué? Sentarme a su lado y escuchar la serenata de gemiditos y jadeos o sentarme sola en un rincón del cine agarrando mi bolsa de palomitas como si fuera un puto salvavidas, patético...no, gracias...a no ser...En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si torturara a Syaoran para que viniera con nosotros? Siendo egoísta, yo no estaría sola...y así él podría espabilarse un poquito.

Sin pensármelo dos veces descolgué el teléfono y marqué el móvil de Tomoyo. Tras cinco tonos iba a colgar, pero entonces me contestó con una voz un tanto rara.

- ¿Quién-coño-es? - gruñó a través del altavoz.

- ¿Tommy? - se oyó un sonoro jadeo, entonces empecé a reírme - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Molesto?

- Pues para ser – jadeo – sincera...un poco – jadeo.

- Está bien, está bien...Era para ver si hacíamos algo esta noche...yo ya veo que has empezado tu fin de semana a lo grande – jadeo – Ya si eso...llamo a Meiling– jadeo – y luego te llama ella...

Marqué el teléfono de Meiling mitad riéndome mitad rezando para no pillarla de la misma forma que a Tommy. Salidos de mierda...no se podían esperar un porquito para echar el casquete...A los tres tonos me respondió agitada.

- ¿Saku?

- Dime que no os he interrumpido a ti y a Lien el polvete de media tarde –Meiling empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- No, aún no – rió – No encontraba el móvil, estaba en el bolso maxi grande ese que compré...me he tenido que meter literalmente dentro, ¿sabes? - ahora me tocó reírme a mi.

- Ese bolso es más grande que tu.

- Ja, ja...¿has llamado solamente para meterte con mi estupenda estatura, grandulona?

- No...en principio te llamaba para preguntaros si os apetece ir al cine - hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ves cómo he hecho bien en no darle un meneo a Lien? El cine es perfecto, tiene su punto y su morbo. ¡Vale! Esta noche toca cine - rodé los ojos.

- Eh...Meiling, ¿puedes pasarme a Syaoran? - por un momento no se escuchó nada a través de la línea - ¿Mei?

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi hermano?

- Para preguntarle si se quiere venir con nosotros – otro silencio.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres pervertirle en un cine? - empezó a reírse fuertemente. No pude evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo.

- Cállate, enana gritona – bromeé – Lo que quiero es que se despeje, a que salga un poco...no se, si quiere abrirse al mundo es necesario salir de casa y esas cosas – dije de manera irónica.

- Tienes toda la razón...espera...¡XIAO LANGGGGGGG! - tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sorda de por vida por el tremendo grito de la duende – Es Sakura.

- Dios santo, que potencia de voz – le oí murmurar de fondo - ¿Sí? - preguntó Syaoran con un hilo de voz.

-Syaoran...Dios, no se como soportas a tu hermana todo el santo día con esos gritos...- se rió bajito – Quería preguntarte que si quieres venir al cine con nosotros.

- ¿Yo? ¿Al cine? ¿Con vosotros? Eh...yo...no se...- dudó y se calló por unos instantes – Tengo que estudiar y...

- Syaoran– le corté – es viernes. La gente suele salir y evadirse después de una dura semana de clases. Vamos a ir al cine y luego a comer algo, nada más. Debes salir un poco, tío...

- Supon...supongo que podré estudiar mañana – suspiré fuertemente, era incorregible – Está bien, iré con vosotros – susurró.

- Perfecto, me pasaré por vuestra casa en un par de horas.

- Vale.

Colgué con la sensación de ser muy perra...no, no era una sensación. Era muy perra y esta noche iba a ser un poquito traviesa con Syaoran.

Nada más colgar me metí en la ducha y comencé a arreglarme como Dios manda. Me maquillé discretamente y me puse un vestido de manga corta de color azul que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Recogí mi pelo en una sencilla coleta y me puse unos zapatos con tacón discreto. Antes de salir de casa me puse una chaqueta negra encima y cogí mi bolso.

Caminé hasta la casa de los Daidoji. Rodé los ojos cuando vi que el Jeep de Eriol seguía frente a la puerta de la casa de su novia...unos tantos y otros tan poco.

Tras subirnos los cuatro, la parejita de turno, Lien y yo, en el enorme coche de mi amigo nos fuimos a la casa de los Li. Allí nos recibió Ieran Li. Yo de mayor quería ser como ella; era tremendamente guapa, no debía de tener más de cuarenta y pocos años. Tenía una figura menuda pero proporcionada y su pelo era de color Negro azabache. Sus enormes ojos eran tan Rojos y vivaces como los de Meiling. Nos sonrió cálidamente y nos invitó a pasar.

- Hola, chicos...sentaos un ratito, Meiling está terminando de arreglarse – rodó los ojos riéndose - ¿Qué tal va todo? Sakura, hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos.

- Bien – respondí - ¿Y usted?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames de usted? - me regañó con una sonrisa en los labios – Yo estoy más que contenta, hija...Al fin Syaoran va a salir un viernes.

- Se alinearon los planetas – murmuró Tomoyo.

- ¡Qué va! Ha sido gracias a Saku – remarcó Eriol.

- Ah, ¿si? - Ieran me miró perpleja.

- Si, Saku sabe como manejar a un hombre para conseguir sus propósitos – bromeó el hermano oso ganándose una mirada envenenada por mi parte.

- Bueno...Syaoran necesitaba salir un poco. Yo simplemente me he limitado a preguntarle – me encogí de hombros.

- Pues a ver si consigues convencerle para que cambie de apariencia...con lo guapo que es mi niño – murmuró Ieran.

- De eso ya me encargo yo – dijo Meiling desde las escaleras. Syaoran venía tras ella algo sonrojado por la conversación que giraba en torno a él.

- Bueno, mamá – dijo Eriol – Nos vamos...no nos esperes despierta – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Hormonas...- murmuró Ieran mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

Fuimos en dos coches; Meiling y Lien se fueron solos y Syaoran y yo en el Jeep con Tomoyo y Eriol. El camino hasta el centro comercial fue un no parar de reir. Era inigualable ver y sobre todo escuchar a Eriol cantando Lady Marmalade y eso que era la versíón light porque iba conduciendo – la versión guarrilla iba con baile. Incluso pillé a Syaoran sonriendo en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez dentro del recinto...de nuevo la misma pelea. Los chicos querían ver una de acción, sangre y pistolas...y las chicas querían ver una peli de amor con chico cañón incluido en el reparto, la típica del chico rebelde que se enamora de una chica...ahí dejé de escuchar. No se para qué discutían si al final de lo último que estarían pendientes iba a ser de la pantalla. Entonces me dediqué a observar a Syaoran. Le había traído para que se evadiera, pero sobre todo para observar y medir sus reacciones. Estábamos a punto de comenzar un examen sorpresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miré de reojo aSakura. Iba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Jeep de mi hermano. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que saldría con ellos y mucho me temía que no iba a ser la última. Siempre me había parecido mejor idea quedarme en casa y leer o estudiar, o simplemente escuchar música...hasta ahora.

Reconozco que me había quedado un poco noqueado cuando mi hermana – tras un grito aterrador de los suyos – me tendió el teléfono diciéndome que Sakura quería hablar conmigo, y más alucinado me quedé cuando me invitó a salir con ellos...

Volví a mirarla de reojo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapa con ese vestido azul...aunque el vestido en cuestión era demasiado corto para la salud de cualquier chico que la mirara, incluido yo. La falda le quedaba justo a medio muslo, revelando una pálida pero cremosa pierna...Jesús, tenía que parar con estos pensamientos subidos de tono con ella.

En verdad, necesitaba relajarme un poco, divertirme...y a eso exactamente había ido. Por los altavoces del coche de mi hermano iba sonando la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge. Y mi hermano iba cantándola a grito en boca como el payaso que era. Puedo jurar que la gente nos miraba desde fuera...No pude evitar reírme, eran taaan cómico ver a un tipo del tamaño de mi hermano cantado esa canción taaan femenina...

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos fuimos directamente a la zona de ocio. Había unas interminables colas para comprar las entradas para el cine. Grupos de amigos que querían ver la última peli de acción y grupitos de chicas que babeaban delante del cartel de la última peli del Pattinson. Y allí fue donde empezaron las discusiones. Los chicos empezaron a pelear por la película que querían ver mientras Sakurase reía sin meter baza; obviamente ganaron las chicas. Y digo obviamente porque les amenazaron sin sexo durante una semana. ¿Qué tenía el sexo? ¿Cómo de adictivo podía llegar a ser? Bueno, pronto descubriría ese pequeño secreto, de eso no había duda.

Subimos las escaleras de la sala que nos había tocado casi en penumbra cuando un brazo me sacó de mis pensamientos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era Sakura.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? Pues a sentarme con ellos – señalé a mis hermanos.

- Ni se te ocurra, Li...- me amenazó; la miré sin entender - ¿Quieres oir los lengüetazos y los sonidos que producen ellos mientras se meten mano?

- Oh, Dios..

- Me lo temía – sonrió – Ven.

Tiró de mí hasta un par de sitios, algo oscuros, por cierto. ¿Iban mis nervios a soportar estar con Sakura durante noventa minutos en un sitio tan...íntimo? Dios mio, ya estaba temblando. ¿Servirían infusiones de valeriana en el bar del cine? Entonces apagaron las luces...ay.

- ¿Quieres palomitas? - me susurró cuando empezaron los anuncios en la pantalla.

- Gracias – cogí un puñado intentado no tocar nada que no debiera...al menos de momento

Intenté concentrarme en la película, seguir la trama para ignorar el olor de Sakura. Hasta un par de días no me había dado cuenta de que ese peculiar aroma a cerezos que desprendía Sakura me incitaba. Miré de nuevo la pantalla...se trataba de un drama romántico. Ya se sabe, chico ama a chica pero el destino no se lo pone nada fácil...típica película de chicas.

Entonces noté que Sakura se inclinaba de vez en cuando a mi asiento, de vez en cuando su brazo tocaba el mío, como si fuera casualidad. Intenté mantenerme quieto a más no poder, después de esta noche iba a tener un par de contracturas en el cuello de lo tenso que estaba...Quizás eran imaginaciones mías...hasta que rozó una vez, dos y hasta tres veces su pierna con la mía. Vale, esto no me lo estaba imaginando. Mi respiración comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada...sólo esperaba que Sakura no lo notara.

El siguiente movimiento me dejó aún más confuso. Me besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura que se me escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. Cielo santo, aún tenía el sabor de sus labios del otro día, quería repetir lo que hicimos en la última clase, pero...

- ¿Qué haces, Sakura? - susurré.

- Schhhh, ¿por qué no te relajas un poquito? - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez cerca de la boca - ¿Te molesta?

¿Molestarme? Oh, por favor. Me puede molestar que alguien me meta en dedo en el ojo, ¿pero que Sakura me meta la lengua en la boca? ¡Ja!

- No, para nada...

- ¿Quieres que pare? - dijo contra mi piel.

- No...

- Entonces...dime que quieres que haga – esto no podía estar pasando...

- Pues quiero...quiero que me...beses...

- Si quieres un beso...¿por qué no te acercas y lo coges tu mismo? - definitivamente, esta mujer me iba a matar.

Veía el contorno de su cara simplemente por el reflejo de la pantalla del cine. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, justo para darme lo que yo más anhelaba...Tragué en seco, suspiré de nuevo y después...la besé...

_Bueno, bueno...Sakura pervierte a Syaoran...y el se deja XD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo resultará el examen sorpresa? ¿Cómo reaccionará Syaoran?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Syaoran y yo nos levantamos para bajar las escaleras y reunirnos con los chicos. Aún estábamos sonrojados y él apenas era capaz de mirarme._

_- Pfff, no sé que hace una chica así con un friki como ese – oí con desprecio a mis espaldas. Se trataba de un grupito de quinceañeras señalándonos a Syaoran y a mi. Evidentemente Syaoran también lo oyó. Bajó la mirada avergonzado._

_Sentí que me hervía la sangre...idiotas. Con toda la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo quise ir tras ellas y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a esas niñatas de mierda..._


	9. Chapter 9:¡ Soy un Depravado Sexual!

CAPITULO 9 SOY UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL...Y VÍRGEN

Pensaba que no iba a hacerlo, no va a hacerlo, no va a besarme...hasta que Syaoran se acercó algo tímido a mi boca y juntó nuestros labios. Al principio simplemente se dedicó a unir nuestras bocas, un beso casto sin más...hasta que pasó la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello y atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el beso. Por unos segundos me quedé descolocada en mi asiento. ¿Este era el mismo Syaoran de apenas unos segundos? ¿El mismo que hiperventilaba cuando le rozaba con la pierna? Sus dedos provocaron que el vello de mi nuca se me erizara y los pezones se irguieran bajo la tela del sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto.

Cuando volví tras el impacto inicial le correspondí el beso cogiéndole de las mejillas. Su piel era suave, demasiado, aunque se podía apreciar bajo mis sensibles dedos una incipiente barba imperceptible para el ojo pero no para el tacto. Cuando noté el áspero y placentero roce bajo mis manos noté automáticamente que mi entrepierna se humedecía. ¿Otro síntoma más de lo necesitada de amor que estaba...o simplemente era que el lo estaba haciendo genial?

Le mordí el labio inferior y jadeó quedamente sobre mi boca. Tenía que reconocer que los sonidos que emitían eran tremendamente calientes, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Sus manos se movieron de mi cuello a mi clavícula. Una cosa estaba clara, los consejos que le daba los seguía al pie de la letra. Le dije que usara sus manos...y lo estaba haciendo de vicio. Cada tramo de piel que me rozaba hacía que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Justo cuando iba a enredar el pelo de su nuca – el que no estaba estrictamente estirado – entre mis dedos...se encendieron las luces. ¿Tan pronto había acabado la película? ¿No podía haber durado...media hora más? No, mejor no. En media hora a mi me daba tiempo a darle unas cuantas clases adelantadas y no quería que se me asustara el pobre.

Nos separamos abruptamente mirándonos a los ojos. Los labios de Syaoran estaban hinchados y sus mejillas coloreadas por la excitación. Y yo no debía de estar mucho mejor. Toqué mi mejilla...sí, estaba caliente...justo como otras partes de mi cuerpo situadas de cintura para abajo. Syaoran y yo nos levantamos para bajar las escaleras y reunirnos con los chicos. Aún estábamos sonrojados y él apenas era capaz de mirarme. Era increíble como pasaba de estar súper entregado a estar super avergonzado...

- Pfff, no sé que hace una chica así con un friki como ese – oí con desprecio a mis espaldas. Se trataba de un grupito de quinceañeras señalándonos a Syaoran y a mi haciendo gestos de burlas. Evidentemente Syaoran también lo oyó. Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Oh, oh...Sentí que me hervía la sangre...idiotas. Con toda la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo quise ir tras ellas y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a esas niñatas de mierda, pero Syaoran me cogió por el hombro.

- Déjalas...no merecen la pena. Estoy acostumbrado a eso y mucho más...en el fondo tienen razón, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dije realmente enfadada - ¿Qué te dije sobre valorarte a ti mismo? Mira, no puedes dejar que te insulten ni que te infravalores...Mierda...podría ir tras ellas y darles un par de tirones de pelo, ¿sabes? – Syaoran sonrió a medias - No, mejor...podría ir y sacarles los calcetines que llevan en las tetas para rellenar las camisetas...eso las acojonaría de fijo - ahora sí sonrió ampliamente.

- No, venga...Aplaca tus instintos asesino...los chicos nos esperan.

Salimos en silencio de la sala y fuimos hasta donde estaban las parejitas. Nos miraron un poco extrañados, no se si era que se nos notaban los labios hinchados...o el cabreo por la niñata de los cojones que había insultado a Syaoran. El caso es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí avergonzada. A ver, no me avergonzaba el hecho de haberme besado apasionadamente en un cine cuando había hecho cosas mucho peores; me avergonzaba el hecho de que realmente lo había disfrutado. En el fondo sentía como que me había aprovechado de él.

- ¿Qué tal la película? - les pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? - dijo Tommy riéndose – Ni puta idea, me tendrás que hacer un resumen, no me he enterado de nada – bueno...yo tampoco. Mientras tanto a Syaoran le dio la tos nerviosa.

- Vamos a comer algo, tengo un hambre de la hostia – dijo Eriol sobándose la tripa.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano que habían abierto nuevo – con mucho pesar para Eriol ya que quería ir al McDonald – en el que decían que hacían los mejores raviolis con setas. Me senté justo en frente de Syaoran. Intenté concentrarme en el plato de pasta que tenía frente a mi, pero no lo conseguí. Dios, estaba excitada como una perra por el beso que había compartido con Syaoran. ¡Sólo un beso!

Dos horas después – y tres menús completos para Eriol – salimos hasta el aparcamiento. Los chicos caminaban en parejas, dejándonos a Syaoran y a mi para el final. Syaoran tosió levemente para llamar mi atención. Cuando alcé la vista tuve que desviar la mirada de sus labios, malditas hormonas.

- ¿Qué...que ha sido eso? - murmuró.

- ¿El beso? - asintió – Bueno...quería hacerte una prueba...- las comisuras de sus labios se bajaron perceptiblemente.

- ¿Una prueba?

- Sí...no se, algo así como un examen sorpresa...- le expliqué.

- ¿Por qué?

- A ver...quería ver tu reacción. Ponte en situación. Llevas al cine a Estefany, aunque conociéndola preferiría estar follando en el coche trasero o algo parecido – rodé los ojos y él sonrió – Ella quiere arrimar cebolleta, ya sabes...un poquito de acción...entonces se acerca a ti , ¿y? ¿Te pones a jadear como un abuelo después de correr una maratón por los nervios? Tienes que acostumbrarte a la cercanía con las mujeres – pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

- ¿He aprobado? - sonreí.

- Por supuesto, aunque por un momento pensé que te iba a dar un paro cardíaco...casi podía escucharte...

- Típico en mi...- sonrió - Vale...¿Saku?

- Dime.

- Me ha...me ha gustado mucho el beso – dijo sonrojado.

- Y a mi – confesé – Con el tiempo creo vas a hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a tus pies – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Si, pero no te confíes – le di un golpe en el pecho – Aún quedan muchas clases...

La noche terminó entre bromas y risas. Me gustó mucho el leve cambio de actitud de Syaoran. Aunque de manera muy discreta formó parte de las bromas y compartió risas con nosotros.

Cuando Eriol paró el coche delante de la puerta de mi casa, Syaoran se acercó a mi y me cogió del codo antes de que me bajara. Primero miró a la parejita feliz, hacían caso omiso a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos ya que se estaban tragando el uno al otro mientras se magreaban por encima de la ropa. Edward y yo rodamos los ojos a la vez.

- De nuevo, gracias Sakura. Ya sabes, por molestarte en invitarme a ir con vosotros y eso...Se que es pronto, pero noto que algo en mi comienza a cambiar.

- Yo también lo noto, Syaoran. Y no me agradezcas nada...me lo cobraré en carne – y me bajé del gran Jeep para adentrarme en mi casa sin mirar a Syaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mentiría descaradamente si decía que no había disfrutado de la película. Sinceramente, no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo había acabado, no sabía si el chico al final muere, si la chica se marcha o si los abducen los ovnis. ¿Para qué hacer caso a la pantalla cuando podía hacer caso a la boca de Sakura? Sin lugar a dudas había comprobado que había algo de morboso en eso de intimar en el cine...o arrimar cebolleta, como decía Sakura. En realidad apenas habían sido unos cuantos besos, pero el simple hecho se saber que alrededor había un montón de gente que te podía estar mirando...uff, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi excitación.

Sinceramente, mi ánimo bajó un poquito en el momento en que Sakura me dijo que todo se había tratado de una prueba...una prueba. Bueno, debía de esperarme algo parecido. Como había dicho Sakura, examen sorpresa. En el fondo me vino bien recordar que esto lo hacía por Estefany. Aunque, ¿era cierto que lo hacía exclusivamente por ella? Mentiría si dijera que se me habían pasado las ganas de acostarme con ella...No, lo que quiero hacer con Estefany es follar, siendo sincero.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? No debería de ser así, pero el comentario que había escuchado de esa chiquilla había hecho que mi ánimo decayera un poquito. "No se como una chica como ella está con un friki como ese". Joder, en el fondo tenían razón. ¿Qué podía yo ofrecer a una chica? ¿Tan desagradable resultaba a los ojos femeninos? Quizás Sakura decía las cosas que me decía sólo para animarme. ¿De verdad le gustaban mis besos? Tenía que tener una clase rápida para saber leer las reacciones de las chicas.

Cielos...tengo diecinueve años y apenas he salido de casa, no he vivido casi nada. Esta noche sin ir más lejos, me lo he pasado genial y tan solo hemos ido al cine y a cenar. He bromeado con los chicos y me he reído como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y había sido fantástico. Era mucho mejor que quedarme en la soledad de mi cuarto leyendo o estudiando mientras mis padres y mis hermanos salen y se divierten. Ahora era mi turno. Ahora sentía que podía hacer lo que me propusiera, estaba en mi nivel de ánimo más alto, ahora sentía que podía con todo...o eso esperaba.

Viviría el momento según se estaba dando y no pensaría en nada más que en mi...bueno, de momento en lo que tenía que pensar era en la tremenda erección que me aguardaba en mis pantalones. ¿Cómo podían ponerme los besos de Sakura así de bruto? ¿Sería así con cualquier chica? No, definitivamente no. Sakura era caliente y sensual...no, esa no era la palabra. Sexual, esa era la palabra que la definía. Sin duda, Estefany era de las mismas características, pero como aún no la había probado no podía opinar. Argg, me estaba convirtiendo en un obseso sexual sin haber probado el sexo. Esto era de locos.

La casa estaba en silencio ya que mis hermanos se habían idio a acabar lo que habían empezado en el cine y mis padres habían salido, como hacían siempre que mi padre no tenía guardia en el hospital. Necesitaba aliviarme y lo necesitaba ya. Una vez me contó Eriol que había leído en un periódico que un tío había muerto porque le reventaron los testículos por no descargar. Vamos, el síndrome de bolas azules elevado a la máxima pontencia...aunque era un poco surrealista. Ya no solo por la noticía, eso de imaginarme a Eriol leyendo el periódico...De todos modos no iba a tentar a la suerte. Me quité la ropa y me tumbé en la cama mientras me tocaba con fuerza. Tenía el abdomen húmedo debido al líquido que brotaba de la punta de mi carne masculina. ¿Cómo sería estar con una mujer? Dudaba mucho que sintiera lo mismo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo sería estar entre sus piernas? Seguí tocándome con ese mismo ritmo hasta que sentí que mi vientre se contraía. Apreté la punta de mi miembro justo en el momento en el que sentí las contracciones que me avisaban de mi orgasmo. Esta vez jadeé alto y fuerte, tanto que hasta me avergoncé. Era un puto depravado sexual, un pajillero y encima vírgen. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de dormirme fue lo que Sakura me dijo: me lo cobraré en carne.

_¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Syaoran? No es tan tonto como parecía, jeje..._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Le tocó a Lien, que tras hacer el ritual, nos enseñó el papelito. Le tocó beso._

_- Tienes que besar a...- sonrió maquiavélicamente – A Syaoran._

_Syaoran se atragantó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de "ni de coña"._

_- No, él no va a besarme – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco del circulo que habíamos formado en el suelo._

_- Es sólo un juego – le susurré._

_- Acepto – dijo Lien – Ven aquí, papaíto..._


	10. Chapter 10: Fiesta Y Confesiones!

CAPITULO 10 UNA FIESTA Y CONFESIONES...

Llegué tan jodidamente caliente a mi casa que tuve que volver a ducharme de nuevo, pero esta vez con agua fría. Muy fría...Nunca imaginé que Syaoran fuera a besar de esa manera ni que yo reaccionara así a su toque inocente y a sus besos. Sin duda me encontraba ante un diamante en bruto y yo iba a pulirlo...por varios sitios, he de decir.

El calentón no se bajó ni con el agua gélida, pero por orgullo no me masturbé. De hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano – y nunca mejor dicho – las veces que yo misma me había acariciado para aliviarme; no me hacía falta ya que siempre había chicos dispuestos a satisfacerme.

Lamentablemente ese punto de la situación había cambiado. Llevaba una semana sin follar con nadie, demasiado tiempo para la rutina que me había autoimpuesto a lo largo de los años. ¿Se asustaría Syaoran si le diera un meneo rápido en su próxima clase? ¿Una toma-dale? Me froté los ojos con la mano...Dios mío, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Estás pensando en usar a Syaoran como un puto vibrador! Si esto seguía así tendría que usar el conejito rosa cortesía de Tomoyo.

No me podía creer que pensase en las clases con Syaoran como un desahogo personal. ¿Eso era ético? Estamos hablando de relación profesor-alumno...Claro que...¿era ético enseñar a follar a un chico inocente y virgen? Pfff. En fin, cuando salí de la ducha – tan caliente como entré – me puse un camisón de tirantes y bajé hasta la cocina para ahogar mi frustración sexual con un maravilloso sustituto, el helado de chocolate...sólo diré una cosa...me comí una tarrina de medio litro enterita...

Al día siguiente me desperté algo más despejada. Di gracias a los cielos porque a mi mente perversa no diera por lo sueños húmedos ni nada parecido. Al parecer aún me quedaba algo de autocontrol en el cuerpo. Sí, muchas gracias...Ugh, por todo lo sagrado...me estaba comportando como una puta adicta al sexo. ¿Acaso yo sería una ninfómana o algo parecido? Sí, seguramente.

El teléfono interrumpió mi debate interno sobre mi salud mental y sexual.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, caracola – canturreó Eriol.

- Hola, hermano oso. ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Pues te cuento...noche de juegos y fiesta en mi casa- me le podía imaginar sonriendo al otro lado de la línea - Mis padres se van de fin de semana romántico...nos han dicho que te llamáramos para poner orden...joder, se fían más de los Daidoji y de ti que de sus propios hijos...- dijo con tono indignado.

- Por algo será – murmuré – Está bien...¿llevo algo?

- La presencia...y algo de vodka, nena.

Sonreí cuando colgué. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que hacíamos estas fiestas, pero si iba a ser la primera vez que la íbamos a hacer en casa de los Li. Y, evidentemente, era la primera vez que iba a estarSyaoran...más que nada porque no le quedaba otra. A estas alturas sería de locos que se encerrara en su habitación mientras nosotros nos poníamos hasta el culo de comer y de beber. De todos modos creo que no se lo permitiría...

Preparé una pequeña bolsa con mi neceser, mi camisón y una muda. Bueno, y dos botellas de smirnoff de la bodega de mi padre. A tu salud, papá. Ni que estuviera aquí para darse cuenta del bajón que estaba dando su bodega. Pfff, ya las repondría.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Li, Ieran y Hien ya se habían marchado. Los chicos estaban poniendo patatas, aperitivos y canapés en la mesa del gran salón y las chicas estaban sacando cd's de sus cajas como locas. De momento, ni rastro de Syaoran. ¿Se habrá acojonado? ¿Habrá huido? ¿Se habrá metido debajo de la cama?

- Eriol, ¿y tu hermano?

- Aquí estoy – me contestó Syaoran.

Venía de la cocina con un enorme bol lleno de palomitas en una mano y una botella de coca cola en la otra. Me sonrió mientras me ofrecía un vaso de refresco.

Cenamos entre bromas e incluso hicimos una pequeña guerra de palomitas y gusanitos poniendo todo el suelo perdido. Cuando al fin recogimos las chicas pusieron música movida y empezaron a bailar como locas...y eso que aún no habían probado ni gota de alcohol. Negué con la cabeza riéndome; esta noche iba a ser memorable y digna de recordar. Como para tener una cámara de fotos a mano, vamos.

- Dejad los movimientos de caderas para más tarde, chicas...aunque no está mal que vayáis calentando para luego – dijo Eriol sonriendo – Es hora de jugar a...- hizo redoble de tambores – Beso, verdad o atrevimiento, oh yeahh...

Las chicas silbaron y fueron a coger el vodka y los vasos de chupitos. Syaoran miraba atónito a escena delante de sus ojos mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? ¿No es eso a lo que juegan los niños? - preguntó extrañado.

- En este juego no hay nada de infantil, Syao– dijo Eriol sonriendo mientras palmeaba su espalda "amorosamente" – Aunque el desarrollo del juego es prácticamente el mismo. Nosotros lo hacemos así: giras la botella y al que le toque tiene que coger un papelito de aquí – dijo señalando una lata de galletas que contenía las papeles – Un ejemplo, si giro la botella y te toca a ti tienes que tomarte un chupito y coger un papel. Si te toca atrevimiento...por ejemplo – sonrió – Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacer lo que me mandas?

- Tienes que beber otro chupito.

- ¿Uno antes y...otro después? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Es que si no no tiene gracia – exclamó Eriol – Ellos son muy atrevidos...así que sin el chupito inicial esto no rula.

Syaoran asintió cuando entendió la explicación de Eriol, aunque dudó. Miraba a todos lados, de la botella a la caja de galletas...luego a mi...y luego con algo de temor a Eriol que en esos momentos le miraba con un gesto malicioso en el rostro. Pobrecito...

- ¿Vas a jugar? - le pregunté. Si Syaoran jugaba el juego se iba a hacer de lo más interesante...

- Pues...- miró a ambos lados – ¡Claro! - no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

- Empiezo yo – gritó Meiling.

La duende giró una botella de Red Bull vacía – ya se había encargado ella de vaciarla, Jesús, que energía – y tras rodar varias veces le tocó a Eriol. Se tomó el chupito de un tirón sin ni siquiera parpadear, cogió un papel y nos lo enseñó. Atrevimiento. La enana pareció pensárselo mientras se daba toquecitos en la barbilla con el dedo. Sonrió con malicia.

- Tienes que bailar la canción de Telephone de Lady Gaga...en calzoncillos – todos nos reímos y silbamos.

- ¿Y eso para ti es un atrevimiento? Pffff, estás perdiendo facultades, enana. Apartaos que voy – dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Tomoyo se encargó de buscar el cd y de poner la canción. Eriol se fue quitando la ropa con gracia revelando unos boxers del Demonio de Tasmania; la cara de Tomoyo no tenía precio. En cuanto sonó la música Eriol comenzó con unos sugerentes y graciosos movimientos de culo y caderas. Todos nos retorcíamos en el suelo por las risas.

De un momento a otro empezó apretando el culo (cosa que se notaba a través del bóxer) saltando de lado a lado y señalando "sugestivamente" a Syaoran que estaba rojo de la risa y de vergüenza. Mientras nosotros nos reíamos a mas no poder.

- Para, para...vale...- dijo Meiling sobándose la tripa – Siempre me parto el culo cuando haces esas loqueras.

- Oh, y porque tengo el pelo corto, si no me ponía los botes de cocacola en la cabeza como si fueran rulos. Bah, mis rizos son naturales – rió Eriol – Me toca.

Sin dignarse a ponerse algo de ropa encima Eriol giró la botella con fuerza, con tanta que tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que al fin se paró. Le tocó a Lien, que tras hacer el ritual, nos enseñó el papelito. Le tocó beso.

- Tienes que besar a...- sonrió maquiavélicamente – A Syaoran.

Syaoran se atragantó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de "ni de coña".

- No, él no va a besarme – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco del circulo que habíamos formado en el suelo.

- Es sólo un juego – le susurré.

-Acepto – dijo Lien– Ven aquí, papaíto – le dijo a Syaoran mientras sonreía.

Lien se acercó y se humedeció exageradamente los labios haciéndonos reir a todos menos a Syaoran. Entonces le estampó un casto beso en los morros, aunque dramatizó para hacernos reír a todos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se limpiaron la boca con la mano poniendo cara de asco.

-Syaoran...te has lucido...tu primer beso ha sido con un hombre – dijo Eriol riéndose.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que este haya sido mi primer beso? - respondió Syaoran mientras Lien recogía la botella.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todos le miraron a él y luego a mí. Abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron cómplices, pero no dijeron nada más. Lien giró la botella y se paró en Syaoran. Cuando se bebió el vodka tuve que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda porque se atragantó. Mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que el probaba el alcohol. Cuando se recuperó, aún con los ojos enrojecidos, cogió la papeleta y la enseñó. Beso de nuevo.

- Vale...es que...bueno – me miró con gesto de disculpa - esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos...tienes que darle a Saku un beso con lengua de al menos treinta segundos – dijo Lien.

- Aceptó – dijo Syaoran rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Syaoran aceptó tan rápido. Sólo era un beso, por Dios...morbosos.

Syaoran se acercó, me cogió de las mejillas como venía siendo costumbre y me besó. Casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que enseguida me separó los labios e introdujo su tibia lengua en mi boca de manera que los chicos vieran perfectamente en movimiento húmedo de nuestras lenguas. Pasé mis manos por su nuca – también por costumbre – y a lo lejos oí que los chicos silbaban. La reacción de mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar y noté como me excitaba. Sí, estaba muuuy necesitada de amor para excitarme en apenas treinta segundos.

- Ya está, ya está. Hey...te puedes despegar de ella ya, tío – dijo Lien. Syaoran se separó lentamente de mi y sonrió a los chicos con suficiencia en un alarde de valentía.

- La la la la la...la ha besado – le dijo Eriol aún atónito a los demás.

- Lo hemos visto, cariño – dijo Tommy– hemos visto perfectamente como le tocaba la campanilla con la lengua...pedazo de morreo que le has metido, Syao.

- Veo que las clases...van dando resultados...- sonrió Meiling.

Syaoran no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado. Madre mía, esa sonrisa podría hacer derretir la nieve... En fin...Cogió la botella y la giró...con tanta suerte que esta vez paró frente a mí. Me bebí mi primer chupito de la noche haciendo que el líquido arañara mi garganta, aunque la sensación fue totalmente placentera. Miré mi papel y luego le enseñé a los demás. Verdad. A ver qué se le ocurría a Syaoran. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta me haría? Syaoran era nuevo en el juego así que estaba totalmente perdida.

Syaoran pareció pensar su pregunta, luego me miró a los ojos tras recolocarse las gafas.

- Comprendería que no lo quisieras decir, pero...¿cuándo y con quién fue tu primera vez? - Eriol silbó con los ojos como platos.

- Vaya preguntita, hermano...

El resto del grupo se quedó flipado de que Syaoran me preguntara eso. Justamente eso. Realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta y menos por parte de Syaoran. No tenía nada que esconder...aunque era complicado y podía ser dificil de explicar. De todos modos no me tomaría mi segundo chupito, mi orgullo no me permitiría evadir una pregunta como esa. Suspiré antes de mirar a Meiling. Me asintió levemente con la cabeza y me sonrió para darme ánimos. Vamos, somos amigos, ellos lo entenderán...

- Acepto. Fue con...Lien...

_¿Os ha gustado el beso entre Lien y Syao :p ? ¿Contará Saku algo sobre lo de Lien?_

_Les pido que dején reviews, por favor, quiero saber su opinión. Además, no cuesta tanto dejar un review, se tarda 1 minuto. Así que, R&R._

_PD: Sinceramente me disculpo si se me llegan a escapar los nombres de algunos personajes, trato de hacer lo que puedo para que esto no ocurra y les pido disculpas si esto sucede muy a menudo. Cuídense mucho Un beso..!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_No se por qué, pero al imaginarme a Syaoran en prendas de dormir me le imaginaba con el típico pijama de rayas de abuelo y con las mangas largas y con zapatillas de felpa. Nada de eso. Llevaba un pantalón largo y suelto y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Guau. He de decir que Syaoran perdía mucho con la ropa que llevaba normalmente a diario. En realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba tonificado y estaba fuerte sin llegar a lo excesivo...Juro que en la penumbra pude ver las líneas de los abdominales...¿abdominales? Oh, Dios...Si que estaba borracha..._


	11. Chapter 11: Recordando el pasado!

CAPITULO 11 RECORDANDO EL PASADO

Tommy, Eriol y Syaoran me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego miraron a Meiling y finalmente a Lien. Sin duda no se esperaban esa respuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo confundidos que se debían de encontrar en estos momentos. Sonreí cuando vi que Meiling y Lien estaban cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Cómo...- empezó a decir Eriol – Cuándo...? - casi, casi le podía oír cómo pensaba.

- Si no quieres decir nada más...es comprensible, Sakura...no tienes por qué dar explicaciones de nada...- dijo Syaoran.

- No – le corté – Está bien...no pasa nada. Cuando Meiling empezó a salir con Lien se lo conté, así que todo está bien...eso no es un problema para nosotros...Fue hace mucho, yo tenía dieciséis años...- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no me enteré de esto? - preguntó Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue en mi época difícil, Tomoyo – chasqueó la lengua al recordar – Ya sabes...cuando reuní el valor necesario para contártelo ya había pasado algún tiempo, ya no tenía sentido sacar el tema a relucir así que lo dejé estar. No fue nada serio...

- ¿Cómo que no fue nada serio? ¡Te follaste a mi hermano! Tenía derecho a saberlo – dijo indignada.

-Tommy– se rió Lien – Fue un momento de debilidad para ambos...ya está. Yo por aquel entonces también estaba jodido por lo de...por lo de quien tú ya sabes...Se puede decir que nos ayudamos mutuamente a olvidar nuestros problemas – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Está bien...mira, creo que es mejor que pasemos a la siguiente persona – dijo Tomoyo– Es que...pensándolo bien, no quiero saber nada más. ¡Ugh! Dios mío...mi hermano se ha follado a mis dos mejores amigas – no pude evitar reírme por la forma en que Tomoyo lo dijo.

El juego evidentemente siguió, aunque noté a Syaoran algo confundido. Y no era de extrañar. Hacía un par de minutos que había confesado que el chico con el que había perdido la virginidad había sido con el novio de su hermana. Sin duda tendría que hablar con él para aclararle todo. No quería que pensase mal de mí.

De todas formas seguimos con la fiesta y he de decir que hubo momentos épicos como por ejemplo cuando a Lienle tocó atrevimiento y tuvo que salir a la calle vestido de colegiala – con faldita de cuadros y tablas y dos coletitas incluídas – o como cuando Tomoyo tuvo que besar al perro de Eriol el cual (dicho por el mismo Eriol) no ha sido bañado ya hace 2 meses. La pobre estuvo más de quince minutos cepillándose los dientes...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando todos nos retiramos a dormir algo perjudicado. Meling se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Lien– aún con la falda de tablas puesta - Tomoyo bizqueaba para no dormirse y Eriol aún seguía en calzoncillos y agarrado a la botella de vodka...increíblemente el que menos moco iba era Syaoran, que se había estado librando de la botella. Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle un poco "contento". Bueno, es una idea que me puedo apuntar para un futuro...

Tras despertar a Meiling sacudiéndola por los hombros, me llevó hasta la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, justo al lado de la de Syaoran según me dijo ella mientras bostezaba como un hipopótamo. Cuando me dejó a solas me metí en el baño, me cepillé los dientes y me puse un camisón. Al otro lado podía oir a Syaoran trasteando, luego oí el agua correr. Mmm, ¿se estaría duchando? Cállate, mente pervertida. Ugh...Me tumbé en la cama y rodé varias veces en un intento por encontrar la posturita para dormir...pero de nada me servía.. Me sentía acalorada y además los ardores de estómago me estaban matando. Puñetero vodka de los cojones...

Salí de la cama y bajé hasta la cocina sin encender las luces para no despertar a nadie. Sólo esperaba que Ieran guardara en algún lugar un par de sobres de manzanilla – o tres - para calmarme el estómago. Estuve un rato rebuscando por los armarios y por los cajones y nada. Suspiré frustrada mientras me sentaba en una de las banquetas. Ahora no podría dormir.

- ¿Qué buscas?

Tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho por el tremendo susto que me llevé. En la puerta se encontraba Syaoran en pijama. Parpadeé rápidamente cuando le vi. No se por qué, pero al imaginarme a Syaoran en prendas de dormir me le imaginaba con el típico pijama de rayas de abuelo y con las mangas largas y con zapatillas de felpa. Nada de eso. Llevaba un pantalón largo y suelto y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Guau. He de decir que Syaoran perdía mucho con la ropa que llevaba normalmente a diario. En realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba tonificado y estaba fuerte sin llegar a lo excesivo...Juro que en la penumbra pude ver las lineas de los abdominales...¿abdominales? Oh, Dios...Si que estaba borracha...

- ¿Sakura? - me llamó de nuevo. Sí, quizás me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándole. Eso es de mala educación, Sakura. Y si, vale, eres una salidilla, pero ante todo eres educada.

- Sí – alcé la mirada hasta su cara – Esto...Eh...manzanilla, ¿sabes si tu madre tiene manzanilla por aquí?

Sin decir nada se acercó a un armario – sí, el único que no había mirado – y sacó dos bolsitas de un paquete. Tras las gafas se le apreciaban los ojos cansados y su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado dándole una expresión ligeramente diferente a la cara. Fue hasta la vitrocerámica y puso a calentar agua. Me la sirvió en un vaso y metió las bolsitas de manzanilla.

- ¿Azúcar? - asentí. Me tendió la taza.

- Gracias...¿no puedes dormir?

- No – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Syaoran– suspiré – Me gustaría contarte lo de Lien...

- No...No tienes por qué hacerlo – me cortó – Es tu vida y yo no te juzgo por nada, Sakura. Yo no necesito que me expliques nada.

- Pero yo quiero contártelo...no quiero que tu también pienses mal de mi...

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar mal de ti? - preguntó extrañado – Eso pasó hace mucho, ¿verdad, Sakura? - asentí - De todos modos quiero decirte que si quieres hablar...soy todo oídos...siempre que quieras – sonreí sinceramente.

Esperé a que Syaoran se preparara un café y fuimos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestras respectivas tazas en las manos. La mirada de Syaoran se desvió hasta mi atuendo para luego mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes frío? - desvié la mirada hacia mi escote. Tenía los pezones tan endurecidos que se me marcaban bajo la fina tela. Rodé los ojos.

- No, no tengo frío...- suspiré, ahora no venía a cuento decirle que la visión del contorno de su cuerpo había me había causado estragos...Sakura, a lo que ibas – Lo que te voy a contar...es complicado.

- Tu empieza...creo que podré seguirte – me sonrió sinceramente.

- A ver...en el instituto yo era una chica normalita tirando a insegura. No tenía ningún amigo o amiga en especial...por lo general iba bastante a mi bola, encerrada en mis libros y mis cosas. No llamaba la atención de nadie, excepto de Rika– Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Rika entrara en la historia – Sí, Rika y yo íbamos juntas al instituto. Se reía de mí con sus amigas por lo sosita que era, palabras textuales. Eran tonterías, pero para alguien tan inseguro como yo...En fin, lo único que logré fue encerrarme más en mi misma con cada broma pesada que me gastaban. Gracias a Dios un buen día aparecieron los Daidoji.

Por entonces yo tenía quince años. Ellos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras hirientes de Rika y se hicieron amigos míos. Nos volvimos inseparables y, gracias a la mala leche de Tomoyo, Rika dejó de meterse conmigo...hasta ahí todo bien... Durante el curso siguiente entró un chico nuevo. Setsu Minami. Dios...era el sueño de cualquier niña...Era alto, con piel blanca y fina como si fuera de porcelana y un par de años mayor que yo. Su pelo era negro y brillante, sujeto en una coleta. Y esa pedazo de moto...cuando me quise dar cuenta caí rendida a sus pies.

Sorprendentemente él pareció estar interesado en mi. Salí unas cuantas veces con él, todo era perfecto, me trataba de maravilla. Con él me di mi primer beso – sonreí amargamente – Todo iba genial, hasta que un día nos tuvimos que quedar después de clases para hacer un trabajo...y nos quedamos encerrados accidentalmente en una de las clases. Yo me puse histérica. Tengo claustrofobia – le expliqué – Así que me sentó en una silla mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza...nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo me calmé cuando oímos un "click" y la puerta milagrosamente se abrió...Al día siguiente empezó a circular cierto rumor en el que se decía que yo le había comido la polla a Set Minami en un salón de clases –Syaoran frunció el ceño – No me creí los rumores hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos unas fotos de ese momento. Yo estaba sentada...él me agarraba de la cabeza...mientras se notaba que movía las caderas. Desde el ángulo que tomaron las fotos parecía que se la estaba comiendo. Todos vieron las malditas fotos y empezaron a llamarme chupa pollas, guarra...en fin, todo lo imaginable. Aquello llegó incluso a manos de mis padres – Syaoran puso cara de horror.

- Ugh...¿y qué dijeron? - me preguntó Syaoran.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. Mi madre se limitó a llevarme al médico para que me recetaran anticonceptivos. Según ellos era algo normal que descubriera los placeres de la carne – dicho por ellos – Lo único que le importaba a mi madre era que yo me cuidara...así que hizo caso omiso de mis quejas. Ese montaje era una farsa y yo estaba siendo insultada. Mis padres se lo creyeron igual que los demás, aunque al menos no lo juzgaron. Intenté hablar con Setsu, pedirle que le dijera a todo el mundo que eso era mentira, pero me esquivaba completamente. Días después me enteré de que todo había sido dirigido por Rika, y de la peor manera. Los vi, a ella y a Set en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ví como ella le daba un puñado de billetes...había sido una apuesta...Lo peor de todo fue que después de eso vi como se montaba en la misma moto que yo con una guapisima morena...llevaba saliendo con ella seis meses. Me la había estado pegando todo el tiempo por un puñado de billetes.

- ¿Pero por qué? - dijo Syaoran agarrando su tasa con fuerza.

- Aún sigo sin saberlo, Syaoran. No me cabe en la cabeza que una chica de dieciseis años liara todo aquello solo para hundirme en mi miseria...Hacerme creer que era correspondida por el chico que me gustaba para después reirse de mi...Los Daidoji se pusieron de mi parte, de hecho Tommy casi le parte la boca a Set un día que le vio con su preciosa novia...gracias a Lien la sangre no llegó al río –Syaoran sonrió levemente – Pasé unas semanas muy deprimidas. Los insultos descendieron en cuanto encontraron un cotilleo mejor, pero nunca desaparecieron por completo.

Me sentía traicionada por el chico que me había empezado a gustar, creí que él tenía sentimientos hacía mi...Me sentí como una estúpida, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar. Tomoyo, Lien y yo empezamos a salir por la noches, empecé a tontear con los chicos, ya sabes...un beso, un roce...sabía lo que ellos querían de mi, pero nunca me atrevía llegar a nada más con nadie y por eso me llamaban calienta pollas...Lien un día vino a verme a mi casa, estaba llorando en mi habitación de rabia y de frustración porque no encontraba mi lugar...me consoló y me calmó. Me dio palabras de ánimo y me dijo que yo no era digna de andar con esos tipos que solo me querían para una cosa. No sé muy bien cómo llegamos a ese punto, pero ese día me acosté con él. Sólo puedo recordarlo como algo bonito...me alegré de que él fuera el primero, ¿sabes? Fue cuidadoso conmigo, algo así como perfecto, obviando la falta de sentimientos, además solo fue esa vez. Por esa época Lien estaba intentado tener algo con Ikari Ling, una chica que nunca se le mereció...

- ¿Así que no sentías nada por Lien?

- No, no si hablamos de amor. Yo le quería y le quiero...pero como un amigo. Me resultaba atractivo, pero nunca le he querido en ese sentido...A partir de ahí decidí que nunca nadie jugaría con mis sentimientos de nuevo...decidí huir del amor como de la peste y me convertí en lo que soy...Me estaban insultando sin motivo, así que des di uno...

- ¿Y cómo se enteró mi hermana de que su mejor amiga y su novio se...acostaron?

- Se lo dije yo. No quería que esa historia se interpusiera entre nosotras, tu hermana me empezó a caer realmente bien. Simplemente fui sincera y Meiling se lo tomó bien, como algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo – Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que Lien te quiere del mismo modo en que quiere a Tomoyo.

- Sí, totalmente – sonreí – Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Syaoran sonrió y me miró fijamente. Su historia y la mía tenían más puntos en común de los que en un principio podía parecer, de eso se acababa de enterar él. Éramos muy parecidos en el fondo...y yo le estaba ayudando a parecerse a mi yo actual. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio del que disfruté en su compañía. Hasta que me sobresalté al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Saku?

- Dime...

- Cuenta conmigo para destrozar a Rika.

No lo pude evitar, simplemente me incliné sobre él y le di el abrazo más fuerte que pude ofrecerle. Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero amigo...y de los mejores...

_Bueno, al final sabemos un adelanto de lo que pasó con Rika pero aún faltan saber los motivos...¿Qué os ha parecido la confesión de Saku? ¿Y la reacción de Syao?_

_Un agradecimiento especial a:_

Chiwanko

Maru-chan1296

Daryis-san

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen

Y a todas las personas que que se toman la molestia de dejarme un _RyR _se los agradezco muchooooooooooooo

Y _Bienvenida a Fanfiction espero te guste la historia tanto como me gusto a mi..!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_¿Cómo? ¿Verle a Sakura los pech...las tetas? Pfff, mátame. Pues claro que quiero._

_- Si tu quieres...- dije fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sentía._

_- Pues quítame la camiseta tú – me pidió con sensualidad._

_Jur, jur...Hice lo que me pidió. Tras conseguir quitarle la prenda sin dejarla calva en el intento noté que mi pantalón se estrechaba aún más. Era lo más jodidamente pecaminoso que jamás me había imaginado. Sakura desnuda de cintura para arriba y con su pelo cayéndole por los lados hasta la cintura. El pequeño aro del pezón tenía una minúscula bola de color azul. Jesús, me dieron ganas de chuparlo, ¿cómo sería?..._


	12. Chapter 12: TOCAME!

CAPITULO 12 TÓCAME, SYAORAN

El fin de semana se pasó demasiado deprisa. Suerte que en tres semanas tendríamos vacaciones por Navidad. Teníamos que preparar algo...un viaje de al menos una semana. Por todos los cielos, éramos unos putos pijos de mierda. Podríamos permitirnos una semana a toda mecha en cualquier lugar de moda de los Estados Unidos.

- ¿Qué vamos a preparar para las vacaciones de Navidad? - le pregunté a los chicos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería. Syaoran levantó la mirada de su comida y nos miró a todos.

- ¿Tienen pensado hacer algo? ¿Una fiesta? - preguntó intrigado.

- No – explicó Lien– Desde hace un par de años nosotros y Sakura organizamos un pequeño viaje, ya sabes...para despejarnos en las vacaciones – sonrió.

- Pero...¿no pasareis las fiestas con vuestros padres?

- No se, Syaoran...yo seguramente no – resoplé – De todos modos el viaje será programado para pasar aquí la Nochebuena, así que por eso no hay problema.

- Nosotros nos apuntamos – dijo Meiling dando palmaditas.

- Sí, tio...a ver, tiene que ser un sitio guay...¿Qué os parece Cabo Cañaveral? - preguntó Eriol – O mejor, ¿el área 51? - todos rodamos los ojos.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, cariño...vayamos a la agencia de viajes y contratemos la excursión guiada a la sala de autopsias alienígenas...Jesús – dijo Tomoyo– Si es que tiene que haber de todo en este mundo – le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué tal los Cayos? - preguntó Lien.

- ¡Ni hablar! No me gustan los mosquitos y allí tiene que haber un huevo...además ¿y si nos pilla un tifón de esos raros? – dijo Meiling.

- No es la época, Mei – le contesté riéndome.

- Me da igual. ¿Y si hay uno despistado por ahí? - y para rematar me sacó la lengua como si tuviera cinco años.

- Venga...tiene que ser un sitio espectacular, con diversión, con gente joven, con muchas discotecas, con los mejores hoteles...- enumeró Tomoyo – con tiendas, con...

- Las Vegas – dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros. Todos le miramos. Tomoyo se calló de golpe - ¿Qué?

- Es perfecto – le dije mirándole.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, ¿qué les parece, chicos? - pregunté.

-Genial, hay un montón de clubes de striptease y...- y codazo de Tomoyo directo al estómago de Eriol - ¡Ouch! Nena, ese ha dolido.

- Es perfecto, hermanito. Te lo vas a pasar genial con nosotros – dijo una muy emocionada Meiling.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no...Me han mandado un par de trabajos y... – murmuró Syaoran.

- Y nada – le corté – Tu te vienes...Es la ciudad del pecado en mayúsculas, Syaoran. Te vendrá bien – tragó en seco.

- No se si...

- Te vienes y punto – dijo Meiling.

- Además – le susurré - ¿No serás capaz de dejarme sola con estos cuatro? - señalé a los chicos mientras se besaban.

- Dios mío...creo que me está empezando a dar miedo en serio... – susurró Syaoran– Está bien...pero si me pasa algo pesará sobre tu conciencia...

- Conmigo no te pasará nada, cariño.

Al menos no nada malo...Era martes. Nueva clase. Nueva tortura para Syaoran...o no. En verdad veía cambios en el, cambios para bien. Estaba más desinhibido con nosotros y conmigo...pero apenas habíamos tenido un par de clases. A partir de ahora empezaban las clases en profundidad. Empezaba la diversión y la perversión. Sí, me autoproclamaba una perversa. Me sentía como el malo de la peli arrebatando la virginidad a la protagonista pura e inocente...y yo lo estaba disfrutando de veras.

El timbre sonó. Una nueva clase nos espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se podía decir que ya iba un poco más tranquilo a "las clases de preparación al sexo", como las había rebautizado Eriol. Ese nuevo título me gustaba mucho más que "aprende a echar un kiki con Saku, lecciones avanzadas"...Me sentía más tranquilo y confiado...hasta que Sakura me dijo sobre qué iba esta nueva clase.

- Zonas erógenas – dijo con total naturalidad – Hasta ahora has descubierto lo placentero que pueden resultar los besos...Ahora que sabes usar tu boca tienes que incluirla en los juegos previos. Tienes que aprender a usar tus manos y tu boca para estimular las zonas erógenas de una mujer. Punto uno, cada persona es diferente y por lo tanto en cada individuo varía la forma de sentir el placer, por eso es bueno que juegues a descubrir esas zonas. Punto dos, el placer no se basa solo en estimular el pene y el clitoris, hay mucho más allá de esos dos pedazos de carne. A ver – suspiró – supongo que tú sabrás más o menos tus zonas más sensibles...

- ¿Einn? - ella suspiró.

- Si...vamos a ver...tú sabrás en qué partes sientes más placer cuando te tocas, ¿no?

Dios mío. Definitivamente esta clase es un paso hacia adelante en cuanto a materia se refiere. Hasta ahora me había sentido a gusto y hasta confiado en las clases que habíamos tenido, se podía decir que había salido airoso...Ahora dudaba seriamente el poder salir de esa habitación con el aprobado bajo el brazo.

- ¿Syaoran? - me llamó de nuevo Sakura.

- ¿Eh? Si...bueno...yo no...

- Vale, vale – me cortó – Mira, en vez de dar una clase teórica en la que lo único que vamos a sacar en claro es que tu sistema sanguíneo trabaja de puta madre – señaló mis mofletes – Lo que vamos a hacer es otra cosa. Pasamos a una clase práctica en la que tú me buscas las zonas calientes y luego yo a ti.

- ¿Qué? - dije en un tono un poco demasiado alto para ser un hombre.

- Sí, bueno...Como ya te he dicho – dijo ignorándome completamente - Las zonas erógenas varían de una persona a otra, pero en esencia...Tienes que saber cómo tocar a una chica para volverla loca.

Recapitulemos...a ver si me ha quedado claro. ¿Me va a tocar? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿yo a ella? Suspiré sonoramente.

- Está bien, allá vamos.

Pervertido. ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso y escandalizado por sus palabras cuando estas deseando meterte un buen meneo? Sakura se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a mi.

- Empezaremos despacio, si te sientes incómodo o violento con algo me dices que pare y lo haremos, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – susurré.

Se acercó a mi cara y lentamente me besó la mejilla varias veces hasta llegar a mi oreja. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno de mi mandíbula.

- Aunque no lo parezca la piel de las mejillas es una zona que puede llegar a ser muy placentera si la acaricias adecuadamente debido a la enorme cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que tiene – susurró contra mi piel haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. Oh, si...daba fe de ello.

Alzó la mano hasta mi oreja para coger el lóbulo y acariciarlo muuuy despacio. Su mano pasó de mi oreja a la parte posterior del cuello, donde enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Sentí que me daba un escalofrío cuando tiró suavemente de mis mechones.

- ¿Te gusta? - me susurró.

- Sí – murmuré. Uh, me gustaba mucho, demasiado.

- La oreja, el cuello y la zona de la nuca son unas zonas muy sensibles. Y si son acariciadas con la boca...

Se acercó a mi cuello y me besó desde debajo de la oreja hasta el mentón. Cielos, me sentía al borde del abismo. No, en realidad me sentí al borde del abismo cuando me lamió lentamente la barbilla hasta llegar a mis labios donde me mordió ligeramente.

- ¿Bien? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Muy bien – reconocí.

- Vale, ahora...¿por qué no hacemos esto a la vez? Busca en mi cuerpo las zonas que crees que me va a gustar que me toques, eso si...no vayas directamente al grano. Explora, acaricia y mide mis reacciones...ese juego puede ser muy erótico para ambos.

A ver, un, dos, probando...llamada de atención a la cosa que se está poniendo tiesa por momentos dentro de mis pantalones, ¿no te puedes estar quieta? Respiré hondo, una vez, dos...Vamos machote, si estás deseando de tocar carne...

Hice lo mismo que me había hecho ella. La besé el cuello lentamente. Arg, Dios...Su aroma era magnifico, así que paseé mi nariz por toda su piel. Me sorprendió y me agradó a partes iguales que suspirara con satisfacción.

Ella por su parte siguió con su exploración. Mientras nos buscábamos los labios ella enredó de nuevo sus dedos en los cabello de mi nuca. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de nuevo. Esa caricia en especial me incitaba.

- Podemos pasar al siguiente nivel, Syaoran– susurró contra mi piel. ¿El...siguiente nivel? - Puedes ser más atrevido con las caricias.

Iba a darle las gracias por la explicación aunque mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando noté sus pequeñas y cálidas manos buscar el borde de mi camisa. Oh Dios. Sus manos en la piel de mi estómago eran deliciosas.

- Uf, que duro – murmuró. Por un momento me tensé...¿habría notado la gigantesca erección...? - Estás fuerte...- suspiré aliviado por la aclaración.

- Vivo con – suspiro – Eriol. Es difícil no seguir su ritmo.

- Claro...- murmuró - Tócame, Syaoran...

La hice caso. Mientras sus manos seguían bajo mi camisa yo tracé una línea por el hueso de su clavícula. La piel femenina era tan suave...Seguí el contorno de su pecho – tetas, teeeetas - sin tocar aún esa bien formada montaña, como ella mismo me dijo, sin ir al grano, y le acaricié el costado.

- ¿Voy bien?

- A-ha.

Buscó mis labios de nuevo y nuestras lenguas se juntaron; tuve que ahogar un gemido cuando seccionó mi lengua. Entonces me di cuenta de que incomprensiblemente no estaba ni hiperventilando ni nada parecido. Apenas notaba un hormigueo en mi estómago y daba fe de que no era provocado por los nervios. Me encontraba a gusto. Muuuuy a gusto.

Mis manos subían y bajaban por sus costados hasta que noté cómo Sakura dejaba de acariciarme para cogerme una de las manos...y ella misma se la llevó hasta su pecho. Jo-der. No llevaba sujetador. De eso estaba más que seguro. Podía notar incluso a rugosidad del endurecido pezón a través de la fina tela de la camiseta. Jo-der de nuevo. Era tan suave y firme. ¿Cómo sería acariciarlo sin tela de por medio?

- Hazlo – me dijo entre jadeos – Creo que ya puedes...Mete la mano y tócame – gracias, Dios.

Lo hice. Aún sin saber de dónde saqué la valentía, metí la mano bajo su camiseta y la toqué. Mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna. Acaricié lentamente su piel caliente, el contorno de su pechos hasta acercarme al nudo puntiagudo, rocé su pezón y...

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - pregunté separándome de sus labios.

- Un piercing – me contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Un...piercing? ¿No te duele? - pregunté mientras tocaba la pequeña pieza de metal.

- No, reconozco que no fue agradable cuando me lo hicieron...me dolió un huevo - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora no te molesta que lo toque? No se...parece tan sensible...

- No me molesta para nada...de hecho, me está volviendo loca lo que me estás haciendo – murmuró.

- ¿Sí? - sonreí mientras seguía con mi tarea.

- Sí...¿quieres...quieres verlo?

¿Cómo? ¿Verle a Sakura los pech...las tetas? Pfff, mátame. Pues claro que quiero.

- Si tú quieres...- dije fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sentía.

- Pues quítame la camiseta tu – me pidió con sensualidad.

Jur, jur...Hice lo que me pidió. Tras conseguir quitarle la prenda sin dejarla calva en el intento noté que mi pantalón se estrechaba aún más. Era lo más jodidamente pecaminoso que jamás me había imaginado. Sakura desnuda de cintura para arriba y con su pelo cayéndole por los lados hasta la cintura. El pequeño aro del pezón tenía una minúscula bola de color azul. Jesús, me dieron ganas de chuparlo, ¿cómo sería?

Acerqué la mano y toqué el piercing y Sakura automáticamente se arqueó hacia mi ofreciéndome su piel. Estaba fascinado.

- Así que...¿Se siente bien cuando te tocan el piercing? - pregunté.

-Sí – susurró – Son zonas tan sensibles que cada vez me se estimulan las sensaciones se multiplican...

Se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar en la boca haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran con mi cuerpo. No lo pude evitar. La agarré por la cintura y profundicé el beso acariciando mientras la zona baja de su espalda...uff, hacía rato que había perdido la vergüenza...

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de piercings? - le pregunté cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Tuve un rollo con un chico que los hacía – volvió a besarme el cuello - ¿Sabes dónde tenía él uno? - negué con la cabeza - Aquí.

Me agarró de los testículos. Madre. Del. Amor. Hermoso. Y eso que me estaba tocando por encima del pantalón. No me podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando me tocara directamente.

- Ay, Dios – susurré.

A Sakura se le escapó un risilla tonta, me besó despacio y lentamente se apartó de mi. Me sonrió antes de hablarme.

- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos aquí por hoy. Me temo que daremos dos clases juntas si seguimos – dijo cogiendo su camiseta.

- Uf – eso fue todo lo que pude decir – Bueno...- dije mirándola mientras se vestía – Creo que no ha estado mal.

- Ha estado muy bien, de verdad – me sonrió cálidamente. Aún no podía entender cómo podía estar tan fresca. Yo tenía un calentón del quince, por favor – Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

- Claro.

Como venía siendo costumbre, me besó la mejilla, me despidió en la puerta de su casa y me fui para la mía. Primera parada, la ducha. Necesitaba agua fría urgentemente. Litros y liiitros de agua fría. Porque, aparte de todo lo experimentado hacía escasos minutos, de lo que estaba orgulloso era de no haberme corrido como había dicho Eriol. ¿Prueba superada?

_Jejeje, pobre Syaoran lo que tiene que "sufrir". ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y ese viaje a Las Vegas? ¡A ver cómo acaban!_

_N/de adaptadora:_

_Quiero aclarar que no "insinué" Ningún viaje a algún lugar del continente asiático fue, porque me encanta la idea de nuestros chicos en la ciudad del pecado.. Así que no pude resistirme..! jejeje Gracias por sus opiniones._

_Nos leemos pronto..!_

_Les pido que dején reviews, por favor, quiero saber su opinión. Además, no cuesta tanto dejar un review, se tarda 1 minuto. Así que, R&R._

_PD: Sinceramente me disculpo si se me llegan a escapar los nombres de algunos personajes, trato de hacer lo que puedo para que esto no ocurra y les pido disculpas si esto sucede muy a menudo. Cuídense mucho Un beso..!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cortó el beso, se separó de mí y me observó con detenimiento. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo lentamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué miraba tanto? ¿Y...y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Y eso que sólo había descubierto la mitad...joder, su silencio no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo._

_- Estás...estás muy bueno – dijo al fin con un toque de incredulidad._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí – susurró – No parece que haya este pedazo de cuerpo debajo de esa ropa._

_¿Había dicho pedazo de cuerpo? ¿Yo?..._


	13. Chapter 13: Sube La Temperatura!

APITULO 13 SUBE LA TEMPERATURA

Joder con las clases de Syaoran. Dios santo, me había dejado tan caliente que apenas podía pensar coherentemente. Realmente se sentía muuuy bien las manos de Syaoran sobre mi piel. Eran grandes pero a la vez delicadas, no como esas bastas caricias que por lo general recibía. Además, cuando cogió confianza eran firmes y de lo más placenteras...

Mmm, arggg...necesitaba hacer algo con el grado de mi excitación y lo necesitaba ya. Había llegado un punto en el que casi pierdo los papeles, cuando me quitó la camiseta y me acarició estuve a punto de empujarle contra la cama y...Calma, Sakura...para la siguiente fase aún quedaba un poco, no quería echar a perder todo lo que habíamos conseguido hasta ahora. Syaoran avanzaba, pero su inseguridad en ciertos aspectos hacía que quedara un largo camino. Vale, ¿y ahora qué coño hago yo?

Entonces me vino la inspiración. El famoso conejo rosa. Señor, ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que terminaría sopesando la idea de usar un puto vibrador?

Casi a regañadientes fui hasta mi armario y, tras rebuscar entre cajas de zapatos, saqué la pequeña cajita que me había regalado Tomoyo. Lo saqué de su envoltorio y lo miré detenidamente. Era de color rosa chicle – un color muy chic, si señor – su tacto era suave y de tamaño...de tamaño no andaba nada mal. Le di vueltas buscando el interruptor, ya que el aparatito se movía y...oh, aquí estaba el movimiento. Casí que quedo bizca y con cara de gilipollas mientras miraba como el aparato en cuestión se movía rítmicamente.

Me quité la ropa y me puse frente al espejo grande de mi habitación. Era consciente de que no era la mujer más atractiva del mundo; en la universidad había chicas más altas, más guapas...aunque por alguna razón extraña los chicos querían mi compañía. No. Dijo mi conciencia. Te quieren porque eres una presa fácil...Como fuera. Me deseaban a mí. Mis pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, pero estaban firmes y el aro de mi pezón me daba cierto aire de sexualidad. Mi vientre era plano y, aunque algo blancas, mis piernas estaban moldeadas y torneadas. Y podía notar perfectamente la humedad entre mis muslos, fruto de la clase de hoy; estaba más que claro que este temario me había dejado caliente como una perra.

Me acaricié los pechos como había hecho Syaoran hacía escasos minutos. Por todo lo sagrado, sus manos se habían sentido jodidamente bien. De hecho hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque me hubiera acariciado en otro sitio con esos dedos largos y esas manos fuertes y...sí, eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.

Jugué con el aro de mi pecho y jadeé por la sensación; mi piel estaba sobreexcitada y cualquier caricia por pequeña que fuera hacía estremecerme. Entonces cogí el condenado aparato del demonio. Aunque no había usado nunca uno de estos la técnica me la tenía más que aprendida.

Abrí las piernas delante del espejo y me observé en él de piernas abiertas. Mi sexo estaba brillante por la excitación, como había estado toda la bendita tarde. Me toqué con los dedos los labios para extender los jugos y luego hice lo mismo con el consolador; lo paseé hacia arriba y abajo para lubricarlo bien. No pude evitar jadear; en esos momentos me alegré de estar sola en casa.

Poco a poco introduje el vibrador en mi interior y jadeé por lo que estaba viendo en el reflejo; el aparato estaba incrustado hasta la empuñadura en mi cuerpo y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Sí, te lo é a sacar y meter el vibrador sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo encendí el modo vibrador y este tocó mi punto sensible. Fue ahí cuando chillé fuertemente. Caí desmadejada hacia atrás en mi enorme cama y suspiré. Joder, como se echaba de menos justo lo que no se podía tener. Algunas veces pensaba que era adicta al sexo; ahora me encontraría justo pasando el periodo de abstinencia y Syaoran, lamentablemente, no ayudaba mucho con mi problema. Rodé sobre mi estómago, estaba cansada, muuy cansada, pero me sentía condenadamente bien.

Tras darme una ducha cálida y relajante lo único que pude hacer fue meterme entre mis sábanas y dormir desnuda en mi cama.

Me acosté bien, pero me levanté de mala hostia, así para empezar. Creí que los ejercicios que hice con el puñetero vibrador de los cojones antes de acostarme saciaría un poquito mis instintos; pues no. Anoche soñé con Syaoran. No un sueño cualquiera, no. Un sueño húmedo y súper real en el que Syaoran se abalanzaba sobre mi con una potente erección entre los muslos y que me besaba con pasión para después meter su...Ugh, definitivamente esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Yo no soñaba con ningún tío, así porque sí. Aunque encontraba una solución básica y sencilla del por qué de estos sueños húmedos. Incomprensiblemente, Syaoran Li me ponía cachonda. Al menos me había pasado las últimas dos veces que habíamos tenido clases. Quizás lo que me ponía de él era esa inocencia a la que no estaba acostumbrada...no se.

En todo caso, ¿ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Bueno, la respuesta era fácil. Aprovecharme de la situación como la perra mala que era.

Tras darme la ducha más fría que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar, cogí mi coche y me fui a clases. Cuando aparqué ya estaban allí los Li y los Daidoji al completo.

- Hola, chicos – dije intentando sonreír.

- Hola...nena – Tomoyo me miró la cara atentamente – Uff, tienes un careto de cojones...¿has dormido bien?

- Gracias, Tommy...- dije irónica – Pues...no sé qué decirte – a la mente me vivieron imágenes de ese sueños y...

- Oh, oh...animadora sin cerebro a las tres – dijo Meiling sonriendo pícaramente.

Allí estaba Estefany puteando con los chicos del equipo – aprovéchate tu que puedes, zorrona – encantada de las atenciones que recibía de todos. Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Esa ropa y el frío que hacía esa mañana eran del todo incompatibles con la vida, pero bueno...para estar guapa hay que sufrir, ¿no?

Miré a Syaoran. Le estaba mirando directamente al culo y su cara era casi cómica. No pude evitar reírme.

- Se te van a salir los ojos de las cuencas, Li– se puso un poco rojo por la pillada, aunque este sonrojo no fue tan intenso como antes. Sonrió y me miró.

- No te preocupes, Kinomoto. Si se me salen los ojos los cristales de mis gafas los pararán – todos los chicos le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas...o tres - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo bromear? - dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? En serio – preguntó Eriol – ¡Sakura, dime qué coño estás haciendo con mi hermano! - dijo de manera teatral.

- Cállate, Eriol – le dije mientras le daba un codazo.

La hora del descanso llegó pronto y, como siempre, los chicos y yo nos sentamos juntos.

- Bueno, ya tenemos la reserva del hotel y los billetes, ¿no? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras daba un enorme mordisco sin pizca de finura a su bocata de jamón tamaño XXL. Dios, todo se pega...

- Sí – respondió Meiling– Saldremos de aquí a las siete de la mañana – los chicos gimieron, incluido Syaoran – Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¡Así aprovecharemos bien la semana!

- Cálmate, cariño – le dijo suavemente Lien – Lo mejor será que una vez allí alquilemos un coche grande en el que entremos los seis.

- Sí, yo creo que...- Eriol se calló de golpe cuando vio entrar a Rika en la cafetería – La puta pelirroja – murmuró.

- No, puta no...se supone que es virgen e inmaculada – dije con sorna.

- Virgen o no para mi es una puta pelirroja.

- Aún no sabemos por donde cogerla, ¿no? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras la miraba con cara de asco.

- Esta mañana en la biblioteca la he oído decir que acudiría a no sé qué sitio. Parecía que estaba hablando de una cita – dijo Syaoran.

- ¿A una cita? - le pregunté - ¿No has oído nada más?

- Bueno...- pareció pensarlo – Ha dicho, palabras textuales: estaré allí como todos los viernes, ciao. Y luego a tirado un beso.

- ¡Pfff! - exclamó Tomoyo– Pueden ser mil cosas...puede que haya quedado con una amiga, para ir a comprar, para hacerse la manicura, para...

- Para hacer una orgía – le cortó Eriol.

- Sí, venga – dijo Lien.

- O puede que esté en la mafia y que sea una narcotraficante, quién sabe...- dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rodamos los ojos.

- Eriol, deberías de ver un poquito menos la tele – le dije con sinceridad - ¿Rika va mucho a la biblioteca? - le pregunté a Syaoran.

- Sí...ahora que lo dices, si. He coincidido varias veces con ella. La próxima vez estaré atento para ver su puedo sacar algo de lo que escuche.

- Joder – dijo Tomoyo - ¿No se supone que en las bibliotecas hay que estar en silencio? Ahora va a resultar que es un puto club social – bromeó.

- Bueno, dejemos a la zorra santurrona y centrémonos en nuestra semana de vacaciones – dije con intención de no hablar más de Rika.

- Oh sí...tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Meiling – Tenemos que comprar vestidos para la noche, bikinis, zapatos...

- Dios – susurré – Para qué coño habré hablado – Syaoran se rió bajito.

Le miré indignada y él lo único que hizo fue reírse más fuerte. Esa risa me hizo recordar el sueño de anoche. Ahora todo lo que podía ver era a Syaoran desnudo como en mi sueño, quitándome la ropa y besándome el pecho y bajando más hacia...

- ¿Sakura? - me llamó Syaoran.

- ¿Hoe? ¿Qué?

- Te decía que esto te servirá para estar callada la próxima vez.

- ¿Si, no? - se rió aún más - Creo que no te deberías de meter mucho conmigo, Li. Puedo tomar represalias contra ti en la próxima clase – dije intentando sonar seria.

- ¿Represalias? - asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, igual te castigo atándote al cabecero de mi cama y me aprovecho de ti – bromeé.

- ¿Y crees de verdad que eso sería un castigo?

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme a cuadros. ¿Syaoran me había dicho eso? ¿Ha pasado algo y me lo he perdido? Mientras nos levantábamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases tomé la decisión. Ya era hora de pasar de nivel con las clases de Syaoran...por su bien y por el mío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día fue duro, y cuando digo duro...digo duro. Desde que Sakura pisó un pie en el aparcamiento de la universidad no pude hacer otra cosa que visualizarla desnuda de cintura para arriba. Saber lo que había debajo de esa estrechísima camiseta roja que llevaba puesta me cortaba la respiración y hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aún no me podía creer que la hubiera tocado de esa manera y que no me hubiera dado un ataque de nervios en el intento.

Y para colmo aparece Estefany con ese diminuto pantalón si es que se le podía llamar así a esa pequeña prenda. Señor, estaba seguro de que había braguitas más grandes que eso. Estaba deseoso; si todo salía bien pronto yo le quitaría esos pantaloncitos y le haría todo lo imaginable...o todo lo que me enseñase Sakura.

De todos modos, estaba contento. Las clases de Sakura iban aparentemente bien, al menos por ahora, íbamos a empezar a tramar un plan contra Rika y nos iríamos una semana a Las Vegas. En un principio no estaba seguro de querer ir, pero luego me dije...¡a la mierda! Tenía que empezar a vivir, a pasármelo bien y desinhibirme y qué mejor sitio en que no me conocen de nada. Si algo salía mal me quedaba en ridículo tenía el incentivo de que no me iban a ver más.

Como todos los jueves salí de mi casa rumbo a la mansión Kinomoto. He de reconocer que hace unos días este caminito me intimidaba un huevo. Ahora no tanto, ahora lo hacía con un poco más de resolución ya que sabía a lo que atenerme...Al menos hasta que llamé a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y esta me abrió en bata.

La miré de arriba abajo. Esta vez nada de vaqueros, ni camisetas sencillas ni coleta mal hecha...esta vez iba en bata. Una bata de color azul oscuro, su pelo ondulado suelto y descalza, como siempre. Vale, respira campeón.

- Li, ¿pasas o nos quedamos aquí a contemplar en paisaje? - dijo con tono pícaro.

Subí las escaleras sonriendo. Me hacía gracia, últimamente cuándo nos picábamos nos llamábamos por los apellidos, cosa que solía pasar mucho últimamente. Cuando entré en su habitación me senté en mi lado habitual de la cama.

- ¿Te han torturado mucho tus hermanos antes de salir de casa? - dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, no mucho...- me rasqué la cabeza.

- Que raro – murmuró – Bueno... ¿quieres saber el contenido de las clases de hoy? - asentí con la cabeza – En la clase anterior dimos las zonas erógenas, pero no todas.

- ¿No? - pregunté como un idiota.

- Ni mucho menos – se acercó a mi andando sensualmente – Faltaron unos cuantos sitios – me susurró. Tragué en seco imaginándome lo que vendría – Hoy empezarás a aprender cómo dar y recibir placer.

Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que se quitaba la bata. Debajo de esta llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior que constaba de una camiseta de encaje y un cullote negros. Se me hizo la boca agua, literalmente.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en la anterior clase? - como para no acordarme, hija de mi vida...

- Sí...

- Vale, tienes que seguir todos esos pasos antes de centrarte en el núcleo del placer, ¿me entiendes? - volví a asentir como un gilipollas – Empecemos...hazme un resumen de la clase anterior y sobre la marcha te explico en temario de hoy.

Ay, ay, ay...Venga...va. La animé a que se sentara a mi lado en la cama. Empecé besándola de la manera que ella me había enseñado; acaricié sus labios con mi lengua mientras mis manos entraban en el juego. La acaricié las mejillas, el cuello...la clavícula. Reconozco que jadeé cuando apoyó su mano en mi muslo, aunque lo disimulé – o al menos lo intenté – y seguí con mi tarea. Deslicé los labios por la piel de su cuello donde mordí ligeramente. Gimió bajito.

- No sé si está bien el resumen que te estoy dando – bromeé, aunque estaba nervioso hasta los topes.

- Sí, creo que prestaste atención a la anterior clase – sonrió – Estás nervioso.

- Sí...

- No lo estés, es algo natural – dijo cerca de mi boca – Tienes que aprender a tomar el placer que una chica te puede brindar. Créeme, lo que te puedo hacer yo no es ni punto de comparación con lo que tú te haces.

Entonces me besó despacio para que me relajara un poco. Me agarré a si cintura justo cuando me acarició con su lengua...y empecé a hiperventilar cuando noté que me desabrochaba la camisa. Me iba acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Suspiré cuando al fin me la sacó por los brazos.

Cortó el beso, se separó de mí y me observó con detenimiento. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo lentamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué miraba tanto? ¿Y...y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Y eso que sólo había descubierto la mitad...joder, su silencio no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

- Estás...estás muy bueno – dijo al fin con un toque de incredulidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – susurró – No parece que haya este pedazo de cuerpo debajo de esa ropa.

¿Había dicho pedazo de cuerpo? ¿Yo? Pasó su mano por mi pecho y siguió besándome. Sus palabras y sus pequeñas manos me hacían cosquillas y provocaban movimientos más que carnales en mis pantalones. Me estaba poniendo burro. Y me puso más burro aún cuando me habló de nuevo.

- ¿Me harías el favor de ir desnudándome?

Si eso es hacerte un favor...encantado. Sin que de mi boca saliera una palabra le quité la camiseta, si es que se le podía llamar así y observé de nuevo sus...tetas. Antes de que me dijera nada alcé la mano e hice lo que me enseñó el otro día; acaricié el contorno de su costado, con delicadeza, me acerqué a la piel tierna de su pecho y con suavidad le acaricié el pezón. Primero uno, luego el otro. Jugué con la pequeña pieza de metal que llevaba. Sonreí cuando la oí suspirar.

Sakura volvió a besarme. Dios, me encantaban esos besos...creo que el beso fue uno de los mejores inventos de la historia.

- Vale – susurró contra mi boca – Llegados a este punto puedes pasar a la siguiente fase, si es que a ella le apetece – la miré interrogante – Le metes mano por debajo de la falda – oh, gracias por el apunte...- Ahora, te voy a desabrochar los pantalones...y te voy a tocar, ¿vale? Primero te mostraré como se hace...

¿Sí? ¿En serio? Por favor...¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato esta noche o qué? Gemí quedamente cuando Sakura me bajó lentamente la cremallera del pantalón haciendo que su mano se chocara irremediablemente con el bulto de mi entrepierna.

- Como te dije...no vayas directo al grano...rodea el elástico de su ropa interior – dijo mientras lo hacía ella – rózate con ella con suavidad...espera, vamos a quitarte esto.

Me bajó un poco más el pantalón hasta que terminé de quitármelo yo. Miré hacia abajo. Dios...los bóxers estaban a reventar, tanto que incluso era vergonzoso y...y se me quitó la vergüenza cuando Sakura metió su mano por mi ropa interior y me sacó la polla.

- Joder – murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - miré hacia abajo. Ugh...mi erección me llegaba al ombligo.

- Es...es...enorme – dijo con los ojos como platos.

Vale, no sabía si reírme o llorar hasta que me acarició con su tibia mano. Me está tocando, me está tocando...oh señor...esto en verdad no se parecía en nada a los toques que yo me hacía.

- Tranquilo – me susurró.

Se puso a horcajadas encima de mi y siguió acariciándome.

- A nosotras nos gusta haceros disfrutar, es...una forma de obtener placer el hecho de que tu pareja disfrute con lo que le haces – susurró contra mi mejilla.

Sus pechos rozaban mi piel, podía sentir sus pezones totalmente erectos contra mi pecho. Y esas manos...me estaban volviendo loco. La agarré de los muslos y la besé antes de mirar hacia abajo. Mierda, mierda...ver esa pequeña mano moviéndose contra mi me llevó al punto de no retorno. Entonces fue cuando maldije para mis adentros. Perfecto, Li...

_Jejeje, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Syaoran? ¿Qué os ha parecido la clase de hoy? _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Acaricié ese pequeño botón apretado a modo de prueba...esos pezones rosados me estaban volviendo literalmente loco..."Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustaría que se las tocases...o que se las chupases..." Bajé la cabeza para lamer lentamente el pezón perforado y oí como gemía. Dios, ese ruido, provocado por mí, se metió en mi cabeza como una de las más deliciosas melodías. Sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco era el gemido de una mujer...sentía que mi ropa interior empequeñecía por momentos. Seguí con los lametones hasta que de nuevo subí a su boca y la probé...para entonces ya estábamos los dos jadeando._

_- Syaoran– dijo contra mi boca – Quítame las bragas..._


	14. Chapter 14:Mejorando la clase!

CAPITULO 14 MEJORANDO LA CLASE

Hala, hala, halaaaaaaaaa. Decir que Syaoran tenía un cuerpazo era quedarme corta. Tenía los músculos marcados, aunque sin ser exagerado. Tenía el abdomen tonificado, la piel lisa y una banda de fino vello que se perdía dentro de sus bóxers y que terminaba...que terminaba en la más grande y perfecta polla que jamás hubiera visto nunca...y eso que había visto unas cuantas. Ni que decir tiene que el sueño erótico festivo que tuve el otro día con él no le hacía ni la más mínima justicia. Dios santo. Su miembro era grande y grueso y la base estaba cubierta por un fino y corto vello de color castaño. La erección le llegaba casi al ombligo y estaba brillante debido a la excitación. Joder...¿cómo sería tenerlo en la boca? Bien, apúntate esto, Sakura...el sexo oral será la siguiente lección.

¿Acaso Syaoran no podía dejar de sorprenderme? ¿Cómo era posible que se escondiera semejante espécimen debajo de toda esa ropa? Jesús bendito...

Me subí encima de él para acariciarle mejor. Sentía el calor de su piel en la mía, su cuerpo medio entrelazado con el mío...noté que su respiración se aceleraba. No pude evitar excitarme al verle, y esos toques suaves y tímidos que me estaba dando...a parte sus ojos. Estaban nublados por el deseo tras esas horribles gafas.

Syaoran me agarró de los muslos con fuerza y me besó. Me acarició los labios con la lengua mientras mi mano trabajaba sobre su cuerpo excitado, estaba bien, ambos estábamos bien...hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y se corrió. ¿Ya? Esto no tenía que haber pasado tan rápido...tan rápido y fugaz como las balas.

- Oh...joder – masculló mientras yo me bajaba de su cuerpo. Entonces me miró y volvió a maldecir – Mierda...uff, perdóname...yo...

Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y vi que mi estómago estaba manchado de semen al igual que mi mano.

- Dios...qué vergüenza – murmuró – Yo...déjame que te limpie...

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Tras ponerse bien los bóxers de manera atropellada, salió disparado hacia mi cuarto de baño. En apenas unos segundos salió con un montón de pañuelos de papel. Se acercó a mí y me limpió con suavidad, asegurándose de dejar mi piel limpia. Preferí no decir nada. En verdad se le veía avergonzado, aunque no tenía por qué. Cuando terminó me miró de reojo y fue a tirar los pañuelos a la papelera. Cuando volvió yo ya tenía la bata puesta de nuevo.

- Lo siento – murmuró de nuevo.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, Syaoran...simplemente no lo has podido evitar...ya está.

- Pero me he...me he corrido casi antes de empezar – susurró como si alguien nos estuviera escuchando – Al final va a resultar que Eriol tiene razón...

- ¿Qué? - dije sentándome a su lado. Algo me había perdido.

- Eriol – suspiró – Eriol me dijo que intentara no correrme en los cinco primeros minutos...y mírame – dijo abatido - Creo que he durado cuatro...

- Eriol es un capullo a veces...- dije riéndome – Es normal lo que te ha pasado, Syaoran. Es la primera vez que una chica te toca. Me hubiera gustado ver el primer contacto de Eriol con una chica – le vi sonreír un poco.

- Uff, no creo que ni se acuerde...en fin, supongo que la clase de hoy se ha terminado, ¿no?

- Bueno...no se ha terminado...si tú no quieres. Si te apetece intentarlo...- dije mirándole de arriba abajo parándome un segundo más en sus bóxers...argg.

- Dijiste...dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a dar placer a una chica. Te referías a la...a la masturbación, ¿no? - preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Obviamente.

- Pues...a mí no me importa seguir la clase...si tú quieres, claro.

- Para eso estamos, Li

– gracias a los cielos porque tenía un calentón de la leche...

Le volví a ver como tragaba en seco – por enésima vez esta tarde – cuando me senté de nuevo a su lado.

- A ver...resumamos...ya te has enrollado con ella. Has tenido una buena sesión de besos y un poco de manoseo. Cuando el ambiente esté más que saturado de hormonas entonces, si ella quiere, pasas a la acción. Tienes que leer sus reacciones, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Leer sus reacciones?

- Sí...por ejemplo. La estás acariciando la pierna, subes por el muslo y...ella se abre ligeramente quiere decir que estaría más que encantada si subieras un poquito más. Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustaría que se las tocases...o que se las chupases...- susurré.

- Oh...lo voy captando – dijo mientras se recolocaba las gafas...otra vez.

- Vale, antes de tocar en el triángulo del amor – sonreí con malicia al ver la cara de Syaoran– tienes que comprobar que la chica está mojada, si no puede resultar un poco molesto – vi como asentía – De ahí el juego previo antes de la acción, ella tiene que estar excitada antes de tocar nada ahí abajo. Tampoco lo harás de forma brusca, empezarás suave...ya tendrás tiempo de ser salvaje más tarde – asintió de nuevo – Entonces...¿quieres probar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vale, lo de correrme tan pronto había sido un ostión en la cara en toda regla. El mayor miedo que tenía – por culpa de mi puñetero hermano – se había hecho realidad. Joder...correrme encima de Sakura había sido más que vergonzoso. Creía que la clase de esta tarde se había jodido...pero ni mucho menos.

En este momento tan singular en el que una chica como Sakura me estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo se me vino a la cabeza un posible nombre para titular la clase de hoy: Dios existe, oh si. Sakura me iba a iniciar en la exploración del placer de una mujer...esta iba a ser una clase muy práctica. Y yo no iba a dudar en tomar los conocimientos que me ofrecía.

Sakura seguía a mi lado mirándome directamente a los ojos...esperando mi respuesta. Asi que asentí lentamente. Se levantó un segundo para quitarse la bata. Grrrr...sólo conservaba el culotte ya que su camiseta – o el intento – estaba tirada en algún lugar de su habitación. Sus tetas estaban expuestas y los pezones directamente apuntándome a mi.

Observé con atención como se tumbaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Syaoran? - me llamó.

- ¿Q...q...que? - deja de tartamudear, capullo.

- Puedes empezar.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Vale...argg. Tío, tienes una hermosa chica tumbada en una enooorme cama. Trágate los putos nervios y haz algo.

Me recliné sobre ella y la besé. Sakura me respondió al momento pasando las manos por mi nuca, enredando los dedos en los mechones sueltos de mi pelo, justo como a mí me gustaba. Me incliné un poco más, metiendo un muslo entre sus piernas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a estar así con una chica me habría reído en su cara...Daba igual, ahora estaba aquí con Sakura...Continué con mi exploración, dando pequeños y cortos besos desde la clavícula hasta su pecho. Entonces arqueó la espalda y me ofreció su cuerpo.

Acaricié ese pequeño botón apretado a modo de prueba...esos pezones rosados me estaban volviendo literalmente loco..."Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustaría que se las tocases...o que se las chupases..." Bajé la cabeza para lamer lentamente el pezón perforado y oí como gemía. Dios, ese ruido, provocado por mí, se metió en mi cabeza como una de las más deliciosas melodías. Sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco era el gemido de una mujer...sentía que mi ropa interior empequeñecía por momentos. Seguí con los lametones hasta que de nuevo subí a su boca y la probé...para entonces ya estábamos los dos jadeando.

-Syaoran– dijo contra mi boca – Quítame las bragas...

Casi no le di tiempo a acabar la frase. Como un autómata obedecí la orden. La prenda se deslizó lentamente por las cremosas piernas de Sakura– que en ese momento se me antojaron larguísimas – hasta que quedaron fuera de juego. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, Sakura extendió las piernas y me dejó ver sus secretos.

Joder...cielo santo. El sexo de Sakura estaba completamente depilado dejándome ver a la perfección sus labios íntimos, brillantes y sonrosados por la excitación. ¿Por mi? ¿Yo le podía haber provocado tal reacción? Su respiración estaba acelerada y la mía no estaba mucho mejor. Con las vistas que tenía frente a mí, el nivel de mi excitación subió como diez puntos.

Ahora venía el dilema...no sabía qué hacerla. No sabía cómo tocarla...una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente la práctica. Sakura, evidentemente, notó mi indecisión.

- Comprueba si estoy mojada.

Llevé los dedos a su intimidad y la toqué con suavidad. Mmm, mojada no...lo siguiente. Estaba húmeda, caliente y resbaladiza. Deslicé el dedo arriba y abajo mientras Sakura alzaba las caderas contra mi mano. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Es que...ufff – cerró los ojos aunque continuó moviendo las caderas mientras yo seguía tocándola – Si le...acaricias a una chica el clítoris...la volverás loca...

Ahora mismo estaba experimentando un subidón en toda regla, así que envalentonado por mis nuevas sensaciones, decidí explorar por mí mismo. Abrí sus tiernos labios con los dedos. Su interior estaba muy sonrosado y rebosaba humedad. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, encontré el pequeño clítoris. Gracias, clases de anatomía. Lo acaricié despacio...y Sakura gimió fuertemente.

- Syaoran– susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas – Más.

No entendía exactamente que quería hasta que ella misma llevó mi dedo hasta su entrada. Oh, de acuerdo. Poco a poco introduje mi dedo medio en su interior. Sakura volvió a jadear haciendo que mis testículos se resintieran seriamente.

- Por favor – me rogó – Mueve la mano, Syaoran.

Ah, si...claro. Deslicé el dedo más hacia dentro...su interior era como terciopelo. Terciopelo húmedo que se amoldaba a mi dedo como una segunda piel. El lugar era estrecho y muy muy cálido. Se me escapó un gemido al pensar cómo sería tener ahí dentro la polla. Añadí un segundo dedo mientras Sakura se agitaba de nuevo contra mi mano. ¿En verdad le estaba dando ese placer? ¿En verdad lo estaba disfrutando? Se retorció arqueando el cuerpo...pues va a ser que sí.

Mi mano estaba húmeda debido a la excitación de Sakura que jadeaba cada vez más alto. Entonces ella se llevó su propia mano hasta su clítoris...ah, no...eso sí que no. No podría aguantar a Sakura tocándose ella misma...le aparté su mano y la sustituí por la mía. A los pocos segundos sentí como los músculos internos de Sakura se contraían con fuerza contra mi dedo. Y gritó. Fuerte y alto.

Sakura se quedó tendida sin fuerzas sobre la cama, relajada. Saqué el dedo de su interior y comprobé el resultado de su orgasmo. Tenía los dedos mojados y resbaladizos. ¿Cómo sería...? Entonces me llevé los dedos a la boca y los chupe. El olor era dulce, maravilloso y el sabor...no me podía imaginar que una mujer podía saber de esa forma. Completamente deliciosa.

Debí de cerrar los ojos ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta Sakura se había apoyado sobre sus codos y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Y para aumentar mi sobre excitado ego no me sonrojé como era de esperar. Bueno...o quizás ya lo estaba...

- ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté.

- Muy bien...genial – se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada frente a mi – Tienes unas manos con un gran potencial – me susurró.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado? - aún me parecía increíble que la hubiera hecho disfrutar de esa manera.

- Ha sido...fantástico...Creo que en tus manos has tenido la prueba de lo estupendo que ha sido para mí. ¿A ti que te ha parecido?

- La cosa más asombrosa – reconocí.

- Bien – sonrió mientras alcanzaba la bata y se la ponía – Supongo que la próxima vez vendrás más relajado para que esto no sea unilateral.

- Eso espero – dije rascándome la cabeza. Entonces Sakura bajó la vista a mi vergonzosa entrepierna. Oh, Dios...

- Esto...¿Syaoran?

- ¿Sí?

- Vas a explotar...literalmente...- dijo señalándome - ¿Quieres...quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

- Eh...- ¿dejar que Sakura me toque de nuevo? Con lo burro que estaba en estos momentos esto podía ser la hecatombe, no gracias...- Creo que no...la clase me ha dejado muy buen sabor de boca – sonreí ante mi broma – No quiero volver a parecer un volcán...creo...creo que voy al baño...

Oi a Sakura reirse mientras yo cerraba la puerta de su baño. Cuando me bajé los bóxers y miré hacia abajo gemí...¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan impulsiva, joder? Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo...Dios, me sentí gilipollas cuando comprendí que estaba manteniendo una conversación con mi pene...Apenas envolví la polla en mi mano me corrí de nuevo. ¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Y si sufría de eyaculación precoz?

Salí del baño algo cabizbajo. Recogí mi ropa y me vestí ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. En ese momento comprobé que apenas me había sentido avergonzado por mi desnudez, supongo que eso sería algo bueno...

-Syaoran, no te preocupes por el tema...

- Es...frustrante – reconocí.

- Es normal...mira, te puedo dar un consejo, luego tu eres libre de hacerlo o no – asentí – Mastúrbate en casa, incluso varias veces...Ya verás que poco a poco aprendes a controlar y a conocer tu cuerpo, cada vez durarás más. Aún llevas el letrero de novato en la espalda. Tu cuerpo se irá acostumbrando al sexo...Ya sabes, a lo bueno nos acostumbramos en seguida – sonrió con sinceridad.

- Sí, supongo...supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Y siento enormemente haberme corrido sobre ti – sonrió y se acercó a mí hasta quedar a dos palmos de mi cara.

- No pasa nada...yo me he corrido sobre ti – y lo bien que se había sentido eso...

- Sakura...me ha gustado mucho esta clase.

- Y a mi, créeme...aunque debes saber que aún queda lo mejor...

Un gemido se quiso escapar de mi boca, pero no pudo salir porque Sakura estampó sus labios contra los míos. Su toque era delicado, suave...su lengua lamió mis labios...Esta mujer algún día me mataría...Bueno, al menos tenía la certeza de que no moriría virgen...

_Jejeje, pobre Syao...empezó mal, pero acabó triunfando. ¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- A lo mejor el primer día que te vio las tetas le dio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Tienes en casa algún inhalador para el asma? - dijo riéndose._

_- O a lo mejor tiene un micro pene y aún se lo estás buscando. Igual por eso aún no habéis echado el casquete._

_- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder! - grité haciendo que los chicos de la mesa de al lado nos miraran – Ni le ha dado un puto ataque de ansiedad ni tiene un micro pene...Syaoran tiene la polla más grande que jamás haya visto, ¿vale? - los chicos que nos miraban silbaron como camioneros, aunque se callaron cuando les hice la mirada del tigre..._


	15. Chapter 15: Consejo y Confesiones!

CAPITULO 15 CONSEJOS Y CONFESIONES

A estas alturas estaba hasta los huevos del centro comercial, de las tiendas, del viaje a Las Vegas y de su puta madre. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era comprarme un refresco con un montóooon de hielo, sentarme y quitarme los zapatos. Oh, y a ser posible meter los pies bajo el agua fría.

Llevábamos exactamente tres horas y cincuenta minutos de compras. Vale, no es que no me gustara ir de compras...de hecho, me encantaba. El problema era que Meiling nos había arrastrado a Tomoyo y a mí casi de los pelos a la salida de las clases. Esa maniobra se podía haber calificado de rapto...Por Dios, en la única tienda en la que no entramos fue en la de animales...aún.

Por petición expresa por mi parte y por la de Tomoyo – y casi de rodillas – hicimos una parada en un local de comida rápida. Sin exagerar, nos derrumbamos en las sillas y dejamos caer las bolsas sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Cómo coño puede tener tanta energía? - me preguntó Tomoyo mientras Meiling pedía la comida.

- No se...pero cada día creo más en la posibilidad de que se inyecte Red Bull en las venas...

- ¿Quién se chuta Red Bull? - preguntó Meiling. Traía dos bandejas repletas de patatas y hamburguesas, de todos los tamaños y sabores. Que viva el colesterol, oh yeah.

- ¡Tu! - chilló Tomoyo mientras la señalaba con el dedo – ¡No sé cómo cojones mi hermano soporta tu ritmo! - dijo mientras mordía una hamburguesa.

- Eh, yo también tengo que seguir el ritmo de tu hermano...una cosa por la otra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunté divertida – Lien es el tío más tranquilo que haya conocido...

- Estoy hablando del folleteo – rodó los ojos – Que te voy a contar a ti que no sepas...le has catado...

- Eh, eh...me niego a hablar de eso...¿Quieres que opine de como folla tu novio? - hizo una mueca – Justo, lo que yo me pensaba.

- En fin, como iba diciendo...es equilibrio...Él me lleva de compras las veces que quiero y yo lo doy los meneos las veces que él quiera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo dices como su fuera un martirio follar con mi hermano cuando te gustan más las pollas que los bolsos de Channel – dijo Tomoyo escupiendo parte de su BigMac. Joder, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Eriol.

- Eh, eh, eh...ahí te has pasado un huevo. No me gustan todas las pollas...sólo la de tu hermano – dijo con un gesto casi cómico.

- Joder...chicas...¿no podemos tener una conversación en la que no se incluyan ni bolsos, ni penes, ni nada por el estilo? - pregunté intentando parecer seria.

- Oh...lo sentimos mucho, cielo – dijo Meiling batiendo las pestañas mientras bebía de su refresco – Intentaremos no sacar temas de este tipo...nos solidarizamos contigo, ya que tú estás a pan y agua – ambas se rieron...ten amigas para esto...

- ¿Has usado ya el vibrador? - preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Claro que lo ha usado! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin acción? ¿Dos semanas? Apuesto a que mi hermano aún no te ha visto ni una tetilla – dejé la comida en la bandeja y las miré fijamente.

- ¿Por qué se meten con Syaoran? ¿Es que no tienen un poco de confianza en él?

- En ese sentido...no – dijo Meiling– A ver, adoro a mi hermano, es mi mellizo...compartimos durante ocho meses el útero de mi madre...pero no creo que pueda tirarse a Estefany. De hecho, no creo que la Morena le deje acercarse a menos de tres metros a la redonda. En serio, no dudo de tus habilidades como profesora de kamasutra – sonrió – Pero...no...No lo veo - dijo chascando la lengua.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Tomoyo mientras cogía su segunda hamburguesa – Intento imaginarme a Syaoran follando...y es que no lo veo – Meiling la miró con cara de asco.

- Oh...¡joder! Syaoran tiene mucho potencial, más del que os podeis imaginar. Debajo de toda esa ropa horrorosa tiene un cuerpazo que ya quisieran muchos – ambas dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa y me miraron fijamente.

- ¿Has visto desnudo a mi hermano? - mierda, para qué coño abriré la boca.

- Pues...puede – murmuré.

- ¿Puede? Esto es muy sencillo, o si o no – Meiling rodó los ojos - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué...qué le has hecho? Oh, por Dios...no me puedo creer que Syaoran haya follado ya...tan pronto – gritó

- Shhh, eh...Syaoran no ha follado...aún. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale? Dije que no diría nada a no ser que fuera él el que lo contara – ambas me miraron con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿De verdad que está bueno? - preguntó Tomoyo – joder con el mojigato.

- Vamos...cuéntanos algo, Saku...- Meiling hizo pucheros – Nosotras te contamos detalles de nuestras experiencias sexuales – alzó las cejas – A no ser...a no ser de que pase algo que no nos quieras decir. A lo mejor el primer día que te vio las tetas le dio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Tienes en casa algún inhalador para el asma? - dijo riéndose.

- O a lo mejor tiene un micropene y aún se lo estás buscando. Igual por eso aún no habéis echado el casquete.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder! - grité haciendo que los chicos de la mesa de al lado nos miraran – Ni le ha dado un puto ataque de ansiedad ni tiene un micropene...Syaoran tiene la polla más grande que jamás haya visto, ¿vale? - los chicos que nos miraban silbaron como camioneros, aunque se callaron cuando les hice la mirada del tigre.

- ¿La tiene grande? - preguntó Tomoyo – A ver...define que es para ti grande – me tapé los ojos con las manos. Eran imposibles...

- Así – hice un gesto con las manos. Ahora las que silbaron fueron las chicas.

- Vaya fiera mi hermanito...Pero no entiendo por qué aún no le has echado un polvete.

- Porque todo lleva su tiempo, Meiling. Syaoran tiene la autoestima por el suelo fruto de todos estos años en lo que se han estado riendo de él...cada vez que le digo algo bueno de él se sorprende. Él no se ve a si mismo, se esconde detrás de esas gafas gruesas y esa ropa tan jodidamente horrorosa...

- Eso déjamelo a mi. Sólo dame un permiso y le convertiré en un modelo de Calvin Klein – dijo Meiling sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Modelo? ¿Pero de ropa o de calzoncillos? Porque según Sakura tiene un buen trabuco para...- dijo Tomoyo mientras se llenaba la boca de patatas fritas.

- Eres más bruta que un arao, Tomoyo...De todos modos creo...creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea. Chicas, tenemos que hacer unas cuantas compras más.

Meiling se levantó dando saltitos cuando entendió lo que íbamos a hacer. Esto me costaría un par de horas más de sufrimiento junto a la duende...Sólo esperaba que la idea que se me había ocurrido funcionase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como las chicas habían sido secuestradas y arrastradas literalmente por la demonio de mi hermana para ir de compras tras las clases, tuvimos que irnos solos a casa. Lien se quedaría con nosotros hasta que las chicas regresasen...claro, que eso era una metáfora. Sabíamos cuando se iban de compras, pero no sabíamos cuando volverían...

El camino hasta casa fue un caos, como siempre que Eriol jugaba con la radio del coche. Ahora le había tocado el turno a Just dance de Lady Gaga para ser destrozada por el vozarrón de Eriol. Lien se iba descojonando, literalmente y yo tenía que taparme la boca con las manos hasta que no pude más y estallé en una sonora carcajada.

Notaba que mi humor había cambiado escalonadamente. Aunque no descuidaba mis estudios, ya no me pasaba horas y horas estudiando porque sí. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con los chicos que poco a poco me introducían en sus bromas...sin ser el protagonista de ellas. Fuera de los libros y lejos de las clases había un mundo que estaba empezando a gustarme, y mucho. Sin duda el cambio que estaba dando era positivo, al menos para mi.

Cuando llegamos a casa Lien y yo nos pusimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos de clase mientras Eriol preparaba merienda para un regimiento. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en la mesa para comer. Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego se centraron en mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras comía.

- ¿Qué...qué tal van tus...clases? - preguntó Lien – Ya llevas unas cuantas y aún no nos has dicho nada...

- Bueno – tosí – Yo...a ver...

- Por si tienes dudas, lo que te está preguntando nuestro cuñado es que si ya has mojado la polla – me atraganté en cuanto oí a Eriol. Me miró serio y luego frunció el ceño – Eh, ¿por qué no te has sonrojado? Siempre te poner super nervioso con estos temas – de pronto sonrió – Oh, ya entiendo...no te pones nervioso porque no hay nada que contar...¡Eso es que no has tocado pelo todavía! - Eriol se empezó a reir de su propia broma como si se tratase de una hiena. Lien no lo pudo evitar y terminó riendo junto a él. Pues a mi no me hacía ni puta gracia...por eso hablé sin pensar.

- No, Eriol...no he tocado pelo porque no había pelo que tocar, ¿me entiendes?

Los chicos se callaron de repente, soltaron la comida que tenían entre las manos y me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Puñetero bocazas...ahora me torturarían para sonsacarme la información.

- ¿Has follado? - preguntó Eriol aún serio.

- Joder – susurré.

- ¿Y ahora dices palabrotas? - preguntó Lien.

- Joder – repetí – Digo lo que me sale de los huevos y no, aún no he follado, pero follaré. Eso de fijo – ambos me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos.

- ¿Qué...qué demonios te está haciendo Sakura? Porque tío...definitivamente me gusta el cambio – reconoció mi hermano.

- A mi también me gusta mi cambio – le dije aún serio – Lo que no me gusta es que no confiéis en mi, que no confiéis en que no puedo cambiar...aunque no os lo creais me duelen vuestras bromas. La falta de confianza me mata...- murmuré.

- Mierda – espetó Lien – Lo siento mucho, tío...eran bromas sin mala intención. No sabíamos que te lo tomabas tan a pecho...sabes que te apoyamos. Yo personalmente me hubiera negado al trato con Saku si no creyese en tu cambio.

- No...el que lo siente soy yo – reconocí – Pero tenéis que reconocer que a veces os pasáis tres pueblos con las bromas...

- Eso es verdad – dijo Eriol – Entonces...¿no nos vas a decir nada de tus clases? - hizo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno; en verdad parecía un perro pachón.

- Me parece muy feo hablar con vosotros de las intimidades de Sakura...

- Ella dijo que si querías contar algo que lo contases...además, igual te podemos echar una mano – dijo mi hermano. Me lo pensé antes de hablar...igual tenían razón...

- Bueno...yo...el otro día...me dio una clase muy interesante sobre la...- carraspeé – La masturbación en pareja – los chicos silbaron.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno...seguí los pasos que ella misma me había indicado...y enseñado. La toqué, la besé...fui al grano y...bueno, increíblemente tuvo un orgasmo.

- Pero eso está genial – me felicitó Lien – Ya verás que con la práctica aprenderás a tocar en los lugares clave para volverlas locas y...- Lien me miró - ¿Por qué estás así de cabizbajo? Le has dado a Sakura un orgasmo, deberías de estar contento de que una mujer tan exigente como ella responda a tus caricias...

- Si, es que...bueno, yo...- arg, ¿cómo decirlo?

- Suéltalo – dijo Eriol con su tacto habitual.

- Mecorríantesdecincominutos.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Que – suspiré – Cuando ella me tocó...yo simplemente...¡puf! Me corrí casi antes de empezar – agaché la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bueno...no pasa nada. Yo creo que es normal. Eres más virgen que las amapolas del campo – dijo Lien mientras Eriol se reía por lo bajo – Ya verás que a próxima vez eso no te pasa.

- Eso me dijo Sakura. Me dijo que no me obsesionara...

- Bueno – dijo Eriol – entonces...vamos camino de pervertirte, ¿no?

- Eso parece – sonreí.

- Terminaremos de pervertirte en Las Vegas. Allí al menos no nos conoce nadie si hacemos el ridículo.

- Me das miedo cuando hablas así – reconocí.

- Deberías de tener miedo – dijo con una sonrisa maligna- De aquí a que nos vayamos quedan un par de clases, ¿no es así? - asentí – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de volver de Las Vegas, este – le dijo Eriol a Lien señalándome a mi – ha mojado churro.

- Cincuenta pavos – dijo el Pelinegro extendiendo las manos.

- Hecho.

Rodé los ojos...estaban apostando delante de mí sobre cuando iba a perder la virginidad...hay que joderse, y nunca mejor dicho...Aunque me quedaba una duda...¿Quién de los dos ganaría la apuesta?

_Jejeje, tarde de confesiones...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién creeis que ganará la apuesta? ¿Y que habrá pensado Sakura para necesitar la ayuda de Mei?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_¿Qué me iban a hacer entre las tres? Me daban miedo por separado, juntas...de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias...subí las escaleras con los huevos en la garganta. Una vez en la habitación de Sakura cerraron la puerta. Supuse que era para que yo no me escapara, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría._

_Sakura se sentó en su cama mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling me miraban detenidamente. De arriba abajo...de abajo arriba...¿Qué miraban? Tomoyo se giró mirándome por la espalda. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, por si acaso...hasta que Tomoyo me dió un apretón en el culo._

_- ¡Eh! - me giré con las mejillas calientes – Me has metido mano._


	16. Chapter 16: El inicio del cambio!

CAPITULO 16 EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO

Se podía decir que el tercer grado al que me habían sometido los chicos no había sido tan horrible como había esperado en un principio. Tras sincerarme con ellos agradecí de veras la seriedad con el que trataban el tema.

Lo malo es que yo no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Arg, que si, que si...era sábado...aún quedaban tres días para la próxima clase, pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza el momento vergonzoso que pasé con Sakura. Así que...¿qué hice? Seguir su consejo...me masturbé como el pajillero que era varias veces al día. Por Dios, si la leyenda urbana que decía que cascartela afectaba a la vista...yo no sería miope, sería invidente.

Así que aquí me encontraba yo, un sábado por la tarde medio derrumbado en mi cama tras una sesión se "hagalo por su propia mano". Un planazo, vamos. Ugh, ¿qué haría si en la próxima clase me pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si yo tenía un problema con mi cuerpo? Vagué la mirada por mi habitación hasta que mis ojos se centraron en ese aparato que usaba todos los días...¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Internet...joder. Quizás si indagaba un poquito podría encontrar algún consejo para...para que mi polla no pareciera un puñetero volcán.

Me arrastré hasta la silla de mi escritorio y abrí el navegador...pero, ¿qué buscaba? Me vino la inspiración y escribí " como retrasar la eyaculación". Bueno, eso al menos me había quedado muy fino...

Ante mi se abrieron una infinidad de páginas, así que abrí una al azar...para dar de lleno en un foro desde el punto de vista femenino con consejos y toda la leche. Iba a salir de la página cuando unas líneas llamaron mi atención de la sección Todo lo que debes saber del pene...joder con el título de la sección. "Los hombres de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años suelen tener alrededor de diez erecciones diarias, la mayoría de ellas espontáneas, sin estimulo sexual previo..." Vaaaleeee, en ese sentido creo que vamos bien, al menos no me quedaba con la cosa de ser un jodido salido. "Podéis estimular los testículos mientras...bla, bla, bla"..."para retrasar la eyaculación de vuestro chico podéis apuntaros un pequeño truco – espera que cojo papel y boli, pensé – cuando noteis que se va a correr debeis hacer un anillo con los dedos sobre la base de su pene y apretar ligeramente, ¡conseguirás unos segundos extras de placer!" Yuuuujuuuuu, si quieres tiramos confeti. Vale, apretar en la base...lo intentaré la proxima vez...

Ahora si, iba a apagar el ordenador cuando, sin querer – lo juro de verdad – pinché en un enlace por error...¿qué me apareció? Un video porno. Arggg, hice intención de quitarlo en seguida, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Sakura "¿Nunca has visto una peli porno?" "son muy educativas". Vale, son educativas...decidí terminar de ver el video. ¡Qué quereis! Soy un chico muy aplicado en cuanto a estudios se refiere...todo lo que sea "educativo" es bien recibido.

Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue girar la cabeza. Jesús...a esa chica le estaban metiendo un trabuco como su muñeca de grande, parecía que se iba a romper. Aún así parecía que gritaba de placer – y digo parecía porque bajé el volumen. Dios no quiera que Eriol me pillara viendo esto – mientras que el chico tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas...por no mencionar otra parte de su cuerpo. Oh, por favor...la postura esa no parecía muy cómoda, como estuvieran mucho rato más en esa posición les iba a doler los riñones...Apagué el video antes de que se terminara un tanto desilusionado. ¿Educativas? No se, no lo dudaba...pero yo sin duda prefería mi método, que Sakura me enseñara en persona. Quizás ese no era mi estilo, quizás era demasiado rudo para mi...no se, pero tampoco es que me hubiera puesto muy bruto viendo a esa pareja en la pantalla. ¿Era raro que yo no estuviera interesado en ese estilo de películas?

Di un respingo que me levantó de la silla cuando sonó mi teléfono. Sin duda tenía que ser alguno de mis hermanos, porque nadie más tenía mi número. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que se trataba de un número no reconocido.

- ¿Sí?

- Syaoran, soy Sakura...Meiling me ha dado tu teléfono...te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer ahora – sonreí aunque ella no me viera.

- No se...déjame mirar mi agenda...pues claro que no tengo nada que hacer – salvo ver guarradas en mi ordenador...capullo de mierda...

- ¿No tienes que estudiar? - podía intuir una sonrisa al otro lado del auricular.

- No, hoy no toca...¿por qué lo preguntabas?

- Bueno – titubeó – Me preguntaba si te importaría venir a mi casa para...para dar una clase extra – murmuró. ¿Qué? ¿Una clase extra? - ¿Te importaría?

- Eh...para nada. Si quieres puedo estar en diez minutos allí – pedazo de ansias...

- Está bien. Un beso.

Vale, vale...una clase extra...vale. Estás preparado, tío. No te lo esperabas y estabas acojonado...pero tú puedes. Has leído esos consejos, incluso has visto un intento de video porno...vale, tu sabes qué hacer. Respira, es importante para seguir con vida...

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Pero para qué Sakura me había citado para una clase...extra? ¿Me había preparado otro examen? ¿Cómo en el cine? ¿De qué se trataría? Ugh, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Tan nervioso que llegué a casa de Sakura cinco minutos después. Estaba frente a la puerta, me coloqué las gafas, me alisé la camisa y me sequé el sudor de las manos en la pernera del pantalón. Llamé a la puerta y...y me abrió Tomoyo metiéndose un sandwich de tamaño familiar entre pecho y espalda.

- Pasa, cuñao – dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Entré hasta el salón, bueno...más bien me empujó. Allí estaba Sakura con Meiling y un montooooon de ropa de ¿chico? No se que me daba más miedo, si Sakura son sus clases o Meiling con sus compras.

- Hola, Syaoran – me dijo Sakura sonriente – Hemos preparado una clase especial.

- ¿Las tres? - dije con un deje de temor.

- Sí, hermano...aunque el cerebro pensante de todo esto soy yo, evidentemente – dijo Meiling de manera cómica.

- ¿Qué os parece si subimos a mi habitación? Creo que estaremos mejor – propuso Sakura.

¿Qué me iban a hacer entre las tres? Me daban miedo por separado, juntas...de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias...subí las escaleras con los huevos en la garganta. Una vez en la habitación de Sakura cerraron la puerta. Supuse que era para que yo no me escapara, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Sakura se sentó en su cama mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling me miraban detenidamente. De arriba abajo...de abajo arriba...¿Qué miraban? Tomoyo se giró mirandome por la espalda. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, por si acaso...hasta que Tomoyo me dió un apretón en el culo.

- ¡Eh! - me giré con las mejillas calientes – Me has metido mano.

- No, no te he metido mano...he calibrado la materia prima en la que tenemos que trabajar – alcé una ceja – A ver, Sakura nos dijo que estabas bueno...debajo de toda esa ropa – rodó los ojos – Sólo estaba comprobándolo.

Mi vista vagaba de Sakura y Tomoyo. Mi cuñada me acababa de meter un sobeteo de la leche porque...porque Sakura le había dicho que yo estaba ¿bueno? No sabía qué me sorprendía más, sinceramente. Sakura tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó a Tomoyo.

- Firme y duro como una piedra...va a resultar que los años de peleas y persecuciones con Erio han dado resultado. Has sacado músculo – dijo mi cuñada.

Abrí los labios para decir algo, aunque...¿qué iba a decir? ¿Me habían traído aquí para hacerme un repaso corporal o qué? Miré a Sakura con una interrogación en la cara.

- Te hemos traído para enseñarte unas cuantas cosas...

- Sí – la cortó mi hermana – Verás, queremos que cambies de estilo. Es más que obvio que necesitas renovarte – dijo evaluándome con la mirada – No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro...

- Lo que quiere decir la enana loca es que tienes que empezar a cambiar un poco tu actitud – dijo Sakura ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de mi hermana – Confiar en ti mismo y sacarte el mayor partido posible.

- ¿Eso es posible? - pregunté con miedo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Tommy – Nosotras te ayudaremos, nene.

Oh, oh...tenía que haberme quedado en casa, tenía que haber puesto alguna excusa...En estos momentos mis libros universitarios me parecían de nuevo la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Se nota que has avanzado – dijo Sakura – estás menos tenso, estás más predispuesto en las clases – noté que mi cara se calentaba un poco – Pero ese cambio sólo lo hemos notado nosotros. El resto del mundo te sigue viendo igual...incluída Estefany.

- Claro, tus cambios tienen que ser más obvios...- apuntó Meiling– Estefany nunca se fijará en tus cambios...porque no repara en ti...y para que repare en ti tienes que empezar a cambiar...

- Oh – susurré.

- Te vamos a dar unas nociones básicas –Sakura se levantó y se paseó como si se tratara de una profesora de verdad – Como te dije, a las chicas nos gustan los chicos que son un poco...malos – el tono con el que dijo esa palabra me provocó un escalofrío – Un tipo seguro de si mismo, capaz de controlar la situación y que al mismo tiempo es capaz de seducir a una mujer y que esta caiga rendida a sus pies.

- Como el actor Jason Statham – dijo Tomoyo poniendo ojitos. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes...por favor, ¿no has visto Crank? Joder, el tío se pasa corriendo toda la puta película y aún así tiene tiempo de echarle un triki traka a la tía...- las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Como sea – dijo Sakura ignorando a Tomoyo – aunque a veces pueda paracer lo contrario a las chicas no nos gusta un tio super empalagoso, a veces nos gusta que nos den caña. A ver, ¿por regla general qué nos suele atraer siempre? - me preguntó.

- No se...- dudé por unos momentos – A mi me suelen gustar las cosas que no están a mi alcance...

- ¡Justo! Eso no te pasa solo a ti, nos pasa a todos – dijo Sakura sentándose a mi lado – como dice el dicho: no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos...

- Ahora si que me he perdido – reconocí. ¿A donde quería llegar?

- Ahora Estefany no te hace caso, pero te le hará. Con el cambio que tenemos pensado Estefany se va a fijar en ti, estoy segura de que le interesarás...aunque sea algo pasajero. El quid de la cuestión es este: vas a hacerte notar – gemí bajito – De momento algo paulatino...

- Lo justo para que sepa que existes – murmuró Tomoyo.

- Cállate, Morena...son mis clases – dijo Sakura rodando los ojos – Cuando sepa que existes...ella notará que la sigues con la mirada, que estás pendiente de ella...sin resultar acosador, claro – ahora fui yo el que rodé los ojos – Que ella piense, ¿por qué coño me mira tanto? Oh, claro...seguro que le gusto – dijo imitando la voz de Estefany - Luego llega tu cambio espectacular y...haces todo lo contrario. La ignoras por completo.

A ver, a ver...Primero la miro, luego un cambio espectacular y luego la ignoro...¿Soy yo o es que la mente de las mujeres funcionan a una revolución superior a la media? Espera, espera...¿cambio espectacular? ¿Yo?

- Eh...me he vuelto a perder.

- Deja, que yo se lo explico – dijo Tomoyo sentándose entre nosotros – A ver...empezando por hoy, vas a cambiar poco a poco. Esto – dijo señalando las bolsas esparcidas – Son ropa y complementos para ti.

- Escogidos con mi buen gusto y criterio – apuntó Meiling.

- Vamos a ir tanteando el terreno, que Estefany sepa que tu la tienes entre los ojos...entonces realizaremos un cambio en profundidad que la dejará muerta, haremos que babeé por ti. Entonces es cuando tu la ignoras...de ahí lo que ha dicho Sakura, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...en el momento en que empieces a ignorarla pensará, ¡joder, por qué me ignora ahora! Y hará todo lo posible por llamar tu atención.

- Yo...tengo varias dudas...para empezar, ¿qué es eso del cambio sutil y el cambio en profundidad? Eso...no lo tengo claro.

Tomoyo y Meiling se movieron a la vez como si las impulsara un pequeño resorte. Empezaron a sacar pantalones vaqueros, camisas, camisetas...¿bóxers de colorines? Miré con temor a Sakura.

- Que sepas que me fio de ti, no de ellas.

- Te he oído, capullo – dijo Tomoyo.

- Tranquilo...vamos a empezar con pequeños cambios. El plato fuerte le dejaremos para Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - me puse de pie casi de un salto - ¿En Las Vegas?

- Quítate las gafas – dijo ignorando mi pregunta, fruncí el ceño - Oh, Syaoran...hemos decidido que el cambio final sea en Las Vegas porque allí ni te conoce nadie, te sentirás más cómodo de esa manera, créeme. Y ahora, quítate esas gafas, ¿quieres?

Bueno, al menos la explicación de Sakura me había convencido, pero..¿por qué me tenía que quitar las gafas en este momento? Si lo que querían es neutralizarme con mi punto débil lo tenían fácil. Sin gafas no veía un huevo. Al parecer yo fui el hermano que se llevó todas las puñeteras dioptrías. Ya se podía haber repartido un poco...

- Syaoran – dijo Sakura con tono impaciente.

No sé por qué pero confiaba plenamente en ella...así que me quité las gafas. Mi visión se tornó al momento borrosa, no podía ver con claridad las claras de las que se hacían llamar amigas. Sakura me cogió la mano y me puso en la palma algo alargado. Tanteé hasta que descubrí que se trataba de una funda para gafas. Lo abrí. Con dificultad vi cómo Sakura se acercaba a mi hasta quitarme las gafas que ella misma me había dado. Con suavidad me las colocó. De nuevo pude ver mi entorno. Las chicas seguían esparciendo ropa mientras Sakura me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mírate – me animó.

Me acerqué hasta el espejo del tocador de Sakura. Me habían comprado unas gafas metálicas, modernas y masculinas. Eran muy bonitas, lo tenía que reconocer. Mucho mejor que mi anterior montura.

- Te quedan genial, aunque la idea es que te pongas lentillas para que se pueda ver tu color de ojos...tienes un color ambar realmente increíble. Nos dijeron en la óptica que esta tarde podríamos ir a recogerlas – no pude evitar sonreir de lado - Bien...¿Seguimos?

No me dio tiempo a asentir. Sakura eliminó el espacio que nos separaba y empezó a sacarme la camisa de los pantalones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿No me desnudaría delante de esas lobas? ¿Verdad? Pues no, se limitó a sacarme la camisa. Simplemente. Se alejó un par de pasos y me miró.

- Mucho mejor con la camisa así, más informal – opinó Meiling– Oh, desabrochale los dos primeros botones.

Sakura le hizo caso ante la atenta mirada de las chicas. Noté el roce de sus pequeños dedos sobre la piel de mi pecho...

- Vale, me hago una idea – dijo Meiling - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar ya a la acción? Tengo preparada toda esa ropa – puso un puchero – Me está llamando, ¿sabes? Ya tengo pensados los modelos y...

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores con el pelo? - dijo Sakura haciendo que mi hermana se callara al momento.

- Tu si que sabes hacerme feliz – dijo con tono cómico.

Meiling se puso a mi altura y estiró los bracitos hasta mi pelo. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Braceó un poco más hasta que se cansó. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes sentarte? Como puedes observar no te llego...- suspiré y me senté en la butaca de Sakura - Ugh, ¿que te echas en el pelo para que quede tan estirado? - dijo intentando mover mi pelo.

- Gomina.

- ¿Gomina? Esto parece pegamento super glue – espetó – habrá que lavarlo. Mueve el culo.

Caminé al baño mientras un gemido se escapaba de mis labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos en cuanto Syaoran y Meiling abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Crees que Syaoran sobrevivirá a la energía de Meiling? - pregunté mirando aún la puerta del baño.

- Tu y yo estamos vivas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No creo que sea para tanto...

- Duro y firme como una piedra – sonreí mientras repetía lo que ella había dicho sobre el culo de Syaoran.

- En mi vida he sido más sincera – dijo muy seria – Como todo lo tenga igual de duro...

- Eres muy bruta, Tommy.

- Vale, vale – sonrió – Le quedan bien las gafas, ¿eh?

- Sí – reconocí – Pero de todas formas vamos a probar con las lentillas y...

Syaoran apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una toalla rosa demasiado femenina para él sobre los hombros. Tenía el pelo mojado, alborotado, despeinado de manera totalmente caotica...y le quedaba de muerte. No llevaba las gafas puestas ya que toda su cara estaba empapada de agua. Ese color ámbar en sus ojos era realmente espectacular...hasta que bizqueó porque no veía un huevo.

-Dios – susurró Tomoyo - ¿Le has visto bien?

Sí, claro que le había visto bien. Vale que aún llevaba esa ropa fea, pero parecía otro con la camisa por fuera, el pelo despeinado y sin gafas...entonces se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente y...arggg, eso fue sexy. Oh dios...¿he dicho sexy? Sí, sexy...hasta que bizqueó de nuevo.

- Agradecería que me dieras las gafas – espetó a Meiling– recuerdame que no deje que me laves de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Me ha metido el dedo en el ojo...tres veces – se puso las gafas y le hizo la mirada del tigre a la duende.

- Que si, que si...- dijo batiendo la mano quitándole importancia – Vamos a podarte la cabeza.

En el momento en que Meiling se arremangó, Syaoran corrió hasta ponerse detrás de mi usándome como escudo.

- No dejes que se acerque a mi con unas tijeras – me suplicó haciéndome reír.

- Oh, no seas miedica, Syao...- dijo sacando unas tijeras de peluquera – He visto mil veces hacerlo a mi peluquero Lucas – se defendió.

- Eh...Mei, baja eso – dije señalando las tijeras – Mírale bien – tiré de Syaoran hasta que se puso delante de Meiling – Su pelo...simplemente así, despeinado...es genial. No hace falta hacerle nada.

- ¿No? - preguntaron Meiling y Syaoran a la vez.

Mei le rodeó y observó el pelo de Syaoran. Aunque aún estaba húmedo se podía apreciar cierto matiz de color bronce en el pelo de Syaoran. Un color realmente bonito. Meiling arrugó la nariz.

- Tu pelo parece el de Robert Pattinson – concluyó – Me gusta. Aunque vamos a secarlo un poco con el secador.

Syaoran respiró tranquilo y contento de no tener que enfrentarse a las tijeras de Meiling mientras me miraba agradecido. No tardó más de cinco minutos en secar la cabellera de Syaoran. Las tres le miramos a traves del espejo. Oh sí, parecía otro...al menos de cuello para arriba.

- No puedo esperar a ponerle toda esa ropa encima – murmuró Meiling.

- Ni yo – apuntó Tommy.

Entonces a mi mente vino un pensamiento...yo no quería ponerle ropa, quería quitarsela...porque sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo...y YO lo iba a disfrutar...

_Jejeje, ya ha comenzado el cambio...a ver lo que le hacen en Las Vegas...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Stefany se fijará en Syao?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Rika..¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en vez de estar aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? – dijo Sakura con serenidad...aunque la notaba que se estaba conteniendo – No se...como por ejemplo, ir a hacer alguna pócima, o ir a clavar agujas a alguno de tus muñecos de vudú – dijo irónicamente. Rika puso una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro._

_- ¿Y tu no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a un friki a que salga de su clase? No se...como por ejemplo follarte a alguien en los baños, o chuparsela a alguien en algún rincón oscuro – Sakura dio un paso adelante hacia Rika, aunque Eriol la cogió del brazo y la puso tras él..._


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Has dicho Sexy?

CAPITULO 17 ¿HAS DICHO SEXY?

Las chicas insistieron en ir a recoger las famosas lentillas esa misma tarde, aunque yo estaba demasiado saturado. Habían sido pequeños cambios, pero muchos en un día. Así que agradecí enormemente a Sakura el gesto que tuvo ofreciéndose ella a ir a por las benditas lentillas.

A decir verdad todo había sido muy sutil, nada de lo que me había imaginado mientras esas tres me arrastraban hacia la habitación de las torturas. Abrir un poco más la camisa, unas gafas nuevas y dejar mi pelo a su libre albedrio y...ta chan. Era yo, pero un poco menos frikki. Estos pequeños cambios era algo con lo que podría lidiar hasta que llegara el gran momento, mi extreme makeover personal, como lo llamaba Meiling.

Realmente no había podido ver con detalle lo que me habían comprado, ni de qué tipo de ropa se trataba y a decir verdad me daba un poco igual, eso si...con dos condiciones. Tener a Sakura presente en el momento del cambio – aunque eso no lo dudaba – y tener a Meiling y sus terroríficas tijeras lejos de mi.

Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto antes de salir al encuentro con mis hermanos. Me coloqué estas nuevas gafas de nuevo, estas eran mucho más modernas que la anteriores...y menos frikis. Me pasé las manos por el pelo justo como me dijo Sakura que hiciera, haciendo que varios mechones se descolocaran. Me veía un poco raro, pero me acostumbraría.

Cuando entré en la cocina mi madre estaba colocando bollos en una bandeja. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró y sonrió.

- No me canso de repetirte que estás mucho más guapo así, hijo – dijo mi madre mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje – murmuré.

- Es la verdad...Aún no se como Sakura ha sido capaz de obrar el milagro y hacer que cambies un poquito tu apariencia y convencerte de que te vayas con ellos de viaje.

- Como ya te dije una vez, mamá – oí la voz de Eriol a mis espaldas – Sakura puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere – entrecerré los ojos hasta dejarlos en una tensa linea. Será bocazas...

- ¿Sí? A veces es bueno ser así...además, esa chica tiene muy buen gusto, son unas gafas preciosas – sonrió mi madre.

- Pues espera a verle esta tarde con lentillas – dijo mi hermana Meiling dando saltitos. Mi madre abrió mucho los ojos.

- Me encanta la idea de las lentillas, tienes unos ojos Ambar taaan bonitos...

- Eso fue lo que le dijo Sakura – dijo Meiling dandome codazos – Bueno...según ella no es lo único bonito que tiene – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué?

- ¿No llegamos tarde? - dije cuando vi que mi madre abría la boca para preguntar. Mejor cortar la conversación aqui...

- Pero si solo son las...- miró el reloj - mierda, si...llegamos tarde – murmuró Eriol – Ya estais moviendo el culo...

Preferí callarme de camino a la universidad y no preguntarle a Meiling qué era lo que yo tenía bonito, según Sakura. Muchas veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, pensé.

Cuando bajé del Jeep noté que varios compañeros me miraban. Oh no...¿tanto se notaba el cambio? ¿Me dirían algo? ¿Se meterían conmigo por esto? Mi cara debía de reflejar mi ansiedad porque automáticamente Sakura se puso a mi lado.

- Me están mirando – dije como si no fuera obvio.

- Pues espera a que te pongamos la ropa nueva – murmuró. Yo no pude evitar gemir en alto – Oh, venga...te miran porque tu aspecto ha mejorado. Esas gafas y ese pelo te hacen parecer arrebatador.

- ¿Arrebatador? - repetí alzando una ceja.

En ese momento pasó Estefany por nuestro lado. Saludó con la cabeza a Sakura, esta la devolvió el saludo, desvió la mirada y...me miró. Estefany frunció el ceño y me miró de nuevo, escrutándome con los ojos de arriba abajo. ¿Estefany me había mirado? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que existo? Así que el plan de Sakura parecía que empezaba por buen camino, ¿no? al menos eso esperaba...

- Totalmente arrebatador – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzábamos a clases – ¿Has visto como te ha mirado Estefany? Ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí - asentí sin creermelo aún – Empieza el show, Li...así que tenemos que avanzar. Tengo las lentillas en mi taquilla, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Uh, Syao– gritó Eriol a mis espaldas - La pregunta del millón...¿cómo lo "hacemos"'? - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Sakura y yo le miramos con cara de "cállate" – Joder, vaya sentido del humor de mierda que teneis por la mañana...Podrías hacerlo en casa, me gustaría estar presente en el momento en el que Syao se meta el dedo en el ojo al intentar ponerse las lentillas – y sonrió como el capullo que era. Genial, en mi casa...entonces recordé.

- Tengo reunión esta con los chicos del club de ciencias a la salida – dije chascando la lengua – Llegaré un poco más tarde, no vais a quedaros esperándome hasta que salga.

- No te preocupes – dijo Sakura – Yo te espero hasta que salgas y luego te llevo a tu casa.

- Vaya,vaya, vaya – enfoqué la vista justo detrás de Sakura. Era Rika, oh, oh...- ¿Haciendo la buena acción del día? Esperando al frikki a que salga para llevarle a casita, no vaya a ser que al nene le pase algo – se rió como una hiena.

- Rika...¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en vez de estar aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? - dijo Sakura con serenidad...aunque la notaba que se estaba conteniendo – No se...como por ejemplo, ir a hacer alguna pócima, o ir a clavar agujas a alguno de tus muñecos de vudú – dijo irónicamente. Rika puso una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

- ¿Y tu no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a un friki a que salga de su clase? No se...como por ejemplo follarte a alguien en los baños, o chuparsela a alguien en algún rincón oscuro –Sakura dio un paso adelante hacia Rika, aunque Eriol la cogió del brazo y la puso tras él.

- Dos cositas, nena – dijo Eriol – Con Sakura ni se te ocurra meterte delante de mi, es como mi hermana, así que la respetas...Y segundo, deja de llamar friki a mi hermano, pelirroja oxigenada...para hablar de los demás tienes que mirar primero lo tuyo – dijo mirandola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- ¿Me estás comparando con estos dos? - dijo señalándonos – No me jodas.

- Pues no te agaches – dijo mientras daba un paso más hacia ella.

- No dejaría que me pusieras un dedo encima ni aunque fueras el único hombre de la tierra – espetó con los ojos negros encendidos por la rabia.

- Tranquila, yo no te tocaría ni con un palo, antes me la machaco contra una piedra...

- Hazlo, con un poco de suerte nos librarás de tener que soportar descendencia tuya – Jesús...parecía que Sakura y yo estuviéramos en un partido de tenis.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres única...tu eres la única que puede ser virgen y puta al mismo tiempo – ahora si Rika enseñó los dientes como si fuera a morder de verdad a Eriol.

- Vale, vale – dijo Sakura intentado retener a Eriol. Tuve que ayudarla ya que ella sola no podía con él – Dejala, no merece la pena – le tocó la barbilla para que la mirara – Schh, ya...no te pongas a su nivel – murmuró.

Eriol se relajó y dio dos pasos atrás mientras miraba con odio a Rika. Ella nos miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro como si se hubiera apuntado un tanto en esta partida de tenis imaginaria. ¿Acaso estaba satisfecha con lo que había provocado? Conocía a mi hermano y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se había contenido; si hubiera sido un chico le hubiera dado dos aplausos en la cara. Aún así volvió a hablarla.

- Te lo repito, ni se te ocurra insultar a mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja ni se dignó a contestarle, nos miró a los tres con desprecio y se marchó agitando su melena rizada como si fuera la reina del cotarro.

- Por un momento pensé que la ibas a sacudir – dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – No caigas en su trampa.

- Lo se...ugh, es que lo veo todo rojo cuando se meten con los míos...- le di una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento. Me miró y sonrió...volvía a ser el Eriol guasón de siempre – Otra cosa es que sea yo el que se meta con vosotros – dijo haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos.

- No cambiarás nunca – dijo Sakura sonriendo – Me voy a clases, llego tarde. Luego te espero, Syaoran – gritó mientras se marchaba haciendo que varios chicos la miraran.

Entré a mi sala y me senté en el sitio de siempre. Era extraño el comportamiento de Rika. Sakura nunca le había hecho nada, pasaba de ella e incluso se podía decir que la ignoraba. Era Rika la que siempre empezaba las peleas...¿Cuál podía ser el motivo? ¿Cuál había sido el detonante que provocara ese odio mortal de Rika? Porque estaba más que claro que era ella la que tenía el problema...

Aguanté con estoicismo las clases a lo largo de la mañana. Sí, era raro en mi, pero en estos momentos prefería estar con mis amigos a estar aguantando un sermón de la leche del presidente del club de ciencias...Incluso prefería estar ahora mismo metiéndome el dedo en el ojo al probarme las lentillas, como había dicho Eriol...

Agradecí enormemente cuando acabó la maldita reunión del club; se había alargado bastante y estaba deseoso por salir por Sakura. La pobre ya llevaba tiempo esperándome. Me saludó con la mano en cuanto me vio salir.

- Eh...¿Sakura Kinomoto te ha saludado? ¿A ti? - me dijo Kaito uno de mis compañeros.

- Si...¿qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? - me preguntó como si fuera obvio - ¿Te está esperando para que le des los apuntes o algo parecido?

- No, me está esperando...simplemente – ahora su abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿A ti? - volvió a repetir. Alcé una ceja interrogante – a ver...nosotros no entramos en el perfil de Sakura Kinomoto...mírala, tio...

La miré de arriba abajo. Su cadera estaba apoyada en su coche, como si fuera una modelo de alguna de esas ferias de coches a las que a Eriol y Tomoyo les gustaba tanto ir. Sus pantalones pitillo se adaptaban perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo, sobre todo a la parte trasera...arrgg, hoy iba en plan rockero, con chaqueta de cuero y maquillaje marcado...

- Qué suerte... – la vocecilla de Kaito me obligó a despegar la vista del cuerpo de Sakura.

- Es amiga mía – aclaré.

- Me repito, que suerte, tío...

Llegué al coche de Sakura sonriendo. Ella me miró divertida.

- ¿Cuál es la broma? - dijo mientras nos metíamos en el coche.

- Kaito – dije señalandole, aún miraba a Sakura con la boca abierta – Dice que tengo suerte por ser tu amigo – Sakura alzó la ceja y miró a mi compañero. Sonrió dulcemente y le saludó. Por el gesto que puso el pobre chico intuí que estuvo a punto de darle un infarto – Eres mala, mira su cara...

Sakura se limitó a reírse en silencio. Ambos nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que íbamos solos en el coche. Siempre habíamos viajado con alguien más y ahora me sentía raro. No se oían ni los chillidos de hiena de Eriol al cantar la canción de moda ni sentíamos los saltitos nerviosos de mi hermana... Por la radio estaba sonando una canción de los Beattles que Sakura tarareaba bajito. Me limité a observarla. Notaba que cuando llegaba a un cruce paraba de cantar y fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de concentración. Se mordía el labio cuando adelantaba a alguien, resoplaba cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo...

- Syaoran...¡Syaoran! - me zarandeó – Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Eh? - miré a través de la ventanilla. ¿Acaso me había pasado todo el rato mirándola?

- Anda, vamos – dijo sonriendo.

Lo primero que oímos cuando entramos al salón fue la voz atronadora de Eriol.

- Tengo pensado un sitio para llevar a Syao en cuanto lleguemos a Las Vegas – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Nada de clubs de striptease – espetó Tomoyo – Ni se te ocurra.

- No...donde le vamos a llevar es mucho más educativo que eso...y ya es decir – dijo riendose.

- ¿A donde vas a llevar a mi alumno? - preguntó Sakura. Eriol me miró a mi y sonrió ampliamente.

- Luego te lo digo...quiero que sea una sorpresa para él.

- Señor, que paciencia tengo que tener – murmuré.

- Venga, Saku...saca las lentillas...¡ya! - gritó Meiling mientras daba pequeños saltos a nuestro alrededor.

- Cariño, calmate – le dijo Lien – Vamos a retirarnos un poquito para que Syaoran esté más cómodo – le agradecí con la mirada. Dios...ese chico se tenía el cielo ganado al aguantar a mi hermana...

Sakura abrió su bolso y de él sacó una pequeña bolsa. De ella sacó una cajita y un frasco con líquido transparente.

- Vale, estas son las lentillas – dijo señalando la caja – Y esto el líquido para mantenerlas, lo tienes que cambiar de vez en cuando, ¿vale? - cogió un espejo de los que tenía mi madre a modo decorativo – Ven, siéntate aquí. Lo que tienes que hacer es este movimientos – se abrió el ojo con los dedos haciendo que el dedo corazón quedara libre – Con este dedo coges la lentilla...venga, va...quítate las gafas.

Antes de quitármelas miré a mis amigos. Todos estaban sonriendo ampliamente, animándome a continuar...Suspiré y me quité las gafas. A tientas cogí la pequeña lámina entre mis dedos, hice lo que me dijo Sakura...ugh, que raro era...no veía un huevo. Parpadeé varias veces...seguía sin ver...y...ahora veía. Bueno, veía por un ojo. Repetí la acción con el otro ojo, esta vez fue mucho más fácil. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que me sentí cómodo del todo. Me giré. Entonces las chicas ahogaron una exclamación...

- Madre mía – murmuró Sakura.

- Estás...estás – dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que buscaba algún adjetivo para definirme...

- Sexy – dijo Sakura. Todos la miramos...hasta que tuve que bizquear debido a las lentillas – No hagas eso, Li. He dicho que estás sexy, así que deja de hacer eso...cada vez que digo que estás sexy bizqueas...

- No lo puedo evitar, siento que esto se me puede mover en cualquier momento – dije parpadeando - ¿Me las...me las puedo quitar por hoy?

- Está bien – dijo Sakura– aún te tienes que acostumbrar.

- Vas a estar genial, Syao. Me muero de ganas por probarte toda esa ropa – dijo Meiling sonriendo.

Me quité las lentillas y volví a ponerme mis gafas nuevas. Los chicos estaban ultimando detalles para nuestro viaje. Mañana era el último día de clases y pasado comenzábamos nuestras vacaciones. Estaban como locos, así que los dejé haciendo planes.

- Así que...¿sexy? - le pregunté a Sakura.

- No te lo creas demasiado – dijo dándome un codazo en el estómago - ¿Estás preparado para la clase de mañana? - gemí interiormente. Con todo el jaleo de hoy se me había olvidado el temita...

- Eh...bueno...Supongo...Seguí el consejo que me diste – entonces se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ah, ¿si?

- Sí...- la miré de reojo, vi como sonreía – Voy mejor – Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro...Esto...Syaoran...

- Dime.

- Mañana llévate las lentillas a nuestra clase – y volvió a morderse el labio. Argg.

- ¿Por?

- Porque tus gafas me gustan demasiado y no quiero que se rompan con el meneo que te voy a dar...

_Pobre Syao, la que le espera en Las Vegas...¿qué os ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Y la reacción de Rika?_

_PoSdata de adaptadora:siiiiiiiiiiiiiip.. estoy de cumple.. 15 añitos..! jejejeje por eso me decidí a subir un capi.. espero les guste.. por cierto, mi fiesta es el sábado.. están TODAS las que leen mi historia y las que no a mi fiesta..XD jejejje es a las 7..:P.. jejeje las espero. Y espero que les guste tanto el capi como a mi me gusto.. bye..;D _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me mordió el cuello justo en el momento en el que metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Madre mia. Comenzó a moverlos de manera gloriosa contra mi, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi frente en su hombro._

_- ¿Qué tal voy? - jadeó en mi oído._

_- De puta madre – el aliento de su risa se chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas._

_- ¿Me...me habías dicho que el movimiento de dedos era algo como...? - movió dos dedos como le había indicado. Tuve que jadear fuertemente cuando tocó mi punto más sensible...joder, y pensar que hay hombres que no encuentran en su puta vida el punto g de una mujer – Por tu grito creo que he dado de lleno – murmuró jadeando.._


	18. Chapter 18: VEN AQUI!

CAPITULO 18 VEN AQUÍ, NENE

Gracias a los cielos este era el último día de clases. No me había podido concentrar en ninguna de las materias, mi cabeza estaba totalmente fuera de este lugar. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Syaoran ayer por la tarde. Vale que su cambio aún no había acabado, pero sólo con ese nuevo peinado y las gafas nuevas...mmmm, estaba para hacerle "un favor". O dos.

Aún no entendía por qué teniendo una hermana como Meiling nunca había probado a hacerse un cambio de look. Apenas le habíamos hecho nada y ya mostraba un indicio super sexy de lo que se podría convertir. Y con lentillas...estaba segura de que cuando le cambiáramos por completo Syaoran iba a romper más de un corazón en la universidad. Sólo me bastaba con recordar la cara de Estefany ayer cuando le miró. Soy una chica y reconozco cuando una mujer pone en modo "on" su mirada de "reconocimiento"...y Estefany lo hizo.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy revolucionados. Los que vivían lejos de la universidad viajarían para pasar las fiestas en su casa con sus familiares y los que vivían en Tomoeda andaban como locos preparando fiestas e invitaciones. Nosotros por nuestra parte seguíamos detallando nuestro viaje a Las Vegas...entonces me acordé del comentario de Eriol ayer por la tarde.

- Eriol – susurré en la hora del almuerzo - ¿Quieres decirme a donde tienes pensado llevar a Syaoran? - ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Bueno...- miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Syaoran no nos oyese – Lien y yo hemos pensado en llevarle a un museo del amor – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué? - dije confundida – Crei que te había dicho Tomoyo que nada de clubes ni chicas desnudas y...

- No se trata de un club, se trata de un sex shop – abrí mucho los ojos.

- Y será verdad - exclamé. Eriol asintió lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Y qué tienes pensado enseñarle en el "museo del amor"? - dije haciendo comillas al aire.

- Pienso enseñarle de todo...ya sabes, los tangas comestibles, los lubricantes, las bolas chinas, las...

- Para, para...¿Crees que es relevante llevarle a un sex shop en Las Vegas? Podrías llevarle a uno de aquí y punto - susurré.

- Por supuesto. Es la ciudad del pecado, así que allí debe de ser la hostia – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues yo creo que te vas a decepcionar – miré a Syaoran justo al otro lado de la mesa. Sonreí al ver su sonrojo...a saber de qué estarían hablando las chicas...

- Pues yo estoy convencido de que no va a salir con las manos vacías de allí...- alcé una ceja de manera escéptica - ¿Quieres apostar? Te veo muy convencida...

- No voy a perder. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Syaoran sale de allí con las manos vacías – me tendió la mano y me la estrujó con fuerza.

- Está bien, trato hecho.

-Espera...¿qué hemos apostado? - dije funciendo el ceño.

- Oh...Saku, Saku, Saku...parece mentira que no me conozcas...has dicho que te apuestas lo que quieras...cuando pierdas te enterarás...

- Eso no es justo – me quejé.

- Ah, ah...si estás tan segura de que vas a ganar no tienes por qué temer...

Ugh, me daban ganas de darle una colleja pero era demasiado grande para mi. ¿Para qué abriré la boca? Me daba igual. Yo iba a ganar, no me imaginaba a Syaoran cogiendo una cesta de la compra y paseando por los pasillos de un sex shop mientras elegía artículos...Definitivamente, no. Aunque he de reconocer que me encantaría verle la cara viendo todos esos aparatos u objetos...

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un poco tediosas, que si recoger los informes de las notas, que si despedirse de los compañeros, que si pases unas felices fiestas...pfff, a mi dejaron de gustarme las fiestas cuando me enteré de que Papá Noel eran los padres, bueno...en mi caso la secretaria de mis padres que era la que se encargaba de comprar mis regalos...

Llegué a casa con rapidez y me preparé para la clase de hoy. He de reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa por avanzar. Syaoran tenía potencial...mucho potencial...y estaba deseando descubrirlo.

Me quité la ropa que me había puesto por la mañana, me di una ducha y rebusqué alguna prenda como la que llevé el día anterior. Di con una camiseta y unas braguitas azules y me puse una bata por encima. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa sentí que me estremecía; Syaoran me había dicho que había seguido al pie de la letra mi consejo de masturbarse a diario y tenía que reconocer que imaginarme ese momento hacía que mi temperatura subiese hasta extremos insospechados.

Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba Syaoran, con su pelo alborotado y con las lentillas puestas como le había pedido. Grrrr.

- Hola – sonrió nervioso.

- Pasa, anda...- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué tal te llevas con las lentillas? ¿Mejor?

- Pues si...al principio me resultaban un poco incómodas, pero según van pasando los minutos me voy notando mejor.

- Eso está genial...¿Comenzamos la clase? - tragó en seco – Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien, Syaoran – murmuré.

- Eso espero.

- Ya lo verás...el otro día estuvo genial lo que me hiciste – sonrió involuntariamente – Pero puede estar mejor.

Alcé la mano derecha y con mis dedos índice y corazón le hice el gesto de "ven aquí, nene". Hizo el intento de levantarse de mi cama y llegar hasta mi, pero le negué con la cabeza. Me miró confundido.

- Este es el movimiento que tienes que hacer con la mano para acariciar el punto g de una chica mientras la tocas – se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

- Vale – tuve que reírme mientras él repetía el gesto.

- ¿Probamos? - susurré.

- Venga, va – me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Dejé que él llevara la voz cantante. Fue él el que se acercó a mí y me besó. Sus manos cálidas y grandes se apoyaron en mi cintura. En seguida noté que su lengua me pedía paso y pronto nos enzarzamos en una pelea por el control. Sí...con el paso de las clases Syaoran estaba aprendiendo a besar cada vez mejor...Me deslizó con cuidado el cinturón de la bata hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Deslizó sus ojos ámbar por mi cuerpo y tragó en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuré.

- ¿Este el es uniforme docente que vas a usar siempre? - dijo un poco nervioso.

- Si...es para animar el ambiente, Syaoran.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en mi respuesta, volvió a unir nuestros labios de nuevo. Yo por mi parte le animé a caminar hasta mi cama, donde se sentó. Me puse encima y automáticamente Syaoran jadeó.

- Ay, Dios – murmuró – No te muevas mucho que la liamos – susurró.

Le ignoré deliberadamente. Moví mis caderas en busca de roce y...uf, estaba muy excitado. Decidí no ser mala y dejar de moverme, aunque me costó un triunfo; para este momento yo ya estaba más caliente que el palo de un churrero. Cuando Syaoran se calmó volvió a acariciarme, esta vez desde el cuello hasta el borde de la camiseta. No hacía más que mirarme las tetas por encima de la camiseta, yo quería que me la quitara...más bien necesitaba que me la quitara...Así que enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tironeé de él hasta que me miró.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - dije con suavidad.

- Voy...voy a quitarte la camiseta...ya lo estoy haciendo...ya te la estoy quitando. Te prometo que no me voy a volver a parecer al Vesubio antes de tiempo...no, no me voy a correr...– murmuró. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreir.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Alcé los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta. Sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos, acariciando los pezones, moldeando mis formas. Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta de que Syaoran era el primer chico que me trataba con delicadeza, se esforzaba en hacerme sentir bien...ya que ese era el cometido de las clases, que él aprendiera todo lo posible sobre sexo. Ese pensamiento podía parecer un poco triste, aunque ya me pararía un poco después a analizarlo.

Mientras Syaoran se concentraba en mis pechos yo le fui desabrochando la camisa. Pasé mis manos por su torso, su piel era suave, demasiado suave. Le empujé por los hombros. Me miró confundido pero me obedeció y se tumbó en mi cama. Noté que se removía inquieto, iba a preguntarle por enésima vez qué demonios le pasaba, pero entonces se incorporó y me lamió el pezón perforado. No pude evitar gemir. Hay que joderse como asimilaba Syaoran los conceptos en las clases...Le volví a empujar para que se tumbara de nuevo.

- Estos – dije desabrochando su pantalón – Van fuera pero ya.

Vi como su nuez subía y bajaba mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba la bragueta. Cuando quedó simplemente con los bóxers le miré detenidamente. Eran blancos, lo cual quiere decir que se le notaba absolutamente todos los contornos y las formas de su...arggg. Syaoran me miró con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos oscurecidos. Sonrió a medias.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - repitió la pregunta que yo le había hecho minutos antes.

- No te pases de listo, Li – dije golpeando suavemente su estómago. Él se limitó a reirse.

Decidí no alargar más la espera, así de con decisión le bajé la ropa interior haciendo que su enorme erección quedara libre. La tomé entre mis dedos despacio – no fuera a ser que tuviéramos un "percance" como el del otro día y Syaoran se hundiera en la miseria – y comencé a masturbarle. Se agarró a las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- No siento que muevas tus manos, Li. Ya estás tardando en meterme mano.

Con un par de dedos tanteó el elástico de mi ropa interior mientras comencé a tocarle de nuevo. Creí que iba a quitarme las braguitas, pero en vez de eso acarició mi intimidad por encima de estas. Ambos gemimos.

- Estás húmeda – susurró.

- No...no estoy húmeda...estoy mojada...así que mueve esa mano.

Sonrió antes de quitarme las bragas. Se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados, yo aún seguía encima de él sin dejar de tocarle. Me mordió el cuello justo en el momento en el que metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Madre mia. Comenzó a moverlos de manera gloriosa contra mi, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi frente en su hombro.

- ¿Qué tal voy? - jadeó en mi oído.

- De puta madre – el aliento de su risa se chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¿Me...me habías dicho que el movimiento de dedos era algo como...? - movió dos dedos como le había indicado. Tuve que jadear fuertemente cuando tocó mi punto más sensible...joder, y pensar que hay hombres que no encuentran en su puta vida el punto g de una mujer – Por tu grito creo que he dado de lleno – murmuró jadeando.

- Te estás pasando de listo, Li– jadeé mientras me seguía acariciando y yo a él.

- Bueno...soy el cerebrito del grupo, ¿no?

Realmente no se qué me hizo, tampoco se si fueron sus juegos de palabras...el caso es que un segundo después mi cuerpo se contrajo contra su mano explotando en un perfecto orgasmo. Y creo que mi orgasmo desencadenó el suyo, porque justo después Syaoran jadeó alto y fuerte mientras se corría en mi mano.

Me bajé de su cuerpo con el mío aún en llamas. Necesitaba coger aire, por favor...esta sesión de pre sexo había sido alucinante. Miré a Syaoran, estaba despeinado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, su aspecto era jodidamente sexual. Madre mía...había sido tremendo y eso que sólo me había metido los dedos, no me quería ni imaginar cuando me metiera otra cosa...Irremediablemente miré hacia su miembro ahora flácido...daba igual porque aún así era enorme. Lentamente paseé la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara. Me estaba mirando con un gesto de "soy bueno, lo se" en la cara. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío...creo que estoy creando una puta bomba sexual. Sí...soy la hostia...

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo cuando al fin cogió aire.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? - dije alzando una ceja.

- Sí, supongo – sonrió – Ha estado bien, ¿eh? He aguantado como un campeón...

- Sí, como un campeón...A ver, ¿déjame ver tu mano? - frunció el ceño pero aún así alargó la mano. Hice como que le examinaba la palma y sonreí – Sí, tienes callo...has estado trabajando mucho para ser un campeón – dije haciendo movimientos obscenos con la mano. Syaoran se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Bueno, acepté un consejo de la experta...apuesto a que tú has hecho lo mismo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos teniendo una conversación de lo más extraña? A parte de que estamos totalmente desnudos tumbados sobre mi cama –Syaoran paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo...como siguiera así íbamos a dar clases extraescolares...- No hagas eso – gruñí.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó confundido.

- No me mires así o tendremos un problema, Syaoran – miró mis pezones endurecidos por la excitación que me provocó su mirada y sonrió de lado.

- Está bien...sólo estaba comprobando que las lentillas funcionan correctamente.

- Ya...

-Sí, bueno...- se levantó de mi cama con la sonrisa aún en los labios - ¿Me vas a decir la nota de esta clase o tengo que esperar a la evaluación? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te estás volviendo un chulito, Li– me levanté yo también y me puse la bata mientras él se vestía – Te doy un...siete – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sólo? Estoy acostumbrado a sacar sobresalientes – bromeó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Pues si quieres sacar sobresalientes ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dije siguiéndole la broma.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Mañana salimos a las seis para el aeropuerto, ¿no? - agradecí el cambio de tema.

- Sí, la enana diabólica de tu hermana podía haber cogido los billetes un pelín más tarde...

- Ya sabes, quiere aprovechar bien los días en Las Vegas...este será nuestro primer viaje juntos y está muy ilusionada.

- La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de cambiar de aires...

- Y de dejar un poco de lado las clases de la universidad...- dijo Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

- Y serán las únicas clases de las que descansarás – me miró con una ceja alzada – Nuestras clases siguen en Las Vegas, así que prepárate, nene...

Sonreí al verle de nuevo un poco acojonado. Sí, definitivamente el viaje a Las Vegas iba a estar muy bien aprovechado...

_Mmm, parece que Syaoran es un buen alumno, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es próximo capitulo ya es en Las Vegas...¿teneis ganas? _

_En el próximo capitulo comienza el famoso viaje..._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando llegamos a la recepción Meiling estuvo hablando con la amable recepcionista...hasta que se volvió hacia nosotros mirándonos a Sakura y a mi con cara de niña buena._

_- Hay un pequeño problema – dijo poniendo una carita de las suyas._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura._

_- Verás...cuando reservé y di los nombres...bueno, no especifiqué nada y dieron por hecho que...que éramos tres parejas...y no hay más habitaciones..._

_- ¿Y? - la animó Sakura._

_- Tendreis que compartir habitación..._


	19. Chapter 19: Rumbo a las Vegas!

CAPITULO 19 RUMBO A LAS VEGAS

El puñetero despertador sonó a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, pero aún así no me importó. Me había acostado con la sensación de ser la caña, de ser la hostia. Sí, en la clase de ayer triunfé como un cabrón. Todo fue muy fluido, hice disfrutar a Sakura y logré no correrme antes de tiempo. Claro, que mi esfuerzo me había costado...tenía durezas en las manos de las veces que había practicado en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Como fuera. Me sentía como el puto amo y ansioso como un perro en celo por seguir adelante. Además, otro motivo por el que me levanté contento fue por el viaje...así que el madrugón merecería la pena.

Tras asearme y vestirme, cogí mi maleta y bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo. Abajo ya estaban mis hermanos en una escena totalmente cómica. Meiling intentaba arrastras una maleta tan grande como ella misma mientras Eriol la miraba de brazos cruzados partiéndose el culo de la risa.

- No tiene gracia – espetó mi hermana – Esto pesa un huevo, ¿sabes?

- Sí, pesa el doble que tu...y en tamaño también te supera...¿qué demonios llevas ahí dentro? Te recuerdo que solo vamos a estar fuera una semana.

- Y yo te recuerdo que soy la experta en tendencias y moda...y tengo un cambio que realizar aquí al friki de Syaoran– dijo señalándoñe.

- Gracias por lo de friki, enana – dije enfadado.

- Lo digo con cariño,Xiao...además, cada vez eres menos frikazo. Oh, no aguanto ya las ganas que tengo de verte totalmente renovado...- dijo dando palmadas.

- Yo que tu estaría acojonado, hermano – murmuró Eriol.

La pelea de Meiling con la maleta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Sakura y los Daidoji entraron con sus respectivas maletas. Cuando Sakura entró por la puerta de la cocina me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio. Oh...tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Estais listos, niños? – dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí, en cuanto dome esta puñetera maleta...

- Meiling, no digas palabrotas – la regañó mi madre desde la escalera – Ya os vais, ¿no?

- Sí, el avión sale a las siete – dijo Lien– los taxis están en la puerta.

- Hijos, tened cuidado – dijo mi padre – Y pasároslo bien.

Tras despedirnos todos de mis padres nos montamos en el taxi y pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Estaba ansioso. Era la primera vez que hacíamos un viaje de estas características nosotros solos y estaba deseando de experimentar ese tipo de libertad. Era cierto que mis padres no nos ponían muchas restricciones, casi siempre confiaban en nosotros lo suficiente como para dejarnos a nuestro aire...pero este viaje para mi tenía un significado especial, a otro nivel...Estos días iban a ser para mí una liberación, iba a sacar mi nuevo yo...lo necesitaba...

Tras facturar las maletas – la chica de facturación se quedó muerta cuando vio el tamaño del maletón de mi hermana – fuimos a la puerta de embarque. Mis hermanos se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, así que Sakura y yo nos sentamos juntos. Observamos atentamente las indicaciones de la azafata aunque Eriol se ganó una mirada envenenada por su parte cuando le pilló imitando sus gestos. Una vez que despegamos y el avión cogió altura, me relajé.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo volar? - dijo Sakura mirando mi cara.

- No...es sólo el momento del despegue. Se me pone una cosilla en el estómago...Pero ya está...ya ha pasado.

- ¿Qué tal ayer? - alcé una ceja interrogante - ¿Algún interrogatorio por parte de estos monstruos que tenemos detrás?

- No – me rasqué la cabeza recordando – Aunque vieron mi cara...supongo que intuyeron que nuestra clase de ayer fue muy...muy bien –Sakura sonrió.

- Sí...estuvo bien...

En ese momento mi hermano se levantó para ir al baño...y dos minutos después lo hizo Tomoyo provocando a Sakura una gran carcajada. Miré por donde habían desaparecido ellos y luego miré a Sakura confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Parece ser que tu hermano quiere unirse al club de la milla aérea – dijo aún riéndose. Yo seguía sin pillarlo – Syaoran...¿no has oído hablar de eso nunca? - negué con la cabeza – Bueno...son personas que han mantenido relaciones sexuales en pleno vuelo – abrí los ojos mucho y miré la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ellos...están...ahí...ahora?

- Creo que si...

- ¿Cómo pueden estar haciéndolo ahí dentro? Tiene que ser muy raro...eso es muy pequeño...y mi hermano es como un armario de cuatro puertas...

- Cuando las ganas aprietan te apañas como puedes, Syaoran– murmuró – Además dicen que es súper excitante – alcé una ceja – Es un cúmulo de cosas, la presión es aquí mucho mayor, dicen que eso te provoca unos orgasmos increíbles...el movimiento del avión y...el saber que fuera hay cien personas que pueden pillarte en cualquier momento hacen que sea súper orgásmico.

- Guau...

La puerta del baño se abrió poco después. Eriol salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una marca en el cuello que se estaba poniendo morada por momentos. Tomoyo salió poco después con el pelo alborotado y el pintalabios borrado. Muchas personas se les quedaron mirando a sabiendas de lo que habían estado haciendo dentro, pero a ellos parecía darle igual. No, si viendo la cara de esos dos lo que había dicho Sakura de los orgasmos me parecía del todo posible...

Tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto mucho menos de lo que me había imaginado. Lo primero que hicimos nada más poner un pie en tierra fue ir al stand de alquiler de coches y alquilar un mercedes monovolumen de siete plazas. Tras meter a presión todas nuestras maletas pusimos rumbo al hotel...aunque no duramos mucho tiempo en la carretera. Por petición de Meiling tuvimos que parar en un centro comercial próximo al aeropuerto...sí, al parecer se había estudiado muy bien las zonas en las que había centros comerciales y todas sus posibles rutas...

Tras comprar un par de bolsas de vete tu a saber qué, pusimos rumbo al hotel. No tardamos mucho en llegar a Las Vegas Strip, esa enorme calle en las que estaba reunidos los hoteles y casinos más importantes. Pasamos por el Hotel Bellagio y por sus famosas fuentes, por la réplica de la Torre Eiffel y por la pirámide del Hotel Luxor y, aunque las luces estaban apagadas y los espectáculos cerrados hasta la noche, todo era espectacular. No veía el momento de salir por la noche y disfrutar de todo aquello.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel Eriol le tendió al aparcacoches las llaves y rápidamente vino un botones a recoger nuestras maletas. Miré el imponente edificio. Meiling había hecho las reservas en el Caesars Palace, un hotel inspirado en el imperio romano increíble que contaba con su propia réplica de la Fontana de Trevi y de un Teatro Coliseo. El interior era maravilloso, al parecer los chicos estaban tan impresionados como yo. Cuando llegamos a la recepción Meiling estuvo hablando con la amable recepcionista...hasta que se volvió hacia nosotros mirándonos a Sakura y a mi con cara de niña buena.

- Hay un pequeño problema – dijo poniendo una carita de las suyas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura.

- Verás...cuando reservé y di los nombres...bueno, no especifiqué nada y dieron por hecho que...que éramos tres parejas...y no hay más habitaciones...

- ¿Y? - la animó Sakura.

- Tendréis que compartir su habitación – dijo mordiéndose el labio. Eriol por su parte soltó una risotada de las suyas - Os juro que no lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad...

- Bueno...- Sakura me miró – No creo que sea un problema, ¿no? ¿Tu tienes algún inconveniente en compartir habitación?

- ¿Yo?...ninguno.

- ¡Genial! - dijo Meiling mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

Iba a compartir habitación con Sakura. Sí. Y no me iba a dar un ataque al corazón por eso. No. Eso ya estaba controlado. ¿No? Ugh, creo que me estaba dando un pequeñísimo ataque de nervios...de hecho pegué un salto cuando el ascensor pitó cuando se paró en el décimo piso.

- Te veo un poquillo tenso, Syaoran – dijo Lien sonriendo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Estos cabrones se estaban riendo de mi más que en toda su vida...Gracias a los cielos cada pareja se metió en su habitación. Cuando Sakura y yo entramos a la nuestra abrimos la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo. Era una pasada. La habitación tenía una pequeña recepción con una mesa baja y un sofá de dos plazas. Había un armario enorme y una cama más grande aún. El baño era de proporciones gigantescas.

- Sólo hay una cama – murmuró Sakura.

- Ya...puedo dormir en el sofá – dije mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estás tonto? Esta cama es enorme, podemos dormir los dos sin ningún problema...a no ser de que tú tengas algún inconveniente...

- No quiero que te sientas incómoda – rodó los ojos.

- Me sentiría incómoda si te viera dormir en ese sofá. Compartiremos cama.

Tragué en seco cuando la oí decir eso. Compartiremos cama. Grrrr. Sakura empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, así que la imité. Pusimos nuestros neceseres en el baño y después empezamos a colocar la ropa en el armario. Me deleité viendo los vestidos que Sakura había traído, todos super cortos y super ceñidos...y esos zapatos de tacón...

- ¿Preparado para vivir la noche en la ciudad del pecado? - me preguntó haciendo que desviara la mirada de su ropa.

- Supongo – sonreí – Para lo que no estoy preparado es para el sufrimiento al que me va a someter mi hermana...¿sabes cuando me va a torturar?

- Pues no se, pero está ansiosa...- la puerta resonó de manera tímida pero contundente.

- ¿Será ella? - la pregunté con miedo.

- Abrid la puerta ya, no quiero caducarme aquí...- pues si, era ella. Dios mío...

- ¿Ya? Pero si apenas llevamos media hora aquí y ya quiere practicarme sus torturas...- me coloqué las gafas nervioso.

Sakura me apretó el hombro antes de abrir la puerta. Meiling entró acompañada de Tomoyo y de una maleta grande, aunque no tanto como la suya.

- Es la hora del cambio, cariño – dijo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La enana se había pasado de ansiosa tres pueblos. Apenas nos había dado tiempo ni a sacar nuestras cosas de las maletas cuando ella ya estaba preparada para hacer de Ken a Syaoran.

No tardó ni tres minutos en desplegar ante nuestra gran cama un montón de conjuntos y accesorios. Sacó sus peines y el secador y no sacó el maquillaje porque no procedía...El pobre Syaoran me miraba con una súplica impresa en su cara. Meiling y Tomoyo se quedaron frente a él y le miraron de arriba abajo.

- Empezamos con el pelo – dijo Meiling alegremente.

- Te dije que alejaras tus peligrosas tijeras de mi – dijo Syaoran usándome de nuevo como escudo.

- No voy a usar mis tijeras – dijo la enana con cara de fastidio – Pero vamos a refinar ese peinado un poco.

Le cogí del brazo y le llevé hasta el baño donde Meiling había improvisado su peluquería particular en tiempo record. En la encimera había colocado un gran número de productos para el pelo. Tommy acercó una silla y le empujó literalmente para que se sentara mientras mordisqueaba un chicle sin mucha finura.

- Ahora mismo tu pelo mola un huevo, pero creo que si usamos alguno de estos productos podemos mejorarlo mucho más. Me he dado cuenta de que no haces más que tocártelo porque se va para todos los lados.

- Resulta muy sexy cuando hace eso – dije haciendo que los tres me miraran con los ojos muy abiertos – Joder, no se puede hablar. Eso ha sido un cumplido, ¿vale?

- Gracias – dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Bien, como estaba explicando...- me miró de manera maliciosa – Vamos a usar alguno de estos botes.

Eligió un frasco de mousse y se la aplicó en las manos para extenderla por el pelo de Syaoran. Después le moldeó los mechones con las manos y se alejó un poco para ver su obra maestra.

- Me gusta – dijo Tomoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Debería encantarte! Mira su pelo. Ahora brilla mucho más...Oh, venga, venga...saca las lentillas y póntelas...- dijo saltando- No deberías de quitártelas nunca, Syaoran.

- Aún se está acostumbrando, Meiling - la regañé - Deja que se haga a llevarlas.

Syaoran cogió su neceser mientras suspiraba sonoramente. De él sacó el pequeño frasco de las lentillas y se preparó para ponérselas. Tras parpadear varias veces alzó la cara y nos miró a las tres.

- Vamos a por la ropa. Llevo deseando este momento desde hace años...- gritó Meiling.

Las chicas miraron y combinaron varios modelos de los que había esparcidos por la cama. Syaoran la miraba aún con un pequeño deje de temor y no era para menos. Le di un suave codazo para que me mirara.

- Te sienta muy bien ese pelo – le susurré.

- Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar. Sólo un poco de esa cosa que me ha echado y listo. Parece fácil...

Tomoyo tosió para que las hiciéramos caso. Meiling tenía en sus manos una camisa azul y Tommy unos vaqueros. Las chicas miraron a Syaoran de arriba abajo y luego se miraron entre ellas.

- Quítate la ropa – ordenó Tommy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

- No me voy a asustar por ver a mi hermano en calzones – dijo Meiling poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que no voy a sobrevivir a esta tarde – murmuró Syaoran mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Claro que lo harás, tienes que disfrutar de la noche de Las Vegas – le animé.

Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental y sexual hoy tenía puestos unos bóxers oscuros un poco más recatados que los blancos que había llevado ayer. Aún así la visión del cuerpo semi desnudo de Syaoran hizo que empezara a sentir un cosquilleo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo...Ay...

- ¡El jodído está bueno! - gritó Tomoyo – Joder...Saku tenía razón – Syaoran me miró extrañado.

- Pues si, debajo de la ropa se nota que tiene los buenos genes de los Li, ¿eh, Saku? - Dijo Meiling codeándome mientras movía las cejas.

- Callaos y seguid con vuestro trabajo – espeté haciendo que se rieran.

Le hicieron cambiarse una infinidad de veces de modelo, así que yo me retiré discretamente al armario a seguir colocando cosas. Yo no estaba participando activamente en el cambio de Syaoran, básicamente porque Meiling no me dejaba y sabía que estando ahí parada mirando lo único que iba a conseguir era que Syaoran se pusiera nervioso...y que yo acabara con un calentón de la leche...

Estaba colocando mi ropa interior en uno de los cajones del armario cuando Meiling canturreó mi nombre.

-Saaakuraaaa...ya hemos acabado - cerré el cajón y fui hasta la puerta del baño –Syaoran, date la vuelta.

Syaoran se giró. Oh Dios...tuve que ahogar un jadeo. Meiling Y Tomoyo le habían puesto unos vaqueros oscuros que se adaptaban a esos poderosos muslos de una manera totalmente pecaminosa. Por no hablar de la camisa. Le sentaba de muerte, así de simple. La tela se apretaba contra los músculos de sus hombros y esos dos botones superiores abiertos me dejaban ver esa palida y suave piel de su pecho. Ante mi mirada atenta se puso nervioso, fue a colocarse las gafas pero como no las llevaba puestas se pasó la mano por el pelo. Madre mía, tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Meiling. Miré una vez más a Syaoran de arriba abajo.

- Definitivamente vas a tener que quitarte a las chicas de encima, estás imponente...

_Ya están en Las Vegas...y ya se ha obrado el cambio de Syaoran...¿Cómo creeis que estará? ¿Podrás Sakura aguantar la "presión"? Jejeje_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Pues adelante, vas a entrar a uno de los mejores museos del amor de Las Vegas._

_- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido._

_- Adelante._

_Los chicos se apartaron dejándome ver ante mi una cristalera con grandes letras. Sex shop La almeja caliente. ¿La...almeja caliente? Oh, Dios...¿qué era esto? ¿Me habían traído a un sex shop?_

_- ¿Qué demonios hemos venido a hacer aquí?_

_- Vas a culturizarte, tronco – dijo Eriol empujándome hasta la entrada – Tomatelo como una clase extra..._


	20. Conociendo la ciudad del pecado!

CAPITULO 20 CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO

¿Imponente? ¿En serio? ¿Así era como me veía con esta nueva ropa? En realidad no puedo negar que no me gustara lo que vi cuando las chicas al fin me dejaron mirarme en el espejo. La ropa me sentaba de puta madre – sí, qué le voy a hacer – se me adaptaba mucho mejor a mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa haciéndome parecer más...más...varonil. Sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

- Estoy deseando de que salgas a la calle con esta ropa – dijo mi hermana con emoción – Sakura, será mejor que le agarres bien fuerte, no vaya a ser que le quieran violar – bromeó.

- Sí tío...- dijo Tomoyo – Estás follable, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? - dije con miedo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Sakura. Se acercó a mi y puso sus labios en mi oído – Me muero de ganas porque sea la próxima clase, Li.

Oh my God. Sí yo también me moría de ganas por avanzar un poquito más, eso no hacía falta jurarlo.

Las chicas salieron de nuestra habitación ya que se tenían que arreglar. Habíamos quedado en cenar todos juntos en el restaurante del hotel, en plan tranquilo...aunque eso me mosqueaba. Con ellos no había nada tranquilo. Vi cómo Sakura se metía en el baño para ducharse y suspiré. Quien fuera agua...Oh, venga...¿en qué estás pensando, capullo? Sin duda estaba nervioso por el cambio, por el viaje y sobre todo por tener que compartir habitación – y cama, recuérdalo – con Sakura.

Decidí despejarme un poquito colocando mi recién estrenada ropa en el gran armario que compartíamos. Me decidí a meter la ropa interior en uno de los cajones cuando me encontré de lleno con un montón de lencería. Y seda. Y encaje. Y...medias con liga. Ugh, madre mía. Miré por encima del hombro, la puerta del baño aún estaba cerrada a cal y canto...así que aproveché para coger una prenda al azar. Un tanga negro, transparente. Toma ya. Cogí otra prenda al azar, esta vez una de esas medias...vale, ya. Mete toooodo ese encaje en el cajón y preocúpate por controlar a tu pequeño Syao...

Sakura salió del baño justo al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba el armario. Su piel estaba húmeda y desprendía un exquisito aroma a Cerezas. Me miró, sonrió y se reajustó la toalla. Esa toalla definitivamente era demasiado pequeña. Si se agachaba un poco podría verla el...Vale, pervertido. Primero toqueteando su ropa interior y ahora fantaseando con lo que la podrías ver debajo de esa toalla...

Se acercó al armario y tras debatirse entre dos vestidos escogió uno negro con tirantes. Decidí mirar hacia otro lado cuando cogió un conjunto de sujetador. Sí, mejor evitar las tentaciones. Volvió a sonreírme y se metió de nuevo en el baño.

Me senté en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación y decidí ponerme la televisión un rato. Si Sakura era igual que mi hermana tardaría al menos una hora larga en salir del baño debidamente arreglada. Así que encendí la tele y puse el primer canal que pillé. Ahogué una risotada cuando vi que estaban echando CSI Las Vegas...manda huevos. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Sakura salió vestida, maquillada y peinada. Miré el reloj, apenas veinte minutos. ¡Veinte minutos! La miré de arriba abajo. El vestido le sentaba de muerte, le hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y esos tacones le hacían unas piernas endemoniadamente largas. Cuando mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en su cara, me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿He pasado el examen? ¿Estoy guapa? - sonreí.

- Sí, estás muy guapa. Me estaba preguntando cómo lo has hecho.

- ¿El qué? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Arreglarte tan pronto. Mi hermana tarda horas – se rió con ganas.

- Sí, tu hermana es que es muy perfeccionista. Y un poco pesada – sonreí – Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

Cuando salimos al pasillo los chicos ya estaban haciendo el burro. Eriol estaba bromeando con una de las estatuas romanas que había en el pasillo. Se reía sin parar mientras miraba y señalaba las partes nobles y desnudas de la estatua.

- Esto es lo que se llama un micro pene, Tommy– dijo aún riéndose.

- Esto se supone que es arte, oso loco – replicó Sakura haciendo que la atención se centrara en nosotros. Los chicos sonrieron cuando me vieron.

- Joder, Syaoran – murmuró Lien – Estás resultón...

- Vaya, vaya...mirale – dijo Eriol secándose aún las lágrimas – si pareces hasta normal con esa ropa...- bromeó.

- Ja, ja...tu humor nunca cambiará.

- Como las buenas costumbres – dijo Lien–...creo que esta noche podemos llevarle donde tu y yo sabemos – Lien sonrió de manera que se le vieron todos los dientes.

- Oh...sí.

- Ya sabes, nada de chicas desnudas o te castro – le amenazó Tomoyo.

- Tranquila, Saku sabe donde le vamos a llevar, ¿verdad, Saku? - la aludida negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

¿A donde demonios me querían llevar? Lo lógico es que se tratara de un club de striptease, conociendo a Eriol…pero no, Tomoyo le cortaría los huevos de manera literal si una chica desnuda resultara incluída en nuestra salida nocturna. Ugh, me estaba acojonando. Nos montamos en el ascensor, así que me pegué todo lo que pude a Sakura.

- ¿Dónde me van a llevar? - la susurré.

- No tengas miedo, Syaoran...vas a aprender muchas cosas – se le escapó una risilla tonta.

- Me dais miedo, ¿sabes?

- Relájate y disfruta, ¿quieres?

He de decir que no me relajé ni un poquito. Cenamos en el gran comedor decorado con motivos romanos, como el resto del hotel. La comida estaba buenísima, todo estaba delicioso.

- ¿Desea alguna cosa más? - me preguntó a mi directamente una camarera rubia vestida con una túnica romana.

- No, gracias.

- Si desea algo más...no dude en llamarme - dijo de manera sugerente.

En cuanto la chica se marchó con los platos sucios todos se rieron. Les miré sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que os reis de mi?

- No nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo – aclaró mi hermana – Esa chica te estaba comiendo con los ojos.

- ¿A mi? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, a tí...y debería sentirme un poco mosqueada – dijo Sakura– Esa chica no se ha parado a pensar que quizás éramos pareja, ya sabéis...tres chicos, tres chicas...Creo que se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti – bromeó.

- Venga ya – dije sonrojado.

- Compruébalo tu mismo – dijo Sakura cabeceando en una dirección. La camarera estaba atendiendo otra mesa, aún así me miró y se pasó la lengua de manera libidinosa por los labios.

- Ugh – dije mientras hacía una mueca.

- Poco sutil, ¿eh? – bromeó Lien.

- Bueno...dejémonos de gilipolleces ni de rubias romanas...Syao, despídete de las chicas. Tu, el moreno y yo nos vamos a conocer mundo.

- ¿Tengo que ir? - pregunté con miedo.

- Tranquilo, pequeño – dijo Lien pasándome las manos por los hombros – Yo te protegeré.

Vale, eso no me servía de mucha ayuda. Salimos del hotel ya bien entrada la noche. Ahora si estaban todos los espectáculos en funcionamiento. Pudimos ver desde fuera el espectáculo del hotel Luxor, con su gran pirámide negra, las luces de neón anunciando los casinos más famosos, a lo lejos se podía oir la música y el rumor del agua de las fuentes del Bellagio...aunque pronto dejamos Las Vegas Trip para adentrarnos por una calle perpendicular. Allí había casinos y casas de apuestas mucho más pequeñas, aunque igualmente llamativas. Pasamos por un par de clubes con carteles un poco explícitos. Entonces Eriol y Lien se pararon y sonrieron.

- ¿Estás listo para comenzar tu aventura en la Sin City? - dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué remedio me queda...- murmuré.

- Pues adelante, vas a entrar a uno de los mejores museos del amor de Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Adelante.

Los chicos se apartaron dejándome ver ante mi una cristalera con grandes letras. Sex shop La almeja caliente. ¿La...almeja caliente? Oh, Dios...¿qué era esto? ¿Me habían traído a un sex shop?

- ¿Qué demonios hemos venido a hacer aquí?

-Vas a culturizarte, tronco – dijo Eriol empujándome hasta la entrada – Tomatelo como una clase extra...

Eriol me invitó "amablemente" a entrar de un empujón. Me moría de vergüenza el pensar que cualquiera que pasase por la calle en ese momento me estaría viendo. Y se pensaría que era un salido, un pervertido por entrar en un sitio como ese...

Bueno, una vez dentro tampoco era tan raro como me lo había imaginado. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro...Como dependiente había un chico no mucho mayor que nosotros con varios piercings en la cara. Tenía un gran tatuaje de una calavera en el cuello, pero aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario parecía majo.

- Hey – nos saludó con la mano – Si necesitáis ayuda...aquí estoy.

Así, con lo que primero nos encontramos fue con una estantería llena de películas XXXXX, aunque los chicos no le dieron mayor importancia. Pasamos por un pasillo que estaba lleno de botes de todos los colores y tamaños.

- Estos botes son lubricantes – me explicó Lien – Para jugar, ya sabes. Los hay de sabores – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – gritó Eriol – Disfraces – dijo alzando delante de nosotros un trozo de tela blanca, aunque en el envoltorio decía que era un disfraz de enfermera.

Me acerqué hasta el perchero que contenía los disfraces. De diabla, de policía, de colegiala, de...¿leopardo? Lo saqué de la percha, constaba de un mono con un estampado de leopardo, con orejas y rabito incluído.

- ¿Leopardo? Es un poco choni (1), ¿no? - ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Para gusto los colores, tío. Yo prefiero el de colegiala...- dijo Eriol cogiendo el disfraz y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo. Lien hizo lo propio con uno de vaquero.

Los chicos me animaron a seguir el recorrido. En el siguiente pasillo había una enoooorme cantidad de vibradores. De todos los tamaños y colores.

- Mira, Eriol..Tomoyo le regaló uno como este a Sakura, ¿no?

Me acerqué al aparato en cuestión. Era rosa y tenía el dibujo de un conejo en uno de los laterales. Lo examiné desde diferentes ángulos hasta encontrar un interruptor. Lo encendí y este comenzó a moverse al instante. Alcé una ceja. Guau. Definitivamente estos movimientos no los hacía mi polla, aunque al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que era más pequeño que mi amiguito Syao (así le llama Syaoran a su "amiguito" de allí abajo).

-Sakura...¿tiene uno como este? - pregunté tragando en seco.

- Sí, Tommy se quiso jugar la gracia para un cumpleaños – dijo Lien encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejé el condenado aparato en su sitio. Conforme iba avanzando más se iba pareciendo a una sala de torturas, o al menos me lo parecía a mi. Bolas con cuerdas, vibradores con...pinchos, anillos para el pene...Jesús...Lo que más me sorprendió fue un consolador que iba enganchado a una especie de cinturón. Lo cogí y lo examiné.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? - les pregunté a los chicos.

- Oh...bueno, esto es muy útil a las parejas que les gusta cambiar de roles – alcé una ceja – Ya sabes, cuando es la chica la que le da con todo lo gordo al chico – puse cara de dolor.

- O sea...que esto se lo pone la chica y le mete el...- ambos asintieron – vale, ugh...

- Sí, a nosotros tampoco nos va ese rollo – dijo Eriol – Por mi culo...

- Ni el bigote de una gamba – terminó Lien.

- Perfecto, me uno al club...- dije colocando de nuevo en su sitio el...aparato.

Al parecer ese pasillo terminó siendo de lo más heavy – al menos me lo pareció a mi – ya que había una infinidad de fustas de cuero, máscaras de látex y corpiños con pinchos.

- Esto...esto parece la cámara de las torturas – les dije a los chicos – O al vestuario ochentero de Madonna...- dije señalando un corset con formas extrañas.

- Sí, es para los juegos un poquito más rudos...dominación, sumisión...Tampoco me va ese rollo, aunque algo sutil no está mal...- dijo Eriol.

- Como por ejemplo esto – Lien me tendió unas esposas forradas de terciopelo negro – Es súper excitante que de vez en cuando juguéis a ataros...

- Oh...

- Sí, tío – Eriol me cogió de los hombros mientras dejábamos atrás el circo de los horrores – a las tías les gusta que de vez en cuando seas malo. Aunque parezca lo contrario no somos tan diferentes, ¿sabes? A veces les gusta que seamos...impulsivos, que las cojamos desprevenidas en cualquier sitio y les hagamos ver las estrellas – movió las cejas de manera sugerente – Y dicho esto, sigamos con nuestra visita guiada.

He de reconocer que este pasillo me resultaba mucho más light que el anterior, incluso había cosas que podían parecer cómicas. Tangas comestibles que me dejaron con la boca abierta, juegos de dados con posturas sexuales incluso una pesa para el pene. Evidentemente se trataba de un artículo de broma...Pude ver que Eriol se llevaba un par de botes de aceites para masajes y Lien un montón de preservativos de colores.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó indignado cuando le miré con una ceja alzada – A Mei le encanta el sabor a melón y...

- Hey, hey, hey...es mi hermana, no quiero saber nada más...

- ¿Y tu? ¿No...no vas a comprar nada? - me preguntó Eriol.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás flipando?

- No – dijo totalmente serio – Echa un vistazo, seguro que encuentras algo interesante...

Mi mirada se posó en una estantería que ponía "librería". ¿Librería? ¿En un sex shop? ¡No jodas! Me acerqué por la curiosidad. Cogí un libro al azar, el sexo tántrico. Vaaaleee, quizás eso lo podamos dejar para más adelante. Cogí otro, adéntrate en el mundo de los dom. Ugh, con sólo ver la portada – un tío con una careta de cuero y envasado al vacío en látex negro – se me quitaron las ganas de seguir. Hasta que dí con un clásico. El kamasutra. Le abrí con miedo...en él se explicaban las técnicas de los hindúes y, evidentemente, todas las posturas sexuales con unos muñecos muy graciosos. Lo cogí y fui a la caja a pagar. Los chicos me miraron con guasa.

- Como no, Syao...un libro – espetó Eriol haciendo que el dependiente sonriera.

- Es educativo – me defendió Lien– Ya tendrá tiempo de experimentar.

- Tienes razón...de momento puedes irte aprendiendo todas esas posturitas...y practicarlas con Sakura- miré la bolsa que contenía el libro. Realmente ese era el cometido, ¿no? Iba a empezar a estudiármelo cuanto antes – Por cierto – sonrió como una hiena – He ganado una apuesta – canturreó.

¿Apuesta? ¿Otra vez conmigo? Vale, mejor vivir en la ignorancia. De momento con lo que me conformaba era con estudiarme el libro que tenía en la bolsa. Iba a adelantarme a las lecciones de Sakura...o al menos lo iba a intentar...

Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con Sakura ella ya estaba dormida. Y no era de extrañar, eran las dos de la mañana y nos habíamos pegado un madrugón de la leche. La pobre estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Me fui a quitarme la ropa, la dejé sobre la silla para no hacer ruido y despertar a Sakura. Me puse un pantalón de pijama con una camiseta blanca y fui a meterme en la cama en silencio. Argggg. Sakura se había movido haciendo que el edredón se deslizara por su cuerpo y...y dejándome unas impresionantes vistas. Llevaba puesto un pijama de seda, con un pantaloncito más corto que lo que aceptaba mi pobre salud mental. Y esa camiseta...podía ver más allá del nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco más, sólo un poquito más y le podría ver esos pezones rosados y...

- Móntame duro, vaquero...

Oh Dios...oh Dios...esa era la voz de mi hermana...a través de la pared. Y mucho me temía que estaban estrenando el condenado disfraz de vaquero que había comprado Lien. Ugh.

- Oh, sí...¿te gusta cómo cabalgo? - jadeaba.

- Jesús bendito...- murmuré.

Sakura se removió a mi lado medio dormida, botezó de manera cómica y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Syaoran? - se incorporó en la cama hasta sentarse - ¿Qué haces ahí de pie como un pasmarote? - preguntó restregándose los ojos.

- Dios – susurré – No puedo dormir...

- Dame más fuerte, vaquero – gimió mi hermana.

- Por eso...- señalé el tabique. Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a reirse a carcajadas – A mi no me hace gracia, ¿sabes? Es mi hermana pequeña.

- Es tu hermana a secas, Syaoran. Sois mellizos – dijo aún riéndose.

- Eso no es verdad, yo nací antes, así que soy el hermano mayor – dije frunciendo el ceño – Es un poco incómodo oír como tu hermana echa un casquete...Estoy por dar un golpe en la pared y joderles un rato...

- Eres malo – dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama. Pegó la oreja a la pared y me hizo señas para que fuera con ella.

- Ni de coña voy a seguir escuchando esto, Sakura – dije cruzándome de brazos enfadado sobre la cama.

- No seas tonto, ven...me ha gustado tu idea. Cuando estén en lo mejor...aporreamos la pared – tuve que sonreír ante la cara de niña traviesa que tenía. La hice caso y me puse a su lado.

- Justo así, vaquera mía, muévete un poquito más – gimió Lien haciendo que a Sakura se le escapara una nueva serie de risas.

- Vale, esto no me hace gracia, Kinomoto...

- Espera, espera – me dijo Sakura pegándome aún más en la pared – Ya están casi...- sí, podía oir los grititos de mi hermana...cielo santo...- ¡ahora! – gritó Sakura.

Aporreamos la pared con todas nuestras fuerzas y con toda la mala hostia de la que disponíamos. Al segundo pudimos oir un sonoro "joder" que no estaba muy seguro de quién procedía...y luego un fuerte golpe. Uy, alguien se había caído de la cama...Sakura y yo nos miramos conteniendo las risas. Esta era la primera vez que hacía una travesura y me lo estaba pasando genial. Hasta que al medio minuto aporrearon nuestra puerta.

- Abre tu que a mi me da la risa – le dije a Sakura.

- Ni de coña – negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos...ha sido idea tuya – me defendí.

- Vamos los dos...- avanzamos con miedo hasta la puerta – Eres un miedoso, Li.

- Mira quién fue a hablar – murmuré.

Abrimos la puerta tan sólo una rendija...pero fue suficiente para que el terremoto de mi hermana entrara hecha una verdadera furia.

- Sois unos capullos...los dos – nos miró a ambos.

Se había puesto una camisa de Lien que le llegaba casi a las rodillas...y aún llevaba puesto el sombrero de vaquera y un cintúrón con una pistola de juguete. Lien llegó medio minuto después vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y sobándose el culo. Al menos ya sabemos quién de los dos se había caído.

- Meiling– la llamó Sakura - ¿Dónde te has dejado el caballo? - dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa. Meiling se tocó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos para después quitarse el sombrero.

- Estaba montándole hasta que vosotros tuvisteis que tocar las pelotas...Estábamos en lo mejor, ¿sabes? - dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- En el punto álgido – apuntó Lien.

- Sois muy escandalosos...me he despertado esta mañana a las cinco, joder. A estas horas tendríais que estar durmiendo.

- Ugh –Meiling pataleó el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿durmiendo? ¿Y tu por qué no aprovechas y le das una clase extra a mi hermano para que se te quite ese carácter agrio?

- Sí, Syaoran...¿por qué no haces uso de lo que has comprado esta noche?

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Meiling se rió a carcajadas, Lien me miró con cara de capullo...y Sakura me hizo la mirada del tigre. ¿Ahora qué había hecho yo?

_Jejeje, he de reconocer que me reí mucho escribiendo este capitulo...¿qué os ha parecido a vosotras? Alguien ha perdido una apuesta... _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me sonrió de manera provocativa justo en el momento en el que alzaba las manos y me las esposaba al cabecero de la cama. ¡Unas esposas! Me había esposado con unos grilletes muy parecidos a los que vi la noche anterior en ese sex shop._

_- Sakura, ¿qué haces...?_

_- Schhh – se alejó de mi y tragué en seco._

_Sakura iba vestida totalmente de cuero. Llevaba uno de esos corpiños de cuero y unas braguitas de latex. Y poniendo la guinda al pastel...unas medias de rejilla. Estaba heavy total. Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que en su mano tenía una fusta. Argg. Dios mío...Una fusta, un látigo..._

_¿- Qué vas a hacer con eso? - pregunté con miedo._

_- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior..._


	21. Chapter 21: Noches Moviditas!

CAPITULO 21 NOCHES MOVIDITAS

- ¿Has comprado algo en el sex shop? - susurró de forma tensa.

- Ay, Dios...esto es vergonzoso...

- ¿Has comprado algo? - me repitió de la misma manera.

- Sí – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué? - me chilló - ¿Por qué has comprado algo?

- Pues...porque me ha parecido interesante y...- la miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué te pones así? Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡He perdido la puñetera apuesta con Eriol! - abrí mucho la boca.

- ¿Eras tu la que has apostado con Eriol? - dije señalándola con el dedo.

- Sí – me gruñó mientras se acercaba a mi y me clavaba un dedo en el pecho – Dime que es lo que has comprado. Espero que sepas darle un buen uso, Li –Lien se atragantó con su propia risa.

- Un...kamasutra...

- ¿Un kamasutra? ¡No me jodas, Syaoran!

- Bueno...en eso estamos, ¿no? - dije intentando hacer una broma.

- No te pases de listo, Li...Un kamasutra...- murmuraba Sakura – He perdido la apuesta por un puto kamasutra...¡joder! Si quieres saber todas las puñeteras posiciones sexuales te las puedo enseñar, me las se todas. ¡Me se las variantes, de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha y...!

- ¿Os quereis callar de una puta vez?

Todos nos giramos cuando oímos el vozarron que estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Evidentemente era Eriol, vestido con sus boxers verdes de la masa. Detrás estaba Tomoyo, que llevaba puesto su disfraz de colegiala, con dos coletas y piruleta incluída. En ese momento tuve un deja vú en el que recordé el día que hicimos la fiesta en mi casa y Lien se tuvo que disfrazar de la misma manera. Esto era un parecido razonable en toda regla...Le miré sonriendo, aunque me entrecerró los ojos.

- Por tu bien, no digas nada...- me amenazó.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí gritando cuando podeis estar follando? Estamos en Las Vegas, coño – dijo Eriol con los brazos en jarra.

- Eso estábamos intentando pero estos dos cabrones de aquí nos han interrumpido cuando estábamos en lo mejor – dijo Lien. Eriol nos miró a Sakura y a mi y sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya entiendo...como vosotros aún no – movió las caderas de manera sugerente – Os dedicais a joderle el momento a los demás...- Sakura fue a contestarle, pero Eriol se le adelantó – Supongo que ya sabrás que has perdido la apuesta...- dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

- Sí, sí, sí...- dijo ella con tono cansino.

- Un libro, Tommy – le dijo Eriol. Tomoyo se volvió a meter la piruleta en la boca para no reirse – Va a un sex shop y compra un puñetero libro...En fin, mañana quiero cobrar mi apuesta. Ahora si no os importa voy a retomar con mi nena lo que estábamos haciendo. ¡Vaaaamos! Cada uno a su habitación y Dios en la de todos.

Eriol cogió a Tomoyo de la cintura y se giraron para irse cuando casi se chocan de frente con un guardia de seguridad con una linterna en la mano. El tipo medía incluso más que Eriol y tenía un cabreo superior a su musculatura...todos tragamos en seco. Nos enfocó a cada uno con la linterna y negó con la cabeza.

- Uff, lo que tengo que ver...- susurró.

- Hey – se quejó Meiling.

- A ver, pequeña...son las dos y media de la mañana y dos habitaciones se han quejado del ruido de vuestras...- frunció el ceño – actividades. Subo hasta aquí y me encuentro a seis chavales semi desnudos...- miró a Tomoyo – y disfrazados...¿Sabeis? Me da igual lo que hagais pero hacerlo más bajo, ¿entendido? - todos asentimos – Ahora desfilando, cada uno a su habitación – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Afortunadamente todos salieron de nuestra habitación, incluído el de seguridad y nos quedamos Sakura y yo solos. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, aguantándonos la mirada...hasta que no pudimos más y nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Vaya pillada – dijo Sakura tirándose en la cama.

- Ya te digo, ya me veía durmiendo en el coche...y eso que nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dije echándome a su lado.

- Tu ya has hecho bastante por hoy, Li...me has hecho perder la apuesta.

- Lo siento – no lo pude evitar y sonreí - ¿Qué es lo que te apostaste?

- Pues...no lo se – la miré confundido – Dije que me apostaría cualquier cosa a que no comprabas nada en una tienda de ese tipo...Como dije "cualquier cosa"...Eriol se lo llevó a su terreno y...en fin, sorpresa – dijo mientras se tapaba con el edredón.

- Ugh...lo siento – yo también me metí bajo las sábanas – Yo sólo...bueno...yo sólo quería sorprenderte un poco cuando lleguemos a...ese punto – en la penumbra pude ver que Sakura sonreía.

- No hace falta que te esfuerces en sorprenderme...- dijo con voz somnolienta – Tú lo haces siempre...

A los pocos minutos estaba totalmente dormida. No pude evitar observarla con esos ojos del color de esmeralda cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su pelo esparramado por la almohada...Sí, Syaoran...definitivamente necesitas dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté Sakura ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, lista y sonriente para enfrentar un nuevo día en la ciudad del pecado. Mi hermana nos arrastró por segundo día consecutivo por las tiendas de Las Vegas, aunque he de decir que esta vez sí que me gustó el tour. Meiling nos llevó por las tiendas más graciosas originales, como a la tienda de M&M o la tienda con la botella de Coca-cola más grande del mundo...no, si lo que no haya en Las Vegas no lo hay en ningún otro sitio...

Mientras comíamos pensé en nuestras clases. Sakura me dijo que nosotros no haríamos vacaciones, que daba igual que estuviéramos de viaje...Bueno, a mi no me importaba avanzar un poco teniendo en cuenta que la clase anterior ambos habíamos disfrutado y yo estaba ansioso por más...

Después de comer todos decidimos irnos a dormir un rato, ya que esta noche si que saldríamos a probar la noche. Y teniendo en cuenta que la madrugada anterior había sido de lo más cómica y estresante a la vez...todos estábamos cansados.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me desperté cuando sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado. Algo me hizo cosquillas en las manos y fue lo que me hizo espabilarme del todo. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos por completo vi a Sakura a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Me sonrió de manera provocativa justo en el momento en el que alzaba las manos y me las esposaba al cabecero de la cama. ¡Unas esposas! Me había esposado con unos grilletes muy parecidos a los que vi la noche anterior en ese sex shop.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces...?

- Schhh – se alejó de mi y tragué en seco.

Ella iba vestida totalmente de cuero. Llevaba uno de esos corpiños de cuero y unas braguitas de latex. Y poniendo la guinda al pastel...unas medias de rejilla. Estaba heavy total. Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que en su mano tenía una fusta. Argg. Dios mío...Una fusta, un látigo...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - pregunté con miedo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – Has sido malo...y creo que voy a castigarte – batió la fusta delante de mi cara.

- No...no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que he hecho...

- No, no ha sido tan malo...ha sido peor. Me tengo que rebajar ante Eriol y hacer lo que me pida – frunció el ceño – Por tu culpa...así que tengo que castigarte – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Avanzó hacia mi otra vez mientras los tacones de sus botas con tachuelas resonaban en el suelo de madera. Cada centímetro que se aproximaba a mi hacía rebotar el látigo en el suelo. Esa Sakura no era mi Sakura. Todo esto era demasiado, incluso para una chica con su experiencia. No iba a darme con ese látigo, ¿a que no? ¿Esto contaba como clases? Sonrió enseñándome todos los dientes dando otro nuevo golpe en el suelo con el artilugio del demonio.

- Sakura, no...

- Syaoran...Syaoran...¡Syaoran! - entonces sentí que la cama se movía...y me di un buen golpe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observé a Syaoran tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué cojones le había pasado? Nada más subir del restaurante Syaoran se había quedado dormido casi al segundo de posar su cabeza en la almohada. El pobre estaba muerto de sueño y no era para menos con la nochecita que habíamos pasado...Así que le dejé dormir mientras yo preparaba la clase de hoy...aunque mucho no había que preparar. Estaba en el baño cambiándome cuando le oí agitado. Al verle ahí en la cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y agitando las manos decidí despertarle...aunque cuando abrió los ojos me miró, se acojonó...y se cayó de la cama. La verdad es que no sabía si reirme o llorar...

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté estando aún en el suelo.

Me miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta larga de tirantes que dejaba entrever el conjunto azul cielo que llevaba debajo. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Ni cuero ni látigo – murmuró.

- ¿Qué me estás contando de un látigo? - le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, cosas mías...- casi de un salto se levantó del suelo.

- Tenía pensado dar nuestra clase cuando te despertaras de la siesta, pero si te encuentras mal lo dejamos para mañana y...

- No – me cortó – Estoy bien...sólo ha sido un sueño...- volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo – Veo que ya te has puesto el uniforme de profesora, ¿eh? - sonreí.

- Sí...¿Empezamos?

- Sí...no...Espera...voy al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara.

Apenas tardó un minuto en volver, aunque apareció visiblemente más relajado. Me miró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con ese movimiento suyo tan característico.

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿a qué si?

- ¿El qué?

- Tocarte el pelo de esa manera – avancé hacia él – Sabes que eso me resulta especialmente sexy.

- Sí, lo se...- rodé los ojos...se estaba convirtiendo en un creído de mierda – Pero no lo hago aposta, creéme...

- Sí, ya...Bueno, en la clase de hoy te voy a mostrar la manera correcta de usar la boca...

- Pensé que el tema de los besos estaba superado y aprobado – dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

- No me refiero a los besos, Li...al menos no en la boca...me refiero al sexo oral – susurré.

- Tú sí que deberías dejar de hacer eso – espetó.

- ¿El qué? - pregunté confundida.

- No deberías susurrar esas cosas...mierda, mira lo que has hecho – me señaló su entrepierna abultada.

- Quizás eres tu que eres un poquito susceptible – sonreí.

- Sí, ya...- repitió mis palabras.

- ¿Preparado?

- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo señalándose de nuevo.

- Bien...En el sexo oral hay varias técnicas, algunas diferentes dependiendo si se trata de chico o chica...pero en esencia es una variante más de un beso. Un beso con lengua...en un sitio que no es la boca...

- Vale...creo que hasta ahí lo he pillado.

- De acuerdo – me reí – Hay chicas que el sexo oral les da vergüenza, practicarlo y recibirlo...pero una vez que lo prueban, repiten. Quizás se pueda ver como una especie de símbolo de confianza, el exponer un sitio tan íntimo a los besos de tu pareja. Por el contrario, ese problema no le tenéis los chicos...muchos chicos prefieren que una tía se la chupe antes de follar...

- Lo mejor sería tener las dos cosas, ¿no? - levanté una ceja por el comentario de Syaoran.

- Aprendes rápido, Li...aprendes rápido – sonrió ampliamente – ¿Recuerdas las clases anteriores? - asintió – Bien, el paso siguiente sería el sexo oral, si os apetece a ambos...Así que...cuando quieras...

No tuve que repetírselo dos veces, acortó la distancia que no separaba y me besó con pasión. Toma ya, vaya buen despertar que tiene este chico...Afianzó sus manos en mis caderas y restregó su entrepierna contra mi. Oh, oh, oh...madre mía, si seguía así no se si podría aguantarme las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él...mientras me besaba el cuello me dediqué a desabrocharle la camisa súper arrugada por la siesta que aún llevaba puesta y le acaricié el torso. Le miré a los ojos y suspiró.

- Esas manitas, Sakura...tan suaves...- sonreí.

Levanté los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta y lo hizo. Cuando me quedé sólo con el conjunto azul de lencería dio dos pasos hacia atrás y me miró detenidamente.

- Wow...ese color te queda sorprendentemente bien...

- No me hagas la pelota porque te la vaya a chupar, Li – dije acortando la distancia de nuevo.

- No te hago la pelota – murmuró mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón – Es la verdad.

Me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la espalda hasta que, lentamente, me tocó el culo de manera sensual...no pude evitar el pequeño jadeo que me salió de los labios. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno del sujetador y llevó sus manos al cierre. Lo intentó una vez...dos...tres...me miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El broche de un sujetador o la llave de una cámara acorazada? - me reí ante su cara de frustración. Le di la espalda y le mostré correctamente cómo se hacía – Pues nada...tendré que practicar más...

Sinceramente, no sabía si era que realmente había cogido confianza en si mismo o que eso de estar en la ciudad del pecado le influía de veras...pero me estaba sorprendiendo a cada minuto que pasaba...

Cuando mis pechos quedaron libres se dedicó completamente a ellos. Los besó con cuidado, los chupó, los lamió...empezaba a tener un serio problema, así que le enganché el elástico del bóxer y se lo bajé. Uy, uy... Syaoran estaba más que preparado y la visión de su cuerpo en toda su magnitud hizo que mis braguitas se mojaran aún más. Le empujé sobre la cama y le indiqué que se sentara en el borde. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, aunque me estiré para llegar a su oído.

- Como te dije en las anteriores clases, nunca vayas al grano...antes de bajar la cabeza juega un poquito...

Le besé el pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y mi lengua mientras mis manos subían y bajaban una y otra vez por sus muslos desnudos. Su miembro estaba entre los dos cuerpos, y a juzgar por la cara de el ese roce le estaba resultando de lo más placentero. Le fui dando pequeños besos por su abdomen alternándolos con pequeños mordiscos.

- Sakura – susurró – Esto puede ser un estallido en toda regla...

- Tranquilo – dije sobre sus abdominales, sobre esa tira de vello que me estaba poniendo a mil – No voy a dejar que te me vayas tan rápido.

Cogí ese pedazo de carne erguida con mis manos y lo masajeé despacio mientras miraba cómo una gota perlada salía de la punta. La tomé con un dedo y me la llevé a los labios a sabiendas de que Syaoran estaba mirándome.

- Oh, Dios...- murmuró.

Aprovechando que cerró los ojos bajé del todo la cabeza y lamí toda la longitud de esa enorme polla. Y me gané un generoso gemido por su parte. Me metí lo que pude en la boca y el resto lo tomé con la mano creando un ritmo que al parecer a Syaoran le gustaba ya que llevó sus manos a mi cabeza guiándome en los movimientos...tanto se emocionó que tuve que apartarle las manos un poco para que me dejara trabajar a mi gusto, así que se limitó a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

- No tan fuerte – susurré.

- Perdona...

Me saqué su pene de la boca por unos segundos para soplar suavemente sobre la punta enrojecida.

- Mierda, Sakura...¿qué...qué me estás haciendo? - jadeó.

- Relájate y disfruta – murmuré sobre su piel.

- Lo estoy haciendo, créeme – gimió.

Volví a introducirme su miembro en la boca y jugué con mi lengua con movimientos rápidos y decididos para que, esta vez sí, se corriera.

- Sakura...- dijo con la voz ahogada – Apártate que voy...- negué con la cabeza.

Dos segundo después sentí su esencia caliente en mi boca. Syaoran me miraba asombrado, estupefacto y con una cara de idiota que no podía con ella. Me separé de su cuerpo y me relamí los labios de manera exagerada. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio.

- Tu...tu...esa boca...Dios – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Indescriptible – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que con lo que te he enseñado podrías hacerme algo bueno? - dije de forma juguetona.

- ¿Algo bueno? Ahora mismo estoy tan jodidamente bien que te podría hacer incluso un altar, ¿sabes? - negué con la cabeza mientras me reía – Venga, voy a intentarlo...¿te...te tumbas en la cama?

Fui hasta la cama de tamaño familiar y me tumbé en el medio. Syaoran estaba desnudo, aunque yo conservaba aún las braguitas...bueno, ya no, ya que Syaoran me las bajó rápidamente. Miró de nuevo mi cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo y me besó en los labios. Le agarré de la nuca y enredé los dedos en su pelo. Pasó sus labios por mis pechos, primero uno, luego el otro...acarició mi piercing...sinceramente, me mordí el labio para no jadear. Esos labios eran tan suaves...

Cuando llegó a mi ombligo dudó por unos segundos, como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente...me miró desde su posición.

- Espero hacerlo bien – susurró.

- Se que lo harás bien...

Acarició mi monte de Venus con la nariz. Ahora sí que me dejé ir y gemí sonoramente. Me abrió las piernas con las manos y me acarició lentamente los labios húmedos y resbaladizos. Jugó sobre mi entrada con un dedo.

- Sakura...¿de verdad estás así por mi? - dijo entre mis piernas.

- No veo a nadie más en esta habitación – dije jadeando.

Sonrió de lado y metió su cabeza entre mis piernas. Esos besos ligeros, suaves y tímidos sobre mi piel más tierna me estaban llevando al límite. Ya bastante caliente me había quedado mientras se la chupaba a Syaoran...ahora estaba que no podía con mi alma. Abrió mis labios con sus dedos y empezó a mover la lengua en serio, con confianza. Oh, Dios...abrí aún más la piernas y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, sintiendo bajo mis manos cómo se movía su cabeza.

- ¡Syaoran! - grité cuando su lengua me encontró el clítoris.

- ¿Bien o mal? - dijo levantando por un momento la cabeza. Por favor...esos labios enrojecidos y húmedos...

- Vuelve inmediatamente ahí abajo – gruñí – Bien no, lo siguiente – sonrió de lado antes de volver a su tarea.

Realmente no se que me estaba haciendo, pero me estaba encantando. Y más cuando metió un dedo en mi interior...ahí exploté. Grité tan fuerte que temí que el guardia de seguridad de anoche nos hiciera una visita...aunque me daba igual. Grité hasta quedarme a gusto, tendida sobre la cama y con Syaoran entre mis muslos.

- Ufff – gemí.

- Sigo pensando que...no me imaginaba que una mujer pudiera saber de esta manera tan exquisita...- susurró mientras sentía su aliento sobre mi ombligo.

- Ven aquí...

Le atraje hasta mí para besarle, probando mi propio sabor de sus labios y haciéndole gemir de deseo de nuevo. Syaoran era impresionante, su potencial como amante iba subiendo cada vez más y más...si seguía así íbamos a tener un serio problema...Gemí cuando le sentí duro sobre mi estómago.

- Voy...voy a ducharme...necesito agua fría...– dijo separándose de mi cuerpo.

- No – le volví a acercar a mi – Deja que me encargue de esto – dije acariciándole intimamente.

- No hace falta, Sakura – murmuró sobre mi cuello.

- Pues tu cuerpo me está diciendo otra cosa – sus caderas se restregaron contra mi mano.

- Yo...oh – jadeó cuando acaricié sus testículos – Sakura...

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando aporrearon la puerta. Dejé de hacer movimientos con mi mano, pero no le solté. Syaoran y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Crees que será el vigilante? - pregunté con su pene aún en la mano – Antes...quizás, sólo quizás he gritado un poco...

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Syaoran con una ceja alzada – Por tu grito he deducido que he aprobado, ¿cierto?

Fui a contestarle, pero de nuevo aporrearon la puerta. Cogí la camisa de Syaoran y me la puse por encima mientras él se ponía la ropa interior. Nos acercamos a la puerta con miedo.

- ¿Quién es? - dije con mi voz de niña buena.

- El oso Yogui, no te jode – gritó Eriol – Hemos quedado en una hora abajo, así que ya podéis ir moviendo el culo.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - preguntó Syaoran.

- Porque esta noche voy a cobrar mi apuesta.

Arggg, algún día mataría a Eriol con mis propias manos...A saber qué demonios se le habría ocurrido para torturarme. Hice amago de abrir la puerta para salir y darle una colleja monumental, pero Syaoran me cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra salir así o mucho me temo que tendremos cachondeo hasta el año que viene – miré hacia abajo. Ugh, parecía que había tenido una sesión de sexo bueno y desenfrenado...joder, y así había sido.

- Tienes razón – murmuré – Que sepas que mi venganza será terrible – grité a través de la puerta.

- Sí, seguro...Un hora y quiero veros abajo.

Me giré y encaré a Syaoran. Paseé mi mirada por su cuerpo...a pesar de la interrupción de Eriol aún seguía erecto. Le señalé con la cabeza y sonreí.

- No se da por vencido, ¿eh?

- Sí, Eriol puede ser un pesado y...

- No me refiero a tu hermano, me refiero el pequeño Syao – se miró a sí mismo y se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí...bueno...también puede resultar un poco insistente...ahora si que me voy a la ducha, no queremos desatar la ira de mi hermano.

Observé el culo de Syaoran mientras iba para el cuarto de baño. Guau. Sin palabras...había estado de sobresaliente, no podía esperar a verle totalmente convertido en un pervertido. Su físico ahora estaba en su punto más álgido, con esa ropa y ese pelo...y su potencial sexual iban a hacer de él el chico perfecto. Y yo iba a ser la primera en probarle...dentro de muy poco...

_Jejeje, al final la escenita del cuero y el látigo fue un sueño ...¿Qué os ha parecido la clase de hoy? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Saku por perder la apuesta? Se avecinan sorpresas en el próximo capi... _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando al fin terminé la condenada canción y bajé del escenario, los chicos vinieron a por mi. Antes de que le clavara a Eriol algo en el ojo por haberme puesto en ridículo las chicas tiraron de mi para ir al baño y quitarme esta puta ropa...pero entonces oí una voz...una muy conocida voz..._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí...si es Sakura Kinomoto..._

_No podía ser, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar aquí, ya sería casualidad...me giré...pues si, parecía que esta noche el destino me la estaba jugando. De putada en putada y tiro porque me toca..._


	22. Chapter 22: Setsu Minami!

CAPITULO 22 Setsu Minami

Oh Dios mío...¿en verdad había pasado? ¿En verdad había tenido esa increíble y excitante clase de sexo oral con Sakura? Sí, por supuesto que si...aún tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios...simplemente perfecto. Oir sus gemidos y sus jadeos mientras la besaba de forma íntima había hecho que me sintiera como el puto amo. Y sus labios...esos labios sobre mi polla iban a hacer que tuviera sueños eróticos durante el resto de mi existencia.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano de los cojones todavía estaríamos en esa cama dando clases prácticas...Grrr, estaba como un león en celo así que me metí en la ducha y giré el grifo hacia el agua fría todo lo que pude aguantar. Cuando conseguí domar mi erección salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y salí a la habitación. Sakura aún seguía con mi camisa puesta dejandome ver esas deliciosas piernas desnudas...sin duda esa camisa le sentaba mejor a ella que a mi...Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio...mierda. Fui hasta el armario para escapar de su mirada y hasta que no oí cerrarse la puerta del baño no me tranquilicé. Definitivamente esta mujer alteraba mis alocadas hormonas...

Me vestí rápidamente con otro de los modelos que Meiling me había dejado preparados ya que no aún se fiaba de mi buen gusto al conjuntar la ropa...como fuera...me puse los vaqueros desgastados y una camisa oscura y fui hasta la puerta del baño. La ducha había dejado de oirse, lo que quería decir que en breve saldría Sakura envuelta solamente en una pequeña y esponjosa toalla y...toqué la puerta...

- ¿Sakura?

- ¡Ya salgo! - gritó desde el interior.

- ¡No! - chillé – No hace falta...es que...te espero abajo con los chicos, ¿vale?

- Vale, no tardaré.

Entré en el ascensor, pero no estaba solo. En él había una mujer de unos treinta años muy atractiva, rubia y con los ojos verdes. Cuando me vió me miró de arriba abajo, como minutos antes lo había hecho Sakura, y me sonrió.

- Hola – sonrió.

- Eh...hola – me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada del ascensor como si fuera lo más interesante.

- ¿Qué hace un chico como tu tan sólo? - dijo con voz seductora. Parpadeé varias veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Estás sólo? Porque yo puedo hacerte un poco de compañía – dijo tocando sugerentemente el escote.

- Eh...yo...

La campana me salvó y nunca mejor dicho. El timbre del ascensor nos anunció que habíamos llegado al piso cero salvándome de esa mujer. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo su compañía? Arggg. Salí escopetado sin mirar hacia atrás, afortunadamente vi a Lien y Eriol en el hall.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tio? Pareces un poco acojonadillo – dijo Lien.

- Esa mujer, la rubia – ambos miraron hacia donde yo señalaba.

- No es precisamente de nuestra edad, pero está buena – dijo Eriol.

- Me ha...ofrecido su compañía – los chicos me miraron serios...para luego mirarse entre ellos y estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- ¡No me jodas, Syao! - dijo mi hermano – Al final va a resultar que eres todo un rompecorazones...

- Cállate – espeté.

- No te enfades, Syaoran – me calmó Lien – Eso quiere decir que las clases y los cambios de Sakura están dando resultados...

- Supongo, pero es que no me acostumbro a estar expuesto a las miradas de las mujeres...- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo - ¿Y las chicas?

- Arreglándose – dijo Eriol enfadado – A este paso vamos a llegar tarde y necesito tiempo para que Sakura se prepare...

- ¿Prepararse?

- Sí, te recuerdo que gané la apuesta, así que esta noche me voy a divertir...- dijo frotándose las manos.

- No seas muy malo con ella – le regañó Lien.

- Sí, sí, sí – dijo batiendo las manos.

Entonces los chicos dejaron de lado la conversación y pusieron cara de tontos. Miré en su dirección...venían las chicas, incluida Sakura. Sinceramente no se cómo iban vestidas Tommy y Meiling, ya que Sakura acaparó toda mi atención desde el primer segundo. Llevaba un vestido negro con un brillo muy sutil que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y super ceñido al cuerpo. No llevaba tirantes, así que podía ver la brillante piel de sus hombros, su pelo la rozaba a medida que andaba...Se había maquillado perfectamente y he de decir que esos labios rojos podían ser mi perdición esa noche después de lo que habíamos hecho minutos antes en nuestra habitación.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Meiling pegándose a Lien - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Aquí cerca – dijo Eriol mientras cogía de la cintura a Tomoyo – Podemos ir andando, el sitio se llama Dark Light. Aunque tengo que ir primero al coche a coger una cosita – sonrió como una hiena.

Salimos a la noche de Las Vegas. Las luces de neón iluminaban las calles mezclándose con la sutil decoración navideña. La noche, aunque fresca, era agradable. Las chicas se pusieron las chaquetas que llevaban en el brazo y esperamos a Eriol en la puerta del hotel...hasta que apareció con una mochila.

La cara de Sakura estaba iluminada mientras andábamos por las calles, mirando con curiosidad todos y cada uno de los detalles que veíamos a nuestro paso. Fruncí el ceño al fijarme cómo la miraban los hombres, como si ellos fueran los cazadores y ella la presa...sentí que debía hacerme notar, indicar a esos idiotas que ella no iba sola, ahora estaba conmigo...así que cogí su brazo y lo entrelacé con el mío. Me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por aquí hay mucho lobo suelto, Sakura...es mejor que sepan que no estás sola...

No dijo nada más, pero sonrió ampliamente. Caminamos en silencio siendo testigos de las muestras de cariño de nuestros amigos hasta que llegamos a un local que anunciaba con unas elaboradas letras iluminadas su nombre, Dark Light. Eriol abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Dentro todo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz rojiza y mientras Pump It de los Black Eyed Peas sonaba de fondo por los altavoces. En la barra del bar había hombres y mujeres por igual, atendidos por chicos y chicas de presencia envidiable. El sitio estaba salpicado por sofás bajos de cuero en los que la gente se tomaba tranquilamente sus copas...hasta que la música cesó y un hombre salió a un pequeño escenario micrófono en mano anunciando una actuación. Se trataba de una mujer bailando con una serpiente en el cuello. Todos miramos a Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - preguntó Meiling – Este sitio no está mal, aunque la imitadora de Salma Hayeck en Abierto hasta el amanecer no es que lo haga muy bien – dijo observando los torpes movimientos de la mujer.

- Tranquila, enana...este sitio es un lugar en el que gente amateur presenta sus actuaciones...y esta noche vamos a subir el nivel de este antro – volvió a sonreír como una hiena.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura.

- Que tú – la señaló – Vas a subirte a ese escenario y vas a actuar – Sakura se rió con ganas.

- Vamos, Eriol...como broma está bien, pero...

- Ni peros ni peras – la cortó – Perdiste la apuesta, así que vas a mover ese culo que tienes y te vas a subir al escenario, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y si no me da la gana? - le encaró.

- Haré de tu vida una pesadilla – dijo mi hermano aguantándose la risa – Vamos, Sak...una apuesta es una apuesta. Para mi eso es sagrado. Si yo hubiera perdido me jodería y haría lo que tu quisieras...Vamos – la animó – Aquí no te conoce nadie, además...te aseguro que con tu actuación vas a animar a esta gente muermo...- miró alrededor.

- Dios, recuérdame que nunca jamás vuelva a apostar contigo – gruñó.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? - la pregunté.

- Qué remedio me queda. Prefiero acabar con esta gilipollez cuanto antes – miró a Eriol con furia - ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer?

- Ponerte esto – Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada – Es atrezzo, Sakura...Te pones esto mientras bailas una canción y asunto concluido – las chicas sonrieron al ver la cara de Sakura.

- Hay que joderse – murmuró. Miró el interior de la bolsa y gimió - ¿Qué coño es esto? No me voy a poner eso delante de toda esta gente.

- Sí, si lo harás...y cantarás la condenada canción.

- ¿Qué canción es? - Eriol se acercó a Sakura y le susurró algo al oído – Oh, Dios...no.

- Sí – dijo Eriol riéndose – La cantaste aquella vez que te cogiste ese pedo espectacular y lo hiciste genial...quiero volver a ver esa actuación, nena...Las chicas pueden ayudarte a prepararte – sonrió como si fuera un niño bueno.

Sakura le miró mal, bueno...si las miradas matasen mi hermano ya estaría enterrado. Las chicas tiraron de ella hasta un pasillo en el que supuse estaba el baño.

- Eres cruel – dijo Lien - ¿Qué canción tiene que bailar?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fuimos a una fiesta en la afueras de Tokio? - Lien pareció recordar...abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

- Ugh, Sakura se puso fina con los cóckteles y termino...subida a una mesa...cantando...y bailando esa...canción...

- Sí, esa noche – Eriol se frotó las manos disfrutando por haber ganado.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar algo? Me he perdido...- les dije.

- Señores, señoras...damas, caballeros...- dijo teatralmente el hombre que anteriormente había presentado a la mujer esa con la serpiente – Tengo el honor de presentarles a Sakura Kinomoto que va a interpretar a Christina Aguilera con su canción Dirrty. Preparaos porque va a subir la temperatura – gritó haciendo que los hombres se animaran con entusiasmo. Las chicas llegaron y se pusieron a nuestro lado.

El hombre abandonó el escenario...y pude ver a Sakura. Argggg. Llevaba puesta una pequeña falda de tablas parecida a la que había llevado Tomoyo la noche anterior mientras estaba disfrazada de colegiala. En la parte de arriba simplemente llevaba un bikini oscuro y unos guantes de cuero, emulando el vestuario de la cantante en su videoclip. Y botas con tacón hasta la rodilla. Las chicas debían de haberle echado alguna crema o algún tipo de aceite, ya que su piel brillaba de manera totalmente deliciosa...Cuando la canción empezó a sonar Sakura buscó a Eriol con la mirada y le volvió a hacer la mirada asesina. Los gritos de los machotes que pululaban por ese antro no se hicieron esperar...Aún así, Sakura cumplió su parte del trato y lo hizo de lujo. Movía los labios al son de la canción, Dirrty...con muchas erres...mmmmm. El movimiento de su cuerpo me tenía totalmente hechizado, cada vez que se giraba y me dejaba ver ese culotte rosa que llevaba bajo la falda me ponía como un bruto. No sabía que Sakura pudiera bailar de esa manera...entonces recordé una conversación de los chicos. En ella hablaban de que el baile era como hacer el amor, que viendo cómo se movía una persona mientras bailaba podrías saber si se trataba de un buen amante o no...Definitivamente Sakura era la hostia, sus movimientos eran suaves y sensuales y por los gritos de los hombres que había en el local deduje que yo no era el único que estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Que no me entere yo de que ese culito pasa hambre! - gritó un...gilipollas a mi lado. Le miré mal.

- Hey, tranquilo machote – dije haciendo que me mirara – Ese culito me tiene a mi para no pasar hambre, créeme – el chico cerró la bocaza que tenía y no volvió a abrirla.

Realmente suspiré aliviado cuando la música terminó; un minuto más en el escenario con esa ropa y habríamos tenido un serio problema...Los chicos y yo fuimos hasta el escenario. Le tendí al mano a Sakura para ayudarla a bajar mientras recibía piropos por parte de los clientes masculinos.

- Eres un capullo, Eriol – espetó – Se me ve todo con este puto disfraz.

-No se te ha visto nada inadecuado, preciosa – dijo Eriol sonriendo – Además has triunfado...Syaoran ha tenido que defenderte de un chaval que estaba dispuesto a darte lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó.

- Nada, un bocazas...¿por qué...por qué no te quitas esa ropa ya? - por el bien de mi salud sexual...

- Sí, me voy a quitar esto antes de que cometa un asesinato con nocturnidad y alevosía – dijo mirando fijamente a Eriol – Esto no se va a quedar así, oso loco – las chicas y Lien sonrieron – Me has hecho pasar un mal rato de la hostia, ¿sabes?

- Vaaaamos, vaaamos...tampoco será para tanto – dijo mi hermano.

- Anda, Saku...- dijo Meiling mientras la agarraba del brazo – Vamos a quitarte el modelito fashion que llevas antes de que el suelo quede cubierto de babas – Tomoyo sonrió.

Vi alejarse a Sakura con esa minúscula falda...debido a sus contoneos al andar pude ver de nuevo esas braguitas rosas...y pensar que esta noche tienes que dormir a su lado, campeón.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – la voz profunda de un chico me sacó de mi ensoñación – Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...Si es Sakura Kinomoto– dijo en voz alta. Sakura se giró y cuando le vio abrió mucho los ojos.

- Setsu Minami – susurró.

Oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me bajé de mala hostia del escenario de los cojones. Eriol se iba a cagar...como putada había estado bien lo que me había mandado hacer, pero tenía que recordar una cosa, quien ríe el último ríe mejor...Estar vestida con este intento de falda minimalista y este bikini mientras un montón de tíos te gritan guarradas no entraba en mis planes para una salida por Las Vegas...Vale, sí...a todas las mujeres nos gustan que nos miren y que nos piropeen, pero no de esta forma.

Cuando al fin terminé la condenada canción y bajé del escenario, los chicos vinieron a por mi. Antes de que le clavara a Eriol algo en el ojo por haberme puesto en ridículo las chicas tiraron de mi para ir al baño y quitarme esta puta ropa...pero entonces oí una voz...una muy conocida voz...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí...si es Sakura Kinomoto...

No podía ser, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar aquí, ya sería casualidad...me giré...pues si, parecía que esta noche el destino me la estaba jugando. De putada en putada y tiro porque me toca...

-Setsu Minami...- susurré.

Ahí, delante de mi estaba el chico que hacía tiempo me había roto el corazón. Setsu ya no llevaba esa larga coleta que a tantas chicas nos había hecho suspirar; se había cortado el pelo dándole un nuevo aire a su gesto. Y estaba más musculoso y grande. Set Minami siempre había destacado por su cuerpo, por esos enormes brazos y esos ojos azules...normal que cayera como una imbécil cuando tenía dieciséis años ante la bromita que me hicieron...y ahora el muy gilipollas me miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo...

- Parece ser que mejoras con los años, Sakura...tu forma de vestir me gusta mucho más ahora – dijo señalando mi atuendo – Una actuación magnífica, por cierto. Has dejado asombrados a todos los hombres del lugar...sin duda nada que ver con la niña sosa que conocí en el instituto – oh, oh...por ahí iba mal. Di un paso adelante pero Tomoyo me tomó ventaja.

- ¿Has llamado sosa a mi amiga? ¿Tu? - le señaló con el dedo – Y tu eres un impresentable que enamora a las chicas por dinero – Setsu entrecerró los ojos.

- Yo no la enamoré, ella se enamoró sola de mi...te recuerdo que soy irresistible – dijo el muy creído.

- ¿Irresistible? Oh, vamos...- dijo Tomoyo - ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

- Por supuesto, todos los días – dijo el aludido - Mira qué músculos – alzó el brazo y marcó biceps – lo repito, sé que soy irresistible...

- En tus sueños, cariño – espetó Tomoyo.

- Sigues tan guerrera como siempre, Morenita – mi amiga gruñó...literalmente.

- Una cosita, saco de pulgas...no-me-llames-Morenita – dijo vocalizando todas las palabras. Setsu se rió.

- Venga, Tommy...no te enfades...Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y mira tú por donde nos encontramos en Las Vegas...no hace falta que peleemos, ¿no? - me miró de nuevo con ojos libidinosos – Podemos ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Amigos? - ahora me reí yo – A ti ni te doy ni la hora cuanto menos ser amiga tuya...no, gracias – miré su uniforme de camarero - ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí.

- Felicidades – dije de manera irónica – Voy a quitarme esto – murmuré a las chicas.

- Si necesitas ayuda para desnudarte llámame, preciosa – me giré y le miré furiosa. Fui a contestarle, pero alguien se me adelantó de nuevo...

- No hace falta – dijo Syaoran con voz calmada – Si necesita quitarse algo ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarla – Setsu examinó a Syaoran con la mirada.

- ¿Y tu eres...?

- A ti no te importa...- dijo Syaoran acercándose a mi, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él. Yo estaba alucinada – Vamos, cariño...cámbiate y vámonos de aquí...- Tomándome por el mentón y viéndome dulce mente mientras apretaba delicadamente mi cintura. Otro camarero llamó a Setsu haciendo que este desviara la mirada de nosotros.

- Tengo que irme – dijo haciendo una mueca – me alegro de haberte visto, Sakura...

Se marchó a la barra del bar con andares chulescos...alucinada estaba. Ya era una puta casualidad ver a Setsu Minami en Las Vegas...joder, esta noche había comprobado que había personas que con los años se vuelven más gilipollas aún. ¿Y a mi me gustó este tío?

_Vaya, vaya...Setsu hizo su aparición estelar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la reacción de Syao? Voy avisando...sabeis que me gusta el drama, así que dentro de poco tendremos unos capis un poco tensos...!_

_N/adaptadora: Por mi parte DETESTO el drama pero yo solo adapto y ella es la jefa aquí.. Así que quieran o no se aguantan.. ohh que triste DRAMA..! jejejejj..;)_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Deberíamos de dejar un poco aparcado eso de las clases – le miré confundido._

_- ¿No quieres seguir?_

_- Todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se mordía el labio – Tu y yo...estamos a gusto cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? - asentí – Yo personalmente no aguanto la presión, ¿sabes?_

_- ¿La...presión?_

_- Sí...compartimos habitación – miró a su alrededor – A mi me pones mucho – susurró – Se me hace muy duro tener que dormir en la misma cama que tu...A mi me apetece...y se que a ti también – paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo – Creo que no hay nada de malo en...estar juntos cuando nos apetezca..._

_- ¿Me...me estás proponiendo ser amigos...con derecho a roce?..._


	23. Chapter 23: Abriendote Mi Corazon!

CAPITULO 23 ABRIENDOTE MI CORAZÓN

Las chicas y yo nos metimos en el baño y me ayudaron a vestirme de nuevo con mi ropa.

- Gilipollas – murmuró Tomoyo.

- No es por nada, Sakura...pero tu no tenías muy buen gusto para los chicos por aquellas fechas – dijo Meiling.

- Con los años se ha vuelto un creído de mierda insoportable...ugh, si hubiera tenido algo a mano se lo habría lanzado a la cabeza – dije mientras me ponía de nuevo mis zapatos.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó la amatista.

- Sí...claro que si... Setsu Minami llevaba demasiado tiempo enterrado en mis recuerdos...pero me jode su actitud de "soy la hostia". Me ha llamado sosa – dije indignada.

- Bueno...- Tomoyo sonrió exactamente igual que Eriol cuando se le ocurría alguna trastada – Siempre nos quedará la venganza...

- ¿Se te ha pasado algo por esa linda cabeza que tienes? - preguntó Meiling dando saltitos.

- Puede, aunque tengo que madurar la idea...Venga, vamos con los chicos. Olvidémonos de este impresentable y disfrutemos de nuestro viaje.

Fui la primera en salir del baño y casi atropello a Syaoran en el camino. Estaba esperándonos fuera con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté cuando me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Las chicas nos seguían.

- Nada...no me fío del musculitos – murmuró.

Afortunadamente no nos volvimos a encontrar con Setsu mientras salíamos de aquel antro. Agradecí salir a la calle y aspirar el aire fresco de la noche. Los chicos me miraban con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Rodé los ojos...

- Oh, vamos...¿y esas caras?

- Ese imbecil...- murmuró Lien – Podría volver y estirarle de los pelos hasta que le volviera a crecer la coleta, ¿sabes? - no pude evitar sonreir.

- ¿Se te han quitado las ganas de fiesta? - me preguntó Tomoyo. Asentí – Podemos volver al hotel y...

- No – la corté – Id vosotros y pasároslo bien. Estaré bien...

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Syaoran.

- No, ve con ellos. El hotel está a diez minutos de aquí...

- No, he dicho que voy contigo – suspiré – No me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras tu caminas sola por la noche...y menos en estas calles.

- Está bien...¿vamos?

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de marcharse sin nosotros, pero al final conseguimos convencerles. Caminé al lado de Syaoran con mi chaqueta puesta. No es que me hubiera traumatizado ver de nuevo a Setsu. No sentía nada por él...al menos ningún sentimiento bueno. Me daba rabia porque me sentía estúpida por haber estado pillada por ese capullo. Todos cometemos errores...Mi forma de ser en la actualidad se la debía enteramente a él...

- ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Syaoran señalando mis brazos cruzados.

- No, estoy bien...- miré a lo lejos las fuentes del Bellagio - ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - sonrió de lado.

- Claro...¿Me permite, señorita? - hizo lo mismo que había hecho minutos antes. Cogió mi mano y la enroscó en su brazo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio cómodo, observando las luces y la música dispersa. Las limusinas blancas pasaban sin cesar por la enorme calle y grupos de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes paseaban y reían por las calles. Nos paramos en frente del Hotel Bellagio; sus fuentes bailaban al son de una canción de Sinatra. La gente murmuraba extasiada el baile de luz y agua de las fuentes, un espectáculo totalmente increíble.

- Es precioso – murmuré - ¿De verdad no te apetece ir con los chicos por ahí? - Syaoran se giró y me miró.

- No, estoy bien aquí contigo...¿De verdad que estás bien después de ver a ese...?

- Sí, claro que estoy bien...Pero me jode que venga de tío guay..."hey, como has cambiado, Sakura" – dije imitando su voz – "con lo sosita que eras...". Gilipollas – espeté – Pues si...la verdad es que no tenía muy buen gusto por los chicos...

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- Tampoco es para tanto...Me pones tú muchísimo más que Setsu – Syaoran abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le salieran las lentillas.

- ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto...- le miré a esos fascinantes ojos ámbar – Además tú nunca dañarías a una chica, de eso estoy segura...

- Mis padres me educaron con unos valores, Sakura. Respetar a una mujer es algo prioritario para mi – dijo apoyándose en la barandilla para ver el espectáculo.

- ¿Sabes qué? La chica con la que compartas tu vida será una privilegiada por tenerte a su lado – me miró y sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo. Eres una chica muy especial, Sakura – suspiró y me miró a los ojos – el día que te enamores tú...

- No – le corté. Me miró confundido – Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca, Syaoran. Y menos aún cabe la posibilidad de que alguien se enamore de mi.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó mientras la música del espectáculo cesaba.

- Yo no estoy hecha ni para amar ni para ser amada...los chicos sólo quieren una cosa de mi. Sexo. Una vez que han estado conmigo ya no quieren otra cosa...yo no quiero a alguien así en mi vida, no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que sólo quiere utilizarme...Por Dios, Syaoran...ni siquiera siento amor por parte de mis padres – murmuré.

- No digas eso, Sakura...seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tener una hija como tu – sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla alzándome la cara – Yo mismo me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado – tragué en seco por sus palabras.

- Nunca me habían dicho algo así – dije emocionada – al final me lo voy a creer...

- Créetelo, tu vales mucho más de lo que te crees...- apretó la mandíbula – Estrujaría a ese Setsu sólo por verte en el estado en el que te ha dejado...- gruñó.

- No merece la pena, Syaoran – le cogí del brazo – Tommy clama venganza – alzó una ceja.

- ¿Contra el capullo ese? - me reí por el tono en que lo dijo.

- Sí...

- ¿Y qué tiene pensado?

- La verdad es que no lo se...pero la podemos preguntar –Syaoran sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes? Desde que me junto contigo me estoy haciendo adicto a eso de las venganzas. Primero Rika, ahora Minami...¿tienes algún vecino que te caiga mal para seguir con esto? - me salió una enorme carcajada de la boca – O no se...¿algún profesor de primaria que te tuviera manía?

- No, creo que con estas dos venganzas me doy por satisfecha...¿Vamos para el hotel?

Syaoran se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros a pesar de que llevaba la mía puesta; eran más de las dos de la mañana y la noche estaba realmente fresca. Syaoran enlazó nuestros brazos y caminamos juntos hasta el hotel. Había sido una noche extraña. Obviando el hecho de volver a ver al cabroncete de Setsu...era extraño para mi exponer mis sentimientos y con Syaoran lo había hecho. Mis palabras habían sido del todo ciertas...envidiaba la chica de la que Syaoran se enamorara. Quizás tenía suerte y lograba que Estefany cayese en sus redes...en ese momento juro que la odié. Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en el ideal de cualquier mujer. Era inteligente, comprensivo y cariñoso...por no hablar de lo tremendo que se estaba poniendo...Lo tenía todo. Y era todo lo que yo jamás tendría.

Entramos en la habitación en silencio, las palabras de Syaoran me habían calado hondo en mi duro corazoncito...y eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Cogí mi camisón y me metí en el baño para cambiarme. Me desmaquillé a conciencia y me miré al espejo. Sólo era una chica normal debajo de esa máscara que me empeñaba en mostrar a la gente. Sólo una chica de diecinueve años como cualquier otra...Me aguanté las ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía el por qué de esa sensación en mi cuerpo. O puede que si lo supiera...Me estaba abriendo demasiado con Syaoran, mostrar mis sentimientos podía ser un error, pero increíblemente había descubierto que era con él con quien realmente me sentía cómoda tratando estos temas.

Cuando entré en la habitación comprobé que Syaoran ya se había metido en la cama. Estaba apoyado en el cabecero y la tenue luz de la lamparita auxiliar me dejaba ver los contornos de su cara como nunca antes los había visto. Aunque estaba tapado de cintura para abajo esa noche no se había puesto camiseta; su torso liso y suave subía y bajaba despacio con cada respiración suya...suspiré y me metí en la cama mientras Syaoran se removía nervioso. Me miró atentamente mientras me metía entre las sábanas y observó mi ropa para dormir.

- No se qué ropa me gusta más – dijo Syaoran muy serio – Si lo que llevas puesto ahora o el modelito que te dió Eriol para la apuesta – entrecerré los ojos.

- Tonto – aunque le sonreí – Anda, apaga la luz que mañana Meiling vendrá pronto a levantarnos.

Syaoran estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo hasta que me giré y le miré.

- Gracias por tus palabras, Syaoran – susurré.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? - dijo girándose para mirarme a la cara.

- Quizás esta noche no ha sido una de las mejores, ¿sabes? No me ha hecho gracia ver al chico que destrozó mis ilusiones...y tu me has alegrado la noche – en la penumbra pude ver cómo sonreía.

- Para eso estamos, Sakura...aquí me tienes para lo que quieras – me mordí el labio.

- ¿Entonces puedo pedirte algo más?

- Claro.

- Abrázame – susurré.

Por unos momentos se quedó quieto y callado, como yo misma. Las palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin pensarlas. Yo no le mendigaba nunca cariño a ningún chico...pero definitivamente necesitaba un apoyo, el calor de unos brazos...sin decir nada Syaoran acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Rápidamente me acurruqué en su pecho y aspiré ese aroma tan familiar para mi. Pasé mis manos por su cintura mientras él me estrechaba más fuerte aún...no había nada de sexual en estos momentos y lo agradecí porque lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo sincero.

- Gracias de nuevo – murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

- Cuando quieras...

No nos separamos. Sentí que se me cerraban los ojos mientras Syaoran paseaba sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mi espalda...y así me quedé dormida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dormí. No pegué ojo en toda la santa noche. Sakura se quedó dormida entre mis brazos tras pedirme que la abrazara. Claro, yo estaba más que encantado...el problema es que su cercanía me alteraba las hormonas. El olor de su pelo me invitaba a sumergir la cabeza entre sus mechones, sus cálidas manos sobre la piel de mi cintura parecían brasas calientes y...y sus tetas rozándome el pecho bajo la tela de ese fino camisón hacía que mi ingle doliera. Aún así, intenté contenerme y no tocar nada indebido.

Anoche Sakura sufrió un revés al reencontrarse con el indeseable que se la jugó de la peor manera; nunca la había visto con ese gesto de tristeza en la cara...no soportaba verla así. No soportaba oirla decir que ella no se merecía que le amaran, bajo esa fachada que se empeñaba en mostrar Sakura era una chica con unos valores increíbles...

Me tensé cuando vi que se removía bajo mis brazos. Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola – dije de la misma manera. Sakura se removió y se estiró...con tan "mala suerte" de que su muslo rozó cierta parte de mi anatomía que me hizo gemir.

- Ups, lo siento – dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Genial, esto llevaba camino de convertirse en una erección mañanera en todo su esplendor.

- Creo que será mejor que nos separemos un poco – murmuré.

- He dicho que lo siento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Sigo creyendo que esa parte de tu cuerpo es un poco susceptible...

-Sakura...- gruñí – Ahora mismo esa parte de mi cuerpo que no está para juegos...

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo, sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones, todo estaba en silencio...Sakura se apoyó de costado y me miró de arriba abajo. Vale, sí...había un bulto bajo las sábanas, pero a estas alturas no me iba a avergonzar, ¿no?

- ¿A ti...a ti te apetece...hacer algo? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio. La miré de reojo sin mover ni un pelo.

- Define algo – susurré.

- Tu y yo...juntos – se acercó aún más a mi y me miró a los labios.

- No juegues conmigo, Sakura...

Sakura acortó la poca distancia que quedaba, me acarició la cara con sus suaves dedos, me tocó los labios y me besó suavemente, sin profundizar mientras me acariciaba la nuca.

- No estoy jugando – dijo contra mi boca.

- ¿Entonces que es esto?

- Tu y yo tenemos confianza, Syaoran– la miré los labios mientras me hablaba – Por lo que siento – dijo moviendo las caderas chocándose con las mías – A ti te apetece esto...y a mi también...

- ¿Sí? - pregunté como un idiota mientras sentía su entrepierna contra la mía.

- Sí – sonrió - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Tengo que responder a tu pregunta con esto entre las piernas? - jadeó cuando sintió de nuevo mi miembro erguido contra su cuerpo - ¿Y...y las clases? - balbuceé mientras me acariciaba la nuca justo como a mi me gustaba - ¿Esto es un adelanto...o algo así?

- Olvida las clases de momento, ¿quieres?

Me cogió de nuevo por la nuca y juntó nuestros labios de nuevo. Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su cálida lengua haciendo que me molestara realmente el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Pegó totalmente su cuerpo al mío haciendo que sintiera sus pezones endurecidos sobre mi pecho. Me separé un instante de ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? - frunció el ceño – De lo de anoche...¿estás...mejor?

- Sí...y en gran parte gracias a ti.

Ahora fui yo el que la besó a ella. Mientras la besaba acepté la invitación que Sakura me hacía al abrir sus piernas para acomodarme entre ellas. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo excitarme aún más. Hice lo que llevaba deseando toda la noche; sumergí mi nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza. Sólo me separé de su piel cuando sentí que sus cálidas y juguetonas manos me bajaban los pantalones. Me separé de ella lo justo y necesario para terminar de quitarme las dos prendas de una vez.

- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Sakura– jadeé mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

Me regaló esa sonrisa suya, me besó de manera sensual y después se deshizo de su camisón. Vale, la visión de los pechos desnudos de Sakura era algo que jamás saldría de mi mente. Era como una pequeña ninfa que me invitaba a pecar, a ser malo...Cuando me volví a colocar entre sus piernas moví las caderas contra su centro haciéndola jadear en alto. Oh, sí...eso me elevaba el ego hasta el techo. La toqué sobre las braguitas, estaban humedecidas por la excitación. Se me hizo la boca agua al recordar la tarde de ayer, de mis labios contra su intimidad, de su sabor...Deslicé su ropa interior por sus piernas y tanteé de nuevo la unión de sus piernas. Sakura me ofreció su cuerpo una vez más abriendo sus piernas para mi y yo no lo dudé a la hora de jugar con ella. Introduje los dedos justo de la manera que me enseñó ella misma. Se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello cuando toqué ese punto ya conocido de su cuerpo con el que le hacía gritar.

- ¡Syaoran! - jadeó – Para, espera – me empujó por los hombros separándome de ella. La miré confundido hasta que comprendí lo que quería hacer.

Me tumbé boca arriba y dejé que se subiera a mi cintura. Madre del amor hermoso, ver a Sakura subida a mi cuerpo, totalmente desnuda y jadeando por mis caricias era la mejor manera de empezar el día, sin duda alguna. Movió sus caderas sobre mi miembro excitado haciendo que sintiera su propia humedad en mi cuerpo. Mmm, esos movimientos estaban bien, demasiado bien...Sakura me cogió el pene entre sus manos y lo acarició mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima de mi. Tenía su vista clavada en mi ingle mientras su mano trabajaba en mi cuerpo...Entonces juntó nuestras intimidades...con cada movimiento de su cadera hacía que viera las estrellas, tanto que me tensé por unos momentos, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme.

Me besó de tal manera que me relajé de nuevo. Posicionó mi polla en ese pequeño botón de su intimidad y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esa nueva caricia de su cuerpo era mi perdición. Con cada movimiento de caderas que hacía me llevaba un poquito más hacia el paraíso. Me moría de ganas por enterrarme en su cuerpo, por sentir su interior cálido y sedoso como lo sentía en mis dedos cuando la tocaba...pero quería hacer las cosas bien. No quería precipitarme y hacer las cosas de mala manera, así que de momento me conformaba con sentir el cuerpo de Sakura de esta manera. La agarré con fuerza por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho mientras sus caderas seguían con su labor. Paseé mis manos por la piel de su espalda hasta las redondeces de su trasero. No podía más, sentía las contracciones de mi bajo vientre anunciando mi inminente orgasmo, entonces sentí la mano de Sakura meterse entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciarse a si misma...mierda, cuando vi esa escena no pude más conmigo mismo y exploté gimiendo vergonzosamente alto casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados debido al potente orgasmo que había experimentado, fui a besarla y...en ese momento aporrearon la puerta de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos pesados ahora? Sakura rodó los ojos y gimió exasperada.

- ¡Levantaos ya! – gritó mi hermana – Tenemos muchas cosas que ver y muchas tiendas en las que comprar.

- Es tu hermana y una de mis mejores amigas – dijo Sakura aún sobre mi – Pero juro que un día de estos la arranco la cabeza.

- Pues eso que no has tenido que aguantarla durante diecinueve años...sin contar los ocho meses que compartimos en el interior de mi madre – murmuré.

- Te tienes el cielo ganado – dijo Sakura sonriendo - ¡Ya vamos! - gritó hacia la puerta.

Se separó de mi dejando un frío increíble en mi cuerpo. La observé andar desnuda por la habitación hasta que recogió su camisón para ponérselo. Aún no me creía lo que acababa de hacer con Sakura...

- Sakura...¿esto ha sido parte de las clases o...? - sonrió mientras recogía sus braguitas del suelo.

- Deberíamos de dejar un poco aparcado eso de las clases – le miré confundido.

- ¿No quieres seguir?

- Todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se mordía el labio – Tu y yo...estamos a gusto cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? - asentí – Yo personalmente no aguanto la presión, ¿sabes?

- ¿La...presión?

- Sí...compartimos habitación – miró a su alrededor – A mi me pones mucho – susurró – Se me hace muy duro tener que dormir en la misma cama que tu...A mi me apetece...y se que a ti también – paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo – Creo que no hay nada de malo en...estar juntos cuando nos apetezca...

- ¿Me...me estás proponiendo ser amigos...con derecho a roce? - sonreí de lado cuando la vi el gesto de su cara.

- Sí...sin presiones...

- No me parece mala idea...mientras me sigas enseñando cositas... - sonrió ampliamente - Además, nos compenetramos bien – asintió con la cabeza.

- Podemos compenetrarnos mejor – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Sí – me reí – Así que...clases a tiempo completo, ¿no? - asintió mientras caminaba hacia el baño riéndose.

- Oye – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta – Desde ayer tengo ganas de preguntarte algo...¿cómo demonios has aprendido a mover la lengua de esa manera? - me sonrojé un poco.

- Bueno...quizás...sólo quizás...he estado ojeando en internet páginas de...consejos sexuales...y eso – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Consejos sexuales? - asentí mientras me rascaba la cabeza – Bien...- se acercó a mi y me pegó los labios a mi oído – Me parece perfecto, me encanta que de vez en cuando me sorprendan...

Me estiré sobre la cama mientras miraba a Sakura andar hacia el baño. En estos momentos me sentía como el tío más afortunado del mundo...Si ya me sentía afortunado al tenerla como profesora ahora con este nuevo arreglo era un cabrón suertudo. Amigos con derecho a roce, clases a tiempo completo...gracias Dios.

El día pasó inusualmente rápido entre tienda y tienda. La verdad es que el momento que más se aprovechaba en la ciudad del pecado eran las noches, así que durante el día cogíamos el coche y ejercíamos de turistas curiosos.

Como hicimos las anteriores noches, decidimos cenar en el maravilloso restaurante del hotel para luego quemar la noche. Durante el día, la enana de mi hermana nos había tenido tan ocupados que Sakura y yo apenas habíamos podido cruzar palabra.

- Tengo los pies reventados de tanto andar...- dijo mientras sacaba unos zapatos de tacón para bajar a cenar.

- ¿Y te vas a poner eso? - dije señalando los altísimos tacones mientras yo sacaba también mi ropa.

- Sí, los tacones estilizan mis piernas – dijo cogiendo una de esas medias de encaje.

- A ti no te hace falta...tus piernas sin tacones son geniales – sonrió – Oye...esas medias...- dije intentando parecer casual - ¿Son cómoda? ¿Eso se sujeta bien a las piernas? Porque da la impresión de que se pueden caer en cualquier momento – ahora sí soltó una risotada.

- Sí, son cómodas sobre todo cuando llevas vestidos como este – señaló un pedazo de tela roja – Así evito que se me marquen los pantys...tranquilo, no se me van a caer en medio del restaurante...

- Ya...

La observé mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para arreglarse...entonces recordé las palabras de Eriol, "a las chicas les gusta que de vez en cuando les demos caña" y las palabras de Bella, "me gusta que me sorprendan"...pues bien, esas medias me habían dado una idea...Si a Sakura le gustaban que la sorprendieran esta noche lo iba a intentar de todas las maneras posibles...

_Amigos con derecho a roce...la cosa se pone buena, chicas! Qué os ha parecido la confesión de sentimientos de Sakura? Creeis que habrá venganza contra Setsu? Podrá Syaoran aguantar la "presión"?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Con cuidado separé sus labios íntimos y puse mi lengua a trabajar. Estaba mucho más confiado que en la tarde anterior, lo había hecho bien...ahora sólo me faltaba perfeccionar la técnica...pero no ahora. En estos momentos me sentía exaltado, fuera de mi...subí hasta los labios de Sakura dejándola confundida por unos segundos...hasta que me desabroché los pantalones y me bajé los boxers lo justo y necesario para sacar mi erección. Sakura me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior..._

_- ¿Syaoran? - me posicioné en su entrada – Syaoran – susurró...lo haría, estaba enfebrecido...iba a hacerlo con Sakura en este baño..._


	24. Chapter 24: DEVUÉLVEME MIS BRAGAS!

CAPITULO 24 DEVUÉLVEME MIS BRAGAS, SYAORAN

Sí, definitivamente me había vuelto loca al proponerle a Syaoran este nuevo trato. Sabía que a la larga esto no saldría bien, pero después del sueño que había tenido esa misma noche las percepciones de mi relación con Syaoran habían cambiado. Había soñado que él se enamoraba, que era feliz con otra persona – como debía de ser – mientras yo era una simple espectadora de su amor. Cuando desperté y le vi a escasos centímetros de mi, sus ojos ámbares tan cerca de los míos, esos labios carnosos...Jamás podría estar con una persona con los valores de Syaoran, de eso era consciente...pero mientras durase el juego podríamos estar juntos. Algo así como amigos con derecho a rose, estar juntos cuando nos apeteciera, porque sabía perfectamente que él aceptaría. Puede que mi pensamiento fuese un poco egoista, parecía que me quería aprovechar de él...En realidad lo único que quería era estar junto a él el tiempo que me fuese posible, estar con Syaoran era lo más parecido a sentirme querida de verdad...Esto podría ser el error más grande de toda mi vida, pero ya me pararía a pensarlo después. Ahora era la hora de vivir el momento.

Esta noche sí que disfrutaría, sin apuestas que pagar y sin malos rollos de ninguna clase y sin Setsu Minami jodiéndome el momento. Esta noche tenía pensado pasarmelo bien, bromear con mis amigos...quemar la noche, vamos...Me puse mi vestido rojo ceñido y mis zapatos de tacón aunque los pies me dolían por culpa de la enana...Cuando terminé de maquillarme miré detenidamente a Syaoran. Se estaba poniendo las lentillas aunque ya estaba vestido; se había puesto un pantalón oscuro con una camisa blanca que le ajustaba a su torso. Se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa dejándome ver sus fuertes antebrazos...Cuando al fin se dió cuenta de mi presencia me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió.

- Estás muy guapa.

- Tu también...

- Sí, bueno...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Si tuviera que elegir yo los modelitos para ponerme el resultado sería muy diferente.

- Oh, vamos...tienes a Meiling para asesorarte.

- Que Dios me ayude – dijo con gesto exagerado.

- Anda, vamos...

Nos metimos en el ascensor; habíamos quedado abajo con los chicos a las nueve en punto para cenar e irnos. En el quinto piso se paró el ascensor y se montó una mujer rubia y muy atractiva que sonrió como una hiena en cuanto vió a Syaoran.

- Vaya...tu de nuevo – le escaneó con la mirada deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en su paquete...será zorrona...- Sabes que no me importa acompañarte a donde quieras, un chico como tu no debería salir solito por estas calles – miré a Syaoran que en esos momentos tragaba en seco.

- Eh...perdona – la mujer torció el gesto cuando me miró – No está solito...está conmigo, ¿sabes? - le cogí de la mano y me apreté contra su costado – Puedo protegerle de las lobas-Dije mirándole de arriba abajo- creéme – alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

- Oh...está bien...no sabía que tenías novia – le dijo a Syaoran sonriendo falsamente – Tienes suerte – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

- Lo sé Querida...

Gracias a los cielos el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso y pudimos perder de vista a la rubia zorrona. Miré a Syaoran con una ceja alzada.

- Gracia por salvarme de ella – dijo apurado – El otro día me la encontré en el ascensor...solo – susurró – No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

- Pues acostúmbrate, Syaoran – dije mientras caminábamos hasta el restaurante – A partir de ahora te vas a tener que quitar a las mujeres de encima – murmuré con desgana.

- No creo que sea para tanto...

- Tu no te ves a ti mismo, Syaoran. Eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien – me miró y sonrió de lado.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Sakura...- tuve que pegarle un codazo en el estómago...como iba siendo costumbre.

Fuimos hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Ya estaban discutiendo los planes de lo que haríamos después de cenar. Syaoran se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Gracias a los cielos esta vez fue un camarero el que nos tomó nota y no la pesada rubia que el otro día no hacía más que insinuarse frente a Syaoran...en serio, no tenía nada en contra de las rubias, pero ya me estaban cansando...La camarera rubia, la zorrona del ascensor rubia... Estefany era rubia ( sorpresa que nos dio a todos el ultimo dia de clases al llegar con cabello teñido y pareciendo mas plástica que La abuela que pagó 16.000 dólares para parecerse a Jessica Rabbit) mierda...mejor ni acordarme de Estefany, por ella estábamos dando estas clase de sexo...puta con suerte...Los chicos hablaban animados entre ellos, aunque veía a Meiling un poco callada para lo cotorra que era...algo la pasaba, no era normal en ella estar así...El camarero nos trajo la cena y nos sirvió nuestro plato a cada uno. Estaba enrollando los espaguetis de mi cena en el tenedor cuando noté una mano sobre mi rodilla. Aún con el tenedor en la mano me giré hacia Syaoran y le miré de forma interrogante, aunque él se limitó a sonreírme. Miré a los chicos, no se habían dado cuenta de nada...aún.

Noté los dedos cálidos de Syaoran subir por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de mis medias...¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si quería que le violara delante de nuestros amigos sólo tenía que seguir subiendo esa mano...un poquito más...

- Entonces...¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué os parece si vamos al Diamond a tomarnos algo? Me han dicho que allí sirven unos cockteles fabulosos – dijo Tomoyo mientras picoteaba de su plato.

Vi a Syaoran encogerse de hombros mientras su mano me seguía acariciando debajo del mantel. Delineó el contorno de mi media haciendo que se me escapara el tenedor.

- Deberías de comer más, Sakura – me dijo Syaoran sonriendo – Estás tan floja que hasta se te cae el tenedor – le miré indignada...¡estaba jugando conmigo!

- ¿Si, no? ¿Estoy floja? Pues te voy a decir donde tengo la flojera y...- acarició mi intimidad por encima del encaje de mi ropa interior. Afortunadamente pude contener el jadeo en mis labios – Dios – murmuré.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? - me preguntó Eriol preocupado.

- ¿Eh? - el capullo de Syaoran hizo un poco más de presión justo en ese punto de mi intimidad que me volvía loca y...- ¡Joder! - jadeé cuando movió su dedo en círculos. Todos me miraron preocupados – Que...que calor hace, ¿no?

- Pues ahora que lo dices...sí, hace un poco de calor...- dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Los chicos siguieron a enfrascarse en su conversación. Miré a Syaoran como si le quisiera matar, intenté taladrarle con la mirada, juro que lo intenté...pero entonces hizo mi tanga a un lado y me tocó libremente mi piel más tierna. Dios mío...me estaba matando...

-Syaoran– susurré de forma que sólo me oyera él.

Sí, justo ahora me encontraba ante un gran dilema. Me estaba gustando lo que me estaba haciendo, mucho pero...Oh, vamos...juguemos un poquito...Abrí mis piernas debajo de la mesa para darle acceso libre a mi intimidad. Tuve que agarrarme al borde de la mesa para no gemir en alto cuando separó mis labios íntimos para tocarme ese pedacito de carne que pedía atención.

- Pues nada, daremos una vuelta por la zona de los casinos y luego vamos a tomarnos algo – oía a Tomoyo a lo lejos - ¿Cogemos el coche? - Syaoran introdujo un dedo en mi cuerpo...

- ¡No! - jadeé cuando movió ese dedo. Todos me miraron de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no, Sakura? - me preguntó Syaoran con ojos pícaros.

- Sí...¿por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche? - preguntó Meiling frunciendo el ceño. ¿El coche? Ah, sí...la conversación...el coche. Miré a Meiling y luego a Syaoran.

- Yo...no...aquí no – balbuceé mirando a Syaoran directamente. El y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación con doble sentido...aunque Syaoran me ignoró deliberadamente y siguió atormentándome debajo de la mesa haciendo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente. Esas manos...

- No se por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche, ahora – dijo remarcando esa palabra. Syaoran estaba jugando con fuego...y se iba a quemar...

- Porque ahora no es un buen momento – dije cogiendo aire.

- ¿Pero te gustaría que cogiéramos el coche...para ir a otro sitio? - dijo con doble sentido. Me quedé de piedra. Syaoran se me estaba insinuando, esta vez había sido él el primero en dar el paso...

- ¿Y a qué otro sitio quieres ir? - me preguntó Eriol de manera inocente. El pobre no se había enterado de nada, gracias a Dios...

Ya estaba bien de juegos. Cogí la mano de Syaoran y le separé de mi cuerpo. El gesto de Syaoran cambió rápidamente...desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. Me contuve para no rodar los ojos.

- Estoy un poco mareada por el calor – me abaniqué con la mano teatralmente – Creo que voy al baño...

Me levanté y le envié una mirada llena de significado, seductora. Si quería jugar lo iba a hacer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por un momento pensé que Sakura se había enfadado...pero cuando se levantó y me miró con sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo supe que no se había enfadado sino todo lo contrario. Sakura se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños dejando a los chicos algo confundidos y preocupados.

- Creo que no debería de ir sola – dijo Tomoyo mientras hacía el amago de levantarse

- No, déjalo...ya voy yo. Ya he terminado de cenar...id terminando mientras yo compruebo que Sakura está bien...

Al parecer mi argumento no levantó ninguna sospecha ya que todos asintieron y siguieron cenando como si nada. Fui por el pasillo olisqueando el rastro del perfume de Sakura. Miré confundido el cartel que había en el aseo de señoras, "fuera de servicio temporalmente, disculpen las molestias". Iba a mirar en el baño de caballeros cuando vi la mano pálida de Sakura asomarse por la puerta y cogerme con fuerza. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del aseo con pestillo. Apenas me dio tiempo a nada, enseguida sentí sus labios rojos sobre los míos.

- Pensé que te habías enfadado – murmuré contra su boca.

- Por favor, Syaoran...jamás me enfadaría por lo que me has hecho debajo de la mesa – dijo pegándome a su cuerpo – Aunque por un momento he sentido que jugabas conmigo – volvió a besarme.

- Y quiero jugar contigo – susurré.

- Pues aquí no nos van a molestar, al menos hasta que la señora de la limpieza quite ese cartel de la puerta – sonrió de manera seductora.

Uf...aquí, en el baño...un sitio público donde un pequeño cartel nos separaba de toda esa gente que había cenando en el restaurante...Sí, definitivamente hacer cosas malas en sitios así tenía su morbo. Miré por un segundo el baño. Era grande y tenía un gran lavabo de mármol...Sakura me sonrió de manera significativa mientras cabeceaba en dirección al lavamanos. Caminó de espaldas hasta que su trasero se chocó contra el mármol. El escote de su vestido era tan tentador...cuando desperté de mi momentáneo lapsus avancé hacia ella y con un movimiento enérgico la agarré de los muslos y la subí en el lavabo quedándome entre sus piernas. Sakura ahogó un gritito divertido.

- Siento que a veces no te reconozco – murmuró mientras abría las piernas dejándome ver sus muslos pálidos y el color azul de su ropa interior.

- Es extraño – murmuré mientras me metía aún más entre sus piernas – Yo tampoco me reconozco...es de locos – dije mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima del vestido – Jamás me abría imaginado que te iba a tocar aquí – metí la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior humedecida – en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente...y delante de mis hermanos y amigos – la besé en los labios.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – murmuró mientras me lamía el cuello - Y eso me pone...

- Es...es como cuando ves una peli y al protagonista se le aparecen un demonio y un ángel – le aparté el tanga hacia un lado y la toqué sin tela de por medio – Últimamente siempre gana mi demonio...me siento un poco malo – introduje un dedo.

- Pues yo ahora mismo te siento muy bueno – jadeó.

Sin separar mi mano de su cuerpo y sin dejar de mover mis dedos la besé, lamí sus labios hasta que la oí gemir de nuevo, ese sonido que me encantaba y que hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía su cuello, ese perfume natural que era un afrodisíaco para mi. Sakura enganchó sus piernas en mis caderas...por un momento desvié mi mirada hacia el gran espejo que teníamos detrás. En el reflejo pude ver la espalda arqueada de Sakura, ese vestido rojo hecho para el pecado que tan bien envolvía su cuerpo y sus piernas abiertas abrazando mi cuerpo...pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi cara. Mis ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos bajo las lentillas y el gesto de mi cara no era de total panoli como hacía unas semanas; ahora parecía un cazador que había encontrado su presa...en este momento, aquí y ahora, era Sakura...

Volví a centrarme en ella cuando sentí sus manos en la piel de mi pecho, me había desabrochado la camisa y no me había enterado. Mmm, esos besos sobre mi pecho...moví las caderas contra su cuerpo para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en mi ingle, estaba duro como una puñetera roca...en estos momentos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese baño...

Me separé lo justo y necesario del cuerpo de ella para deslizarle la ropa interior. Iba bien, iba de puta madre...hasta que el encaje del pequeño tanga de color azul se le enganchó en uno de los tacones. Rodé los ojos exasperado.

- Joder – murmuré mientras Sakura se reía de mi.

Cuando logré desenganchar la preciosa prenda del tacón del demonio volví a poner la palma de la mano sobre su intimidad. Estaba más que húmeda, arrrgggg. La subí el vestido hasta la cintura dejándome unas preciosas vistas de su culo en el reflejo del espejo. La cogí de esas dos moldeadas nalgas y la coloqué en la orilla de la encimera...y bajé la cabeza hasta ese lugar que me volvía loco. Cuando la lamí de manera lenta y tortuosa, jadeó.

- Joder, Syaoran...¿qué...qué estás haciendo conmigo esta noche? - me separé un milímetro de su piel.

- No creo que sea el momento de explicártelo, ¿no?

Me habría reído a carcajadas de su cara si no fuera porque tenía tareas pendientes con su cuerpo. Con cuidado separé sus labios íntimos y puse mi lengua a trabajar. Estaba mucho más confiado que en la tarde anterior, lo había hecho bien...ahora sólo me faltaba perfeccionar la técnica...pero no ahora. En estos momentos me sentía exaltado, fuera de mi...subí hasta los labios de ella dejándola confundida por unos segundos...hasta que me desabroché los pantalones y me bajé los boxers lo justo y necesario para sacar mi erección. Sakura me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior...

- ¿Syaoran? - me posicioné en su entrada – Syaoran – susurró...lo haría, estaba enfebrecido...iba a hacerlo con Sakura en este baño...

Pues no. En el mejor momento posible la puerta nos jodió, como era costumbre. Sakura y yo nos sobresaltamos, nos miramos con horror y nos separamos rápidamente. La ayudé a bajarse del lavabo y se colocó el vestido como pudo. Yo me abroché la camisa, me metí el pequeño Syao aún contento en los pantalones...con tan mala suerte de que al subir la cremallera me pillé...donde más dolía...

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - me doblé de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Sakura.

- ¿Ahí alguien dentro? - dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta – Aviso, voy a entrar, así que...

Justo en el momento en que la mujer de la limpieza abría la puerta intercepté el tanga de Sakura que estaba tirado en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento me lo guardé en el bolsillo. La mujer nos miró desde el umbral, primero a Sakura, de arriba abajo, y luego a mi. Rodó los ojos como si comprendiera lo que estábamos haciendo...o lo que habíamos intentado hacer.

- Fuera – dijo con voz cansina. Podía apostar que no era la primera vez que esa mujer veía esta escena.

Sakura y yo agachamos la cabeza algo avergonzados. Justo cuando pasamos por su lado sonrió.

- Hijo...- me llamó – Llevas la camisa mal abrochada.

Miré hacia abajo y si...parecía que me había abrochado la camisa un niño de dos años. Me coloqué los botones mientras miraba agradecido a la mujer. Mientras andábamos por el pasillo que daba al salón del restaurante no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la entrepierna. Mierda, me dolía...

- Vaya pillada – murmuró Sakura. Me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te ocurre, Syaoran?

- Justo...vaya pillada...Joder...con las prisas me...me he pillado un huevo – susurré.

- ¿Qué? - parpadeó rápidamente.

- Pues eso...- cerré los ojos por el pinchazo que sentía – Que me he pillado con la cremallera y...

- Aquí estáis...nos tenian asustados – Lien estaba frente a nosotros con gesto aliviado - ¿Por qué habeis tardado tanto? - eh...sí, vale...¿cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí metidos? Miré a Sakura.

- Me...me he mareado...ya sabes, el calor – se abanicó con la mano – Un poco de agua fría en la nuca y los cuidados de Syaoran...- se me escapó la tos – Y como nueva – llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos con los chicos.

- Si te encuentras mal podemos hacer algo más tranquilo – dijo Tomoyo.

- No, no...ya me encuentro bien – dijo Sakura quitándole importancia.

- Está bien – dijo Eriol – Entonces nos comemos el postre y nos vamos. ¿Qué quereis?

- Yo ya me he comido mi postre – susurré de forma que solo me oyera Sakura.

La sonrisa que me dedicó me alivió un poco el dolor que sentía en mi entrepierna. Me dolían los huevos por el calentón y por el percance con la cremallera. Ay...

Cuando al fin terminaron de comerse los postres fuimos hasta el hall. Al final iríamos al Diamond a tomarnos esos famosos cockteles y a bailar un rato. Íbamos a salir cuando Sakura se paró en seco.

- Eh...debería de ir un momento a la habitación – todos la miramos – A cambiarme...

- ¿Qué problema tienes con ese vestido? - dijo Meiling por primera vez en toda la noche. Sakura me asesinó con la mirada y señaló con los ojos mi bolsillo delantero...en el que me había guardado su tanga. Sonreí como un capullo...hasta que mi huevo sufrió un pinchazo.

- Creo que así vas bien, Sakura – la aludida alzó una ceja.

- No, Syaoran...tengo que ir arriba y...

- Se hace tarde – dijo Eriol – Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, te realza el color de tu piel y todas esas cosas de chicas...moviendo el culo a fuera...¡ya!

Dejamos que los chicos nos adelantasen. Sakura me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella.

- Eres un capullo, Li – la miré divertido – En cuanto lleguemos al sitio ese me devuelves mis bragas – susurró.

- Que yo recuerde no son unas bragas lo que tengo en mi bolsillo – alargó la mano para meterla en mi bolsillo, pero yo fui más rápido que ella – Ah, ah...me las he encontrado en el suelo del baño...ahora son mías...- entrecerró los ojos.

- Podría darte un apretón en los huevos, Li– sentí que mi cara palidecía – Pero no soy tan mala...En serio...¡no puedo ir sin bragas! - un grupo de hombres que pasaba por nuestro lado miraron a Sakura de arriba abajo y silbaron. Les hice la mirada del tigre a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y la pegaba a mi.

- Schhh, no chilles...con que yo sepa que no llevas nada debajo estás bien...no hace falta que se entere toda la ciudad de ese pequeño detalle – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! Dios...es la primera vez que voy por la calle...sin ropa interior – se tapó la cara con las manos...

- Bueno...para todo hay una primera vez, Sakura – como la que podría haber tenido yo minutos antes si no nos llegan a interrumpir en el baño...

_Jejejeje, casi casi...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que acabará la noche para estos dos? ¿Qué os parece si sale de nuevo en escena...Setsu?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Qué desea, señori...? ¡Uy! - excalmó cuando me vio la cara – Vaya...volvemos a vernos, Sakurita – apreté la mandíbula y me aguanté el insulto que tenía preparado en la punta de la lengua; sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamaran así._

_- Hola, Setsu...Venía a pedirte disculpas – su cara de sorpresa fui casi cómica – El otro día...no estaba en mi mejor momento. Perdí una apuesta y me tocó hacer el ridículo ahí arriba – señalé el escenario._

_- Tu y tus bragas rosas animaron el ambiente del local – dijo sin nada de finura._

_- Sí, ya...- murmuré – El caso es que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...no me importaría recordar tiempos pasados – me pasé el dedo índice por el pecho. Setsu miró la trayectoria de mi dedo y sonrió..._


	25. Chapter 25:VENGANZA! Primera Parte

CAPITULO 25 VENGANZA PRIMERA PARTE

Guau, aún no me podía creer lo que había pasado en los baños del restaurante. Que sí, vale...no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, pero ver a Syaoran hecho un revoltijo de hormonas...eso, había sido delicioso. La manera en la que él tomó el control de la situación, las caricias, ese movimiento de lengua...Dios, me iba a volver loca como siguiera avanzando de esa manera.

Estoy segura casi al cien por cien de que hubiéramos hecho algo más que toquetearnos si no llega a interrumpirnos la limpiadora en ese preciso instante. A mi no me hubiera importado hacerlo en ese momento con Syaoran y en el baño, lo había deseado. Quería sentir su cuerpo en mi interior, estaba excitada como una perra mala...pero no habría sido la mejor manera de estrenarse. No iba a ser yo la responsable de que Syaoran perdiera la virginidad en unos baños de Las Vegas, él se lo estaba currando demasiado por hacer las cosas bien, así que su primera vez sería en condiciones...Además, tampoco quería que se precipitara y que las cosas salieran regular. Él lo sabría en cuanto estuviera preparado para dar ese paso.

Pero aquel encuentro en el baño había tenido consecuencias. Syaoran se había pillado un huevo con la cremallera, ugh...y yo caminaba por la calle de los casinos sin ropa interior. Syaoran se estaba espabilando tanto como para arrebatarme el tanga obligándome a ir sin nada debajo del vestido. Dios, me sentía como la guarrilla que era...Miré a Syaoran y quise enfadarme con él...pero de nuevo me fue imposible. Su pelo había quedado super despeinado después del magreo del baño y de vez en cuando el pobre hacía gestos de dolor mientras se tocaba disimuladamente la entrepierna. Pobre...

Los chicos estaban ajenos a todo lo que nos había pasado...mejor. No me quería ni imaginar qué sería de nuestras vidas si Eriol se enterara de lo que nos pasaba a Syaoran y a mi últimamente. Pasamos cerca de un grupo de chicos que canturreaban y, como cada vez que nos cruzábamos con un grupo de hombres, se agarró a mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Eso también se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre...y lo peor de todo es que me estaba gustando. Iba a echar de menos esos pequeños detalles cuando acabáramos con nuestras clases y nuestro arreglo de amigos con derecho...Iba a echar de menos sentirme protegida por un chico...

Después de caminar durante un cuarto de hora llegamos a la puerta del famoso Diamond. Vaya...el sitio por fuera era espectacular. A ambos lados de la entrada había dos columnas enormes simulando al Partenon griego y ya se empezaban a formar grupitos para entrar, aunque aún era pronto. Cuando el gorila de la puerta nos dejó entrar – después de pedirle la identificación a Meiling para ver si era mayor de edad - comprobamos que el interior era tan espectacular como el exterior. Había una gran pista de baile en el centro del local en la que ya había un gran número de gente bailando. Fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos unas copas.

- Este sitio está de puta madre – chilló Eriol para hacerse oir por encima de la música mientras repartía los vasos. Cuando llegó el turno de Meiling negó con la cabeza.

- Me ha sentado un poco mal la cena...yo no quiero.

- Pues me lo bebo yo – dijo el grandullón bebiéndose de un trago la copa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunté a Meiling.

- No – murmuró – Supongo que teneis razón y tantos días de compras me están pasando factura...Estoy cansada...

- Jamás pensé que oiría esto – dijo Tomoyo mientras se bebía su copa.

Desvié la mirada hacia Syaoran. El pobre miraba el contenido rojo de su vaso como si fuera cianuro. Le miré divertida mientras yo sorbía de la pajita de mi copa.

- No es veneno, Syaoran – dije con una sonrisa.

- Me imagino – murmuró – Es que...no se – miró de nuevo la copa.

- Hey, ya probaste el alcohol y no te pasó nada – le animé.

- Ya, pero esa vez estábamos en mi casa y la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo se rebajó considerablemente...

- Y aquí no te conoce nadie – dije señalando a la gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Bueno...mi hermano vale por diez...En fin, supongo que no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

Syaoran se mojó los labios en su copa. No pude evitar no seguir el movimiento de su lengua al relamerse los labios. Mmmm...Me miró y me sonrió mientras aún degustaba el líquido en su boca.

- Está bueno – volvió a beber – Muy bueno...

Y tan bueno...media hora después Syaoran llevaba ya tres copas...y eso para un chico que no había bebido casi nada era demasiado. Se podía decir que estaba en la primera fase de lo que venía siendo una buena cogorza...la fase de la desinhibición. Aún estaba bastante sobrio – a saber por cuánto tiempo – y controlaba bastante, pero estaba muy crecidito. Se acercó a mi y se pegó a mi cuerpo con el tercer vaso casi vacío.

- Estás un poco piripi – dije mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Sí...un poco...pero aún no tengo la suerte de verte doble – dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello. Miré hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, estaban ajenos a nuestro coqueteo.

- ¿Eso pretende ser un cumplido, Li?

- Por supuesto...- acercó sus caderas a mi trasero – Tener a dos Sakuras...mmmmm

- Eres un pervertido – me reí - ¿No te has estrenado y ya estás pensando en un trío? - se rió con ganas.

- Nah...creo que no me gusta compartir – me besó el cuello.

-Syaoran...- me estremecí cuando noté su lengua – Podemos liarla y hay mucha gente...

- Es que...es que el simple hecho de pensar que no llevas nada debajo...– me giró y me miró de arriba abajo.

En ese momento sonaron las primeras notas de una canción muy movida y con una letra que se ajustaba muuuy bien a nuestro estado de ánimo. La gente empezó a silbar y a entonar la letra de la canción mientras Syaoran me miraba extrañado.

- ¿Esto es portugués? - dijo señalando hacia el techo.

- Sí, el cantante es brasileño y la canción se pega que no veas – me miró y frunció el ceño cuando vio los movimientos que hacía la gente.

- ¿Por qué la gente está moviendo las caderas y los brazos como...como si estuviera echando un casquete? - me preguntó en la oreja. Me reí ante su confusión.

- ¿No has oído esta canción? - negó – Joder, Syaoran...la ponen a todas horas...El baile acompaña a la letra, ven...vamos a bailar...- dije cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Qué? Ni de coña – dijo tratando de huir de mi – Estoy un poco borrachillo...pero no lo suficiente como para hacer el ridículo...al menos por el momento...

- Venga, si es muy fácil...Sólo mira a la gente y repite los movimientos...

Syaoran me miró con una ceja levantada para luego observar la coreografía de la gente. Yo también me puse en acción y comencé a bailar la canción. Syaoran al principio se movía como con miedo, hasta que desató las caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las notas.

- Hey, no es tan difícil – mis ojos se desviaron a esos movimientos tan sensuales que estaba haciendo...

Hasta que la canción acabó. Syaoran se acercó a mi sonriendo de manera deslumbrante mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- No lo he hecho tan mal, ¿no? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Por cierto...no me has dicho de qué va la letra de la canción – rodé los ojos. Me acerqué a él lentamente y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y mis labios en su oreja.

- La canción dice algo así como...ay si te cojo...- susurré.

- Ay...ay si te cojo...- dijo en el mismo tono – Bien...muy bien...- se agarró a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él – Si te cojo yo en estos momentos no se lo que te hago...

Sonreí como una tonta cuando cerró los ojos y juntó nuestros labios. Sus manos sobre mis mejillas era deliciosas y su cuerpo duro y fuerte contra el mío estaba comenzando a provocarme ese conocido calor sobre mi piel. Le revolví el pelo con las manos sintiendo cómo se excitaba contra mi. Syaoran separó nuestros labios ligeramente, miró a ambos lados y caminó agarrado a mi hasta un rincón oscuro. Le miré soprendida aunque no me dió tiempo a decirle nada ya que pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis muslos...y un poco más arriba...sobre la piel totalmente desnuda de mi culo...

- Tan suave como siempre– dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Syaoran...nos puede ver alguien...- susurré.

- Da igual, ¿no? Aquí no nos conoce nadie.

Oh...Dios...mío...Tenía razón. ¿Qué problema había si alguna de estas personas me veía un poco el culo? ¿O si nos pillaban metiéndonos mano como los obsesos que éramos? Por mi no había ningún problema...y la excitación de Syaoran me dejaba claro que él quería seguir adelante. Sentí sus manos esta vez por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Me agarré a su cinturón cuando sus dedos encontraron mi intimidad...sí, esto estaba genial, sus dedos eran maravillosos...Hasta que Syaoran dio un respingo. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi la cabeza de Eriol detrás de la de Syaoran. Mierda, mierda, mierda.. Syaoran me bajó el vestido para que no se me viera nada. Ambos miramos a Eriol con cara de susto, nos había pillado el mejor de todos, tendríamos bromas y cachondeo para toda una eternidad, nos haría la vida imposible y...

- He desshhcubierto argo – dijo totalmente borracho – Syao – le palmeó el hombro con fuerza - ¿Shaabesssh para qué shirrve el bolshillo de la camishaaa? - dijo señalando el lugar. Syaoran me miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para...para llevar el paquete de tabaco? ¿La cartera? - Eriol pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienesshh razón – admitió – Pero no fumo y la cartera no la encuentro...ashi que le he encontrado un poshibilidad mejó – sonrió como un niño pequeño – Shirve para llevar el cubata cuando estéssh tan borrasho que no puedash con él –Syaoran y yo nos miramos...y nos reímos a carcajadas - ¿A que molo? - dijo como si fuera el tío más guay y no el tío con la cogorza más grande de todas Las Vegas.

- Sí, molas mucho, hermano - dijo Syaoran aguantándose las risas – Pero creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir – Eriol frunció el ceño haciendo que el su cara se formara un gesto totalmente cómico.

- ¡Pero shí no esh tarde! - se quejó. Dobló la muñeca para mirar el reloj...sin acordarse de que aún llevaba un vaso lleno en la mano. ¿El resultado? Sus pantalones y zapatos mojados.

- ¡Mierda! - murmuró – Puesh shi...esh hora de ir a dormir...

Ayudamos a Eriol a llegar hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. Al parecer Tomoyo, Meiling y Lien eran los que más sobrios estaban. Tomoyo miró a su novio y rodó los ojos.

- Eriol, cariño...¡te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros!

- ¿Ein? - pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos – No...no todavía no...- Syaoran tuvo que cogerle del brazo cuando se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia un lado.

- Joder...Yo tenía una propuesta interesante que haceros, pero teniendo en cuenta a esto – Tomoyo señaló a Eriol – No se si podremos...

- ¿Qué propuesta? - dijo Meiling visiblemente animada.

- Estaba pensando en Setsu – yo fruncí el ceño y oí cómo resoplaba Syaoran – A ver, no pongais esas caras que todavía no he aclarado nada – me miró y sonrió de manera malévola – Quiero venganza.

- Dios...me das miedo cuando pones esa cara – dijo Lien.

- Podríamos...podríamos gastarle una pequeña bromita – chasqueó la lengua – Ya sabes, por ser tan capullo, y eso.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? - pregunté curiosa.

- Pues...se me había ocurrido ir a donde trabaja y...hacerle creer que quieres algo con él – alcé la ceja y puse mi cara de "qué me estás contando" – Sólo que lo crea, tía...no hace falta que te le folles y luego le escupas – todos rodamos los ojos por lo bruta que era Tomyo – En fin...¿qué me dices?

- Bueno...- miré a todos hasta llegar a Syaoran - ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para creerse la farsa?

- Sí – contestaron todos menos Eriol.

- Bien...pues, supongo que me apetece hacerle la puñeta a Jacob...- me lo pensé mejor - ¿Qué coño? Deseo hacerle la puñeta a Setsu.

- De puta madre – soltó Tomoyo – Ven aquí, que te voy a contar lo que he pensado...

Se acercó a mi oído y me contó lo que había planeado y cada idea que aportaba me gustaba más. Éramos malas, muy malas...pero me daba lo mismo. Setsu me jodió hace tiempo y lo le iba a hundir el ego en la actualidad...comido por servido.

Todos agradecimos el aire fresco de la noche cuando salimos a la calle. Lien y Syaoran llevaban a Eriol bien agarrado, cada uno por un lado, mientra el grandullón iba cantando la canción de mi barba. Era cómico y vergonzoso al mismo tiempo oir a Eriol cantar la letra de la canción...mi barba tiene tres pelos...tres pelos tiene mi barba...si no tuviera tres pelos...ya no sería una barba...Increíble. Ni que decir tiene que el camino hasta el Dark Light se me hizo totalmente largo y eterno debido a los berridos que emitía Eriol.

- Debimos de llevarle al hotel...la gente nos está mirando – murmuró Meiling.

- Oh, venga...aquí nos nos...

- Conoce nadie – terminé yo la frase – No hemos hecho otra cosa más que repetir esa frase...y yo ya he hecho varias cosas alegando ese motivo – las chicas me miraron con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Qué has hecho, guarrila? - me preguntó Tomoyo.

- Para empezar, hacerle caso a tu novio con la cosa de la apuesta y bailar medio desnuda en un escenario con treinta tíos babeando – gruñí – Y quizás...sólo quizás me haya enrollado con Syaoran en los baños del restaurante...y...sólo quizás...vaya sin bragas...ahora mismo – las chicas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

- Vale, me corrijo...no eres una guarrilla...eres un zorrón – dijo Tomoyo.

- Pues intenta que Setsu no te meta mucha mano. Como note que no llevas bragas se te va a poner como un toro en celo – otra tanda de carcajadas.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que la otra noche te pilló un guardia de seguridad disfrazada de vaquera? - Meiling se calló, pero Tomoyo siguió riéndose – Y tu cállate, colegiala pervertida – la morena se calló con gesto de fastidio.

- Vaya humor que tienes para haberte pegado un meneo con Syaoran hace un rato...por cierto, ¿cómo van las clases? ¿Syaoran se ha estrenado ya? - preguntó la amatista con una sonrisilla pícara.

- Aún no – murmuré, pero le queda poco...me dijo mi mente.

Por segunda vez volvimos a ver esas luces de neón que anunciaban la entrada al antro este que se hacía llamar Dark Light. El lugar estaba mucho más concurrido que el otro día...mejor, así más personas verían mi numerito.

Los chicos sentaron a Eriol en uno de los sillones y le dejaron que se echara una cabezadita mientras las chicas y yo buscábamos a Setsu con la mirada. Lien fue a pedir unas copas.

- Esperemos que no sea hoy su día de librar – murmuró Meiling mientras miraba a todos lados.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - preguntó Syaoran cerca de mi.

- Sí, claro...Setsu es un capullo integral – Syaoran sonrió.

- Mira – Tomoyo me codeó "cariñosamente" en el costado - Ahí está el Don Juan...

Miré en la dirección que me estaba indicando y...si, allí estaba el cabroncete. Estaba sirviendo unas copas con exagerados movimientos a un par de chicas. Me reajusté el escote, me alisé el vestido y moví mi melena de manera teatral.

- Allí que voy – les avisé a todos.

Me acerqué lentamente a la barra y me senté al lado de las chicas. Setsu estaba bromeando con ellas, tonteando y contándole chistes fáciles y absurdos...y lo peor de todo es que ellas parecían encantadas con el gilipollas este. Rodé los ojos por las risitas tontas de las chicas y carraspeé con fuerza para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué desea, señori...? ¡Uy! - excalmó cuando me vio la cara – Vaya...volvemos a vernos, Sakurita – apreté la mandíbula y me aguanté el insulto que tenía preparado en la punta de la lengua; sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamaran así.

- Hola, Setsu...Venía a pedirte disculpas – su cara de sorpresa fui casi cómica – El otro día...no estaba en mi mejor momento. Perdí una apuesta y me tocó hacer el ridículo ahí arriba – señalé el escenario.

- Tu y tus bragas rosas animaron el ambiente del local – dijo sin nada de finura.

- Sí, ya...- murmuré – El caso es que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...no me importaría recordar tiempos pasados – me pasé el dedo índice por el pecho. Setsu miró la trayectoria de mi dedo y sonrió.

- Ya...entiendo...¿has venido sola? - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Completamente – mentí.

- Y...¿me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo? - asentí mientras sonreía de manera exagerada - Genial...es la hora de mi descanso – me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Vamos al baño? Si sabía yo que no te podrías resistir a mis encantos - dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Me aguanté las ganas de insultarle de nuevo...lo juro, hice un esfuerzo enorme por no clavarle mis tacones por alguno de sus orificios naturales del cuerpo. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y le seguí por el conocido pasillo una vez que salió de la barra. El pobre era tan gilipollas y creído que ni siquiera se lo pensó; el idiota asumió que seguía loca por él y dispuesta a enrollarme con él en los servicios...Cuando llegamos a los servicios pasó él primero y casi me da con la puerta en las narices. A eso lo llamo yo ser un completo caballero, viva la ironía...Me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios en un intento por ser seductor y puso se cara de anuncio de dentífrico mientras avanzaba hacia mi. Me agarró toscamente de las caderas y me apretó a su cuerpo. Dios mío...¿y a mi me había gustado esto? Me besó el cuello mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar; me había acostumbrado a las caricias suaves y delicadas de Syaoran, esto en comparación era una porquería...

Quería acabar cuanto antes con esto, así que empecé a quitarle la camisa. El cinturón corrió la misma suerte segundos después. Justo cuando iba a besarme en la boca, le bajé la cremallera presa del pánico, antes muerta que dejar que me bese en los labios...

- Mmm, te has vuelto una chica muy mala, Sakura...- murmuró contra mi cuello mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones. Se había quedado en calzoncillos y su excitación se podía entrever a través de la tela. En esos momentos se me cayó un mito de mi juventud; podía dar fe de que Setsu Minami la tenía pequeña – Hey...¿no es hora de que tu también te quites algo? - dijo intentando bajar mi vestido.

- Hey – le paré las manos – Eh...esto...- piensa algo, Sakura...- Como tu has dicho...soy una chica mala...- empecé a arrodillarme a sus pies dejando mi cabeza justo a la altura de sus caderas – Me gustaría demostrarte lo mala que soy...- parpadeé de manera exagerada.

- Conmigo puedes ser una perra mala, Sakurita – me dieron ganas de retorcerle los huevos, pero me lo pensé mejor y lo que hice fue bajarle los calzoncillos. La visión no se me estaba haciendo muy agradable, ya que su erección – el intento de erección – parecía que me estaba mirando directamente a mi. Con disimulo reuní toda su ropa aún arrodillada y me levanté de golpe - ¿Sakura? - Setsu me miró extrañado - ¿Qué haces?

- Demostrarte lo perra mala que soy – sonreí como una hiena. Setsu miró con los ojos desorbitados el montón de ropa – de su ropa – que tenía entre las manos – Me hiciste daño en su tiempo, Set...te comportaste como un cabrón aceptando la apuesta de Rika...ahora me toca devolvértela – Setsu se tapó sus partes en un acto reflejo cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer – Te haría un corte de manga, pero tengo las manos ocupadas por tu ropa. Espero que te vaya bien en Las Vegas, Set– volví a sonreírle como la niña buena que jamás sería y salí de allí.

Cuando las chicas me vieron empezaron a reirse con ganas. En la mesa estaban sentados Syaoran Y Lien con varios vasos vacíos. Eriol estaba empezando a despertarse de su estado comatoso.

- Lo has hecho...¡lo has hecho! – gritó Tomoyo.

- Sí...aquí traigo un montón de ropa de mierda...A ver como cojones sale de allí – las chicas se rieron – Creo que es hora de marcharse antes de que estos dos se beban el alcohol de quemar – bromeé.

- No estamos borrachos – dijo Syaoran – Estamos contentos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – apuntó Lien.

Todos se levantaron de los sillones, Eriol incluido, Parecía que estaba mucho más espabilado que antes. Fuimos a salir por la puerta cuando empezamos a oír unos gritos que procedían de algún lugar interior del local...

- ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Una cucaracha! - todos nos giramos en un acto reflejo cuando oímos la voz de Setsu con cierto tono de falsete.

El cuadro era memorable. Setsu estaba en medio del local – lleno de gente, he de decir – desnudo como le parió su santa madre a excepción de esos calcetines de ositos que llevaba puestos y saltando como un idiota para esquivar una cucaracha. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, incluso pararon la música. Todos, absolutamente todos, miraban a Set en pelotas. El pobre muchacho miró a todos con cara de horror y se tapó sus partes que en estos momentos estaban del tamaño de un cacahuete pequeño. Enfocó su mirada y frunció el ceño cuando me vio.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa! - hizo una pataleta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Anda! - dijo Eriol girándose no sin dificultad – Un tío en pelotas...- se acercó a Setsu y le puso la mano en el hombro – Dile al encargado del local que suba la calefacción, tío – murmuró – Tienes la polla y las pelotas escondidas – las personas que estaban más cerca se rieron con canas.

- Por Dios...Sakura...Devuélveme mi ropa – suplicó Setsu mientras volvía a taparse con la mano.

- Ah, ah...- negué con la cabeza – Creo recordar que estás muy orgulloso de tu cuerpo y de tus músculos...creo que va siendo hora de enseñarle al mundo tus atributos – varias chicas rieron.

- ¿Atributos? Como tu dices serán los músculos, porque de tamaño anda un poco escaso – dijo una mujer que estaba cerca de nosotras. Setsu la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno...nosotros nos vamos ya, querido Setsu – dije sonriendo – Me llevo un suvenir de Las Vegas – dije señalando su ropa – Ciaoo – canturreé.

Salí de ese sitio con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y un montón de ropa de hombre bajo el brazo y que iba a acabar en la papelera más próxima. Mi intención había sido devolverle la jugada, que supiera lo que era sentirse humillado...pero al final había resultado ser un show completo. Se podía decir que se había cumplido la primera parte del "plan venganza"...la segunda sería a la vuelta de Tomoeda y con Rika como protagonista...

_Jejejeje, ¿qué os ha parecido la venganza de Saku? ¿Y el bailecito de Syao? ¿Cómo amanecerán los chicos después de esta noche?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Y cuales son tus fantasías? - le pregunté a Sakura. Era consciente de que hace unas semanas no se me habría pasado por la cabeza seguir con esta locura de conversación._

_- Bueno...una de ellas – me miró y pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos – Una de ellas es observar a un chico mientras se da placer – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_- ¿Te gustaría ver a un chico masturbándose?_

_- Sí – reconoció – Pero no a cualquier chico...me gustaría verte a ti tocándote..._


	26. Chapter 26: Fantasías Sexuales

CAPITULO 26 FANTASÍAS SEXUALES

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza; la garganta seca y un dolor en las sienes que ni te cuento. Abrí un ojo con miedo; el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos provocándome una punzada de dolor hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Mierda, me encontraba como el culo. Cuando al fin logré abrir los dos ojos sin morir en el intento comprobé que estaba en la cama, en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Sakura. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me había tumbado en la cama? Y lo más interesante para mi, ¿quién me había desnudado dejándome sólo en ropa interior? Me incorporé hasta quedar apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y me froté los ojos. Joder, me escocían y todo por haberme quedado dormido con las lentillas puestas. Alargué la mano hasta la mesilla, cogí la cajita de las lentillas y me las cambié por la gafas. Mucho mejor...

- Bueno, bueno...¡el bello durmiente se ha despertado! - chilló Sakura haciendo que un nuevo pinchazo me atravesase la cabeza de parte a parte.

Fruncí el ceño y me preparé para enfadarme con ella...lo prometo...pero me fue imposible. Sakura me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba puesta una de esas batas que me gustaban tanto dejándome ver el nacimiento de su escote. Entonces me pregunté si llevaría algo debajo y...

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - dijo en alto...o al menos a mi me lo pareció.

- Dejaría de dolerme un poco si no me gritaras – su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- No soy yo...es la resaca – se rió bajito – Anoche bebiste un poquito...tampoco mucho – dijo quitándole importancia – Pero lo suficiente para que alguien que apenas haya bebido acabe con resaca...

- Bien – me revolví el pelo con la mano – Recuérdame que no vuelva a beber...

- Oh, venga...te lo pasaste bien...Me gustó tu bailecito de anoche – me tapé la cara con las manos.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de no haber acabado completamente borracho? - negó con la cabeza divertida – Que recuerdo todo lo que hice...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí...recuerdo que te metí mano en un local con un centenar de personas a nuestro alrededor – sonrió de manera pícara – Y también me acuerdo del espantoso ridículo que hizo el musculitos – se rió con ganas mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Realmente ver a Setsu Minami, al cabrón que jugó con Sakura, en medio del sitio donde trabajaba, desnudo completamente y chillando como una niña porque le perseguía una cucaracha...no tenía precio.

- No estuvo mal, ¿eh? - dijo Sakura codeándome.

- A ver si tenemos la misma suerte cuando le llegue el turno a Rika – murmuré – Por cierto...¿qué hora es?

- Las tres de la tarde – abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Las tres? ¿Y los chicos?

- No he tenido noticias de ellos, así que supongo que se encontraran igual que nosotros. Hoy tocaba descansar, la noche fue movidita...

- Como todas desde que empezamos el viaje – Sakura asintió - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- A mi no me apetece salir – se puso de costado y me miró de arriba abajo – Oye...¿te duele...te duele el...? - no terminó la frase básicamente porque se descojonó de la risa.

- No me resulta precisamente gracioso, Sakura– gruñí – Aún me duele un huevo el...huevo – se rió aún más – Tu ríete de mi...me sé de una que anoche iba sin tanga por la calle – dejó de reírse y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Era la primera vez que iba así por la calle...

- Vaya...viví una primera vez tuya – bromeé.

- Hay cosas que no he hecho, Syaoran – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho...

- ¿Sí? - asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque hay cosas que para llevarlas a cabo tienes que tener confianza con la otra persona. Yo no he tenido confianza con ninguno de los chicos con los que me he acostado...Tú eres el primer chico con el que me he sincerado, ¿sabes? - sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Me ha picado la curiosidad...¿qué cosas no has hecho?

- Pues aparte de ir sin bragas...- rodé los ojos – Nunca he hecho el amor sin preservativo – alcé una ceja – Tomo la píldora, Syaoran...pero nunca he estado con nadie el tiempo suficiente ni he tenido la seguridad suficiente en la otra persona como para hacerlo a pelo...

- El sexo seguro es lo principal, ¿no?

- Sí, claro...pero cuando tienes pareja en la que confiar hay cositas que no son necesarias...

- ¿Hay algo más que no hayas hecho? - seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- Sexo anal – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva – Joder, Syaoran...tienes que dejar de impresionarte por cada cosa que digo...

- Ya, ya...es que dices unas cosas...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada – No es tan malo...Todos los tíos soñáis con tener sexo anal...

- A mi no me ha dado tiempo, espera primero que me estrene con el sexo de toda la vida – Sakura se rió.

- Sí, supongo...ya recordarás esta conversación cuando le pidas a alguien sexo por detrás...- cuando le pidas a alguien...vale, de momento no me podía imaginar otra persona con la que compartir estos momentos...- Y tampoco he llevado a cabo ninguna de mis fantasías – alcé la cabeza de golpe.

- ¿Fantasías...sexuales?

- Obviamente.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus fantasías? - le pregunté a Sakura. Era consciente de que hace unas semanas no se me habría pasado por la cabeza seguir con esta locura de conversación.

- Bueno...una de ellas – me miró y pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos – Una de ellas es observar a un chico mientras se da placer – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Te gustaría ver a un chico masturbándose?

- Sí – reconoció – Pero no a cualquier chico...me gustaría verte a ti tocándote – tragué en seco – De todos modos es una fantasía, Syaoran...sé que nunca harías algo así y menos conmigo.

- Hey...¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices y menos conmigo? - pregunté extrañado.

- Soy algo así como tu profesora – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Creí que habíamos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo...haremos lo que nos apetezca cuando nos apetezca...Además, puedo jurarte que me encanta estar contigo, de todas las formas en las que hemos estado hasta ahora – alzó los ojos y me sonrió – Y...no me importaría nada cumplir tu fantasía – me miró sorprendida – Yo también tengo una, ¿sabes? Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Yo cumplo tu fantasía y tú la mía – se rió quedamente.

- ¿Tienes una fantasía sexual siendo todavía virgen? Joder, Syaoran...- bromeó.

- ¿Te propongo el trato o nos quedamos aquí charlando del tiempo – dije obviando su broma.

- Dime...

- Yo...me toco delante de tí...si tu te tocas delante de mi – abrió mucho los ojos. Ay, Dios...se va a negar, se va a negar...

- Eso no lo he hecho nunca...

- ¿Tampoco? - pregunté curioso. Sakura negó con la cabeza – Bueno, mira...da igual. Se que es una locura y...

- Acepto – la miré a los ojos. No había ni rastro de coña en su gesto – Pero empiezas tu...quiero verte mientras te corres, Syaoran– me susurró cerca de mi.

En ese momento sentí como mi ingle tiraba violentamente en un espasmo. Joder, sólo con ese susurro había conseguido calentarme hasta el punto del dolor. Y en estos momentos me había bloqueado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para desenrollarte de las sábanas? - preguntó divertida.

Miré hacia abajo y si, era evidente que esta noche me había movido muchísimo durmiendo; tenía las sábanas arremolinadas y mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en tela blanca. Sakura se levantó de la cama y empezó a tirar de la ropa de cama dejando cada vez más piel mía al descubierto. La tela creaba una sutil caricia a medida que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo...Cuando al fin estuve sobre la cama sólo con mi ropa interior, Sakura me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mi entrepierna.

- Quiero verte, Syaoran.

Cogió una de las sillas de la habitación, se sentó frente a la cama y se relamió los labios. Joder...vale, tío. Lo estás deseando. Estás deseando que Sakura te mire mientras tu te la machacas porque sabes que eso le va a gustar. Eres su fantasía, eres su puta fantasía...cuando acabes va a estar pidiendo más de ti, eso te encantaría...Detuve mi monólogo mental y empecé a bajarme los bóxers. Mi pene hinchado salió gustoso de su prisión alzándose orgulloso ante Sakura, casi señalándola a ella directamente. Se removió en su sitio sin quitarme ojo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, justo en frente de Sakura, y tomé mi erección en la mano. Sakura se tensó ligeramente en el momento en el que moví de arriba abajo mi puño, de manera tortuosamente lenta. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto...Con el dedo índice extendí la gota nacarada que salió de la punta de mi miembro para lubricar la zona. Y empecé a tocarme en serio. La piel suave se deslizaba sobre mi dureza al ritmo que yo mismo me imponía. No quería mirar mucho a Sakura porque sabía que su imagen me desconcentraría, pero soy débil...así que la miré. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi polla. Cuando asomó de nuevo su tibia y cálida lengua entre sus labios mi excitación me dio un tirón. Ahora mismo no quería estar delante de ella masturbándome como un puto depravado, la quería aquí, delante de mi y arrodillada entre mis piernas y con mi pene en lo más profundo de su boca como hacía un par de días...Tranquilo, Syao...tranquilo...

Seguí tocándome sin apartar los ojos de su mirada. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos intentando aliviarse ella misma justo en el momento en que que me acaricié los testículos. Ella estaba disfrutando, en estos momentos estaría húmeda y preparada para lo que quisiera darle.

Con mi mete en esos pensamientos dejé que se me escapara un gemido. Estaba cerca y más aún cada vez que miraba a Sakura mientras se mordía el labio. Eso era mi perdición...Aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias y pronto sentí el conocido hormigueo desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mis pelotas. El orgasmo me llegó tan potente y fuerte que me sorprendí a mí mismo. No dejé de acariciarme mientras los chorros potentes de semen salían de mi cuerpo manchando las suaves sábanas blancas y mi propio cuerpo. Cuando las oleadas líquidas al fin cesaron dejé de tocarme mientras mi pene caía flácido sobre mí...a saber por cuánto tiempo...

Miré a Sakura de nuevo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las manos apretando fuertemente la silla en la que estaba sentada. Yo por mi parte casi no me podía mover de la cama. Estaba exhausto y eso que sólo me había masturbado delante de ella. ¿Cómo sería cuando estuviera entre sus piernas? ¿Cuándo estuviera en su interior? Antes de que mi anatomía se despertara de nuevo decidí hablar.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha parecido? - dije aún cogiendo aire - ¿He quedado a la altura de tu fantasía?

- Y tanto – dijo con voz ronca – No sabes lo que ha sido mirarte mientras lo hacías...estabas hermoso – yo me reí.

- ¿Hermoso? ¿De verdad? Pues ahora es mi turno de comprobar lo hermosa que estás tu mientras te lo haces – por primera vez vi a Sakura tragar en seco con un comentario mío.

Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el borde de la cama en el que yo me encontraba. Con lentitud se deslizó la bata y la dejó caer en el suelo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes con una braguitas, nada más. Se quitó la camiseta, no llevaba sujetador y eso me gustaba. Con un gesto me dijo que me cambiara de sitio.

- Si estas sábanas hablaran...- murmuré – Están manchadas.

- Lo que menos me importa en estos momentos es eso, Syaoran– me levanté aún desnudo para ir a sentarme en la silla- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho – Te necesito aquí, Syaoran – con otro gesto me indicó que me arrodillara al borde de la cama. Lo hice, de manera que sus pechos llegaban justo a la altura de mi cara.

Se pasó las manos por los pechos, apretándolos y masajeándolos hasta que bajó su mano hasta sus braguitas, se las deslizó tomándose su tiempo...entonces abrió las piernas. Oh Dios...estaba húmeda y resbaladiza a simple vista y todo gracias al espectáculo que yo le había ofrecido minutos antes. Alzó la mano y guió dos dedos hacia mi boca.

- Abre.

Le obedecí e introduje sus dedos en mi boca. Jugué con ellos, los chupé y los lamí mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme; era testigo directo de que no le hacía falta mi saliva para lubricarse, aún así acepté gustoso el juego. Sacó los dedos mojados de mi boca para llevárselos a su intimidad. Se acarició lentamente, de arriba abajo, extendiendo su humedad, desde el clítoris hasta su entrada. Con cuidado se separó ella misma los labios para dejarme ver su interior suave y rosado. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, estaba su punto de placer. Lo tocó el círculo y jadeó. Yo por mi parte estaba sin aliento. Me imaginé las veces que ella se había hecho esto en la soledad de su cuarto...pero eso ahora daba igual, ahora ella estaba conmigo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo y estaba totalmente fascinado.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Syaoran? - jadeó. Asentí sin quitarle ojo – Dime...dime qué quieres que haga ahora...

- Metete los dedos – dije en un gemido.

Me obedeció. Sakura se metió su dedo corazón en su interior y jadeó aún más alto escondiendo mi propio rugido de placer; por mi parte volvía a estar excitado y preparado. La erección me volvía a llegar al ombligo, brillante y húmeda, esperando con impaciencia un poco de atención.

A escasos centímetros de mi podía ver cómo el dedo de Sakura aparecía y desaparecía en su interior; cada ves que sacaba el dedo más húmedo estaba y mi garganta más reseca. Sakura me miró a los ojos con el deseo inscrito en su mirada y añadió un dedo más. Dios...no podía aguantar mucho más viendo esto, podía explotar en cualquier segundo...Con la otra mano se acarició el clítoris, entonces los movimientos de Sakura se hicieron más rápidos y abrió las piernas aún más para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Jadeó alto y fuerte haciendo que su voz resonara entre las paredes de la habitación. La cara de Sakura se contrajo en un gesto totalmente orgásmico y sensual, sus labios separados y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que se le escapaba un gemido de verdadero placer.

Entonces no lo pude evitar. Me abalancé sobre ella como el animal que era, quedando ambos en la mitad de la cama. Sakura me miró con asombro en la cara y pude sentir bajo mi cuerpo los temblores del suyo después de su orgasmo. Ataqué sus labios con fiereza preso de un ataque sexual como el que tuve la noche anterior en los baños del restaurante. En estos momentos volvía a estar poseído por ese pequeño demonio que me invitaba a ser malo. La lengua de Sakura delineó mis labios haciéndome jadear. Me situé entre sus piernas, los dos totalmente desnudos, sintiendo su humedad entre sus muslos...Moví las caderas para aliviar un poco mi excitación y me encontré contra la piel mojada de su intimidad.

- Sakura...no...no puedo...- masajeó mis Glúteos animándome a seguir mis movimientos – Dios...

Como siempre algo nos interrumpió. En este caso fue el teléfono de Sakura así que nos separamos por unos segundos y nos miramos.

- No lo cojas – susurré.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – jadeó.

Bien, bieeeennn...Sakura pasó sus piernas por mis caderas y las enrolló en mi espalda. Me podría pasar horas de esta manera y no cansarme nunca. Las manos de Sakura recorrieron los músculos de mi espalda mientras me besaba el cuello con húmedos labios...entonces sonó mi teléfono...

- Joder – murmuré pegando la frente a la de Sakura – Se podían ir a la mierda un rato, ¿a que sí? - Sakura se rió mientras volvía a juntar nuestros cuerpos, ahora sí que sí...no podía más. Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, así que acerqué mis labios a su oído y la susurré – Creo que sería un buen momento de una clase exprés – me miró confundida bajo mi cuerpo – cómo poner un condón, ¿no?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto...- dije con convicción.

Sakura alargó la mano y cogió algo de la mesilla de noche; al parecer había sido precavida al dejar suministros bien a mano por si acaso...Sacó un envoltorio azul oscuro, lo abrió y me lo puso con rapidez. No pude evitar mover las caderas contra su mano mientras desenrollaba el latex sobre mi pene.

- Otro día...con más calma te daré esa clase – dijo mientras me acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. Me acarició la cara, los labios y me besó con suavidad – Tranquilo, ¿vale? - asentí algo nervioso.

Iba a hacerlo, sí...iba a hacerlo por primera vez con Sakura, en un hotel de Las Vegas...La besé con toda la lentitud que mi excitación me permitió y rogué porque las cosas salieran bien. Estaba nervioso, mucho...aún así coloqué mi miembro en su entrada. Pude sentir su calor más íntimo, me estaba volviendo loco...empujé a penas unos milímetros las caderas para adaptarme a la nueva sensación, quería saborear bien el momento, totalmente inesperado y delicioso...entonces llamaron a la puerta de manera rotunda.

- ¡Por Dios...! ¡Quién quiera que seas vete a la mierda! - gritó Sakura enfadada - ¡No es un buen momento!

- Sakura...soy yo, Meiling...- Sakura y yo nos miramos.

- Meiling...ahora no – dijo Sakura mientras me acariciaba el cuello – Ahora no...

- Saku – oímos un sollozo a través de la puerta – Te necesito...ahora, por favor – fruncí el ceño por la voz de mi hermana – Creo...creo que estoy embarazada – Oh Dios...

_Lo primero...no me mateis por dejarlo aquí, ¿vale? Jejeje, qué os ha parecido? Creeis que Mei estará embarazada de verdad?_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. Como os dije, se avecinan un par de capítulos dramáticos...pero la sangre no llegará al río y pronto estaremos riéndonos de nuevo. Nos leemos el martes, un besote!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Dónde está Lien? - repitió con el mismo tono de voz._

_- Está durmiendo – murmuró Meiling._

_- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Durmiendo? - gruñó Syaoran – Vas a una farmacia y te compras un test de embarazo que te haces tú sóla...y el capullo lo único que hace es ¿dormir? Creo que le voy a partir la cara – avanzó hasta la puerta y abrió el pomo, aunque por suerte le detuve a tiempo..._


	27. Chapter 27:¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

CAPITULO 27 ¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

¿Había oído bien? ¿Había oído a Meiling a través de la puerta de la habitación decir que creía que estaba embarazada? Miré a Syaoran y al ver su cara de preocupación y asombro confirmé mis temores. Syaoran se separó lentamente de mi cuerpo aún con el temor y la sorpresa en la cara.

- Dios – murmuró – Voy...voy al baño, abre a mi hermana, por favor...

Recogió las sábanas sucias que habíamos retirado de la cama y yo busqué mi bata para ponérmela, no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que trendría la habitación después de la sesión de sexo que había tenido con Syaoran, pero eso ahora mismo era secundario. Fui hasta la puerta y me sentí como el culo cuando le vi la cara a mi amiga. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos así como la cara, debía de llevar un buen rato llorando. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y en la mano traía lo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo de esas que se compran en las farmacias.

- Mei – susurré...

- Saku – se abalanzó sobre mi y enredó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Notaba cómo se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo.

- Ven, pasa...- entramos en la habitación y la animé a que se sentara en el sofá de la entrada - ¿Quieres agua? ¿Estás bien?

- No...ni quiero agua ni estoy bien...- miró a los lados - ¿Mi hermano...?

- Está en el baño...pero te ha oído – murmuré.

- Joder, Sakura...- se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso de que crees que...estás embarazada?

- Pues eso...llevaba unos días que no me encontraba del todo bien, lo achacaba a los nervios del viaje y de las fiestas de Navidad y eso...anoche vomité antes de bajar a cenar – me confesó.

- Sí, te noté rara...quería haber hablado contigo sobre eso, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad – dije mientras la acariciaba las manos.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a vomitar, ha sido súper raro, ¿sabes? Me he levantado de la cama con un mareo horrible y...casi no me ha dado tiempo a llegar al baño. Me he puesto a echar cuantas y...he caído en la conclusión de que tengo un retraso de casi tres semanas – lloró de nuevo.

- ¿Tres semanas? - pregunté asombrada – Es mucho tiempo, Meiling...¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes?

- Sí, lo se...pero como ya te he dicho, no tenía la cabeza donde la tenía que tener...me he hecho un test de embarazo que he comprado en una farmacia...y ha dado positivo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Saku?

- A ver, cálmate, ¿vale? Quizás...quizás no debamos de fiarnos de estos cacharros – dije señalando el test – A veces fallan.

- ¿Y si no ha fallado? ¿Y si estoy realmente embarazada? Oh, Sakura...no puede ser otra cosa, tengo un retraso de tres semanas. ¡Tres! Veintiún días...- se derrumbó en el sofá con las ojeras muy marcadas - ¿qué voy a hacer? - repitió.

- ¿Dónde está Lien? - dijo Syaoran desde el baño con voz gélida.

Se había puesto uno de esos albornoces que había en el baño con el nombre del hotel bordado en la solapa. Tenía en la cara un gesto con el que no le había visto jamás y que no supe descifrar. No sabía realmente si estaba furioso o asustado. Avanzó hasta donde estábamos sentadas y le apoyó la mano a Meiling en el hombro.

- ¿Dónde está Lien? - repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Está durmiendo – murmuró Meiling.

- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Durmiendo? - gruñó Syaoran – Vas a una farmacia y te compras un test de embarazo que te haces tú sola...y el capullo lo único que hace es ¿dormir? Creo que le voy a partir la cara – avanzó hasta la puerta y abrió el pomo, aunque por suerte le detuve a tiempo.

- Hey, hey...¿qué coño haces, Syaoran?

- Que coño hago yo...no. Qué coño hace Lien. Debería de estar aquí con mi hermana y no durmiendo la mona...- Meiling sollozó y se agitó por el llanto.

- Cálmate, por favor – le susurré a Syaoran – Bastante nerviosa está ya como para verte a ti en este estado. Ahora te necesita a ti...- Syaoran me miró a los ojos y se relajó visiblemente.

- Oh, cielos...- ambos nos giramos hacia el sofá.

El color de la cara de Meiling se volvió de un sospechoso tono verde a la vez que salió disparada hacia el baño. Syaoran y yo nos miramos confundidos hasta que escuchamos la primera arcada de Meiling. Ambos fuimos hasta el baño; la pobre estaba inclinada sobre la taza vomitando su primera papilla. Syaoran maldijo por lo bajo mientras yo me arrodillaba al lado de mi amiga dejando que descargara todo el contenido de su estómago. Cuando al fin las nauseas pasaron, la ayudé en silencio a levantarse para que se enjuagara la boca.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Syaoran.

- Sí – murmuró Meiling aún más pálida que antes – Creo que necesito sentarme – la llevamos de vuelta hasta el sillón.

- Muy bien, pues ahora que estás mejor...voy a partirle la cara a tu novio – joder, le había dado fuerte a Syaoran.

- Cállate ya, ¿quieres? - Syaoran me miró y se recolocó las gafas – Tus nervios no están ayudando mucho...

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar nervioso? - preguntó como si fuera obvio – Ese indeseable ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana pequeña...- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Para empezar...no es tu hermana pequeña, sois mellizos...joder, siempre con lo mismo...y para seguir, creo que un embarazo es cosa de dos...- Syaoran se paró y me miró muy serio.

- Ha sido culpa de Lien, él no ha sabido cuidar de mi hermana y...

- Xiao Lang – dijo Meiling con un poco más de color en la cara – Sakura tiene razón, dos no se embarazan si uno no quiere – intentó bromear pero acabó sollozando de nuevo – No puedes culpar sólo a Lien, Syaoran – Syaoran se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Sólo lo sabemos nosotros? - Meiling asintió – Creo que deberíamos de decírselo a los demás, sobre todo a Lien, ¿no crees?

- Sí...he venido aquí porque supongo que necesitaba hablar contigo, ya sabes...una chica. Tomoyo es muy bruta y...- suspiró – Estoy hablando cosas sin sentido...voy...voy a la habitación a hablar con él...en una hora nos vemos en el restaurante, ¿os parece bien? - ambos asentimos mientras Meiling se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta la puerta – Gracias por soportar mis lágrimas y mi vomitona – murmuró. Yo sólo pude sonreír mientras la abrazaba.

- Tranquila, nena...todo va a salir bien...

Cuando se cerró la puerta parpadeé varias veces, aún no me creía...Meiling embarazada...Dios mío, una de mis mejores amigas...embarazada con apenas diecinueve años y estudiando una carrera...Miré a Syaoran; el pobre no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía triste y asustado una vez que se le pasó el cabreo inicial con Lien. Fui hasta el sofá y me senté junto a él.

- Embarazada – murmuró – Mi hermana...

- Bueno...primero debería de hacerse otra prueba, por si acaso esta ha fallado y...

- No ha fallado, Sakura. Tiene todos los síntomas...Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es que no se sienta nerviosa y presionada – acaricié su pierna por encima de la gruesa tela del albornoz.

- Esto me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido...

Sus ojos ambar estaban llorosos, así que sin pensármelo dos veces acorté la distancia que nos separaba y le abracé con fuerza.

- Todos estamos con ella, Syaoran...no la vamos a dejar sola...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me sentía totalmente desprevenido con la noticia que nos había dado mi hermana. Embarazada, un bebé...Dios mío...Era muy pronto para que eso pasara, ella tenía que estudiar, tenía que vivir la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, disfrutar de todas las experiencias...pero no, el capullo de Lien la tenía que haber dejado embarazada...

Sakura me ofreció su apoyo y su cariño y yo como un niño pequeño me dejé mimar; dejé que me abrazara durante un rato largo hasta que conseguí calmar mis nervios. De repente todo se me había venido abajo.

Sakura y yo esperamos a que se acercara la hora de bajar para vestirnos; durante todo este rato habíamos estado en silencio, pero aún así había notado su calidez. No es que yo no tuviera ganas de hablar, es que no me salían las palabras. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de mi boca en estos momentos sería para insultar a Lien en cierto modo para aplacar mi miedo. Mi hermana y Sakura tenían razón, no podía culpar solamente al capullo de mi amigo cuando se necesitan a dos personas para crear una nueva vida. Entonces me acordé de la nochecita del otro día cuando Lien disfrazó a mi hermana de vaquera y oí como ellos...

- ¿Estás listo? - Sakura se había puesto unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta sencilla. Me miró de forma extraña - ¿Otro ataque de nervios? - le miré extrañado – Estás a punto de echar humo por las orejas...

- Nah, estoy bien...me he...acordado de algo...¿bajamos ya?

En camino hasta el restaurante le hicimos en silencio. Al entrar el restaurante comprobamos que era muy diferente de día; las mesas aún no estaban preparadas para los clientes, a cambio, en la barra del bar si que había algunas personas. Al fondo pudimos ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo ocupando una de las mesas. Mi hermano tenía mala cara, tenía las ojeras marcadas y tenía su cabello liso normalmente algo revueltos. No era para menos con la de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior...cantidades industriales.

- Ni se les ocurra chillarme o lamentareis las consecuencias – nos amenazó antes de que pudiéramos abrir la boca.

- La resaca le está matando – susurró con cuidado Tomoyo – Meiling me ha dicho que bajáramos a esta hora, que tiene algo que decirnos...¿sabes lo que la pasa?

- Sí...la hemos visto hace un rato...pero creo que es mejor que os lo cuente ella misma – murmuró Sakura.

Yo estaba sentado de forma que podía ver la puerta de la entrada, así que a los pocos minutos pude ver a Meiling Y Lien entrar en el gran salón. Venían cogidos de la mano, así que en ese sentido podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que Lien amaba a mi hermana, pero en un caso extremo podía pasar cualquier cosa...A medida que se acercaban pude ver cómo la cara de mi amigo se iba poniendo cada vez más y más pálida. Ambos saludaron con susurros y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras bebía de su zumo - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que teníais que contarnos?

-Estoy embarazada – dijo Meiling sin rodeos. Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos e instintivamente sus ojos viajaron hasta la tripa aún plana de mi hermana. Eriol por su parte levantó de golpe la cabeza de la mesa y miró de hito en hito a la pareja.

- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Tomoyo – Joder...¿cuándo...cuándo te has enterado? ¿Estás segura?

- Me he enterado esta mañana y...sí, estoy segura – murmuró.

- ¿De cuánto estás? - preguntó la morena aún asombrada.

- Tengo un retraso de tres semanas – Tomoyo abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cortó Meiling – Sí, lo sé...es mucho tiempo, pero se me han juntado las fiestas, el viaje, el cambio de Syaoran...no me he dado cuenta hasta que he empezado a encontrarme mal.

- Lien...- murmuró Sakura - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo se...- dijo mirando hacia todos nosotros y casi en estado de shock – Creo que no, no me encuentro bien – dijo desolado.

- ¿Voy a ser...tío? - preguntó Eriol visiblemente más despejado - ¿Voy a tener un sobrino? - dijo con los ojos brillantes. Joder...y yo que me había creído que él si que le iba a partir la cara a Lien sin pensárselo...

- No lo sé – sollozó Meiling.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Tomoyo. Todos la miramos extrañados.

- Que no estoy preparada para ser madre...joder, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas, tengo que terminar mis estudios para tener un futuro...no puedo hacerlo si tengo que cuidar de un bebé...- Sakura la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿No quieres seguir adelante, Meiling? - mi hermana miró de manera suplicante a Sakura.

- No creo que pueda – sollozó.

- Meiling – la llamé - ¿Estás segura de esto?

Era más que evidente que no se trataba de un buen momento para tener un bebé...pero si interrumpía su embarazo, si...abortaba...podría arrepentirse por el resto de sus días. Podría llegar a ser traumático para ella recordar lo que había hecho...incluso podría dejarla secuelas...

- De lo que estoy segura es de no poder hacerme cargo de un bebé...Por Dios, Syaoran...ni siquiera se lo que les voy a decir a papa y mama cuando lleguemos...Siento que les he fallado...

- Creo que tendrías que pensártelo mejor, Meiling – dijo Tomoyo con mirada dura – lo que llevas en tu interior es un bebé, no un modelito de los tuyos que puedes desechar cuando ya no te interesa –Meiling lloró aún más alto.

- Tomoyo– la regañé – Déjala por ahora, está muy nerviosa...

- Se trata de mi cuerpo y de mi vida – dijo Meiling mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Me voy a la habitación, quiero estar a solas.

Se levantó y se marchó de allí casi corriendo. A pesar de que había advertido de que necesitaba estar sola, Sakura corrió tras ella. Tomoyo suspiró sonoramente y poco después las siguió dejándonos a los tres chicos solos en la mesa. Quería enfadarme con Lien, pero al verle tan abatido me fue imposible esa tarea. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indescifrable y no hacía más que retorcerse las manos.

-Lien...¿estás bien? - pregunté mientras palmeaba su hombro.

- No...no estoy bien – murmuró – Ella no quiere seguir, Syaoran. No quiere tener al bebé – dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Quieres que siga adelante con el embarazo?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Estoy con ella porque la amo y ese bebé es fruto del amor, te lo puedo asegurar...se que no es un buen momento, somos muy jóvenes...pero no me importaría sacrificar algunas cosas por ese bebé...El tema económico no es para nada ningún problema, ni por su parte ni por la mía...pero eso no la convence...quiero tener ese niño con ella...

Las palabras de mi amigo calaron hondo en mi emocionado corazón, así que lo único que pude hacer fue pasarle el brazo por los hombros y ofrecerle mi silencioso apoyo. Con esa respuesta me había dejado claro que Lien era un tío de los pies a la cabeza y lo más importante...que amaba a mi hermana de verdad.

- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a Meiling? - dijo Eriol repentinamente serio...y sobrio.

- Sí, claro...le he dado muchos motivos por los que seguir adelante...pero tiene miedo. Yo no puedo decidir nada por ella, ella tiene la última opción – dijo abatido.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio los tres chicos. Habíamos venido a este viaje con todo el buen rollo y la energía positiva del mundo...definitivamente había cambiado mucho las cosas y en apenas unas pocas horas. Miré las caras de los chicos...Eriol aún estaba resentido por la resaca, pero se le notaba afectado realmente por la noticia de nuestra hermana...y Lien, el pobre se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar en público. Yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto el destino? Hacía un par de horas escasas estaba en mi habitación con Sakura y a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez con ella...ahora estábamos todos con un bajón de la hostia. Noté la vibración de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era Sakura.

- Syaoran...Meiling se ha quedado dormida, ¿cómo está Lien?

- En estado catatónico – murmuré.

- ¿Y tu?

- He tenido momentos mejores...todos estamos algo deprimidos. ¿Es oficial? ¿Realmente Meiling quiere...interrumpir el embarazo?

- Sí, Tomoyo está enfadada con ella. Dice que es su sobrino el que lleva dentro...pero está decidida, Syaoran. Deberíamos de marcharnos cuanto antes a Tomoeda para que la revise tu padre – me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

- Sí, sería lo mejor...además, apenas quedan dos días para la vuelta...Voy a decírselo a los chicos.

Media hora después estábamos cada cual en su habitación haciendo las maletas; Sakura había llamado para que nos adelantasen los billetes de vuelta, así que en apenas unas horas volveríamos a casa. Decidimos no llamar a nuestros padres para no asustarlos, así que la llegada era en plan sorpresa...sí, menuda sorpresa...Miré a Sakura mientras guardaba sus vestidos y sus zapatos en la maleta. No estaba prestando atención a su tarea, ya que estaba metiendo la ropa toda arrugada y descolocada. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo para que me mirara...sus ojos estaban tristes.

- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunté animándola a que se sentara por unos minutos en la cama.

- Creo que ninguno de los seis estamos bien, Syaoran...

- Sí...es una mierda...creo que tengo un cruce de sentimientos. Cuando vino Meiling y nos dio la noticia pensé que quedarse embarazada con esta edad era una putada...ahora pienso que la putada es no seguir – me pasé la mano por el pelo frustrado.

- Sí...una gran putada – murmuró Sakura. Entonces me vino una duda a la mente.

- ¿Tú...tú que harías si...te quedaras embarazada? - Sakura despertó de su retiro mental y me miró a los ojos.

- Esa es una opción que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza, Syaoran.

- Pero puede pasar, ¿no? – Insistí - ¿Tú que harías? - Sakura suspiró.

- Si me quedara embarazada de mi novio...en el caso de que algún día tenga uno – rodé los ojos – Lo tendría, sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y si no fuera tu novio? ¿Y si fuera de alguno de tus...amigos? - Sakura se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de la gran habitación donde habíamos avanzado tanto ella y yo. Se giró y clavó sus ojos en mi.

- Lo tendría igual, Syaoran – abrí los ojos sorprendido – Sí, ya se que no doy esa imagen...pero no podría matar a un ser inocente. Respeto a tu hermana...pero yo no podría. Así que...sí, seguiría adelante sin pensármelo dos veces.

Asentí en silencio mientras reanudamos nuestras tareas aunque no le quité ojo a Sakura. Sí, realmente se la veía triste por los nuevos acontecimientos. Aunque aún estaba procesando en mi cabeza toda la información que había recibido algo alivió un poco mi malestar. La respuesta de Sakura al preguntarla qué haría ella en el lugar de mi hermana me había sorprendido y agradado a partes iguales. Sin duda alguna Sakura iba haciéndose un hueco cada vez más grande en mi confundido corazón...

_Aquí tenemos el momento dramático del fic...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Que pensáis de la reacción de Meiling? ¿Y Lien?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Syaoran entró en la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acercó a nosotras, se sentó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Meiling? ¿Y tus padres? - le acosó Tomoyo a preguntas._

_- Creo que están un poco en shock, pero no se lo han tomado mal...- se giró en la silla y me miró – Necesito pedirte un favor, es por Meiling..._

_- Dime, pídeme lo que sea..._

_- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Sakura. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará..._


	28. Chapter 28: Reunión Familiar!

CAPITULO 28 REUNIÓN FAMILIAR

Esa misma noche cogimos el avión dirección a Tomoeda; creo que no tengo que explicar los motivos por los que se nos quitaron a todos las ganas de seguir con este viaje. Joder, todo era una mierda...Nos lo estábamos pasando bien, riéndonos, haciendo locuras...y de la noche a la mañana todo da un giro radical que te cambia los esquemas. Así que aquí me encontraba yo, sentada en el avión junto a Syaoran y con un bajón de cojones. Sin duda estas iban a ser unas de las Navidades más tristes que iba a recordar. A la falta de mis padres – que pasarían las fiestas en vete tú a saber qué sitio – se sumaba la terrible decisión que había tomado mi amiga Meiling hacía apenas unas horas. Yo en su situación no me lo habría pensado...mierda, ella lo tenía todo a su favor. Tenía unos padres amorosos que estaba segura la apoyarían en todo, buena situación económica y un novio maravillosos que se desvivía por ella y no dudaría en hacerlo por su bebé. Lo repito, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces. Como le había dicho a Syaoran, no me veía a mi misma como madre en un futuro muy próximo, pero lo que si tenía claro es que quería tener hijos. Lo que dudaba en serio es que encontrara al hombre perfecto que ejerciera de padre ejemplar, pero llegados a ese punto no me importaba ser madre soltera...Dios, estaba teniendo una de esas diarreas mentales que solían darme. Detecté movimiento detrás de mi asiento, segundos después vi a Meiling correr hacia los baños. Syaoran me miró preocupado.

- ¿Es normal que vomite tanto? - me preguntó angustiado – Apenas ha comido y...

- Tranquilo, Syaoran – le puse la mano en el brazo – Dicen que algunas mujeres vomitan todo el rato.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Lien hundido en su asiento de mala manera y con un brazo atravesado en la cara tapándose los ojos; al pobre no le quedaba otra que resignarse a lo que decidiera Meiling. Debía de ser dura su postura, el embarazo era cosa de dos...pero la decisión final sólo la podría tomar ella. La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Meiling; venía un poco pálida y con la frente perlada de sudor. Al parecer la vuelta en avión no le estaba sentando nada bien.

- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunté girándome de nuevo.

- Sí, una vez que vomito se me pasa el malestar...a ver cuánto dura esta vez – Lien la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Quieres que le pida a la azafata una infusión? - Meiling negó con la cabeza.

- No, voy a intentar dormir un poquito, me siento muy cansada...

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento mientras oía los ronquidos de Eriol a lo lejos; era el único que tenía la capacidad de no preocuparse bajo ningún concepto...qué suerte tenía el capullo.

- Quería hablar contigo, Sakura– miré a Syaoran mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio. Era un poco banal pensar en aquello, pero de mi cuenta en ese momento que Syaoran me encantaba cuando llevaba puestas sus gafas...

- Cuando quieras – miró por encima del asiento para comprobar el estado de su hermana y después se giró hacia mí.

- Es sobre nuestras...clases...o pacto...o como quieras llamarlo – me tensé de repente. El gesto de Syaoran era tenso...¿y si me decía que no quería seguir con lo nuestro? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que eso de amigos con derecho a roce no le gusta? ¿Y si se ha acordado de Estefany ahora que volvemos a la normalidad? ¿Y si...? - Quiero pedirte perdón – le miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por...por qué?

- He estado repasando los momentos que hemos pasado tu y yo durante el viaje y...creo que me he sobrepasado...- levanté una ceja. Ahora estaba avergonzado...

- ¿Que te has sobrepasado? Syaoran...creo que me he perdido...

- Sí...primero en ese baño...si no nos llegan a interrumpir no hubiera parado, ¿sabes? Eso de...quitarte las bragas y dejar que fueras sin ropa interior por la calle – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Me pasé un huevo...y eso por no hablar de lo de antes...Me abalancé sobre ti como si fueras una indefensa oveja y yo un león salido...- sonreí.

- Syaoran – concentró su mirada en sus manos – Hey, mírame...No te avergüences ni te sientas mal...No me ha molestado nada en absoluto, es más...lo he disfrutado todo. Mucho – su sonrisa se ensanchó poco a poco hasta dejarme ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿Si?

- Por supuesto. Estoy muy a gusto contigo, Syaoran. De verdad...

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó un poco bloqueada; Syaoran me cogió con ambas manos de la cara y me estampó un beso tierno y sensual a la vez. Cuando separó nuestros labios me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi boca con el pulgar.

- Yo también estoy muy bien contigo...

El resto del tiempo lo pasé en silencio mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana ovalada. Dios santo, Syaoran siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras, ¿cómo podía desarmarme de esa manera? Cuando me quise dar cuentas el piloto del avión nos avisó por megafonía que el aterrizaje se produciría en breve, que nos abrochásemos los cinturones. Media hora después estábamos esperando para poder recoger nuestras maletas. Meiling estaba apoyada en Lien. Había recuperado un poco – muuuy poco – el color de su cara, seguramente estaría nerviosa por el inminente encuentro con sus padres...Mientras tanto Tomoyo no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. La morena se había cogido un cabreo monumental con Meiling...sinceramente, las entendía a las dos. Meiling no se veía capaz de superar la prueba que el destino la había impuesto...y Tomoyo no se veía capaz de superar la pérdida de su sobrino aún no nacido. Y he de decir que en este caso me ponía de parte de Tomoyo...

Decidí irme con los chicos a la casa de los Li. Se iba a tratar de una reunión familiar, pero aún así Tomoyo y yo decidimos ir con ellos. Ahora mismo ellos eran mi familia y quería apoyarlos como se merecían. Tras recoger nuestras maletas y cargarlas en dos taxis pusimos rumbo a la casa Li. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo nos montamos en uno de los coches para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja; necesitaban hablar entre ellos antes de enfrentarse a los padres de Meiling. Me senté en el asiento trasero, entre Tomoyo Y Syaoran, este pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Podía oir a Tomoyo murmurando por lo bajo.

- Tommy, me estás poniendo nervioso – dijo Syaoran.

- Pues felicidades – gruñó – ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es un bebe, joder...¡un bebé!

- No va a ser un alien, no te jode – murmuró Eriol desde el asiento delantero. El taxi no dejaba de mirarnos por el espejo retrovisor.

- No llames alíen a mi sobrino, osito – al taxista se le escapó una risita.

- Yo se lo avisé a Lien – dijo Eriol – Tío...ten cuidado con esos condones de sabores tan raros...

- ¿Qué coño tienen que ver aquí los condones de sabores? - pregunté confundida.

- No sé...pero no me fío de ellos. ¡A saber qué componentes llevan! Además, a mi se me hace muy raro verme la polla enfundada en preservativos de colores – el taxista le miró raro – Es la verdad, amigo – le contestó el grandullón.

- No ha sido por los putos preservativos de colores – defendió Tomoyo – El problema es que follan como conejos...- Syaoran se tapó los ojos con la mano incapaz de oir hablar así de su hermana – En uno de sus muchos arrebatos se les habrá olvidado ponerle la funda al pequeño Laini.

- ¿Pequeño Laini? - preguntó Syaoran.

- Así es como apodó Meiling a la polla de Lien – dijo con total naturalidad.

- Dios mío – murmuró Syaoran.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. El amable taxista nos ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche mientras sacábamos el dinero para pagarle. Tras coger los billetes, nos miró muy serio a cada uno de nosotros.

- Gracias – dijo señalando la propina – Por cierto...esta es la conversación más rara que he podido oír a unos clientes en mis veinte años como taxista – nos saludó con la cabeza y se metió en el coche.

Meiling Y Lien llegaron justo después de nosotros. Mi amiga se mordió el labio y nos miró a todos.

- Estamos contigo, Mei – le apoyó Eriol.

Los seis fuimos hasta la puerta y llamamos al timbre, segundos después nos abrió una Ieran muy confundida

- Chicos...¿cómo es que estan aquí? Si no volvíais hasta dentro de dos días...- nos miró de arriba abajo comprobando si estábamos en condiciones - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no nos habéis avisado para ir a recogeros al aeropuerto? - nos preguntó mientras entrábamos en el salón y nos abrazaba a todos.

- Es que...surgió...algo – balbuceó Meiling - ¿Está papa?

- Está en su despacho, no ha debido oírlos llegar...¡Hien! - se giró de nuevo hacia Meiling y la miró con preocupación - ¿Estás bien, hija?

- ¿Qué pasa, Ieran? - Hien paró en seco cuando nos vio a todos en el salón de su casa - ¿No teníais que venir más tarde, chicos?

- Meiling dice que surgió...algo – dijo Ieran – Pero aún no nos lo ha explicado...¿Qué ocurre, hija?

- Tomoyo...creo que va siendo hora de que tu y yo vayamos a la cocina a...preparar unos cafés – miré la cara de Meiling – o unas tilas. Vamos – tiré de ella para dejar que la familia hablara con tranquilidad.

Entramos en la gran cocina blanca en la que Ieran nos preparaba esos bizcochos y esas tartas deliciosas; era la única vez que podía comer comida casera realizada por una madre...Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la encimera mientras yo sacaba lo necesario para preparar unos cafés y unas infusiones. Aquí, en la casa de los Li me sentía como en la mía propia ya que Ieran nos dejaba total libertad de movimientos.

- Yo debería de estar ahí – murmuró Tomoyo enfadada.

- No, tu tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Es una reunión familiar, los hermanos y el novio hablando con los padres...Además, demasiado nerviosa está Meiling como para sentir tu mirada matadora en su nuca. Por si no te has dado cuenta necesita nuestro apoyo en lo que decida.

- No puedo apoyar su decisión, joder...

- Hey...Tommy...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así ante este tema? Es jodido, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada...

- Reacciono así porque yo podría tener ahora un hermano de seis años, Sakura – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - Tomoyo se limpió los ojos y me miró muy seria.

- Mi madre se quedó embarazada hace seis años, mi padre, Lien y yo estábamos muy contentos...yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera niña para poder hacerla peinados y vestirla de mil maneras diferentes...pero lamentablemente dos meses después mi madre abortó.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Los médicos dijeron que tuvo un embarazo ectópico...simplemente lo perdió – Tomoyo se derrumbó sobre la mesa – Por eso quizás nosotros estamos más sensibles con este tema, Sakura. Porque lo sufrimos en nuestra familia...

- Lo siento, Tommy...pero no fue el mismo caso. Tu madre no tuvo opción de elegir...

Syaoran entró en la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acercó a nosotras, se sentó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Meiling? ¿Y tus padres? - le acosó Tomoyo a preguntas.

- Creo que están un poco en shock, pero no se lo han tomado mal...- se giró en la silla y me miró – Necesito pedirte un favor, es por Meiling...

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Sakura. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vi como Tomoyo y Sakura se marchaban a la cocina para dejarnos hablar en familia; quizás lo ideal hubiera sido que Lien y Meiling hablaran solos con mis padres, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de mi amigo decidimos quedarnos a apoyarle. Mi madre nos volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y se centró un poco más en Meiling. Era evidente que la pasaba algo, su cara reflejaba la mala noche y el mal viaje que había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mi madre con temor.

- Creo...creo que es mejor que nos sentemos – dije atrayendo la mirada de mi madre.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - me preguntó mi padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ropa...estás...diferente – dijo mi madre.

- Oh...las chicas me han ayudado un poco con mi imagen – me rasqué la cabeza – Pero eso ahora no es importante...¿Nos sentamos?

- Cuando un hijo le dice a sus padres "siéntate" es que es algo malo – murmuró mi padre mientras nos acomodamos en los sillones.

- Yo...- Meiling carraspeó – Yo...tengo algo que deciros...Estoy...estoy embarazada...

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Lien le cogía la mano a mi hermana. Y después silencio. Mucho silencio. Parecía como en las películas, cuando se hace un silencio tenso que rellenan con el canto de un grillo...aquí nos faltaba el grillo. No se oyó ni una respiración más alta que otra, sólo el sonido de los vasos en la cocina. Mis padres se quedaron como dos estatuas. Miraron a Meiling y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Vaya – susurró mi madre - ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Te notas alguna molestia? ¿Cuándo te has enterado? - mi padre seguía sin moverse.

- Me he enterado esta mañana, me hice un test de farmacia porque me encontraba mal...y me di cuenta de que tenía un atraso...Vomito todo el tiempo – sollozó mi hermana.

- Oh, hija mía – mi madre se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura.

- Ieran – dijo Lien – Yo...yo quiero que sepais que estaré en todo momento con Meiling, yo...la quiero – dijo ruborizado.

- Lo se, hijo – mi madre besó en la frente a Lien y le sonrió – Realmente no me esperaba esta noticia, pero son cosas que pasan...Te apoyaremos hija, ¿a que si, Hien? - mi padre no respondió - ¿Hien? - mi padre estaba tan rígido como si le hubieran echado cemento por encima - ¡HIEN!

- Mi hija...embarazada...- levantó la vista y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Lien – Tú...¿acaso no te quedaron claras las clases de sexualidad que os dieron en el instituto? - Lien se hundió en su propia miseria-

- Lo...lo siento mucho, Hien...te aseguro que siempre nos hemos protegido y...

- Y os dije que no usarais los condones de sabores – dijo Eriol. La cara de mi padre adquirió un enfermizo tono verde y mi madre frunció el ceño...por no hablar de Meiling; estaba roja como un tomate.

- Que pesado estás con el temita, Eriol – espeté – Ya has dejado clara tu opinión en el taxi...joder, para ya con eso...

- Condones de sabores...- murmuró mi madre – Es un poco incómodo enterarse de las prácticas sexuales de tus hijos...En fin, es algo...natural, ¿no? - intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió - Como sea...os apoyaremos...Hien – mi madre golpeó con el codo a mi padre - ¿A que si?

- Eh...sí, claro...- mi padre se recolocó en el sillón y su gesto se volvió profesional – Supongo que no te ha revisado ningún médico – Meiling negó – Bien, mañana mismo iremos al hospital a que mi colega de ginecología te haga una revisión. Deberías empezar cuanto antes con las vitaminas, te harán unos análisis, una ecografía...

- No – dijo mi hermana. Mi padre la miró confundido.

- Tienes que empezar cuanto antes con las revisiones, hija. No te pasará nada, no te harán daño. Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo y...

- No...no voy a seguir adelante – mi madre ahogó un gemido.

- ¿Quieres abortar?

- Supongo que es lo mejor...acabo de empezar segundo de carrera, necesito terminar mis estudios para conseguir se alguien, mama...no puedo dejarlo todo ahora...

- Pero yo podría ayudarte...

- No, ya lo he decidido...quiero hacer las cosas cuanto antes – dijo limpiándose una solitaria lágrima.

- Yo...yo le he dicho a Meiling que sería inmensamente feliz si decidiera seguir adelante...- Lien miró a los ojos a mi padre – No me importaría sacrificarme por el bebé...pero...no he logrado convencerla...- mi padre asintió valorando las palabras de mi amigo.

- Está bien...mañana mismo iremos a visitar al ginecólogo...para...- mi padre no pudo terminar la frase.

- Yo no creo que pueda – mi madre tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas – Se que son jóvenes, quizás demasiado para ser padres pero...no puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso...

- Lo siento, mamá...pero es mi decisión. Syaoran...se que Tomoyo está enfadada conmigo pero, ¿crees que Sakura me acompañaría? Necesito una presencia femenina conmigo...- suspiré mientras me colocaba las gafas.

- Supongo que irá contigo a donde la pidas...voy a decírselo a las chicas...

Cuando entré en la cocina vi que Sakura había preparado una cafetera y había calentado agua para las infusiones que pudiéramos necesitar. Ella siempre pensaba en todo...Después de dejar que Tomoyo me acosara a preguntas me senté junto a Sakura y le pregunté la petición de mi hermana.

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...- me dijo con la sinceridad impresa en sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Sakura. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...- suspiré – Creo que lo quiere hacer cuanto antes para intentar creer que no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Lleva un bebé dentro, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Tomoyo.

- Tiene miedo, Tomoyo – le expliqué – Está asustada y creo que es normal. Todos nos hemos puesto en contra de su decisión...

- Jamás la apoyaré en ese tema, Syaoran...Si quiere cargar con un peso en su conciencia durante el resto de sus días...allá ella...- salió de la cocina hasta el salón más enfadada aun que antes.

- Cabezota – murmuré.

- Ese tema es muy delicado para Tomoyo, Syaoran – me dijo Sakura – Tiene sus motivos para estar así...también hay que comprenderla.

- Sí, vale...pero ahora mismo a mí la que me importa es mi hermana...- me pasé las manos por el pelo - ¿Lo harás? ¿Irás con ella? Se que no te gusta la decisión que ha tomado, pero te necesita y...

- Claro que iré – me cortó – Jamás la dejaría tirada...

Sin poder darla las gracias con palabras lo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza metiendo la cara en esa suave curvatura de su cuello sintiendo ese aroma suyo tan intenso y especial.

- Gracias, Sakura...últimamente...no se que haría sin ti...

_Uhhh, Meiling se está ganando la antipatía de todos...Ante todo quiero deciros que estoy totalmente en contra del aborto...En cuanto al capi, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo será la visita de Meiling al hospital?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

- ¿Ese...- señaló el dibujo del feto – ese es el aspecto que tiene mi...?

- ¿El aspecto que tiene tu bebé? - Meiling asintió. El hombre pasó unas fichas y pudimos ver una foto real de un feto de ocho semanas. Se podía distinguir casi a la perfección todos los contornos de su cuerpo, sus ojos...- Este es el aspecto real...

Me emocioné como una gilipollas. El milagro de la vida...era increíble. ¿Cómo de la unión de dos personas podía nacer una nueva vida? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti? Meiling retiró las fichas casi con brusquedad y, secándose los ojos con rabia, le habló al médico.

- Guarde eso, doctor Smith...ya he tomado mi decisión...Ya está decidido y no hay vuelta atrás...


	29. Chapter 29: ¿VOY A SER TIO?

CAPITULO 29 ¿VOY A SER TÍO?

Cuando nos despedimos de los Li, los Daidoji y yo pusimos rumbo a nuestra calle. Tomoyo seguía enfadada y más aún después de enterarse de que acompañaría a Meiling. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Negarla mi cariño en unos momentos tan duros para ella? Ante todo éramos amigas y la apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta...aunque tuviéramos puntos de vista diferentes. Por otro lado Lien estaba desolado. No sabía si llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia justo cuando mañana se acababa todo. Al final decidió no contarles nada, al menos por el momento...no iba a preocuparles de esa manera cuando ellos no iban a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me sentí aún peor cuando entré en la soledad de mi casa. Después de tantos días conviviendo con mis amigos, ahora mi casa se me antojaba enormemente fría, demasiado espacio para mi sola, sin nadie con quien hablar...Era tarde, el reloj marcaba la una y cuarto de la mañana. Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño, así que subí la maleta a mi cuarto y empecé a deshacerla. Saqué los zapatos y los coloqué y puse la ropa sucia en el cesto para lavar. Fui hasta el contestador y pulsé el botón para escuchar los mensajes entrantes. Sólo había dos. El primero me recordaba que tenía que ir a recoger un vestido que había dejado en la tienda para que me lo arreglaran...el segundo era de mi madre...

_-Hija...ya veo que no estás. Supongo que te habrás ido de viaje con los Daidoji como sueles hacer antes de Navidades. Aprovecho para decirte que al final pasaremos las fiestas en_ _Osaka__, ¿puedes creértelo? Estoy ansiosa por ver la fiesta de año nuevo de Kabuki y podre conocer por fin Shinsaibashi ...En fin, hija...te llamaré en unos días. Pásatelo bien, ciao..._

Genial, súper genial. Menos mal que tenía a mis amigos porque si no me hundiría en mi miseria yo sola. Aunque sinceramente, después de lo de Meiling mucho dudaba que tuviéramos ganas de fiestas...Saqué mi neceser y me lavé los dientes a conciencia, me puse un camisón y me metí en la cama cuando se me acabaron las opciones. Mi cama estaba ahora más fría que nunca; echaba de menos el calor del cuerpo de Syaoran, los roces que me provocaba su cuerpo al moverse dormido, el sonido rítmico de su respiración...me di cuenta que le echaba de menos a él. "Últimamente no se que haría sin ti", esas palabras habían vuelto a abrir un hueco en mi corazón, nunca me había tomado de manera tan profunda las palabras de un chico hacia mi...y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Syaoran y yo pusiéramos punto y final a nuestra nueva relación? Estábamos haciendo esto para que él pudiera estar con Estefany...¿Podría soportar estar delante de ellos si todo le salía bien a Syaoran? No supe responderme a mi misma, así que preferí dejar de pensar en el tema. Sabía que todo esto iba a pasarme factura, lo sabía perfectamente...pero por ahora me negaba a alejarme de Syaoran, estaba demasiado a gusto, demasiado bien cerca de él...

No pude dormir nada esa noche. No sabía si era por lo que iba a hacer Meiling en un par de horas o si era la falta del cuerpo cálido de Syaoran a mi lado...Decidí echarle las culpas de mi insomnio al tema de Meiling. Habíamos quedado a las nueve de la mañana en la casa de los Li, así que me di prisa en arreglarme para ir hacia allá. Cuando llegué allí Meiling y Syaoran ya estaban en el porche fuera de la casa. Lien aparcó justo detrás de mi coche.

- Hijo – le dijo Hien – Te dije que si no te veías con fuerzas para venir que no pasaba nada...

- Es duro...pero no voy a dejar sola a Meiling en esto – fue hasta ella y la apretó la mano - Siempre contigo...

- ¿Tú también vienes? - le pregunté a Syaoran.

- Sí, prefiero ir con vosotros.

Los cinco nos metimos en el Mercedes negro de Hien con él al volante. El coche se sumió en un silencio que Hien disimuló con las noticias de la radio. Oir hablar de los políticos y de la crisis internacional se me hacía en este momento mucho más interesante que nunca.

Llegamos demasiado pronto al hospital, o al menos eso me pareció a mi. Hien nos condujo a todos por unos pasillos que me resultaban conocidos; íbamos a la consulta de ginecología, al mismo sitio donde yo me hacía las revisiones, pero pasamos de largo esa consulta. Hien se paró delante de una puerta y llamó antes de entrar. Dos segundos más tarde llamó a Meiling.

- Saku...entra conmigo...- me suplicó.

- ¿No sería más adecuado que entrara Lien contigo? - Meiling miró a su novio, el pobre estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock – Vale, borra eso...- suspiré – Vamos.

Entré con ella a la consulta junto con Hien. Detrás de un escritorio había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años con cara amable. Nos miró a ambas y nos sonrió.

- Hola, soy el doctor Tekeda...tú debes de ser Meiling, ¿no? - asintió – Bien, toma asiento y tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacerte unas preguntas antes de nada...- sacó unos informes y escribió el nombre de mi amiga. ¿Cuál fue la fecha de tu última regla?

- Mmmm, más o menos el veinte de Agosto...creo...

- ¿Crees? ¿No recuerdas la fecha con exactitud? - Meiling negó con la cabeza - Muy bien, ¿tienes alergia a algún medicamento? ¿Alguna operación?

- No, nada de eso...- dijo Meiling ante la atenta mirada de Hien.

- Muy bien, señorita Li – el doctor Tekeda dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y la miró seriamente – Tengo que hacerle una ecografía para determinar exactamente de cuanto tiempo estás.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Hija...el doctor tiene que saber de cuanto tiempo estás para saber qué procedimiento ha de seguir para...ya sabes...- le explicó Hien.

- Su padre tiene razón. Si estás de menos de siete semanas podemos medicarte, así que el proceso se haría sin intervención quirúrgica...

- ¿Y...y si diera la casualidad de que estoy embarazada de más tiempo?

- Te lo explicaré en el caso que sea necesario...Ven conmigo...

Meiling automáticamente me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con ella detrás del biombo. El médico la pidió que se levantara la ropa y dejara el abdomen al descubierto. Meiling se sobrecogió cuando sintió el gel sobre la piel de su estómago; esa pasta debía de estar fría. El doctor pasó el aparato por la tripa de Meiling...y de repente se vio en la imagen del ecógrafo unas manchas grises...y un punto que se movía rítmicamente. Oh Dios...ahí estaba...el bebé de Meiling estaba justo ahí, lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Miré a Meiling, pero tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared de la sala evitando por todos los medios mirar al monitor.

- Bien...Señorita Li, estás aproximadamente de ocho semanas.

- ¿Ocho semanas? - Meiling volvió a prestar atención al médico - ¡Eso es mucho! ¡Sólo he tenido una falta!

- Pues este chiquitín me está diciendo lo contrario...mire – Meiling miró a la pantalla y vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban...joder, yo misma estaba a punto de llorar...- Esto de aquí son las extremidades...y esto de aquí el corazón – el doctor manipuló el aparato haciendo que la sala se llenara con el sonido rítmico del corazón del bebé.

Meiling se quedó sin palabras, y eso era rarísimo en ella. Parpadeó varias veces para mantener a raya las lágrimas y se levantó de la camilla en cuanto el doctor la ofreció una toalla para quitarse el gel de la piel. De nuevo en el escritorio el médico apuntó los datos en el informe. Miré a Hien...y este me guiñó un ojo.

- Definitivamente no podemos hacer esto con medicación, Señorita Li...

- ¿Cuáles...- carraspeó – cuáles son las otras opciones?

- Extracción con pinzas – abrí los ojos horrorizada – o succión – Dios, cada cosa que decía el doctor me parecía más horrible aún.

- Eso no suena muy bien – murmuró Meiling temblando.

- Te enseñaré unos gráficos para que lo entiendas – miré de nuevo a Hien angustiada, aunque volvió a sonreirme.

El médico nos enseñó unas fichas en las que se veía en dibujos la sección del cuerpo de una mujer, sus órganos internos y el feto en su interior...y los pasos que se seguían en ambos casos. Para mis imágenes brutales, aunque se trataran de dibujos. Por la cara de Meiling deduje que ella pensaba igual que yo.

- ¿Ese...- señaló el dibujo del feto – ese es el aspecto que tiene mi...?

- ¿El aspecto que tiene tu bebé? - Meiling asintió. El hombre pasó unas fichas y pudimos ver una foto real de un feto de ocho semanas. Se podía distinguir casi a la perfección todos los contornos de su cuerpo, sus ojos...- Este es el aspecto real...

Me emocioné como una gilipollas. El milagro de la vida...era increíble. ¿Cómo de la unión de dos personas podía nacer una nueva vida? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti? Meiling retiró las fichas casi con brusquedad y, secándose los ojos con rabia, le habló al médico.

- Guarde eso, doctor Tekeda...ya he tomado mi decisión...Ya está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lien estaba desesperado paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo; estuve a punto de pedirle a una de las enfermeras un tranquilizante...o darle un par de collejas. Y lo peor de todo es que me estaba poniendo nervioso a mi. Mierda...definitivamente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, no aquí, en la sala de espera del hospital sabiendo que mi hermana estaba dentro de la consulta.

- ¿Crees que se lo harán ahí dentro? - me preguntó Lien nervioso - ¿La harán daño? Por favor, Syaoran...¡Contestame! Tu padre es médico y tu estás haciendo la carrera de medicina...algo tienes que saber.

- Lo que se es que si no te tranquilizas lo haré yo por mis propios métodos – le amenacé...y sorprendentemente surtió efecto ya que se calló y se sentó a mi lado – Cálmate, mi padre y Sakura están con ella...No van a dejar que le pase nada malo...

- Lo siento...estoy un poco superado por todo lo que ha pasado...

- Un par de días intensos, ¿eh? - le palmeé el hombro.

- Y tanto...No se...no se cómo voy a estar después de esto, Syaoran...Es duro pasar por esto por segunda vez – le miré confundido - ¿No lo sabías? Mi madre perdió un bebé hace seis años...ahora podría tener a un enano fastidiándome por casa...- me miró y me sonrió con tristeza – lo que daría por pelearme con mi hermano pequeño...

Ahora entendía las palabras de Sakura anoche. Ahora entendía que Tomoyo reaccionara de esta manera...Me levanté de la incómoda silla de plástico de la sala de espera y me dediqué a mirar por el ventanal en un vano intento por distraerme, aunque era imposible. Llevaban dentro mucho tiempo, demasiado...entonces la puerta se abrió. Mi hermana salía agarrada del brazo de Sakura y muy pálida. ¿Qué la habían hecho ahí dentro? Lien casi se avalanzó sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? –Meiling negó con la cabeza.

- Déjala respirar, campeón – le dijo Sakura.

Mi padre se quedó dentro de la consulta, así que animamos a Meiling a que se sentara donde lo habíamos hecho nosotros minutos antes. Sakura le dio una botella de agua para que se refrescara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - miré a Sakura ya que Meiling no me contestaba - ¿Está bien?

- Tiene que venir la semana que viene a hacerse una revisión completa – me explicó – Y se tiene que hacer análisis y tomarse estas pastillas.

Sakura me tendió la receta que le había dado el doctor. Ácido fólico y vitaminas...ácido fólico y...vitaminas. Miré a Sakura y esta me devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

- Vamos a tener que mimar un poquito más a la enana. Y tú, Lien – el aludido la miró aún sin enterarse de nada – Tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales...- Lien abrió tanto los ojos que temí que le diera un tirón en la cara o algo parecido. Miró a Meiling, que seguía en estado de shock.

- ¿Sigue ahí dentro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan "fina" de preguntar – Mi bebé...¿Está aquí? - Lien acarició el estómago plano de Meiling.

- Sí...- murmuró – Voy a ser madre...es un hecho...Dios mío...¡voy a ser madre! - gritó haciendo que una mujer mayor se girara y la mirara.

- Felicidades – dijo la mujer mientras seguía con su camino.

- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Meiling.

- ¡Voy a ser padre! - Lien cogió el volandas a Sakura y la besó en la mejilla y a mi me apretó tan fuerte los hombros que hice una mueca de dolor - ¡Voy a ser padre!

- Sí, creo que se ha enterado medio hospital – murmuré sobándome el brazo - ¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? - le pregunté a Meiling.

- Pues...pues...el médico me ha hecho una ecografía y...me ha dicho que estoy de ocho semanas...¡ocho semanas! Y me ha explicado los procedimientos y...simplemente...cuando he visto las fotos horribles...no he podido, no...yo no podía hacerle eso a mi bebé...He escuchado su corazón – le dijo a Lien con una sonrisa. Se besaron dulcemente en los labios...hasta que la pasión les desbordó. Alguien tosió de manera incómoda.

- Cortaros un poquito – murmuró mi padre que salía de la consulta.

- Hien...van a ser padres – le recordó Sakura – Creo que eres médico...sabes lo que hay que hacer para quedarse embarazada...no creo que te vayas a escandalizar por un besito de nada – se me escapó la risa.

- Sí, ya...- murmuró mi padre – Vamos a darle la buena noticia a todos...- miró a Lien y suspiró – Creo que deberías avisar a tus padres cuanto antes. Debemos hablar de vuestra futura situación...

Todos nos levantamos para largarnos de allí lo antes posible. Parecía mentira como cambiaban las cosas...Meiling y Lien caminaban juntos; el brazo de Lien sujetaba protectoramente la cintura de mi hermana mientras ella le miraba embobada. Mi padre iba unos pasos más adelantados para darles la privacidad que se merecía. Miré a Sakura...y se me partió el corazón...estaba llorando, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas enrojecidos.

- Hey...hey, Saku...- la limpié las lágrimas con los dedos - ¿Qué pasa? Todo ha salido bien...

- Sí...es que...me he emocionado, ¿sabes? - sonrió – Escuchar ese pequeño corazoncito...Dios, ha sido genial...

La abracé con fuerza mientras sonreía como un idiota. Sakura siempre me sorprendía; me encantaba ver esa parte vulnerable de ella, saber que su corazón albergaba esos sentimientos tan tiernos...aunque ella se empeñara en esconderlos. Me pasó las manos por la cintura, entonces me sentí completo. No me había dado cuenta el vínculo tan fuerte que habíamos creado hasta que anoche tuve que acostarme solo en mi cama. Echaba de menos su calor y sus manos sobre mi piel...echaba de menos incluso la tortura a la que me sometía cuando, sin querer, rozaba ciertas partes de mi cuerpo mientras dormía.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo muchísimo más ameno y feliz. Aunque ahora vendría lo duro para Lien y Meiling, tendrían que sacrificar muchas cosas, pero valía la pena con tal de tener a ese pequeño con nosotros. Como había dicho Sakura antes de salir de Las Vegas, todos les ayudaríamos. Cielos...Iba a ser tío...

La llegada a casa fue épica. Mi madre saltó igual que lo hacía Meiling cuando encontraba una ganga en una tienda de ropa. Lloró, rió, volvió a llorar...no sabía que hacer. Lo único que repetía una y otra vez es que iba a ser abuela. Tomoyo lloró a lágrima viva mientras regañaba a Meiling por haberla hecho pasar tan mal rato; la hizo prometer que ella estaría presente en la próxima ecografía. Y Eriol...Eriol estaba encantado con el nuevo juguete que vendría dentro de pocos meses a casa.

- Le voy a enseñar a jugar a la Wii, a la Play, a la X-box...- enumeró – Le voy a enseñar a meterle mano a las chicas...- Tomoyo le pegó una colleja.

- ¿Y si es niña? - preguntó mi madre divertida. Eriol pareció pensárselo.

- Le voy a enseñar kick boxing, le voy a enseñar judo...le voy a enseñar a repartir hostias si algún niño la mete mano...- todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

- Calma, Eriol...Aún falta un poquito para eso – dijo Meiling sonriendo por primera vez en dos días...

- Ya está – Lien entró en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano – Ya se lo he dicho a mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado? - preguntó Meiling mordiéndose el labio.

- Bien...me han dicho que si yo soy feliz ellos lo son...Estarán aquí dentro de dos días, para Nochebuena...

- Bien, podemos cenar aquí todos – dijo mi madre.

- Me parece bien. Podemos...

Miré a ambos lados e instantáneamente desconecté de la conversación. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Me asomé en la cocina, allí no estaba. No la había visto cruzar el salón para ir en dirección al baño...¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Se habría ido sin decir nada? Salí al porche...ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los escalones. Me senté junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - se encogió de hombros.

- Estabais hablando en familia...yo ahí no pinto mucho – desvió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Todos te consideramos de la familia...- se hizo un silencio – Los padres de Lien ya lo saben...cenarán con nosotros en Nochebuena y...- la cara de Sakura mostró sorpresa.

- Oh...pensé que...- suspiró - supongo que da igual...

- ¿Qué? - se levantó pero la cogí del brazo y la obligué a que se sentara de nuevo.

- Mis padres no van a hacer ni siquiera el intento de pasar las fiestas aquí conmigo, Syaoran. Pensé...pensé que podría cenar con vosotros...como dijimos en un principio...

- Pero si conoces a los Daidoji de más tiempo que nosotros...cenarás con nosotros y...- negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

- Estaréis en familia...me siento como una intrusa...en todos los sitios...- le alcé la barbilla con los dedos y la miré realmente enfadado.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿vale? En Nochebuena te vas a relajar, vas a ponerte uno de esos vestidos preciosos que tienes en tu armario, te vas a poner unos tacones de esos que me encantan y vas a venir a cenar con nosotros y a ponerte ciega de marisco – sonrió ligeramente - ¿A que sí? ¿A que cenarás con nosotros? Si no, soy capaz de irme y cenar solo contigo...

- No, no...eso no...cenaré con vosotros...- me sonrió de manera pícara – Así que te gustan mis zapatos de tacón.

- Seh...como ya te dije, tus piernas son fantásticas...pero con tacones estás para comerte...- murmuré.

Sakura sonrió y se relamió el labio inferior...arg, eso era demasiado para mi. Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor...y la besé. Llevaba muchas horas deseando besarla de nuevo, así que junté nuestras bocas mientras la cogía de la nuca. Sakura me acarició el pelo, me pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo mientras yo jugaba con su lengua. La acaricié el cuello y sumergí la nariz a la vez que ella se arqueaba para darme acceso directo a esa parte de su cuerpo. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, lamí su boca, la mordí...

- Syaoran...creo que me tienes que contar un par de cositas – murmuró una voz a mis espaldas. Mierda...

_Bueno, bueno...¡al final Meiling recapacitó! ¿Qué os ha parecido el cambio de idea de Meiling? ¿Quién ha sido la persona que ha interrumpido esta vez a la pareja?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Syaoran me miró confundido al separarme de él. Miró a la abuelita que nos había llamado que en esos momentos se alejaba aún murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre la juventud._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Señalé con la cabeza en determinada dirección. Estefany nos había visto y en estos momentos estaba casi a nuestra altura. La chica llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para las alturas de año en las que nos encontrábamos y cargaba en sus manos más de diez bolsas. Miró a Syaoran detenidamente, sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mi._

_- Hola, eh...- miró de nuevo a Syaoran - ¿Tu eres...eres Li? - Syaoran la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente..._


	30. Chapter 30: Clases Sexuales By Eriol

CAPITULO 30 CLASES SEXUALES BY ERIOL

Me separé lentamente de Sakura y de su boca y miré a mi puñetero hermano. Siempre tan oportunos como de costumbre. Eriol nos miraba desde su posición aventajada con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

- Creo que tengo que me tienes que informar si he ganado la apuesta, eso es algo que se me da bien hacer – miró intencionadamente a Sakura.

- Eres un capullo, Eriol – Sakura se levantó del suelo y le encaró – Pero yo estoy tranquila porque se – le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho – que antes o después voy a patearte el culo, ¿sabes?

- Estaré ansioso porque llegue el día – respondió mi hermano.

- Syaoran – dijo Sakura ignorando al grandullón – luego hablamos – se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

Observé como un puto gilipollas cómo se movía su cuerpo al caminar hasta su coche. La manaza de mi hermano sobre mi hombro sacudió mi cuerpo al completo.

- Creo que tenemos que hacer tarde de confidencias, pequeño – sonrió mi hermano.

- No creo que sea el momento, Eriol. Hemos pasado dos días muy duros, ahora Lien y Meiling están...

- Sí, sí, sí...Voy a ser tío y voy a ser la polla con mi sobrino, pero ahora mismo, Lien, tu y yo nos vamos a meter en mi cuarto y nos vas a contar todo con detalles - Eriol me arrastró literalmente hasta el interior del salón y cogió por banda a Lien que estaba sentado al lado de Meiling.

- ¿Qué pasa? - nos miró a ambos – Estoy hablando con mi novia de cosas serias...voy a ser padre – dijo como si no fuera obvio.

- Ya, y yo me tengo que enterar si Syao se nos ha hecho todo un hombrecito. Supongo que a las chicas nos les importará que te secuestre un ratito a cambio de información, ¿verdad, chicas? – Meiling Y Tomoyo sonrieron.

- Para nada, ve con ellos, cariño...y luego cuéntanos los detalles – dijo mi querida hermana.

- ¿Estarás bien? Si vuelves a tener náuseas que me avise Tommy y bajo enseguida – murmuró Lien mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a ser así de pesado los demás de siete meses que te quedan para ser padre? - le preguntó Eriol.

- Sólo estoy preocupado por Meiling...aún no me creo que esto esté pasando...- palmeé la espalda de mi amigo.

Nos metimos en la habitación de Eriol. Dios santo, hacía tiempo que no entraba aquí y me sorprendí al ver que aún tenía colgado en una de sus paredes un poster de Pokemon. Miré detenidamente a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Pikachu? - pregunté señalando el póster.

- Marcó mi infancia, joder – dijo indignado – Ahora siéntate ahí de una puta vez y cuéntanos que coño habeis hecho Saku y tu en la habitación del hotel – sonrió como una hiena.

- ¿Esto es necesario? - pregunté.

- Hay una apuesta de por medio – señaló Lien – Son cincuenta pavos...no es mucho, pero como voy a ser padre me vienen bien – rodé los ojos.

- Hemos avanzado mucho - los chicos sonrieron y me animaron a continuar...oh, venga...a la mierda. Necesitaba consejos masculinos...- El sexo oral es la hostia.

- Ese es mi chico – me felicitó Eriol.

- O sea...que las clases van bien, ¿no? - preguntó Lien.

- Bueno...ya no hay clases...- se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya habéis follado?

- No, no hemos follado – Lien sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Gané! Me debes cincuenta pavos – Lien alargó la mano mientras mi hermano se sacaba la cartera y le pagaba a regañadientes.

- Hemos estado en la ciudad del pecado, te hemos llevado a un puto sex shop, has compartido habitación y cama con una chica explosiva...¿y vienes y me dices que no te la has follado? Además, ¿que es eso de que ya no hay clases?

- Para empezar, me la habría podido follar...en al menos dos ocasiones si vosotros – les apunté con el dedo – no nos hubierais molestado a cada rato – ambos me miraron con la boca abierta – Y no hay clases...porque...bueno...hemos llegado a un trato...

- ¿Qué trato?

- Amigos con derecho – los chicos silbaron

- El friki se ha espabilado – murmuró Eriol.

- Amén – apuntó Lien.

- Sois unos cabrones – dije mientras rodaba los ojos – Dios...incluso podríamos haber hecho algo en la discoteca si no hubiera sido por ti – señalé a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hice en la discoteca? Tengo una profunda laguna mental sobre esa noche – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Ingeriste tanto alcohol que casi te tuvimos que poner la placa de "peligro, inflamable" – bromeó Lien.

- Justo cuando estaba...ahí, en lo más interesante con Sakura...vienes y me preguntas por los usos que tiene el bolsillo de una camisa...

- Ah...sí, ya...- Eriol pareció pensarselo – Bueno, no...no me acuerdo de nada...- Lien y yo rodamos los ojos – Como sea...se te nota el cambio, tío...

- Sí, estás mucho más relajado con nosotros...y eso me gusta.

- Estoy relajado ahora...hace un par de días te hubiera partido la cara de no haber sido por Sakura – Lien me miró confundido – Tío...has dejado embarazada a mi hermana...el primer pensamiento lógico fue el de romperte los dientes...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Eriol– Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquier pareja con una vida sexual plena...- me miró muy serio - ¿Sabes cuáles son los métodos anticonceptivos más seguros?

- Eriol...por favor – fruncí el ceño.

- No...tu hermano tiene razón...Si no míranos a Meiling y a mi.

- Eso es porque usáis preservativo...Tomoyo toma la pildora y así nos evitamos de problemas...

- Ya, pero eso es porque tienes pareja estable...yo a Syaoran le recomiendo el condón, a pesar de nuestra experiencia. ¿Sabes ponerte un preservativo?

- A ver...- suspiré mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Evidentemente se como se pone...pero nunca en la práctica. Sakura me iba a enseñar en breve...

- Pues que se salte esa clase, te vamos a enseñar nosotros – miré a Eriol con horror – Joder, Syaoran...no te voy a pedir que te saques el churro aquí delante de nosotros...esperadme un momento...

Mi hermano salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Miré a Lien entre extrañado y acojonado. ¿Qué demonios iban a enseñarme? ¿Qué método didáctido emplearían conmigo? Sinceramente preferiría mil veces que Sakura me diera esa clase...Un minuto después Eriol entró en la habitación...con una banana en la mano.

- Jesús – murmuré.

- He escogido un ejemplar grande...tienes los genes Li, así que supongo que estarás tan bien proporcionado como yo – ay, Dios...la que me espera...- Necesito un preservativo...- Lien rodó los ojos y se sacó la cartera.

- Toma los que quieras...ya no los necesito – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras le daba los pequeños envoltorios.

- Fresa, chocolate...- dijo Eriol mientras leía las etiquetas – Increíble...Bueno, pequeño Syao – sonrió de nuevo – Para ponerte un preservativo en condiciones tienes que estar tan tieso como este plátano.

- No jodas – dije irónico.

- Eso va después de ponértelo. Mira, abres con cuidado el envoltorio...nunca con los dientes, lo puedes romper – lo abrió con cuidado con los dedos y sacó el condón – Una vez que lo has sacado, lo colocas en la punta – hizo lo mismo con el plátano – Aprietas la puntita para que no coja aire...y lo desenrollas hasta la base – observé el plátano enfundado en un preservativo de color rojo, es decir, sabor fresa.

- Tampoco es tan complicado – cogí la fruta con mis manos.

-No es complicado, pero tienes que perfeccionar la técnica – alcé una ceja ante las palabras de Eriol – Cuando tengas un calentón del quince lograrás ponerte uno de estos en cero coma dos segundos.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas...y debido a esos malditos bozarrones no oímos la llamada de la puerta...¿El resultado? Que mis padres entraron precipitadamente al cuarto de mi hermano...se quedaron mirándome a mi y al plátano protegido contra enfermedades sexuales como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Eh...no se si preguntar...o no – dijo mi madre sin quitarle ojo a la banana – Que sepais que hemos llamado antes y como no habéis respondido...

- Tranquila, mamá – dijo Eriol aún riéndose – Le estamos enseñando a Syao a ponerse un...

- ¡Cállate! - le grité avergonzado.

- No es nada malo – se defendió mi hermano – Queremos que Syao aprenda a cuidarse y...- mis padres me miraron con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A que aprendas a cuidarte? ¿Acaso antes no lo hacías? - preguntó mi padre preocupado.

- Hien...no se cuida porque es tan virgen como la lana de las ovejas – Lien sonrió ampliamente.

- Tu cállate...no eres el indicado para hablar de ese tema, hijo...

- Touché – murmuró Lien.

- Así que...¿eres vírgen, Xiao lang? - no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera preguntando esto. Asentí incapaz de mirarla a los ojos - ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? - abrí los ojos mucho por las palabras de mi dulce madre – Tienes diecinueve años...hijo, disfruta de la vida, que ya es hora...

- Tu madre tiene razón...Mírate, estás muy guapo con esa ropa nueva – me animó mi padre – seguro que no tardas nada en encontrar una chica que no sea inmune a tus encantos – los chicos se rieron a carcajadas.

- Eso es cierto, en Las Vegas una mujer lo abordó en el ascensor y...- le di una sonora colleja a mi hermano - ¡Auch! Joder, vaya humos...cualquiera les dice a los viejos que te has comprado un kamasutra para ir investigando y...- le di un codazo en el estómago – Vale, lo he pillado.

- ¿Un kamasutra? - preguntó mi padre – Bien...cuando te lo termines de leer me lo pasas – y me guió un ojo.

- Papá, creo que mi cabeza está procesando demasiada información para mi bien estar mental – dije avergonzado.

- Xiao lang tiene razón, Hiem – dijo mi madre – Le estamos haciendo pasar un mal rato...En realidad nosotros veníamos a darte nuestro regalo de Navidades...

- ¿A él solo? ¿Y el mío? - pataleó Eriol como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Le vamos a dar su regalo a tu hermano porque no hay manera de esconderlo, hijo – explicó mi padre – Creíamos que llegaríais un día antes de Nochebuena...

- Oh, venga...dáselo ya...- le animó mi madre saltando como la haría Meiling.

Mi padre me sonrió y me tendió una caja igual de grande que un paquete de cigarrillos. ¿Y esto era lo que no podía esconder? Les miré extrañado y me animaron a abrir la caja. Una vez que vi su contenido entendí todo. Les miré y sonreí ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menos mal que al final se había arreglado todo. Meiling y Lien tendrían a su bebé...iba a ser dificil para ellos siendo tan jóvenes, pero estaban juntos y se querían. Entre los dos podrían hacerlo y además lo harían bien. El que en estos momentos me daba un poco de lástima era Syaoran. Por la cara de Eriol cuando nos pilló besándonos pude deducir que esta tarde no se libraría de un buen interrogatorio por su parte...

Me fui a mi habitación a buscar un vestido para la cena de Navidad para tener la cabeza ocupada. Demasiadas emociones y sentimientos en tan pocos días...Puse el cd de Lady Gaga a todo meter y me metí dentro de mi armario de manera literal. Estaba cantando a grito en boca cuando el claxon de un coche me sobresaltó. El claxón paró...para a los cinco segundos volver a insistir...después de cinco minutos así yo ya estaba hasta los huevos...Estaba a punto de bajar y hacer que el estúpido conductor de ese coche se callara de una puta vez cuando mi teléfono vibró avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_-Sakura, ¿te quieres asomar de una puñetera vez por la ventana? Syaoran"_

Ya está. Ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos. Fruncí el ceño...asomarme a la ventana...Abrí mucho los ojos y corrí a asomarme para mirar por la calle. Aparcado en frente de mi casa había un Volvo plateado nuevo y precioso. Entonces Syaoran salió de la puerta del piloto y me saludó con la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? - grité desde la ventana.

- Creo que se llama coche...- rodé los ojos por lo gracioso que se estaba volviendo - ¿Bajas? Quiero enseñártelo.

Apagué el reproductor de música y dejé toda mi ropa esparcida por mi cama. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y cogí una chaqueta antes de salir a la calle. Syaoran estaba apoyado en un lateral del Volvo jugando con las llaves del coche. El muy cabrón parecía un modelo de anuncio, con su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - me preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

- ¿Eh?

- El coche, ¿te gusta?

- Ah, claro – di una vuela de reconocimiento alrededor del vehículo – Es precioso. ¿Y esto? ¿A qué se debe?

- Es mi regalo de Navidad, mis padres dicen que ya es hora de que me valga por mi mismo sin tener que depender de mis hermanos para ir a los sitios...- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Eriol te ha interrogado?

- Sí...- se rascó la cabeza – Me han dado consejos...incluídos mis padres – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si quieres te lo cuento en el coche. Vamos a dar una vuelta, anda.

Observé a Syaoran con las manos en el volante. Era la primera vez que le veía conducir y he de decir que no lo hacía nada mal. Siempre me imaginé a Syaoran conduciendo pegado al volante como una abuelita motorizada...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para hacerle el rodaje al coche condujo hasta Port Tokyo, entonces pude comprobar el gran potencial de Syaoran como conductor. Aproveché nuestra visita para comprar unos libros en una librería especializada para uno de mis trabajos de la universidad y comimos comida rápida sentados en uno de los bancos en la calle. Era la primera vez que Syaoran y yo salíamos solos y me lo estaba pasando en grande mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado esa misma tarde.

- Así que tu madre te ha animado a que te estrenes ya, ¿no? - pregunté divertida.

- Ha sido muy vergonzoso, Sakura...¡Me han pillado con un plátano enfundado en un preservativo! - rompí a reir más fuerte aún – Sí, descojonate de la risa...

- Y dices que era de sabor a fresa, ¿no? - Syaoran me hizo la mirada del tigre – vale, vale...ya me callo...Sabes perfectamente que yo te podría haber enseñado mil veces mejor...

- Podemos hacer como que la clase de mi hermano no ha pasado nunca, no me importaría olvidar ese momento, te lo prometo - nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos...hasta que me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto, Syaoran?

- Pues si, hace una tarde preciosa y...

- No, no...no me refiero al sitio ni al momento...- me miró fijamente a los ojos a través de las gafas...me encantaba cuando llevaba las gafas puestas...- ¿Te sientes bien con tu cambio? ¿Te gustaría volver a ser como antes?

- ¿Qué? Para nada, Sakura...Es cierto que aún me estoy acostumbrando a no ser tan friki – sonreí – pero estoy bien...de verdad. Quizás el cambio físico sea el más evidente, pero mi cambio interior es con el que realmente me siento bien. Y todo gracias a ti. Siento que me has dado mucho...y yo nada...

- No digas tonterías, Syaoran. Me estás dando mucho más de lo que te piensas – murmuré – A tu lado me siento protegida y segura. Me gusta mucho como eres, Syaoran. Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - frunció el ceño – Siempre me vas a tener para lo que necesites...

Para lo que necesite...lo que yo necesitaba de Syaoran jamás me lo podría dar. No sólo era el tema físico y sexual...me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba creando una dependencia con Syaoran que a la larga me iba a perjudicar. De eso me había dado cuenta al volver a casa y no tenerle cerca de mi...Lo que me estaba pasando a mi no me había pasado nunca con ningún otro chico, sabía lo que era, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Syaoran tenía un nombre...pero no quería ni pensarlo. Era mejor guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón ese sentimiento...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía los labios de Syaoran sobre los míos; me encantaba esta manera de besarme, esos besos robados, totalmente inesperados...tiernos...Sin separar nuestros labios Syaoran me animó a que me sentara sobre sus rodillas. Pasé las manos por su cuello y le apreté aún más a mi cuerpo y lo mismo hizo Syaoran con sus manos en mi cintura.

- Esta juventud de hoy en día no respeta nada – ambos nos separamos para ver de quien era la voz que nos interrumpió. Se trataba de una "adorable" abuelita con unas gafas tan gruesas como la suela de mis zapatos y que nos miraba como si estuviéramos cometiendo un asesinato – en mis tiempos esto no pasaba...desvergonzados...- espetó sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

- Señora – dijo Syaoran indignado – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

- La estás besando en la calle, pervertido...

- Y eso que no sabe todo lo que hemos hecho en La Vegas – le susurré a Syaoran en el cuello mientras se reía.

Desvié la mirada calle abajo y sentí que se me revolvían las tripas ante la presencia que allí se encontraba. Me bajé el cuerpo de Syaoran ignorando completamente a esa señora justo antes de que ella nos viera. Caminó en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa falsa. Aquí y ahora...era la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver...

Syaoran me miró confundido al separarme de él. Miró a la abuelita que nos había llamado que en esos momentos se alejaba aún murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre la juventud.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Señalé con la cabeza en determinada dirección. Estefany nos había visto y en estos momentos estaba casi a nuestra altura. La chica llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para las alturas de año en las que nos encontrábamos y cargaba en sus manos más de diez bolsas. Miró a Syaoran detenidamente, sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mi.

- Hola, eh...- miró de nuevo a Syaoran - ¿Tu eres...eres Li? - Syaoran la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, soy Syaoran...

- Wow – la gilipollas de Estefany puso ojitos – Te veo muy bien...demasiado bien...

- Gracias – murmuró Syaoran para después mirar hacia otro lado. Pareció que a Estefany no le sentaba muy bien ser ignorada por Syaoran, aunque lo disimuló como pudo.

- ¿Qué haceis por aquí? - preguntó sin quitar ojo a Syaoran.

- Lo mismo que tu...compras – murmuré – Necesitaba comprar unas cosillas y Syaoran me ha acercado – señalé el Volvo aparcado cerca de nosotros.

- Vaya...¿ese coche es tuyo? - el aludido asintió – No sabía que tenías coche...quizás algún día puedas darme una vuelta...

Arggg. Pedazo de rubia idiota. Zorra. Guarra. Maldita perra...bien, respira profundo, Sakura...eso es...un, dos, tres, yo me calmaré, cuatro, cinco, seis, todos lo veréis...Después de contar hasta veinte miré a Estefany; estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de Syaoran.

- Sí, bueno...quizás más adelante. Ultimamente estoy muy liado – ese es mi chico...

- Oh, claro...otro día. Bueno, me marcho...tengo que seguir comprando...

Estefany se marchó de allí contoneando su culo. Miré a Syaoran...Dios, no le quitaba ojo al culo de la zorra esa. ¿Por qué te pones así, idiota? Empezaste con todo esto precisamente para que Estefany se fijara en Syaoran...y lo has conseguido. Estaba a punto de anotarme un tanto por conseguir que Estefany fijara su vista en un friki como Syaoran, pero por ese motivo en especial que no quería ni nombrar no me gustaba ese detalle. No me gustaba como Estefany miraba a Syaoran...ni me gustaba que Syaoran la mirara el culo de esa manera. Celos...esto que estaba sufriendo en ese banco en una de las calles de Port Tokyo eran celos puros y duros. Mierda.

- Increíble – murmuró Syaoran – Me ha pedido que la lleve a dar una vuelta en el coche...

- Sí, seguramente no la importaría estrenar tu coche – espeté.

- Lo has estrenado tu conmigo – dijo como si fuera obvio. Rodé los ojos.

- Con estrenarlo me refiero a usar debidamente los asientos traseros – Syaoran abrió mucho la boca cuando entendió por donde iba – Por cierto...has disimulado bastante bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que has ignorado a Estefany tal y como te dije...se ha quedado pillada porque no la has hecho suficiente caso.

- Mmmm.

Ahora si nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo; la presencia de Estefany nos había jodido el momento, joder. Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué decir, como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo muy malo...Cogí las bolsas que había comprado y caminé hasta el coche de Syaoran. Las cosas se estaban poniéndo raras, muy raras...como mis propios sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía obviar lo que sentía por Syaoran?...

_Mmmmm, nuestra Sakura está celosa...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la mini clase de Eriol? Jejejeje..._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Claro, hay una chica que me gusta bastante, pero ella aún no lo sabe – sentí que me hundía en la miseria._

_- Pues díselo antes de que venga algún listillo y se la lleve – bromeó Tom._

_- ¿Te gusta una chica, Edward? - dijo Ieran ilusionada - ¿Quién es?_

_- Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza – Digamos que va a la universidad..._


	31. Chapter 31: Cenando En Familia

CAPITULO 31 CENANDO EN FAMILIA

Al día siguiente me levanté hecha una auténtica mierda; apenas había dormido, me había pasado toda la santa noche pensando en Syaoran, ironías de la vida. Y encima para llegar a la conclusión más deprimente que podía ser; estaba jodida en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Estaba super jodida por lo que pasó ayer por la tarde. El simple hecho de volver del viaje y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad sin tener a Syaoran pegado a mi durante todo el día había sido una mierda. Pero ver a Estefany y recordar que todo esto lo estábamos haciendo por ella...eso sí que había sido una mierda monumental. Ver a Syaoran mientras la miraba, mientras paseaba esos preciosos ojos ambar por el cuerpo de esa idiota me había revuelto la sangre de manera literal.

Así que se podía decir que no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Esta noche haríamos la cena de Navidad en casa de los Li con los padres de Tomoyo y Lien, pero si por mi fuera me quedaría en casa poniéndome hasta el culo de chocolate y viendo películas de vídeo. Sí, sí...estoy un poco deprimida, ¿y qué?

A media tarde me fui a casa de los Li con mi vestido debidamente guardado en una funda para ropa y mi cargamento de maquillaje; había quedado con las chicas para arreglarnos las tres juntas y para ayudar a Ieran en lo que fuera necesario...pero eso fue imposible. Hien me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y en cuanto entré en la casa comprobé estaba todo prácticamente colocado. Ieran había decorado la mesa alargada del salón con un precioso mantel bordado, los cubiertos eran de plata y la mesa estaba decorada por candelabros con velas rojas. Ah, y el delicioso aroma del pavo asándose en el horno me indicaba que tampoco podríamos ayudar en la cocina.

- Vaya...y yo que venía con intención de ayudar – dije cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- No hace falta, hija. Además, me encanta todo esto...- sonrió – me encanta que venga la gente a cenar a casa. Disfruto preparando las cosas – miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Les he mandado a por más champán – rodó los ojos – En momentos como este es mejor no tener a Eriol rondando por aquí...es capaz de meter la mano en el horno y comerse el pavo medio asado – sonreí, eso era muy cierto.

- Ieran, ¿cómo está Meiling?

- Bueno – suspiró – Hay ratos que creo que le dan ataques de pánico...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté asustada - ¿Se encuentra mal?

- No, no...es la ropa – levanté una ceja – Ya está pensando en qué demonios se va a poner cuando esté gordita. Dice que no va a poder ponerse sus tacones y todo eso...

- Sólo ella podría pensar en algo así – me reí.

- Sí...Dios santo...voy a ser abuela...aunque estoy contenta, ¿sabes? Me asusté mucho cuando Meilin dijo que quería abortar...podría sentirse culpable el resto de su vida. Menos mal que Hien sabe como traumatizar de por vida a una joven indecisa - sonreí.

- Por las sonrisas de Hien y sus guiños supe que todo lo que le enseñó el doctor era idea de él...Yo solo espero una cosa...que el bebé salga igual de tranquilo que Lien porque como salga a tu hija lo llevamos claro – ambas nos reímos – Voy para arriba...

Dejé a Ieran en la cocina revisando la comida del horno y fui al encuentro de las chicas. Estaban en la habitación de Meiling...o eso parecía. La cama de mi amiga estaba llena de prendas de ropa y de zapatos y el tocador estaba cubierto por completo con cremas, potingues y maquillajes. Meiling tenía la cabeza metida en uno de sus dos armarios mientras que Tomoyo estaba sentada en la cama con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté divertida.

- La enana de los cojones, que dice que no le vale la ropa...- me miró con cara de exasperación - ¡Si no está ni de dos meses! Esto es solo el principio, no me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser nuestra presión cuando aquí nuestra amiga no se vea los pies por la barriga.

- ¡Ugh! Si lo que quieres es animarme ahora no lo estás consiguiendo – Meiling pataleó como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿En serio, no me veis más tripa? - dijo poniéndose de lado y sacando estómago – Yo creo que sí, voy al baño a por la báscula.

La enana salió corriendo en dirección a su baño. Tomoyo suspiró sonoramente y se tiró en la cama sin importarla la ropa que había debajo.

- No puedo con la vida – murmuró Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dije sentándome a su lado mientras apartaba un vestido de diseñador.

- Entre Lien y Meiling me van a volver loca...y aún quedan siete meses, joder – me reí con ganas – Menos mal que ya están aquí mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado ellos?

- Bueno, se lo han tomado bastante bien. Supongo que si hubiera sido con su anterior novia las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco – fruncí el ceño al recordar a la chica.

- Ikari era una imbecil – murmuré – No se le merecía...

- No...pero Meiling si. Te pone de los nervios...pero es un amor de chica.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo levantando la báscula como si fuera un trofeo. La puso en el suelo, se descalzó y se puso encima. Frunció el ceño cuando miró su peso – Ah...pues no, peso lo mismo de siempre...- se volvió a mirar la barriga – Pues yo me veo más tripa.

- Igual es que acumulas gases, Meiling...- murmuró Tomoyo.

-Sí, un gas en forma de bebé, no te jode – dije riéndome – Meiling, tienes que aceptar que vas a engordar...lo único que tienes que hacer es comer sano y cuidarte. Ya verás lo hermosa que estarás cuando tengas esta tripita redondita – dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su vientre plano.

- Sakura...no me digas esas cosas que me emociono – dijo con los ojos rojos – Estoy muy sensible...mierda...Es que...Dios mío, tengo un bebé dentro de mi, no sabeis lo que es eso, chicas...es tan...tan...

Tomoyo se acercó llorando a nosotras e hicimos un abrazo en grupo, las tres llorando como gilipollas. Yo era una chica dura, de lágrima dificil...pero últimamente no se lo que me pasaba. Demasiadas emociones...Menos mal que aún no estábamos maquilladas y el rímel no se nos podía correr, sino le habría dado otro de sus ataques a Meiling.

Después de quince minutos de llanto ininterrumpido las chicas y yo empezamos a arreglarnos. Yo me llevé un vestido negro con tirantes por encime de la rodilla y algo de vuelo y mis eternos zapatos de tacón. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me maquillé de forma tenue. Las chicas estaban preciosas; Tomoyo llevaba un vestido rojo que la daba un aire de mujer fatal arrebatadora y Meiling se había puesto una falda y una camiseta de corte imperio para disimular su invisible barriga.

Cuando salimos de la habitación y fuimos avanzando por el pasillo pude distinguir el ruido en el piso de abajo; seguramente los Daidoji ya estaban abajo, por no hablar del vozarrón y las risotadas de Eriol audibles a kilómetros a la redonda. Bajamos las escaleras despacio, muy despacio y cuando giramos para bajar el último tramo de peldaños ahí estaban los chicos esperándonos. Entonces se paró el tiempo para mi cuando Syaoran giró su cabeza y fijó los ojos en mi. Estaba hermoso con ese traje gris oscuro y esa camisa blanca. No llevaba corbata, al contrario que los demás, en cambio llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejandome ver la pálida piel de su pecho. Se había puesto las lentillas, de manera que podía ver a la perfección sus ojos ambares profundos. Me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió. Rodó los ojos cuando Lien corrió a coger a Meiling de ambas manos como si fuera una niña que acababa de aprender a andar.

- Estás preciosa – me susurró cerca del oído.

- Gracias – por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se calentaba. Oh, cielo...me estaba sonrojando...no, que no se me note, que no se me note...

- Sakura – me llamó Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo y Lien – Cuanto tiempo sin verte hija, estás guapísima – abracé a la señora Daidoji.

- Tu si que estás guapa, Sonomi – miré al señor Daidoji – Hola, Tom – se acercó a mi y me dio un paternal beso en la frente – Te veo muy bien.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar, hija...estoy en proceso de ser abuelo...- murmuró.

- Oh, vamos...todos estáis con lo mismo. ¿No os dais cuenta los cuatro de que vais a ser unos abuelos estupendos y guapísimos? - todos sonrieron.

Pasamos al salón para cenar. Todo estaba perfecto y exquisito. Ieran era una anfitriona sensacional, se la veía encantada por tenernos a todos allí en su casa. Me senté entre Syaoran y Meiling. Con ese ambiente tan relajado y familiar pronto empezaron las conversaciones familiares.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro más próximo de los chicos – dijo Tom – Aún no nos habeis dicho qué teneis pensado hacer.

- Bueno – Lien carraspeó – Meiling por el momento no quiere decir nada en la universidad...aunque yo creo que no debería de tardar mucho en avisar al director...Supongo que estará yendo a clases hasta que su estado sea más...obvio – dijo intentando no desatar la furia de su novia.

- No creo que pongan ningún problema cuando se enteren...– dijo Hien.

- Y luego...- continuó Meiling – habíamos pensado quedarnos de momento como estamos, es decir, viviendo cada uno en su casa...la verdad es que no tenemos muy claro que hacer en ese aspecto. A mi me gustaría estar a todas horas con él – se cogieron de las manos – Pero por el momento...

- No os preocupeis por eso, hijos – dijo Ieran – Además sabeis que no hay ningún problema, Lien se puede quedar aquí las veces que quiera...

- Sí, ya no la puede volver a dejar embarazada – bromeó Eriol ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Hien – Hey, lo que he dicho no es ninguna tontería...

- ¿Y tu Eriol? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer más adelante? - preguntó Sonomi.

- Bueno, el año que viene acabo el primer ciclo de empresariales...luego son otros dos años, pero me gustaría compaginarlo con algún trabajo a tiempo parcial para ir adquiriendo experiencia. Además, si encuentro un trabajo estable, Tomoyo y yo podríamos pensar en independizarnos – Tomoyo le sonrió.

- Me dejas de piedra, Eriol – murmuró Tom – Cuando quieres que bien hablas y que responsable pareces. Syaoran, ¿y que hay de ti? Te veo muy bien, muy guapo...¿no hay ninguna chica por ahí rondando por tu cabeza? - Syaoran sonrió avergonzado.

- Claro, hay una chica que me gusta bastante, pero ella aún no lo sabe – sentí que me hundía en la miseria.

- Pues díselo antes de que venga algún listillo y se la lleve – bromeó Tom.

- ¿Te gusta una chica, Syaoran? - dijo Ieran ilusionada - ¿Quién es?

- Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza – Digamos que va a la universidad.

- ¡Qué misterioso! Pues espero que salga todo bien con esa chica...mi niño se ha enamorado...- suspiró.

- No me he enamorado...aún – murmuró. Dios, esto se estaba poniendo de deprimente a muy deprimente.

- ¿Y tu, Sakura? - me preguntó Hien.

- Oh...a mi mejor no me pregunteis por ese tema...no tengo suerte en eso – sonreí sin ganas mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

- Eres una chica encantadora y preciosa, además de inteligente...Eres la nuera ideal, Sakura. A mi no me importaría que Syaoran y tu acabarais juntos – me dio la tos.

- Mamá – le regañó Syaoran.

El resto de la cena me la pasé en silencio. Sabía que no había sido esa la intención de ninguno, pero estaban haciendo que me sintiera como la mierda. Todos, absolutamente todos, tenían planes de futuro. Hasta Eriol había hecho planes para cuando acabara el primer ciclo de su carrera. Lien y Meiling iban a ser padres, iban a tener un vínculo eterno e irrompible gracias a ese bebe. Syaoran...Syaoran estaba pillado por Estefany, como bien había dicho antes, su carrera iba de puta madre y seguramente se convertiría en un médico increíble como su padre...¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi destino? Estaba estudiando literatura, podría haber escogido otra carrera con más salidas...pero mi sueño era ser escritora, tener un libro escrito por mi entre mis manos, cosa que cada vez veía más dificil. Si hablamos de chicos la cosa no mejora para nada. El único chico con el que me podría imaginar mi futuro jamás estaría conmigo porque le gustaba otra persona, y ya si hablamos del apoyo de mis padres...Joder, ¿qué me quedaba? Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del presente, porque el futuro de vislumbraba un poco triste y oscuro para mi...

Estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche disfrutando de los magníficos postres que había preparado Ieran entre risas y bromas ya que no ibamos a salir a celebrarlo fuera de casa. Los Li y los Daidoji nos dejaron solos ya que decidieron ir a casa de los últimos a hablar con más tranquilidad y ponerse al día sobre sus asuntos. Esa noche no pudimos hacer ningún juego de los nuestros ni nada de lo que solíamos hacer. Meiling estaba cansada, así que Lien la acompañó al primer piso para que descansara y Tomoyo había sacado de combate a Eriol; el tío se había bebido a morro una botella de champán entera e iba a por la segunda, aunque Tomoyo fue más rápida y se la arrebató. Mientras Syaoran ayudaba a Tomoyo a subir al oso hasta su habitación decidí salir al jardín. Cogí un chal que había en el perchero y me senté en uno de los bancos de madera de fuera. La noche estaba fría, pero lo agradecía; me quité los tacones y dejé que la hierba fría acariciara mis pies desnudos mientras cerraba los ojos por unos minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? - abrí los ojos cuando oí la voz de Syaoran. Se acercó a mi mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la pasaba por los hombros – Vas a coger frío.

- Nah, estoy bien – dije mirando al cielo estrellado.

- No, no estás bien. No has estado bien en toda la noche – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- No me gustan estas fechas, Syaoran...no es ningún secreto...

- ¿Sólo eso? - dijo mirándome detenidamente.

- Y...bueno, quizás me he sentido como una intrusa – frunció el ceño – Joder, Syaoran. Estaban tus padres y los suegros de tus hermanos...¿En qué categoría entro yo?

- Tu no eres ninguna intrusa, Sakura. No vuelvas a decir eso. Conoces desde hace años a los Sakura, ellos te adoran...y nosotros...eres muy importante para nosotros – nos quedamos callados por un momento – Te noto rara desde ayer, desde que vimos a Estefany – me aguanté el gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios.

- Bueno...la verdad es que no somos las mejores amigas – y a partir de ahora menos – No me cae especialmente mal...pero tampoco me cae bien...No se...

- Sakura...Sakura, mírame – me cogió la cara con las manos y me obligó a que le mirara – No quiero que estés así, me gusta verte sonreir...

- Estoy un poco deprimida, sólo es eso...

- Te voy a hacer la pregunta que tu me hiciste ayer, ¿estás bien con todo esto? ¿Te incomoda nuestra situación Sakura?

- No, Syaoran...estoy bien con nuestro...acuerdo. Lo único que me pasa en que estoy un poco deprimida, llevo varios días sin hablar con mis padres y con todo el rollo de las fiestas estoy un poco sentimental, sólo es eso.

- Bien...¿sabes qué? - moví la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando - Te hecho de menos – levanté la mirada sorprendida – Me siento raro al no tenerte cerca de mi, me has mal acostumbrado en el viaje – sonrió avergonzado – No he podido dormir bien al no sentir tu calor contra mi cuerpo...yo...¿te...te importaría dormir esta noche conmigo, Sakura?

Temblé de anticipación. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que compartíamos cama, pero el tono de su voz dejaba implícito lo que no había dicho con palabras...Estaba segura de que esta noche no iba a dormir precisamente...

_Sakura está deprimida...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué creeis que pasará entre estos dos?_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_La acaricié los labios con dulzura, despacio...Con los dedos tanteé su entrada húmeda por mis caricias, jugué con ella haciendo que se me llenaran los oídos por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ella estaba lista y yo también, así que guié mi miembro hasta su intimidad y me posicioné. La respiración de Sakura estaba entrecortada y su aliento me rozaba los labios. Sí, era ahora o nunca...empujé despacio las caderas a modo de prueba introduciéndome en el cuerpo de Sakura apenas un par de centímetros..._


	32. Chapter 32: Mi Gran Noche! :3

CAPITULO 32 MI GRAN NOCHE

Era consciente de que no le había quitado ojo a Sakura en toda la noche; estaba hermosa con ese vestido negro y la coleta que se había hecho me dejaba ver su perfecto y delicado cuello, durante toda la noche había deseado meter la nariz en la curvatura de su piel y aspirar hasta quedarme sin sentido; pero ella no estaba bien. Me había encantado ver como Sakura interaccionaba con mis padres y con los Daidoji. Intentaba imaginarme a Stefany en la misma situación que Sakura...y simplemente no me venía la imagen. Sakura sabía estar y sabía exactamente que palabras decir en cada momento...pero estaba rara. El gesto de su cara era triste. Podía entender su punto, no tenía que ser fácil celebrar estas fiestas sin nadie de tu familia alrededor. En momentos como estos me preguntaba qué se les pasaba a los padres de Sakura por la cabeza para no hacer caso a su hija, para ignorarla de esta manera.

Y para colmo la echaba de menos, más de lo que me gustaría. El inesperado encuentro con Stefany me había recordado de forma drástica el por qué de las clases con Sakura, el motivo por el cual empezamos toda esta locura de las clases. He de reconocer que no había pensado ni una sola vez en Stefany y me sentía mal por ello. Sakura me estaba ayudando ahora para intentar hacer que Stefany cayera en mis redes...y yo no podría defraudarla, se lo debía. Aunque dejaría el tema de Stefany para más adelante. Ahora lo realmente importante para mi era Sakura. Me la había encontrado en el jardín envuelta en un fino chal bajo la fría noche de Tomoeda...y aquí estaba yo, esperando a que ella tomara mi mano extendida, esperando fervientemente que la aceptara para subir a mi habitación.

Sakura me miró y me sonrió cálidamente. Aceptó mi mano y la sujeté mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos.

- No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Eriol se despierta de su estado catatónico y me ve entrando en tu habitación – bromeó.

- Mi hermano está ahora mismo al borde del coma etílico, así que no es problema. Y la pobre Meiling tampoco es ningún problema...esta muy cansada.

Mi boca dijo eso, pero mi mente pensó "no te van a interumpir...hagas lo que hagas". Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación le dejé paso a Sakura. Esta era la primera vez que una chica entraba a mi habitación, a mi santuario personal. Sakura miró de arriba abajo las estanterías cubiertas de libros y de cd's de música. Se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por los libros.

- Fantástico, Syaoran...Tienes una colección de libros increíble – murmuró.

- La tuya tampoco está nada mal...- se giró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor

- Tu habitación es muy acogedora, me gusta mucho.

- Gracias – me senté en la cama y la miré.

- Debería...debería de ir a por mi pijama...- fue hasta la puerta pero la corté.

- Puedo dejarte una de mis camisetas – se paró delante de la puerta – O...puedes dormir sin nada, creo que no tienes nada que no haya visto...

Se giró muy despacio y me miró fijamente, sin sonreir, sin decir nada. Mierda...¿se habrá enfadado por mi salida de tono? Quizás, solo quizás he sido demasiado atrevido para las circunstancias. Sakura se acercó a mi en silencio y me pasó la mano por la cara. Me acarició el pelo de esa manera tan suave, me encantaba que me tocara el pelo de esa manera...Me delineó las cejas con sus dedos, la línea de la mandíbula...los labios. Todo esto me hacía pensar que no estaba enfadada. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó con dulzura, despacio...hasta que se cansó de ser tierna y pasó a la acción. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía mientras se sentaba encima de mi a horcajadas. Rápidamente la agarré de las caderas y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mi semi erección pasara a ligas mayores. Se frotó contra mi cuerpo y jadeó cuando sintió el estado de mi excitación. Esta noche sí, esta noche me daba igual lo que pasase ahí fuera. Podían venir los ovnis, podía haber un terremoto, podrían entrar a robar...que me daba lo mismo, esta noche no pararía. Esta noche haría el amor con Sakura porque lo deseaba, la deseaba a ella, aquí y ahora.

Nos giré a ambos en la cama para poder quedar encima de ella. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con rapidez en busca de aire, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y ese aroma de desprendía su cuerpo...Dios, era un cúmulo de cosas las que hacían que mi deseo se desatara como un loco. Arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para que pudiera bajarle la cremallera, entonces la bajé los tirantes del vestido poco a poco, adorando cada milímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Cuando el vestido quedó fuera de combate deslicé mi mirada por su cuerpo; llevaba un conjunto negro haciendo un contraste delicioso contra su pálida piel y esos tacones en sus pies...La levanté una pierna y le quité el zapato lentamente y repetí la misma acción con el otro. Sakura alargó la mano hasta llegar a la cintura de mis pantalones y me empujó contra ella. Volvió a besarme mientras me desabrochaba la camisa. Esas manos contra mi piel eran mi locura. Yo mismo la ayudé a quitarme la camisa y los pantalones no tardaron mucho en estar tirados en alguna parte de mi habitación. Ambos estábamos sólo con la ropa interior, así que Sakura me invitó a meterme entre sus piernas.

- Syaoran – jadeó mientras paseaba las manos por la piel de mi espalda – De hoy no pasa...

- Eso mismo he pensado yo – pasé las manos por su espalda para quitarle el sujetador; ya había cogido el truco para desabrochar el cierre con una rapidez asombrosa – quiero hacerlo contigo – le susurré en el oído.

- Espero que te guste – murmuró debajo de mi cuerpo.

- Lo voy a hacer contigo...así que seguro que es maravilloso.

Sakura no me dijo nada más, simplemente tragó en seco y me besó mientras deslizaba hacia abajo mis boxers. Terminé de quitármelos a patadas para no separarme de los labios de ella. Su piel estaba caliente y humedecida...Dios, no me importaría besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese precioso cuerpo, aunque no sabía si iba a poder contenerme. Sakura nos giró y metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y me acarició el miembro como sólo ella podía hacer. Jadeé contar su cuello mientras movía las caderas contra su mano. Alargué una de mis manos para deshacerle la coleta a Sakura y revolverla el pelo, así estaba perfecta...pero si seguía moviendo la mano así esto no iba a durar mucho y no porque nos interrumpieran precisamente, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, así que me separé de Sakura lo justo y necesario para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. Sakura me miró tumbada en la cama...y me sorprendí. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que veía a Sakura de esa manera, pero algo había cambiado en ella. No era esa chica atrevida y deshinibida...me miraba de una manera que no supe interpretar y que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara irremediablemente. Cuando junté nuestros cuerpos, no pude evitar el escalofrío que sentí al notar el calor de su piel en mi piel más íntima.

- Estás caliente – susurré.

- ¿No me digas? - dijo de la misma manera haciéndome sonreir. La toqué de manera íntima, entonces dejó de sonreir para jadear – Syaoran...

- Y también estás mojada – murmuré.

- ¿Quieres que te diga cómo te veo yo? - dijo acariciándome de la misma manera.

- No, no hace falta – gemí – Voy a hacerlo – susurré.

- Ya...¿estás nervioso? - dijo acariciándome la cara con suavidad.

- No...no estoy nervioso...estoy contigo así que...- Sakura se relamió los labios y sonrió – Necesito un preservativo, no tengo...

- No, no te lo pongas...quiero sentirte sin nada, Syaoran.

Asentí siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Lo que le había dicho a Sakura era verdad, no estaba nervioso porque ella me daba la tranquilidad necesaria. Así como el otro día en Las Vegas me sentía inseguro, ahora sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, era ahora, en este momento...sólo para nosotros. Quizás todas esas veces en las que nos habían interrumpido había sido por algo, ahora sentía que era el momento ideal...y con la persona ideal...

La acaricié los labios con dulzura, despacio...Con los dedos tanteé su entrada húmeda por mis caricias, jugué con ella haciendo que se me llenaran los oídos por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ella estaba lista y yo también, así que guié mi miembro hasta su intimidad y me posicioné. La respiración de Sakura estaba entrecortada y su aliento me rozaba los labios. Sí, era ahora o nunca...empujé despacio las caderas a modo de prueba introduciéndome en el cuerpo de Sakura apenas un par de centímetros. La sensación era indescriptible, totalmente increíble...hasta que Sakura pasó sus piernas por detrás de mi espalda y me empujó hacia su cuerpo. Mi pene estaba totalmente dentro de ella, ambos unidos como un sólo ser en el acto más tierno y maravilloso que podía existir entre un hombre y una mujer. La sensación era tan placentera que tuve que quedarme quieto unos segundos antes de continuar para acostumbrarme a la estrechez de su interior y dejando que mis pulmones recobraran el aire necesario. Antes de volver a moverme miré a Sakura a los ojos...todo era perfecto...

Con un movimiento algo torpe salí para volver a entrar. Bien...muy bien...y los jadeos de Sakura me animaban a seguir. Repetí los movimientos despacio, a modo de prueba...pero pronto dejaron de bastarme, necesitaba apaciguar ese nudo que se estaba formando en mi cuerpo...Moví las caderas con más rapidez y precisión, más profundo, mientras Sakura seguía abrazándome con sus piernas.

- Syaoran – jadeó.

- Es increíble, Sakura...- murmuré contra sus labios - ¿Te...te gusta?

- Más rápido.

Cumplí sus deseos sin pensármelo dos veces. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caderas y de mis embestidas. Sakura me besó para ahogar el grito que estaba por salir de sus labios. Sus ojos marrones estaban prácticamente negros por el deseo...Con un rápido movimiento Sakura nos giró para quedar ella sobre mi cuerpo. No, no...esa imagen era demasiado para mi. Ver a Sakura con el pelo revuelto, sus apetecibles pechos apuntándome a mi directamente y observar el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos...era demasiado. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no correrme en ese mismo instante porque no quería que todo acabara tan pronto.

- Syaoran...mírame – sin pensármelo la obedecí en el acto. Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera...

Se apoyó con las manos en mi pecho para coger impulso. Subió las caderas y bajó de golpe...me encantaba...Sakura pronto cogió un ritmo demencial, sus pechos moviéndose al compas de sus estocadas. Sin poder aguantar más y con mi autocontrol al límite me levanté de la cama para quedar a su altura quedando ambos sentados. La abracé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba mientras ella se seguía moviendo sobre mi cuerpo. La acaricié las suaves formas de sus muslos, la curvatura de tu trasero, la línea recta de su espalda...la envolví en mis brazos de nuevo, no quería separarme de ella, todo estaba siendo mágico, demasiado bueno para ser verdad...Empecé a sentir ese conocido calor en mi vientre avisándome de mi explosión de placer y a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de Sakura ella estaba igual que yo. Para entonces no podíamos esconder los jadeos y realmente me daba igual; mis hermanos podían tirar la puerta abajo si nos escuchaban, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura y su cuerpo unido al mío. Sentí los espasmos de los músculos interiores de Sakura como aquellas otras veces que los sentí en mis dedos, aunque esta vez era mil veces mejor. Sentí que mi polla era apretujada, esas rítmicas caricias involuntarias del cuerpo de Sakura me llevaron a experimentar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida hasta el momento. Y gritamos, ambos fuimos incapaces de contenernos. Pegué mi frente a la suya mientras aún sentía su orgasmo contra mi cuerpo. No tenía palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento; nunca creí que yo fuera a perder mi virginidad de esta manera tan increíble. Aunque en estos momentos para mi no era importante el hecho en si de haberme estrenado, lo importante era la persona con la que lo había hecho. No quería separarme de ella, quería estar unos minutos más unido a su cuerpo...me tumbé con Sakura sobre mi con el único sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Deslicé las manos por la piel húmeda de su espalda.

- Sakura – dije con voz ronca.

- ¿Mmmm?

- No se a ti...pero a mi me ha parecido fantástico...- levantó la cara de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Paseó la mirada por mi cara sin sonreir - ¿Te ocurre algo? - dije preocupado - ¿He sido muy bruto? Quizás...quizás no me he sabido controlar y...

- Schhhh - me puso un dedo sobre los labios para que me callara – Ha sido perfecto...tu..tu has estado...perfecto – ahora sí me sonrió de manera cálida – De verdad.

Sakura se bajó de mi cuerpo haciendo que no separáramos de manera inevitable. Reconozco que sentí un breve momento de pánico al creer que se iría de mi habitación dejándome solo después de regalarme ese momento mágico...pero no, se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo apoyando de nuevo la cara sobre mi corazón acelerado y me abrazó por la cintura dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra mi cuerpo.

- Entonces...¿te ha gustado? - le pregunté mientras la acariciaba el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

- No...- me incorporé un poco confundido. Me miró y se rió – Tonto, Syaoran...te he dicho antes que me ha encantado – suspiré aliviado.

- Quizás tenga que perfeccionar un poco la técnica...- susurré.

- Eso se consigue practicando – dijo Sakura con voz somnolienta.

A los pocos minutos sentí que la respiración de Sakura se acompasaba; se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi y eso me encantaba. Dios...lo había hecho, lo había hecho y había sido jodidamente increíble...Sakura había estado increíble...maravilloso. Aunque estaba cansado no tenía ni pizca de sueño, así que me dediqué por completo a mirarla mientras dormía, las delicadas formas de su cara y su perfecto perfil. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la **cercanía** de Sakura, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y después de la noche que me había regalado...¿cómo iba a hacer para que no se me partiera el corazón cuando llegara el momento de separarnos?

_Ohhhhh, lo han hecho...¡Syaoran se ha estrenado! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué os parace la reacción de Syao? Ha sido un poco corto el capi...pero intenso..._

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo y a la vez tan intenso...No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando estuve unido a ella. No entiendo cómo puede haber personas que compartan entre ellas momentos como estos sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo cuando comprendí algo...¿y qué estás haciendo tu, capullo? Empezaste unas clases sexuales para poder tirarte a Stefany, aunque fuera una sola vez, una sola noche...¿y ahora piensas que el sexo sin amor es una mierda? ¿Entonces qué era lo que había hecho anoche con Sakura? ¿Qué sentía yo por ella?..._


	33. Chapter 33:LA MAÑANA DE LAS REVELACIONES

CAPITULO 33 LA MAÑANA DE LAS REVELACIONES

Me desperté mucho antes del amanecer, justo cuando Syaoran se dio la vuelta y me abrazó desde mi espalda pasándome la mano por mi estómago. Preciosa forma de despertar. Nunca había compartido un amanecer con un chico – además de Syaoran - básicamente porque después de follar se largaban rápidamente...tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero con Syaoran la cosa cambiaba. Sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su mano sobre mi piel era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Como muy bien lo había definido Syaoran, lo de anoche fue increíble. Anoche Syaoran tuvo ese puntito de chulito que me encantaba...y esa inocencia que hacía que se sintiera todo desde otra perspectiva. Dicen que la primera vez, de lo que sea, jamás se olvida...esperaba ansiosa que Syaoran siempre recordara este momento conmigo. Jamás llegué a pensar que esto me pudiera pasar. Sin duda anoche fue la noche de las revelaciones...de la revelación, con letras grandes y luminosas. Por si no me había dado cuenta estaba entrando en una espiral con Syaoran que sabía que a la larga me destrozaría...demasiados sentimientos por mi parte...

Syaoran se removió y se pegó aún más a mi dejándome notar todos sus músculos contra mi cuerpo y su aliento en mi cuello. Le acaricié lentamente el brazo hasta llegar a la mano, esas manos que esa noche me habían tocado con tanta dulzura y pasión, esas manos que habían estado por todo mi cuerpo anoche...me encantaban sus manos. Eran grandes y fuertes, pero a la vez gentiles y delicadas...cuando noté sus dedos subir hacia mis pechos entendí que Syaoran ya no estaba dormido; todo lo contrario. Abarcó mis pechos y los acunó mientras los masajeaba haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran por su toque. Una de sus manos fue bajando por mi estómago despacio, deleitándose con sus caricias hasta llegar al punto de unión de mis piernas. Jadeé cuando me masajeó en círculos mientras yo le permitía acceso abriendo más las piernas.

- Que buena forma de empezar el día, Sakura – murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello mientras seguía torturándome con sus caricias.

-Syaoran...

Me giró para quedar cara a cara con el. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura antes de besarme. Bien, estábamos a punto de empezar una sesión matinal de sexo y a juzgar por la excitación de Syaoran iba a ser del bueno. Sin separar nuestros labios me cogió de una pierna y la pasó por su cintura dejándome sentir su miembro excitado en todo su esplendor.

- Mmmm, Sakura...sí, definitivamente presiento que va a ser un muy buen comienzo de día – dijo mientras me lamía el cuello.

- Estás muy crecidito, Syaoran..

- ¿Quieres que te diga donde exactamente estoy crecidito?

Oh Dios, sus palabras me terminaron de encender. Syaoran había pasado de ser un chico formal y sosito para pasar a ser un bombón chulito...y me encantaba. Me acarició de manera íntima haciendo que me arqueara por el placer cosa que aprovechó para jugar con su lengua en mis pechos. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, no podía distinguir donde acababa su piel y donde empezaba la mía...Se puso encima de mi y justo cuando iba a penetrarme se paró y se quedó muy quieto...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije moviendo mis caderas en busca de fricción.

- Nada...estoy esperando...

- ¿A qué? ¿A que pase en autobús? Por Dios, Syaoran – jadeé.

- Es que...siempre nos interrumpen...anoche nos dejaron tranquilos, pero ahora espero que en cualquier momento alguien aporree la puerta...

- Pues que la aporreen, Syaoran...

Le besé en la boca, poco a poco sentí que se volvía a relajar. Se posicionó de nuevo y de un solo golpe me penetró. Era incluso mejor que anoche... Syaoran me miró a los ojos mientras su cuerpo bombeaba contra el mío, siempre sin perder el contacto visual, otra unión mucho más afectiva que la sexual...No quería pensar ahora en los sentimientos, no me haría nada bien...Decidí centrar mis pensamientos en el presente, ahora, con Syaoran justo encima de mi y moviéndose de esa manera tan sensual y deliciosa.

- Veo...veo que el misionero se te da de puta madre...- Syaoran ahogó una risa en mi cuello mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose.

- Me gusta tenerte debajo – gemí cuando empujó fuertemente contra mi cuerpo – Aunque encima eres explosiva...tu forma de moverte...

No pude evitar sonreír. Decidí echar mano de mi fabulosa flexibilidad para subir la pierna derecha hasta el hombro de Syaoran haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. A Syaoran pareció gustarle el nuevo ángulo, ya que jadeó fuertemente...tanto que temí que alguno de los chicos nos oyera...

- Definitivamente – dijo agarrándose a mi pierna – Voy a leer el kamasutra que compré...

- ¿Y qué haces que no lo has leído ya? - sonrió de nuevo – Estás perdiendo el tiempo – jadeé – Li...

Le agarré fuertemente del trasero cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas notando bajo mis manos las flexiones de sus músculos. Si no tenía mi boca ocupada en algo corría el peligro de desahogarme con un gemido de los que hacen historia, así que metí la cara en el pecho de Syaoran ahogando mi grito de placer contra su piel cuando llegué al orgasmo. Syaoran se derrumbó sobre mi dejándome notar por unos segundos la rotundidad de su cuerpo mientras bajaba mi pierna de su hombro.

- Guau – dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía – Oye...¿Cómo puedes subir la pierna con tanta facilidad? - me reí contra sus labios.

- Puedo hacer muchas más cosas – susurré. Syaoran jadeó contra mi boca.

- No empieces a susurrar esas cosas...corres el peligro de que no te deje salir de mi habitación en todo el día...

- Eso no es posible...en breve Meiling se despertará y comenzará a dar gritos por toda la casa...y no parará hasta sacarnos de aquí – me reí cuando vi su cara de fastidio.

- Tienes razón...lo que pasa es que no me apetece nada moverme de aquí...- me besó suavemente los labios.

Cuando nos separamos apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. En ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzada; los latidos de mi corazón estaban escandalosamente acelerados y no precisamente debido al ejercicio físico que habíamos hecho. Le acaricié ese pelo tan suave con dulzura sintiendo su respiración calmada contra mi pecho. Yo tampoco quería moverme de aquí...pero ahora mismo lo mejor era separarnos un poco, al menos lo mejor para mi...Tironeé de su pelo despacio para que alzara la cabeza.

- Creo que lo mejor sería vestirnos y bajar...- hizo un puchero totalmente adorable.

- No quiero que acabe – murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De esta noche...- sonrió de lado – La mejor noche de mi vida...

- ¿La mejor? Vamos, Syaoran...no puedes decir eso...aún te quedan por pasar noches mucho mejores que esta – con la guarra de Stefany, por ejemplo...

- Ninguna se va a poder comparar con esta. Anoche perdí la virginidad y eso es algo que siempre se recuerda, ¿no? - me acarició los labios – Quizás no fue tu mejor noche – murmuró – Pero te aseguro que puedo mejorar – sonreí.

- Ya te lo he dicho...lo de anoche fue muy especial...confiaste en mi para dar ese paso – me encogí de hombros aún debajo de su cuerpo – Para ser virgen lo hiciste genial.

Me regaló una sonrisa enorme antes de separarse de mi; esa separación provocó que mi cuerpo se enfriara, así que me envolví en una sábana mientras veía a Syaoran recoger la ropa que habíamos tirado anoche. Me quedé embobada mirando los contornos de su espalda, esos bien formados músculos sin llegar a lo exagerado, ese lunar de su espalda que me volvía loca...Se puso unos bóxers, se giró y me sonrió. Me cogió la cara con las manos y me besó.

- Voy a darme una ducha – susurró cerca de mi boca.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué cojones había hecho para sentirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué mi mundo se giraba por completo cuando Syaoran me sonreía de esa manera? Entonces comprendí que me estaba metiendo en el peor de los problemas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me metí bajo la ducha dejando que el agua caliente resbalara sobre mi cuerpo. A este momento sólo le faltaba un detalle, que Sakura estuviera aquí conmigo para poder enjabonar ese precioso cuerpo una y otra vez...pero no había querido abusar de mis ansias. Aún no me podía creer lo que hice anoche; perder la virginidad con Sakura Kinomoto había sido indescriptible. Todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo y a la vez tan intenso...No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando estuve unido a ella. No entiendo cómo puede haber personas que compartan entre ellas momentos como estos sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo cuando comprendí algo...¿y qué estás haciendo tu, capullo? Empezaste unas clases sexuales para poder tirarte a Stefany, aunque fuera una sola vez, una sola noche...¿y ahora piensas que el sexo sin amor es una mierda? ¿Entonces qué era lo que había hecho anoche con Sakura? ¿Qué sentía por ella? Definitivamente no era inmune a ella, me volvía loco sensualmente hablando...pero no solo me gustaba su cuerpo y sus caricias. Estaba empezando a construir una unión extraña con Sakura. Algo indefinible, algo que aún no tenía claro...y tampoco sabía si quería aclararlo. Sakura y yo estábamos bien como estábamos, aunque a veces mi corazón doliera al imaginarme el día que termináramos con nuestro pacto, porque irremediablemente ese día iba a llegar...

Salí de la ducha y me envolví una toalla en las caderas y me sorprendí cuando salí a la habitación y vi que no estaba Sakura. La ropa que yo mismo había recogido del suelo tampoco estaba...¿Había bajado sin esperarme? Fui hasta la puerta a asomarme cuando me choqué de lleno con ella. Llevaba puesto el vestido de anoche, aunque iba descalza, y traía el pelo mojado. Le pasé los dedos por los mechones húmedos.

- He ido a la habitación de invitados a ducharme – me aclaró.

- ¿Sabes si se ha despertado alguien? - dije mientras dejaba caer la toalla para ponerme la ropa interior. Oí a Sakura gruñir a mis espaldas.

- ¿De verdad es necesario tener que verte mientras te cambias? - alcé una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que estoy en mi habitación – me giré y dejé que me viera totalmente desnudo. Me miró de arriba abajo y suspiró - ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

- El problema es que me gusta demasiado lo que veo...así que haz el favor de vestirte de una puta vez, Li...joder, que calor – susurró.

Terminé de vestirme con una sonrisa boba en la boca. Sí, me estaba volviendo en un creído de mierda y un chulo, pero es que me encantaba la cara de Sakura cuando la vacilaba de esa manera. Me encantaba provocar esas reacciones en ella...

Cuando estuve preparado para bajar la miré a los pies; seguía descalza y con los zapatos en la mano.

- Me hacen daño – me explicó – Me puse estos zapatos sabiendo que te gustaban...y me han hecho una rozadura...- me agaché y miré la herida de su pie.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco...y eso que no ande mucho anoche...

- Bueno...como te pusiste esos zapatos por mi – sonreí – Creo que puedo ayudarte a bajar las escaleras...

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanté en vilo haciendo que Sakura enrollara sus brazos en mi cuello para no caerse. La risa que salió de sus labios fue el mejor sonido de la mañana...si obviamos los jadeos anteriores...

- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó riendo mientras salía de la habitación con ella en brazos.

- Nada, te duele el pie y yo te ayudo.

- Bájame, Syaoran – dijo pegándome en el brazo.

- ¿Sabes que no pesas nada? - dije ignorándola por completo.

- No seas idiota, Syaoran...bájame...- dijo riéndose.

- No...me siento responsable de esa herida en el pie – comencé a bajar las escaleras con ella en brazos.

- Syaoran – se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello – Ay, que me da miedo...

- Nunca te dejaría caer, Sakura – dije repentinamente serio. Sakura notó el cambio de tono de mi voz, ya que dejó de reirse.

- Lo se – susurró.

En cuanto terminamos de bajar las escaleras dejé a Sakura suavemente de nuevo en el suelo; no se qué nos pasaba...Últimamente había momentos en los que parecía que todo iba bien y de repente...¡zas! Nuestro estado de ánimo caía en picado, era como si nos diéramos cuenta de algo, algo que no podíamos ni ver ni tocar...

Cuando llegamos a la cocina el espectáculo era total; Tomoyo no daba a basto haciendo tortitas y sirviendo chocolate con churros, Meiling no hacía más que comer ante la atenta mirada de su novio y...Eriol estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura...No hacía más que remover el chocolate en su taza con los ojos rojos y el pelo corto revuelto.

- Eh...¿buenos días? - preguntó Sakura con miedo.

- Hola – dijo Meiling. Tenía la boca llena de comida y los labios manchados de chocolate como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Te estás poniendo fina – dije señalando su plato - ¿No tienes náuseas?

- No – dijo haciendo que varias migas salieran disparadas de su boca – Tengo un hambre horrorosa...además, ahora tengo que comer por dos. Es un consejo de Sakura – sonrió dejándonos ver sus dientes manchados de chocolate...Pobre sobrino mío, la que le había caído encima...

- Te dije que comieras sano, no que te empacharas – murmuró Sakura mientras se servía un café – Y a ti – le dijo a Eriol - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Estoy hecho una mierda...y aún nos queda por celebrar año nuevo...joder, no me dejeis beber más – sorbió escandalosamente de la taza.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – espetó Tomoyo – Y eso que anoche no tuvimos mucha acción...

- Anoche estaba súper cansada – dijo Meiling mientras Lien intentaba limpiarle la boca – Pero para la noche de fin de año tenemos que hacer una fiesta de las nuestras. Tenemos mucho que celebrar...

- Me alegra mucho verte más animada – le dije a mi hermana sonriendo.

- Gracias...- me cogió de la mano – Estoy feliz porque sé que he tomado la decisión correcta...

- No os pongais dramáticos, chicos – espetó Eriol – No tengo el cuerpo para aguantar esto...

- Eres único interrumpiendo momentos bonitos – dijo Sakura.

- Tu cállate, perdedora de apuestas – bromeó. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

- Te lo dije, llegará el día que te patearé el culo – dijo señalándole con la cucharilla del café.

- Uh...qué miedo me das...- Sakura hizo el amago de tirarle la cuchara a mi hermano, pero me estiré a tiempo para que el objeto no se incrustara en la frente de Eriol.

- Chicos...no me manchen la cocina de sangre, por favor...- dijo mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina – Uy...- miró con dolor a Eriol – Tienes una resaca que ni te cuento...¿Te has tomado ya un café solo?

- Sí – murmuró Eriol.

- ¿Y te has tomado un analgésico? - Eriol asintió con el mismo gesto que si estuviera muriéndose – Pues mucho me temo que si te duele la cabeza tanto como dices...quizás no puedas abrir los regalos – Eriol se irguió como si le hubieran metido un pertardo en el culo

- ¡Joder! ¡Hoy es Navidad! Vamos a por lo regalos, chicos...

Eriol salió disparado hacia el árbol donde habíamos colocado los regalos la noche anterior y se abalanzó a buscar los que estaban marcados con su nombre.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo alzando unos pedazos de papel con un lazo rojo -Entradas para la feria de los nuevos prototipos de coches deportivos...¡Si se habían agotado hacía semanas! - mis padres sonrieron.

- Puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero – dijo mi madre riéndose.

Me acerqué al árbol de Navidad y cogí el regalo que le había comprado a Sakura. Ugh. No sabía si le iba a gustar. Se lo compré el otro día en el centro de Tokio mientras ella buscaba no se qué libro en una tienda especializada. En cuanto lo vi me lo imaginé sobre su piel...y no lo pude evitar. Aunque ahora dudaba si iba a ser de su gusto. Quizás era demasiado...quizás...

- Toma – miré a Sakura que en esos momentos me tendía un paquete rectangular no muy grande envuelto en papel de regalo – Te compré esto el otro día...

La miré a ella y luego al paquete. Desenvolví el regalo ante su atenta mirada y su sonrisa. Cuando lo abrí lo miré por todos los lados y lo ojeé. Se trataba de un álbum de fotos vacio, salvo la primera hoja. En ella había una foto de Sakura y yo con un letrero luminoso a nuestras espaldas; esa foto nos la hicimos en Las Vegas en una de nuestras salidas nocturnas.

- Es...es para que poco a poco llenemos el álbum...ya sabes, poner las fotos de los momentos que podamos vivir en...un futuro – me quedé mirando a Sakura sin decir palabra – Eh...si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo y...

- ¡No! No...me...me encanta, Sakura. De verdad...esto significa mucho para mí. Quieres llenar este álbum con fotos nuestras, eso quiere decir que no me quieres echar de tu vida de una patada en el culo – Sakura sonrió divertida – Me encanta...de verdad. Espero poder completarlo con nuestras mejores fotos – me acerqué a ella mientras mi familia se terminaba de repartir los regalos – Aunque mucho me temo que no vamos a poder poner fotos de todos los buenos momentos – Sakura me miró confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque muchos de esos momentos estamos sin ropa – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se puso la mano en la boca para no soltar la risotada que tenía en los labios.

- Me dejas de piedra, Syaoran – rió.

- Toma, tu regalo...

Sakura abrió la pequeña caja que le tendí con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Cuando abrió la tapa se quedó literalmente de piedra. Mierda...¿me habré pasado?

- Es...es precioso, Syaoran– sacó con cuidado el colgante en forma de corazón y lo miró desde varios ángulos – Es demasiado, Syaoran...

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro, pero...

- Pues entonces está todo bien...¿me...me dejas que te lo ponga?

Sakura se retiró el pelo aún un poco húmedo del cuello para poder abrocharle la delicada cadena haciendo que ese aroma suyo me golpeara la nariz con violencia. Cuando lo tuvo puesto Sakura se miró y sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

En ese momento me moría de ganas por besarla, por acariciar esos labios rosados tan dulces...pero no estábamos solos. Las chicas se fijaron en el colgante de Sakura y se abalanzaron de forma literal hacia ella para poder verlo mejor.

- Déjame pasar, Xiao – dijo mi hermana enganchándome de la camisa...

-¡Ahi Tah! - gritó Eriol – Veo que te han dejado un regalito extra, Syaoran – miré extrañado a Eriol.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tienes un chupetón de tamaño familiar en el pecho...

Estonces todos se callaron, incluidos mis padres, para mirarme asombrados. ¿Un chupetón? Mierda, mierda, mierda...

_Jejeje, parece que Sakurale dejó otro regalito a Syaoran...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensais de la reacción de Syaoran?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me quedé pensando por unos segundos...sí, no era mentira que mientras me masturbaba tenía en la mente a alguien...aunque si nos ponemos a echar cuantas la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Sakura y sus encantos. Sakura uno, Stefany cero...al menos de momento. Era consciente de que Sakura me estaba ayudando para estar con Stefany, empezamos esta locura por ese motivo...la pregunta era, ¿después de todo lo que estaba viviendo seguía con las mismas ganas de Stefany y su cuerpo?_


	34. Chapter 34: Recordando Mi Primera Vez!

CAPITULO 34 RECORDANDO MI PRIMERA VEZ

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello y tanteé en mi piel, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía estar el famoso chupetón. En ese momento todos seguían mirándome a mi...todos menos Sakura, que había agachado su cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla...parecía estar un poquito avergonzada.

- Yo...yo...

- ¡Tienes un chupetón, joder! - repitió Eriol saliendo por completo del estado semi vegetativo en el que se había encontrado minutos antes y aún con las entradas que le habían regalado mis padres en la mano. Miró a Sakura y sonrió de manera pícara – Está noche alguien ha sido muy mala...

- Que te jodan, Eriol – espetó Sakura mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a mi hermano.

- Hija...no digas esas palabrotas...en una chica tan linda como tu queda muy feo – dijo mi madre mientras Sakura asentía avergonzada – Así que...Syaoran, ¿te estás viendo con alguien? - me preguntó emocionada.

- Eh...pues...se podría decir que...sí – murmuré. Mi madre empezó a aplaudir ante la sonrisa burlona de los chicos.

- ¡Genial! Eso es fantástico...Hien...el chico se nos está haciendo un hombrecito – mi padre sonrió.

- No creo que sea hombrecito del todo – murmuró Eriol.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mi madre confundida.

- Que se estará viendo con alguien – miró intencionadamente a Sakura – pero no creo que Syao se nos haya estrenado...- me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Deja a tu hermano, grandulón – mi padre regañó a Eriol – No le presiones con el tema del sexo...

- ¿Podemos...podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Creo que es un tema personal y...- sonó el timbre.

- Voy a abrir la puerta – dijo mi madre. Gracias Dios, por interrumpir este estúpido y vergonzoso momento...- Chicos, tenemos que dejar la maravillosa conversación de Syaoran para otro momento, han venido los Daidoji – todos saludamos a los padres de Tomoyo y Lien – Y miren lo que han traído – señaló unas bolsas de lo que parecía ser ropa de bebé - ¿quieren acompañarnos para ver lo que han traído para el nene? - rápidamente me levanté para ir con mis padres...pero la mano de Lien me lo impidió.

- Nosotros no vamos, Ieran...luego me enseñan la ropa de mi hijo – dijo dulcemente – tenemos que hablar cosas de chicos, ¿a que si, Syaoran? - me limité a emitir un gruñido.

- Pues yo esta vez no pienso perderme esta conversación, aunque me muero de ganas de ver lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa...– dijo Meiling – Moviendo el culo, hoy el punto de reunión es mi habitación...

Los chicos me arrastraron escaleras arriba – como venía siendo costumbre – mientras oía las risas de las chicas a mis espaldas...aunque Sakura iba callada. La verdad es que la situación delante de mis padres era comprometedora; una frase mal dicha de Eriol y mis padres se hubieran enterado de lo mío con Sakura. Entramos en la habitación de mi querida hermana. Los chicos se sentaron por donde pudieron ya que había ropa repartida por todo el santo cuarto. Nos miraron fijamente a Sakura y a mi.

- Te has empleado a fondo, nena – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo de manera pícara – Menuda marca...

- Y nosotros que creíamos que no había habido juerga anoche – rió Lien – Estos dos si que saben pasárselo bien...

- Sigo diciendo que tampoco creo que sea para tanto...- espetó Eriol con los ojos entrecerrados – La última noticia que tenemos es que iban por el sexo oral –Meiling casi se atraganta de la risa con una galleta que se estaba comiendo – Es verdad...sabemos que Syaoran es lentito para algunas cosas – le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Sabrás tú como soy yo en ese sentido...

- No, pero me lo puedo imaginar...¿Te ha contado Syaoran la clase extra que le dimos con el plátano? - le preguntó a Sakura.

- Sí – gruñó – Creo que no era necesario...yo puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor que tu...

- ¿El qué? ¿Poner un preservativo? - le retó mi hermano. Oh, oh...

- No, dar clases de sexo...- las chicas silbaron - ¿Quieres apostar?

- Oh, Dios...- murmuré mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo...

- Hecho – dijo mi hermano – Me apuesto a que llega Año Nuevo y este aún no ha follado – dijo señalándome a mi – Tienes que darte prisa con el churro, tío...te quedan solo unos días – me susurró en plan confidencia.

- Por mi perfecto – Sakura sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Qué te apuestas? Aunque creo que deberíamos de apostar como la otra vez...lo que se nos ocurra...

- Me parece bien...voy a ganar – miré a Sakura con la ceja levantada.

- Muy bien...te voy a patear el culo antes de lo que piensas, capullo...

- ¿El qué dices? No te oigo – dijo Eriol vacilando a Sakura.

- Idiota – le contestó.

- Sí, lo que tu digas...

- Realmente eres idiota – le dije.

- Y Sakura una inconsciente...mira que cometer dos veces el mismo error...voy a ir pensando lo que quiero que hagas esta vez – dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios como si estuviera pensando.

- No lo voy a hacer – le contestó Sakura.

- Oh sí...si lo harás...

- No – dije yo – No va a hacerlo... porque... has perdido...- todos fijaron sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Tomoyo.

-Que ya no...ya no soy vírgen...- la cara de Eriol no tenía precio...su boca parecía un buzón de correos.

- ¿Has mojado el churro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan fina y sutil de hablar de mi hermano.

- Sí, dos veces...de momento...- dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras miraba de cerca unos zapatos de mi hermana – Increíble, ¿eh? - Eriol frunció el ceño con ese gesto suyo que nos avisaba que estaba pensando.

- No fue durante el viaje...porque perdí la maldita apuesta contra Lien...así que ha tenido que ser...¡ha tenido que ser esta noche! Joder, pensé que el chupetón había sido fruto de vuestros intentos por inducir a Syao en el mundo sexual...y ahora resulta que el muy cabrón ya no es vírgen...¡Mierda, aclárate! - me gritó – Es la segunda puta apuesta que pierdo por tu culpa. Primero aposté que follarías en el viaje...y perdí. Y ahora que apuesto lo contrario vas y me haces perder de nuevo...ten hermanos para esto. Dos apuestas perdidas...¡dos! - gimió.

- ¿A que jode? - le preguntó Sakura aguantándose la risa.

- Aquí la única que has jodido eres tú – bromeó Tomoyo.

- Ya se lo que quiero que hagas...aunque aún no te lo diré. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás – dijo enseñando todos sus dientes.

- No seas mala...dinos un adelanto – Meiling hizo pucheros.

- Está bien...

Sakura miró intencionadamente a Eriol mientras cuchicheaba con las chicas. Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos y a Meiling le dio un ataque de risa de los suyos...a saber lo que se le habría ocurrido a Sakura por esa cabecita suya...Meiling siguió riéndose...hasta que empezó a toser y a ponerse roja.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien? - le preguntó Lien.

- Ugh...el desayuno no tiene muy claro por donde tiene que salir...

- ¿Una nausea? - preguntó Sakura. Meiling asintió – Vamos al baño.

- Espera – dijo Lien – yo voy.

- No – gimió mi hermana – No es necesario que veas esto...

Las chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos entre montones de ropa y de zapatos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron a mi.

- Mueve ese culo, tienes mucho que contarnos – espetó Eriol.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté mientras me empujaban a la puerta.

- A mi terreno...aquí no me concentro entre tanto modelito – dijo Eriol.

¿Qué había hecho? Mierda, no teníamos que haber sacado este tema...todo se había liado por la puta apuesta de Eriol con Sakura. Dios, no tenía que haber pregonado a los cuatro vientos que me había estrenado...pero lo había hecho por salvarle el culo a Sakura de las malditas bromas de mi hermano...pero cuando me metieron de nuevo en el cuarto de mi hermano prometí tener esta bocaza mía cerrada en un futuro.

- Escupe – espetó Eriol.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te cuente?

- La teoría de la relatividad, no te jode – dijo Lien irónico – Todo, queremos saberlo todo...

- No voy a hablar sobre eso, un caballero jamás cuenta sus encuentros con una mujer – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No te hagas el caballero, capullo...El otro día nos dijiste lo bueno que es el sexo oral con Sakura...

- Touché – murmuré – Sí, vale...fue...- suspiré – simplemente increíble...

- ¿Increíble? - preguntó Eriol con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿De verdad? Pffff...no creo que sigas pensando que fue increíble dentro de un tiempo...La primera vez que lo haces piensas que ha sido la hostia...pero luego te das cuenta de que fue una auténtica mierda – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te gustó tu primera vez?

- Nah...- Eriol desvió la mirada, aunque ni Lien ni yo le quitamos ojo - ¿Qué quieren? ¿Que os lo cuente? - ambos asentimos – Joder, está bien...no me miren con esa carita, coño...- suspiró – Yo estaba acabando la secundaria...me empezó a gustar una chica...

- Eriol, a ti te gustaba una chica cada semana – bromeé.

- Ya, pero esta era diferente...esta era...la chica, en letras grandes y luminosas...Era preciosa, se llamaba Akira, era rubia con los ojos marrones...todo el mundo estaba idiotizado con ella...

- La recuerdo – reconocí – Era una de las chicas más populares...

- Sí...cuando empecé a jugar en el equipo fue cuando empecé a tener más trato con ella...ya sabes, el jugador estrella, la capitana de las animadoras...Tras mucho insistir la convencí para salir un día...Nos lo pasamos genial en el cine, haciendo manitas y comiendo palomitas. Yo, evidentemente, tenía ganas de descubrir los placeres de la carne – sonreí por las palabras de mi hermano – Así que después de dos semanas de tonteo ininterrumpido con ella se lo dije, le dije que quería hacerlo con ella...sorprendentemente ella me dijo que también quería, pero que tenía miedo porque era vírgen. Dios...¡Akira quería montárselo conmigo por primera vez! No me lo podía creer, así que aprovechamos un fin de semana que sus padres salieron. Yo quería currármelo, quería que nunca olvidara ese momento...Decidí informarme y sacar información de las revistas esas que leían las chicas en el instituto...preparé unas velas en su habitación, las canciones más románticas que pude encontrar...Conseguí mi cometido, conseguí que Akira no olvidara jamás su primera vez – le miramos con cara de interrogación – Con los nervios se nos cayó una de las velas, no pasó nada con la llama, gracias a los cielos, pero la cera derretida me cayó en el culo haciéndome una ampolla monumental – no me pude aguantar la risa – No te rías, cabezón...aún hay más...Se me rompieron un par de preservativos en el intento, menos mal que era un chico precavido y llevé varios...y para rematar la noche a Akira le dio un tirón cuando yo estaba en mi mejor momento, justo cuando me iba a correr...es decir, a los cuarenta segundos de empezar – Lien y yo nos reímos – Así que...no, no me gustó mi primera vez. Ni que decir tiene que Akira y yo no volvimos a salir jamás...

- La mía tampoco me gustó – confesó Lien.

- ¿A tí que te pasó? ¿Os pillo un huracán? ¿Rompisteis la cama? - bromeé.

- No...simplemente lo hice con Hikari...mi primera novia...

Lien se quedó mirando el suelo con gesto grave, como si estuviera recordando algo muy triste...Siempre oí hablar de Hikari, pero realmente nuca supe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó con esa chica. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de mi amigo no era muy bueno el recuerdo que guardaba de ella...

- Hey, Lien – me miró – No tienes por qué recordar...

- No – me cortó – Está bien...estoy bien...La conocí cuando Tomoyo y yo nos mudamos a Tomoeda. Cuando pisamos enl instituto por primera vez pasaron dos cosas, nos hicimos amigos de Sakura casi en el acto...y caí fulminado por Hikari. Íbamos juntos a la misma clase de arte, compartíamos mesa. Era muy guapa por fuera, una belleza morena con los ojos oscuros – se encogió de hombros – Empezamos a salir y con el tiempo afianzamos nuestra relación...

- ¿Y cuál fue el problema? - pregunté.

- Hacía conmigo lo que quería...y yo como tonto la seguía el juego. Si quería ir a una fiesta, yo la llevaba aunque no tuviera ganas. Si ella quería un vestido, yo se lo regalaba sin pensármelo. Si ella tenía problemas con un examen, yo le daba el cambiazo al profesor con el mío para que ella aprobara...Fui un poco gilipollas...Tommy y Saku me advirtieron, me dijeron que no les gustaba nada esa chica. Por gustarles no les gustaba ni a mis padres...- rió sin ganas – Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba usando para su propio bien...así que echó mano del sexo para convencerme de seguir con ella. Fue un encuentro muy frío y casi carente de emoción por su parte...sobre todo cuando dos días después la oigo hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas, "el gilipollas ha caído, con un simple polvo he logrado que no me deje...así puedo sacarle más dinero" – abrí mucho los ojos – Ella no me quería a mí, quería mi dinero...y se acostó conmigo por ese motivo...

- Eso tiene un nombre...puta – espetó Eriol – Lo mejor que pudiste hacer es cortar con ella – Lien asintió.

- Dejémonos de malos recuerdos – dijo Lien – Como estábamos diciendo en un principio, la primera vez de alguien suele ser un completo desastre. O te corres a los veinte segundos, como le pasó a Eriol, o lo haces con la persona incorrecta, como me pasó a mi...

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las palabras de mi amigo y de mi hermano...Recordando la noche anterior no puedo encontrar ni un solo fallo a todo lo que pasó. El acto sexual en si fue la hostia, lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento y la persona...no puedo imaginar otra chica con la que haber compartido ese momento. Anoche fuimos Sakura y yo, el resto del mundo dejó de existir, al menos para mi...

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - parpadeé varias veces al oír la voz de mi amigo. Miré a Lien, tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios - ¿Qué? Nos hemos puesto un poco melancólicos, lo mejor es cambiar de tema - asentí despacio – Repito, ¿arriba o abajo?

- Arriba...y abajo – los chicos asintieron mientras me enseñaban los pulgares.

- Bieeeeen, muy bien...¿qué posturas? ¿La amazonas? ¿La flor de loto? ¿La mariposa? ¿La balanza? ¿El...?

- Para, para, para...¿Qué me estás contando? - pregunté confundido.

- Las posturas sexuales...te compraste un kamasutra, creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando...vale, por tu cara de poker deduzco que no lo has leído. ¿A qué cojones estás esperando?

- Eso mismo me preguntó Sakura – ambos capullos se rieron.

- Creo que es hora de que abras el librito...

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Mira, vale que hayamos hecho tarde de confesiones como si se tratara de la fiesta del pijama al estilo machote Li/Daidoji...pero de ahí a comentar un puñetero kamasutra con vosotros...como que no – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama de mi hermano.

- Ya...entiendo lo que te pasa...prefieres estar en la soledad de tu cuarto para poder darle a la imaginación – hizo movimientos obscenos con el puño cerrado.

- Eres muy bruto – espeté.

- Y sera mentira que no te la has cascado pensando en Stefany...

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos...sí, no era mentira que mientras me masturbaba tenía en la mente a alguien...aunque si nos ponemos a echar cuantas la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Sakura y sus encantos. Sakura uno, Stefany cero...al menos de momento. Era consciente de que Sakura me estaba ayudando para estar con Stefany, empezamos esta locura por ese motivo...la pregunta era, ¿después de todo lo que estaba viviendo seguía con las misma ganas de Stefany y su cuerpo?

- Hey, ¿hola? Ya le ha dado, ya se ha quedado pillado...¿le doy una colleja a ver si reacciona? - oi a Eriol.

- Cállate – espeté.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a por el librito en cuestión o esperamos aquí a comernos las uvas? – preguntó Lien divertido.

Suspiré mientras miraba a los chicos; iría a por el puto kamasutra y dejaría que se rieran a mi costa...Ahora sólo quería quitarme de la cabeza esos malditos pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza desde que tuvimos el reencuentro con Stefany. Quizás mis ganas de estar con esa chica habían disminuido considerablemente...de hecho la tenía un poco olvidada, escondida en mi cabeza...Pero, ¿podría ahora confesar mis nuevos sentimiento hacia este tema? ¿Podría ir a Sakura y decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por Stefany? Si confesaba mis nuevas sensaciones corría el peligro de que todo lo que tenía con Sakura acabara antes de tiempo, sentía que aún no había vivido todas los momentos que esperaba con ella...¿Podría ahora acabar con todo esto? La respuesta era fácil. No, absolutamente no. Si tener que seducir a Stefany era el precio que tenía que pagar por alargar la relación con Sakura...lo haría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tommy y yo acompañamos a Meiling a que se deshiciera de su desayuno. Joder, esto la pasaba por reírse de lo que no debía...bueno, no. Le había contado lo que tenía pensado para el oso de su hermano y, joder...tenía que reconocer que era súper gracioso. Así que casi podía ver normal que ahora mismo fuera a vomitar por el tremendo ataque de risa que mi idea le había provocado. Tomoyoy yo aguantamos con estoicismo las arcadas de nuestra pequeña amiga mientras vaciaba el contenido de su estómago.

- Por favor...dejadme sola...- murmuró Meiling– Ahora se me pasa...de verdad...es que me siento mal porque veais esto...- dijo antes de inclinarse sobre el retrete.

Tomoyoy yo salimos hasta la puerta para estar pendientes de Meiling por si nos necesitaba...Entonces fue cuando sentí la mirada fija de Tomoyo en mi cara. Dios...después de la confesión de hace unos minutos sabía que me esperaría un tercer grado subido de tono. Miré a Tomoyo con una ceja alzada. Esta no tardó en sonreír de manera perversa.

- Así que esta noche has estrenado a Syaoran– me codeó – Te has acostado con un chico virginal...eso se lo podrás contar a tus nietos...- bromeó.

- Estás de un gracioso que no te aguantas, Tomoyo...

- ¿Qué? Syaoran hasta anoche era un chico en especie de extinción...eres cruel – frunció el ceño – Has acabado con el único ejemplar que quedaba...- sonreí por las palabras de mi amiga...en el fondo tenía razón...

- Me he sentido un poco como...la bruja...Pero ha estado bien...demasiado bien...

- ¿Demasiado bien? -Tomoyo se asomó al baño y por su cara de asco supuse que Meiling seguía echando la papilla – Define demasiado bien.

- Fue...especial – la cara de Tomoyo adoptó una expresión de incredulidad total.

- La primera vez es especial...porque es la peor de todas – espetó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi primera vez no fue mala, si obviamos la falta de sentimientos amorosos por nuestra parte, pero Lien hizo que ese momento fuera especial.

- Ya...eso porque mi hermano estaba sobrio cuando follaste con él – la miré confundida.

- ¿Qué me estás contando?

- Dios...- suspiró – Mira, mi primera vez fue una mierda, ¿vale? El pobre llevaba tal borrachera encima que casi se confunde de agujero – abrí mucho los ojos ante las toscas palabras de mi amiga - ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios pasó?

- Fue poco antes de mudarnos a Tomoeda...Me gustaba un chico del equipo de atletismo...estaba buenísimo, el culo más duro que jamás haya tocado, sin contar el de Eriol – rodé los ojos – Estaba muy triste porque no iba a volver a verle, pero decidí que antes de marcharme del instituto me acostaría con él...y lo hice, evidentemente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Kaoru? ¿El chico del que os oí hablar a Lien y a ti en alguna ocasión?

- El mismo...

- ¿Le pediste salir?

- No, fui a una fiesta a la que él asistió y le emborraché para tirármele – abrí mucho la boca.

- Es una broma, ¿no?

- ¿Ves que me ría? El pobre estaba tan borracho que no sabía donde acababa su mano y donde empezaba la botella...

- Vale...ahora no me extraña que no supiera por donde metertela – me descojoné de la risa.

- Que graciosa, zorrón sabiondo...- ignoré su insulto – Así que no recuerdo muy buen mi primera vez...Además, ¡es injusto!

- ¿El qué?

- Joder...¡el dolor! ¿Por qué a las chicas nos tiene que doler la primera vez? A ellos nos les pasa nada, ni dolores ni nada parecido...les podía doler un poco los huevos...- sofoqué una risilla.

- A mi no me dolió tanto...

- Lo hiciste con Lien...él es más tierno que un peluche con corazones, así que no me extraña...

- Sigo diciendo que lo de anoche con Syaoran estuvo muy bien – confesé.

- Bueno...no me extraña teniendo en cuenta las clasecitas que le has estado dando al muchacho...¿Por cierto? ¿Vais a seguir con las clases ahora que Syaoran ya lo ha hecho?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dejar las clases? ¿Tan pronto? No, no, no...No podría aguantar el hecho de separarme de Syaoran...y menos aún después de la maravillosa noche que me había regalado. No. Definitivamente no íbamos a dejar estas clases, pacto o como quisiéramos llamarlo. Me negaba por completo.

- No...que va...seguiremos por un tiempo así...- Tomoyo me miró con una ceja levantada.

- Ya que estás quieres aprovecharte de él, ¿a que si? Pues aprovéchate antes de que lo vea Stefany porque Syaoran está más irresistible que nunca...en cuanto lo vea lo va a querer para ella.

- Pues se tendrá que esperar hasta que yo lo diga...Quiero decir...soy...soy su profesora...no le voy a dejar en manos de ese zorrón Teñido para que me le pervierta de la peor manera posible. No, ni hablar...- Tomoyo me miró, esta vez sorprendida. Ugh, quizás había sido demasiado bocazas...

- Sakura...- entrecerró los ojos - ¿Por casualidad...no te estarás pillando por Syaoran? - suspiré. Miré hacia la puerta del baño...la pobre Meiling seguía dentro...

- ¿Qué me estás contando? - dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

- No desvíes el tema...mírate...te has puesto como una loca cuando he mencionado a Stefany...

- No digas tonterías...

- No, a ver...imagínate a Stefany al lado de Syaoran, ambos de la mano...besándose como tu lo haces con él...compartiendo momentos con él como el que compartisteis anoche y...

- ¡Callate ya, tía! Me estás hundiendo en la miseria. ¡No! No quiero verles juntos y eso es una mierda...es una mierda porque empezamos todo esto por esa zorra oxigenada – Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente – No...no debería de sentirme así, esto nunca podría salir bien...Syaoran está pillado por esa guarrilla...

- Mira – Tomoyo suspiró – Te voy a dar un único consejo...vive el día a día y no pienses en el mañana porque puede arruinar el presente...- me quedé mirando a mi amiga agradeciendo sus palabras...Quizás era eso lo que tenía que hacer...Carpe Diem...al menos lo intentaría...

_Jeje, es oficial...Bella está loquita por Edward...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la tarde de confesiones de los chicos?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**NOTA DE ADAPTADORA: **_

_Disculpen el tiempo que dure desaparecida por favor! Tuve tantos problemas que me sorprende el hecho de no habérmele arrojado a un coche hace muchos meses.._

_Se que a muchas no les ha de importar, pero permítanme contarles un poco el porque no he estado por aquí hace rato:_

_-1. Mi novio me dejo, por la perra que se hacia llamar "mi mejor amiga", a pesar de que me dolió, sencillamente la deje de tratar y di por zanjado el tema.. Pero la muy zorra no le basto el quitarme el novio, si no, también quiso rayarme en el instituto. Me lanzaba indirectas y me quiso hacer quedar como bruja del cuento._

_2- Me afectaron ciertas palabras que ella divulgo en el instituto, ya que, algunas eran privadas y que solo ella conocía, ya se imaginaran los comentarios de mis compañeros después._

_3- Casi tengo sexo Sin mi consentimiento! Todavía recuerdo esa maldita noche y lloro como magdalena!_

_4- No le comente a nadie de lo que sucedió esa noche, mas lo único que hize fue encerrarme en mi cuarto a leer y escuchar música para tratar de distraer mi mente, hasta que un día mi madre entro en mi habitación y básicamente me dijo que consideraba que había fallado como madre para conmigo! _

_5- Hay ciertas cosas mas que ciertamente no quiero mencionar… Pero de verdad me quiero disculpar por olvidar la historia de esta manera.. _

_Tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible, se los prometo.. espero se cuiden y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES.. me alegra que a ustedes les guste esta historia tanto como me gusto a mi!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Conduje hasta el centro de Tokyo...y pasé de largo la dirección que Eriol me había dado. Sakura me miró sorprendida._

_- Tenía entendido que Sora vivía justo en la calle que te has pasado..._

_- Ya...es que...no vamos a ir a la fiesta...- tomé el desvío para ir a las afueras de Tokyo – Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor...- la carretera no podía estar más solitaria. Genial. Aparqué en el arcén, en una parte con mala visibilidad. Sakura y yo nos miramos – A mí tampoco me apetece ir a esa casa..._

_- Pero Stefany va a estar allí..._

_- Pero yo ahora prefiero estar aquí...- me estiré para desabrocharle a Sakura el cinturón de seguridad – Contigo..._


	35. Chapter 35:Noche de fin de año!

CAPITULO 35 NOCHE ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO

Días después seguía reflexionando las palabras y los consejos que me había dedicado Tomoyo. Vive y aprovecha el momento.

Sí, definitivamente decidí que eso haría. Jugaría mis cartas ahora con Syaoran, aprovecharía todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasase con él a partir de ahora...sabía que después iba a pagar todos y cada uno de esos minutos; mi corazón dolería como un condenado cuando me tocase despedirme de él y dejarle en manos de Stefany...pero no tenía otra opción. Era esto o nada...y en este sentido era egoísta.

Lamentablemente esta semana no pude llevar a cabo eso de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Syaoran; las chicas estaban como locas con la cena de noche vieja y aún estaban planeando qué hacer después de cenar. Tommy quería juegos y juerga en casa...y Meiling quería fiesta fuera, por eso de aprovechar ahora que aún podía verse los pies.

Justo en ese momento estábamos discutiendo ese punto mientras paseábamos cargadas de bolsas por el centro comercial.

- Pero yo quiero salir – dijo Meiling pataleando – Quiero aprovechar y salir ahora...luego no podré hacerlo...

- Venga, Mei...no me quiero ni imaginar la cara que va a poner Lien cuando le digas que te quieres ir de juerga... con lo sobre protector que está contigo le puede dar un infarto! - me reí por la cara de exasperación de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo tiene razón, Meiling... los primeros meses es cuando más te tienes que cuidar para no tener ningún susto...

- ¿Y si fuéramos a alguna de las fiestas que organizan los chicos de la universidad? - Tomoyo y yo nos miramos – Vamos...no es lo mismo una fiesta en casa que salir por ahí a meternos en algún cuchitril de mala muerte...He oído que Sora prepara una fiesta en su casa – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿La amiga de Stefany? - gruñí haciendo que Tomoyo se riera. Por el momento habíamos pensado en mantener ocultos a Meiling mis recién descubiertos sentimiento por Syaoran...no me quería ni imaginar su reacción...tardaría dos nanosegundos en preparar una boda o algo por el estilo...

- Sí, la amiga de Stefany...así podríamos aprovechar – sonrió ampliamente – Puede que Syao se nos lance un poco a la piscina con Stefany...- estrujé la bolsa de ropa que tenía entre mis manos.

- Syaoran aún no se puede lanzar ni a ella ni al agua...ni...ni...nada – espeté haciendo que Tomoyo riera de nuevo.

- Despacio, enana – dijo Tomoyo – cada cosa a su tiempo...mira, no se...podemos comentárselo a los chicos y ya veremos...

- Eso me suena a que va a ser un sí – dijo Meiling dando palmaditas – Oh, tenemos que ir a la lencería...¡necesitamos braguitas rojas para fin de año!

Tomoyo yo seguimos a Meiling a través de los pasillos de la gran tienda de lencería de la que éramos asiduas; sólo diré que la dependienta nos hacía la ola cada vez que nos veía...las comisiones que seguramente se llevaba por nuestras compras debían de ser monumentales...

- No me decido...- dijo Meiling dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo...- Me gustan estas – señaló unas braguitas de encaje – pero también me gusta este – señaló un tanga en el que ponía ¿te comes la última uva? Sofoqué una risita.

- Llévate el de la uva – murmuré – A Lien le va a hacer mucha gracia...

- ¿Sí? Pensándolo bien...voy a aprovechar para comprar unos cuantos conjuntos más...¡necesito sujetadores de premamá! - gritó haciendo que varias mujeres se dieran la vuelta para mirarla. Tomoyo y yo nos reímos.

- Es todo un personaje...

- Sí...- Tomoyo observó los conjuntos que tenía en la mano - ¿Cuál te vas a llevar?

- Ah...pues no se...De todos modos da igual, ¿no? Lo importante es que sea rojo...dicen que llevar la ropa interior roja durante esa noche atrae el amor y la suerte...- suspiré – Llevo años con la tontería de la superstición...y estoy tan sola como siempre...- dije repentinamente deprimida.

- No estás tan sola, Sakura...de momento tienes a Syaoran a tu lado – miró las prendas que tenía en la mano – Yo que tú me llevaba el que es por completo de encaje – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Creo que Syao se va a volver loco si te ve con eso puesto...

Miré el pequeño tanga y el sujetador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Joder, el conjuntito llevaba hasta una maldita liga roja...me imaginé en situación y...sí, definitivamente me iba a llevar este condenado conjunto e iba a intentar por todos los medios que Syaoran me viera con esto sobre mi piel.

- Mmmmm... Sakura...- miré a Tomoyo; estaba repentinamente seria, con un ligero gesto de angustia – Eh...tu...tu...

- Suéltalo, Tommy...

- ¿Tu no has visto raro a Eriol estos días? - miré detenidamente a mi amiga.

- Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que no he compartido mucho rato con los chicos porque vosotras me habéis tenido para arriba y para abajo de compras...no, no le he visto más raro de lo que ya es – bromeé - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...desde hace un par de días...está muy pendiente del teléfono...El otro día, mientras estaba con él en su casa...recibió un montón de mensajes y cuando intenté asomarme para ver si podía ver algo...simplemente lo apagó. Estoy preocupada...¿y si...y si hay...otra? - susurró.

- Venga, Tommy...eso es imposible. Eriol está loco por ti, no tiene ojos para nadie más...

- Quizás estoy un poco paranoica, no se...Me da mucho miedo perderle – me acerqué y abracé a mi amiga por la cintura.

- Tranquila...eso no va a pasar...Si Eriol mira a otra mujer que no seas tu le corto los huevos – Tomoyo sonrió contra mi cuello.

- Gracias, Sakura...

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero! - dijo Meiling abrazándose a nosotras todo lo que sus cortos bracitos le permitía - ¡Abrazo en grupo!-Las clientas de la tienda nos miraban. Realmente debíamos de estar dando un espectáculo rodeado de bragas premamás y sujetadores rojos...pero nos daba lo mismo. Cuando nos separamos Tomoyo se limpió una pequeña lágrima y nos sonrió.

- Vamos...mañana es la gran noche, mañana es Nochevieja – dijo Meiling muy emocionada – Tenemos que prepararnos desde ya – nos cogió a ambas de las manos mientras nos llevaba hasta la caja para pagar – Mañana puede ser una gran noche...

Miré de nuevo las prendas que había seleccionado con la ayuda de Tomoyo...sí, iba a intentar por todos los medios que fuera una gran noche inolvidable...

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba que me subía por las paredes. Cinco días...bueno, cinco días y medio sin ver a Sakura. Vale, eso tampoco era correcto, la había visto...pero no la había podido tocar como me hubiera gustado.

Los únicos momentos que habíamos podido compartir eran rodeados de gente de modo que no podía hacer lo que más me apetecía; arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y volver a hacer el amor con ella como lo había hecho esa maravillosa noche. Necesitaba volver a repetir aquello que viví para convencerme de que no había sido ningún sueño maravilloso.

Lamentablemente no había podido acercarme a ella de esa manera. Sentía que cada minuto que no pasaba con ella era tiempo perdido; necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba por pasar con ella...hasta que me dejara volar libre e intentar algo con Stefany...

Así que aquí estaba yo, viendo como Eriol y Lien jugaban a la play station en el salón de mi casa mientras las chicas hacían sus compras de última hora...aunque eso era muy relativo conociendo a mi hermana...De hecho, Lien se había tirado toda la santa tarde preocupado por si se cargaba mucho con las bolsas de las compras.

- Espero que hayan ido a Victoria's Secrets – murmuró Eriol mientras aporreaba con esos dedazos suyos el mando de la videoconsola.

- Oh si...- dijo Lien – Me encanta cada vez que van a esa bendita tienda...

- ¿Por qué? - ambos hicieron un pequeño parón de su juego para mirarme.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Esa tienda es el templo del placer para un hombre, chiquitín – dijo golpeándome en el hombro – Esa tienda tiene prendas totalmente pecaminosas, ¿sabes? ¿Sakura no te ha enseñado ninguno de sus modelitos? - los chicos sonrieron de manera lobuna.

- Pues no lo se...la ropa interior no le suele durar mucho puesta – oh...igual he dado demasiada información - ¿Qué? - mi hermano me estaba mirando fijamente.

- Todo un semental...- dijo Eriol – Te nos estás volviendo todo un semental...- rodé los ojos.

Iba a contestarle pero su teléfono sonó haciendo que casi saltara sobre él. Miró la pantalla y antes de cogerlo salió disparado hacia la cocina para hablar. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - le pregunté a Lien.

- No lo se...pero ahora que lo dices se pasa todo el puto día enganchado al móvil...- como si le hubieran invocado, Eriol volvió de la cocina con el aparato en las manos y sonriendo.

- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunté al grandullón.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Era mi hermana? - preguntó Lien con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eh...no – Eriol desvió la mirada – Eh...¿qué vamos a hacer al final mañana después de las campanadas? - esa era una buena forma de cambiar de tema y lo demás tonterías...

- Meiling quiere fiesta – los tres rodamos los ojos – No me gusta la idea...pero sabeis que soy incapaz de no proporcionarle lo que quiere...

- Ya...¿y a dónde vamos?

- Sora hace una fiesta en su casa – murmuró Eriol. Lien y yo le miramos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Lien.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe...- suspiró – Me lo ha dicho alguien...alguien de la universidad, ¿vale? A nosotros no nos van a negar la entrada, somos la leche – sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran – Creo que es una opción a estudiar...además...seguramente esté Stefany– me miró y sonrió de manera pícara - quizás puedas intentar acercar posiciones con ella...

Lo pensé por un momento. La idea de tener un poco de juerga no estaba mal...¿pero una fiesta organizada por mis compañeros? Ugh. Me aterrorizaba un poco la idea; evidentemente mi cambio era muy drástico, no iba a pasar desapercibido entre mis compañeros...¿estaba preparado mentalmente para que me vieran tan pronto con mi nueva apariencia? Ugh, no. Y luego estaba Stefany...siendo sinceros, no me apetecía mucho verla de nuevo. El encuentro el otro día en Port Angeles no me había dejado muy buen sabor de boca porque Sakura había estado presente...Con estos nuevos sentimientos indefinidos...¿podría ir a esa fiesta e intentar tontear con Stefany delante de Sakura? Ugh de nuevo. No, no podría...al menos por ahora. Sabía que no podría defraudar a Sakura; Stefany y yo, antes o después, debíamos de tener un acercamiento...pero intentaría por todos los medios alargar ese momento para estar con Sakura más tiempo...

- ¡Hey! Es para hoy – dijo Lien batiendo su mano delante de mis ojos - ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta que dice el oso? - miré a ambos chicos...mierda, no iba a ser yo el que pusiera la nota negativa de la noche...

- Claro...iremos a esa fiesta...no me queda otra – murmuré de manera que no me oyó ninguno de los dos.

·

·

·

Las chicas llevaban metidas en la habitación de Meiling desde la cinco de la tarde...teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las ocho era normal que los chicos, y yo mismo, estuviéramos un poco ansiosos por verlas bajar por las escaleras. Sí, estábamos en el pasillo al pie de las escaleras básicamente porque mi madre nos había limitado a ese espacio; todo estaba perfecto. La mesa estaba preciosa con las velas encendidas, el champán enfriándose, el asado despidiendo un olor maravilloso...normal que mi madre no nos quisiera cerca de la cocina ni del salón.

- ¿Qué demonios se están haciendo? – preguntó Lien– Meiling tarda mucho en arreglarse pero...¿tres horas? Creo que esta vez ha batido su propio record...¿a que sí Eriol?

- ¿Mmmmm? - mi hermano estaba de nuevo pegado al puñetero móvil, en ese momento me daban ganas de estirar la mano y ver que coño miraba con tanto interés cuando oí los tacones repiquetear mientras las chicas bajaban las escaleras.

Vale, si pensaba que Sakura había estado hermosa con ese vestido negro del otro día...lo de hoy no tenía explicación. Sakura estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido rojo de gasacon un poco de vuelo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo revelando unas deliciosas piernas subidas a unas peligrosas sandalias de tacón. Esta vez se había dejado el pelo suelto perfectamente peinado en ondas.

Me llenó de alegría ver que el corazón que le había regalado para Navidad estaba debidamente colgado, colocado en ese lugar privilegiado cerca de sus pechos. Cuando llegó al último escalón me sonrió y me miró con los ojos entornados a través de esas larguísimas pestañas...

- Wow – dije señalándola.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? - sonrió haciendo que sus dientes blancos contrastaran con el pintalabios rojo.

- Sí...digo no...- sonreí – Estás espectacular...- sonrió de lado.

- Hoy me he encargado de que estos zapatos no me hagan daño – levantó un poco la pierna derecha haciendo que me perdiera de nuevo en su piel nívea – Me he tirado toda la santa tarde andando por la habitación de tu hermana con el pijama puesto y los tacones – me reí en alto.

- Arreglada pero informal, ¿no?

- Algo así...

Cuando llegaron los Daidoji todos pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la grandiosa mesa que había preparado mi madre. Esta vez no hubo conversaciones serias, se podía decir que estábamos mucho más relajados que la semana pasada.

- Pues si, luego podíamos ir al sitio aquel de los cócteles – sugirió mi padre – Me muero de ganas por ver a mi querida esposa un poco achispada – mi madre sonrió avergonzada mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo – Es que estás muy graciosa...

- ¿Os apuntais, chicos? - dijo el señor Daidoji.

- ¿Le estás preguntando a los chicos si quieren salir de marcha con sus padres? - preguntó mi madre sorprendida – Oh, vamos...ellos tendrán sus planes...

- Si, vamos a ir a casa de una compañera de la universidad...hará una fiesta y eso...- dijo Eriol.

- ¿Tu también irás, hija? - preguntó mi padre preocupado por mi hermana.

- Sí, estaremos un ratito...

- Ya sabes, nada de alcohol y...

- Nada de alcohol ni estar mucho tiempo de pie – repitió Meiling – Jamás podría hacer algo que perjudicara a mi bebé – sonrió de manera tierna.

- Así que...os vais de fiesta...- dijo mi madre sonriendo de manera pícara mirándome directamente a mi – Eh...¿la chica que te gusta...estará allí? - casi me atraganto con el asado.

- Pues...sí, claro que estará allí...

- Nada hijo...espero que tengas suerte – dijo mi padre moviendo las cejas. Oh Dios...

Miré a Sakura. En estos momentos miraba el plato como si fuera algo nunca visto...Quizás le estaba dando otro de esos bajones suyos por no estar con sus padres en una fecha tan señalada. De manera disimulada la acaricié la pierna por debajo de la mesa haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuré mientras sentía su piel caliente bajo mis manos.

- Sí...supongo...

- No me gusta verte así, Sakura...

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - la voz gritona de mi hermana hizo que mi conversación con Sakura acabara casi antes de empezar – Quedan quince minutos para que empiece el año nuevo...

Cuando los platos fueron retirados de la mesa con ayuda de todos, mi padre puso la televisión para conectar con la plaza de Time Square para ver la retrasmisión para recibir el año nuevo. Instintivamente me puse al lado de Sakura. Sin duda era a ella a la que tenía que agradecer mi cambio...no mi cambio físico, sino el interior. Gracias a ella había conocido muchas sensaciones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para mi. Comenzó la cuenta atrás. Uno, dos...miré a mis padres abrazados...tres, cuatro...mi hermana acunaba su barriga inexistente ante la atenta mirada de Lien...cinco, seis, siete...a pesar de su cara de preocupación por el comportamiento extraño de Eriol, Tomoyo tenía sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente...ocho, nueve...miré a Sakura y me sentí cohibido al notar que ella ya me estaba mirando. Sus ojos verdes me miraban como si no me hubieran visto nunca antes...diez, once...terminé de comprender lo que realmente quería cuando me sonrió de esa manera...doce...Esa sonrisa...era mi locura...

- Feliz año nuevo, Syaoran– susurró mientras mis hermanos, mis padres y los Daidoji se abrazaban.

- Feliz año nuevo, Sakura...

La acaricié con dulzura el rostro mientras ella se apoyaba en mi mano y me acerqué para besarla...lamentablemente la besé en la comisura de los labios y no como deseaba en ese momento. Sakura me miró y me sonrió...y el momento mágico duró poco ya que todos vinieron a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos.

- Venga, vamos – dijo Meiling muy ansiosa – Tenemos que irnos a la fiesta...

- Cálmate, cariño – dijo Lien – Quítate esos zapatos ahora mismo y ponte algo más cómodo, por favor...

- Pero si apenas son un par de centímetros de tacón y...- la mirada suplicante de Lien terminó de convencer a mi hermana – Está bien, ya subo a cambiarme...

- ¿A ti te apetece ir a esa fiesta? - le pregunté a Sakura.

- Pfff...

- Nosotros nos vamos, chicos – dijeron mis padres y los señores Daidoji antes de salir de casa – Tened cuidado y no beban los que vayan a conducir...

La casa de la famosa Sora estaba bastante alejada de la nuestra, así que teníamos que coger el coche sí o sí. Decidimos coger los coches por parejas; Eriol y Tomoyo, Mei y Lien y Sakura y yo por si alguno de nosotros quería irse antes para no molestar a todos con el coche. Sakura se enfundó en un abrigo negro que la sentaba de muerte. La ayudé a meterse en mi nuevo coche y arranqué.

- Meiling está como loca con la maldita fiesta – murmuró Sakura mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- Supongo que es normal...dentro de unos meses estará totalmente centrada en su bebé – dije mientras conducía.

En uno de los semáforos me permití mirar detenidamente a Sakura. Wow. El vestido era demasiado corto para mi bien; esas piernas pecaminosas estaban causando estragos en mi autocontrol. Y ese escote que podía ver a través del abrigo y que me había traído toda la noche como un loco...grrrr. Mis hormonas no estaban revolucionadas, estaban desquiciadas...ahora mismo mi cuerpo tenía ansias de Sakura...se me estaba ocurriendo una idea...

- Antes no me has contestado...¿Tienes ganas de ir a esa fiesta o no? - Sakura me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? Seguramente Stefany esté allí y...

- Respóndeme, por favor...¿tienes ganas? – Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

- No, no tengo ni pizca de ganas de pisar esa bendita fiesta – sonreí como un idiota.

Conduje hasta el centro de Tokyo...y pasé de largo la dirección que Eriol me había dado. Sakura me miró sorprendida.

- Tenía entendido que Sora vivía justo en la calle que te has pasado...

. Ya...es que...no vamos a ir a la fiesta...- tomé el desvío para ir a las afueras de Tokyo – Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor...- la carretera no podía estar más solitaria. Genial.

Aparqué en el arcén, en una parte con mala visibilidad. Sakura y yo nos miramos – A mí tampoco me apetece ir a esa casa...

- Pero Stefany va a estar allí...

- Pero yo ahora prefiero estar aquí...- me estiré para desabrocharle a Sakura el cinturón de seguridad – Contigo...- cerró mucho los ojos.

-Me estás provocando...- susurró.

- Esa es mi intención...

Sin decir nada se quitó el abrigo dejándome ver la sedosa piel de sus hombros y escote. Y me besó. Me besó de la manera que a mí me gustaba, saboreando sus labios y su lengua, sintiendo el tenue sabor a fresa de su brillo de labios, sintiendo la piel de gallina de sus brazos bajo mis manos...

- ¿Tienes frío? - susurré contra su boca.

- No te preocupes...no vas a tardar mucho en calentarme...

Sonreí como un imbécil cuando Sakura se posicionó sobre mí a horcajadas. Tanteó con la mano la palanquita para echar hacia atrás el asiento. Bien...mucho mejor así...Volvimos a besarnos mientras mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por esos muslos desnudos sin querer tocar mi regalo antes de tiempo. Sentía la boca de Sakura por todas partes, en mi boca, en mi cuello, en mi pecho...Se separó de mi ligeramente y me miró de manera tierna.

- Siento mucho lo del chupetón – susurró – No era mi intención hacértelo y mucho menos que lo vieran todos – sonreí de lado.

- Tranquila...me encantó que me lo hicieras...

Sakura volvió a sumergir la cabeza en mi cuello mientras yo la acariciaba esas dulces nalgas desnudas. No aguantaba más la presión, y nunca mejor dicho, así que le bajé lentamente esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso. Cuando al fin la saqué por sus piernas y vi la prenda tragué en seco. Era un tanga rojo de proporciones minúsculas.

- Oh...me habría encantado verte esto en condiciones...

- Me lo puedo poner otro día si quieres...

Metí la mano debajo de su vestido y acaricié su intimidad húmeda. Los jadeos de Sakura se perdían en mis oídos creando una grandiosa melodía mientras la torturaba con mis dedos. Ella no se quedó atrás, ya que pronto abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones y sin más preámbulos sacó mi miembro hinchado y empezó a masajearlo de esa manera tan increíble. Esta vez no me corté, jadeaba alto, liberando a través de mis cuerdas vocales el placer que Sakura me estaba brindando. No podía más, así que la cogí por las caderas y la posicioné para penetrarla...Entonces oímos un gran golpe en la ventanilla de mi coche...me sobresalté cuando vi una figura oscura mirar hacia el interior. Sakura también la debía de haber visto, ya que se abrazó aún más a mi...pero cuando vi el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules detrás de mi volvo comprendí que nos habíamos metido en un buen lío...

- Vistanse y bajen del coche – gruñó el agente de policía a través del cristal...

Jejejeje, les han pillado pero bien...¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué les pasará después de lo del coche?

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.

Notas de adaptadora: Enserio MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, me han ayudado mucho y me hacen sentir muy feliz de pertenecer a esta comunidad.. son muy lindas todas las que leen este fic! Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, porque se que se lo merecen.. Y mil disculpas si tardo una vida y mas en actualizar siempre..

Un saludo a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y a las cuales les respondo por aquí:

Kat: Muchas gracias por comentar, yo también espero que mis problemas se superen rápido.. un Saludo y un gran beso!

amy 18: Aquí esta la nueva actualización, espero te guste el capi.. y tienes mucha razón, ignorarlos los hará arder de dolor, y pienso seguir tu consejo.. es lo mas maduro y sensato de mi parte! Espero nos leamos pronto, un abrazo y un beso..:*

natsuko akino: Jejejeje siii, disculpa mis demoras en actualizar… tienes razón, no les puedo dar el lujo de humillarme por ellos.. me alegra saber que te guste la historia y espero te guste este capitulo como el resto un millón de abrazos por tu consejo y espero saber e ti pronto..:*

Diana Li: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que hoy puedas ser feliz a pesar de las pruebas que te puso el destino. Yo en lo personal, no quiero saber nada de ellos.. pero quien sabe, mientras tanto disfrutare de la vida como ya me lo han dicho.. espero tener mucho camino por delante, un beso inmenso, gracias por comentar..:*

Diandrita23: GRACIASSSSSSSSS por decir tantas cosas que sinceramente me ayudaron con mis lagunas mentales, no te preocupes no te metiste en nada, sinceramente adore leer tu comen, todavía no puedo creer que exista personas tan lindas como tu, y las otras chicas de fanfiction que se toman la molestia de dejarme unas palabras y consejos que sinceramente me han ayudado, de verdad espero saber mas de ti, se nota que eres una gran persona, espero te guste este capi un beso y un abrazo INMENSO! :*

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

- Media hora más y me habrían acusado de asesinato con premeditación y alevosía...Que tipo más pesado...otra salida de tono más en la que incluyera tus piernas o tu culo y...- apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿Estás...celoso? - Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada para encararme.

- No...¡no! No estoy celoso...eres mi amiga y...me da mucho coraje que hablen así de ti...

Ouch...


End file.
